Celestial Winter: Eclipse
by Twilidramon
Summary: Generations after the Great Battle, the four Clans are in trouble. Long-standing borders and traditions are being uprooted, Clan fights against Clan, and a promise of great and terrible change comes in the form of the sun itself going black. Now, four young cats - one from each Clan - have been chosen to face the greatest threat of all: A leaf-bare without end. Rated T.
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances updated to reflect the changes that will be taking place after Chapter 26.**

**This story still takes place long after _The Last Hope_. Long, long after.**

* * *

**ALLEGIANCES**

* * *

**THUNDERCLAN**

Leader: Sparrowstar – mottled brown tabby tom with white paws and extra toes, copper eyes

Deputy: Ivyshade – sleek black she-cat, green eyes _(Cherrypaw)_

Medicine Cat: Leafwhisker – mottled light brown tabby tom with white paws, yellow eyes _(Hollypaw)_

Warriors:

Waspstorm – very pale golden tabby tom, green eyes

Badgerfang – sleek black-and-white she-cat, yellow eyes

Brightflame – tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat, yellow eyes (mother of Hollypaw, Cherrypaw, and Rosepaw)_ (Nettlepaw)_

Bramblepelt – dark brown tabby tom, yellow eyes (Honeycloud's mate)

Antstep – very small dark ginger tom, blue eyes _(Fallowpaw)_

Sorrelnose – ginger tabby tom, amber eyes _(Lionpaw) _

Honeycloud – pale golden tabby she-cat, orange eyes (mother of Nettlepaw and Lionpaw)

Cloudpelt – long-haired white tom, green eyes

Toadstripe – mottled brown tabby tom, yellow eyes _(Thrushpaw)_

Moleclaw – small dark gray tabby tom, green eyes _(Rosepaw)_

Sootwhisker – dusky gray tabby she-cat, yellow eyes

Squirreltail – mottled pale gray tom, green eyes

Apprentices:

Hollypaw – mottled brown tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and extra toes, copper eyes; medicine cat apprentice

Fallowpaw – pale brown tom, green eyes

Thrushpaw – dappled gray-brown tabby tom, amber eyes

Cherrypaw – tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat, copper eyes

Rosepaw – pale ginger tabby she-cat with white paws, yellow eyes

Lionpaw - pale golden brown tabby tom, amber eyes

Nettlepaw – dark brown tabby tom, amber eyes

Queens:

Briartail – brown tabby she-cat, yellow eyes (mother of Waspstorm's kits – Hazelkit and Cobkit)

Mintflower – pale gray tabby, bright green eyes (mother of Sootpaw and Squirrelpaw)

Elders:

Goosefur – large dark gray-and-white tom, green eyes

Crowshade – skinny smoky gray, nearly black tom, blue eyes

* * *

**RIVERCLAN**

Leader: Loachstar – dappled brown she-cat, hazel eyes

Deputy: Loonfeather – black-and-white tom, blue eyes _(Otterpaw)_

Medicine Cat: Fogleaf – long-haired pale gray-and-white tom, bi-colored eyes

Warriors:

Pebbleshade – dark gray tabby tom with white paws, green eyes

Blackscale – sleek black tom with white paws, green eyes (Newtwhisker's mate) _(Curlewpaw)_

Shellfur – sleek gray-blue she-cat, blue eyes _(Kitepaw)_

Gullwing – gray-and-white tom, yellow eyes _(Snailpaw)_

Willowmask – mottled gray tabby queen, yellow eyes (mother of Otterpaw and Boulderpaw)

Troutfur – tortoiseshell she-cat, orange eyes _(Leechpaw)_

Pikefoot – large brown tom with pale tabby stripes, hazel eyes (Fleckface's mate)

Cedartail – pale gray tabby tom, green eyes _(Boulderpaw)_

Apprentices:

Kitepaw – bright ginger tabby she-cat, yellow eyes

Snailpaw – short mottled brown tabby tom, amber eyes

Curlewpaw – brindled brown tabby tom, amber eyes

Leechpaw – sleek black she-cat, green eyes

Otterpaw – sleek brown tabby she-cat with white paws, yellow eyes

Boulderpaw – mottled gray-brown tabby tom with white paws, green eyes

Queens:

Fleckface – mottled brown she-cat with distinctive tabby markings, amber eyes (mother of Pikefoot's kit – Lampreykit)

Newtwhisker – spotted golden tabby she-cat, blue eyes (mother of Blackscale's kits – Leopardkit, Cloverkit, and Patchkit)

Bramblingnose – tortoiseshell she-cat, orange eyes (mother of Kitepaw, Snailpaw, and Curlewpaw; expecting Pebbleshade's kits)

Elders:

Reedfur – long-haired brown tabby tom, yellow eyes

Specklecloud – tortoiseshell tabby she-cat with white chest and paws

* * *

**WINDCLAN**

Leader: Gorsestar – golden brown tabby tom, yellow eyes

Deputy: Spiderclaw – long-legged sleek black tom, amber eyes (Dawnfur's mate)

Medicine Cat: Linnetnose – small, dusky gray-brown she-cat, amber eyes _(Heatherwing)_

Warriors:

Rushfoot – long-legged brown tabby tom, amber eyes (Pipitface's mate)

Shrewfang – dusky brown tabby tom, amber eyes

Teaselthorn – brown tabby she-cat, yellow eyes (mother of Laurelpaw, Sloepaw, and Lilypaw)

Stonetail – dark gray tom, blue eyes _(Laurelpaw)_

Ashpelt – dark gray tom, blue eyes _(Sloepaw)_

Thistlefur – mottled dark gray she-cat, yellow eyes _(Harepaw)_

Shrikewing – gray and white tom, blue eyes (Teaselthorn's mate) _(Rabbitpaw)_

Sheepfur – creamy-white she-cat, green eyes

Smokepelt – dark gray, nearly black tom, amber eyes _(Swiftpaw)_

Feathermask – long-haired pale gray tabby she-cat, yellow eyes _(Lilypaw)_

Apprentices:

Heatherwing – light brown tabby she-cat, blue eyes; medicine cat apprentice

Harepaw – light brown tabby tom, hazel eyes

Rabbitpaw – dark brown tabby tom, hazel eyes

Swiftpaw – long-legged smoky black tom, green eyes

Laurelpaw - white she-cat with small patches of pale gray tabby, blue eyes

Sloepaw - pale gray tabby tom with white chest and paws, blue eyes

Lilypaw - nearly all white she-cat with gray ears, blue eyes

Queens:

Dawnfur – pale gray queen, yellow eyes (mother of Stonetail, Ashpelt, and Swiftpaw)

Pipitface – gray-brown tabby with distinctive markings and a white underbelly, hazel eyes (mother of Rushfoot's kits – Acornkit, Spottedkit, and Kestrelkit)

Elders:

Ryewhisker – light brown tabby she-cat, hazel eyes; broken leg

Lightningfur – all-white tom with short, scruffy fur and blind blue eyes

Silvershade – pale silvery-gray she-cat with distinctive stripes

* * *

**SHADOWCLAN**

Leader: Mothstar – dappled golden she-cat, amber eyes

Deputy: Addernose – dark ginger tabby tom, yellow eyes _(night-hunter – mentoring Snakepaw)_

Medicine Cat: Dustleaf – dark brown tabby tom, amber eyes _(Tansypaw)_

Warriors:

Darkbird – sleek black she-cat, green eyes_ (night-hunter)_

Shadefur – gray-black tom, green eyes (Redfeather's mate) _(Tigerpaw) (night-hunter)_

Elmfoot – plain brown tom, green eyes _(Birchpaw)_

Foxtail – fluffy ginger she-cat with a white underbelly, yellow eyes (mother of Poppynose and Thriftfoot) _(Magpiepaw)_

Redfeather – fluffy ginger-and-white she-cat, blue eyes (mother of Magpiepaw, Jaypaw, and Sleetpaw)

Limpetwing – light brown tabby she-cat, copper eyes _(Snakepaw)_

Owlstorm – dappled brown tabby tom, copper eyes (father of Snakepaw and Tigerpaw) _(Sleetpaw)_ _(night-hunter)_

Poppynose – ginger she-cat with a white underbelly, yellow eyes _(Jaypaw)_

Fawncloud – brown she-cat with pale tabby markings, yellow eyes (mother of Snakepaw and Tigerpaw)

Thriftfoot – pale ginger tom, yellow eyes (Sandpelt's mate) _(Yellowpaw)_

Hailcloud – long-haired pale gray tom, green eyes _(night-hunter – mentoring Magpiepaw)_

Firnose – flecked dark gray tabby tom, green eyes

Apprentices:

Tansypaw – pale golden tabby she-cat with white paws, amber eyes; medicine cat apprentice

Birchpaw – flecked pale gray tabby tom, green eyes

Magpiepaw – dark tortoiseshell she-cat, blue eyes _(night-hunter)_

Jaypaw – gray-brown tabby tom, amber eyes

Sleetpaw – pale gray dappled tom with flecks of white, green eyes_(night-hunter)_

Yellowpaw – golden tabby she-cat with white paws, amber eyes

Snakepaw – mottled brown tabby tom, yellow eyes _(night-hunter)_

Tigerpaw – tiger-striped tabby she-cat, amber eyes _(night-hunter)_

Queens:

Sandpelt – pale golden tabby she-cat, green eyes (expecting Thriftfoot's kits)

Goldencloud – golden tabby she-cat, amber eyes (mother of Tansypaw and Yellowpaw)

Elders:

Nightflower – sleek black she-cat, amber eyes (mother of Darkbird and Shadefur)

* * *

**MOUNTAINCLAN (formerly known as THE TRIBE OF RUSHING WATER)**

Tribe-Healer: Teller of the Pointed Stones (Stoneteller) – lean, mottled gray-and-white tom, blue eyes

Healer's Second: Eaglescreech – skinny, long-haired brown tom, green eyes

Warriors:

Chillybrook – long-haired pale gray tabby she-cat; yellow eyes

Highpeak – long-legged lean brown tabby tom; hazel eyes

Snowmelt – brown-and-white tabby she-cat; hazel eyes

Wingfeather – light gray tom; green eyes

Jaggedstone – big dark brown tabby tom; amber eyes

To-bes:

Wolf – fluffy light brown tabby tom; hazel eyes

Bird – sleek black she-cat with white paws; yellow eyes

Creek – gray-blue she-cat; blue eyes

Kit-mothers:

Palemoon – long-haired white she-cat; green eyes (mother of Eaglescreech's kits – Talon, Bone, Lark, and Mist)

Starrybreeze – sleek black she-cat with white paws; yellow eyes (mother of Bird)

Lightningarc – golden brown tabby she-cat, amber eyes (expecting kits)

Elders:

Gorgebreath – massive light-colored tabby tom; yellow eyes

* * *

**CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS**

Eelclaw – sleek-furred brown tom with white chest and paws, yellow eyes

Copper – dark ginger tabby tom with an orange underbelly and white paws, yellow eyes

Tin – silver tabby she-cat, blue eyes

Otto - gray-and-cream-colored ferret

Ein – fluffy gold-and-white female corgi


	2. Prologue

**Aaaaaaaaaaaand here's the prologue!**

* * *

**Prologue**

_Harsh greenleaf sunshine streamed from the_ sky, trapping itself in the stone hollow where ThunderClan made their camp. A wind tempered the heat, rustling the leaves of the oak, beech, elm, and ash trees that grew in their territory.

Cats gathered in the shadiest parts of the hollow, those warriors and apprentices who weren't on patrol, hunting, or caring for the elders, eating and sharing tongues. Elders shared tongues in their den, the husk of a beech tree wrapped in dense honeysuckle that scented the air with its fragrance.

Two apprentices, a she-cat and a tom, recently appointed, were sharing a plump rabbit with one another by a halfrock. Three warriors, done with their dawn patrol, were settled around a nettle patch outside of an overgrown bush reinforced with the shell of a dead tree, sharing tongues and eating.

One cat paced before a thick tangle of brambles and thorns, all woven together to create a tightly-packed, secure den. Inside, the huge mottled tabby tom could hear the wailing of his mate as she kitted.

He longed to be in there with her, by her side through this ordeal… but she wouldn't allow it. As much as he loved her, he feared that she did not truly love him. His heart clenched with worry, and his claws tore up the ground as he padded back and forth outside of the nursery.

_I'm Sparrowstar, ThunderClan's leader,_ he told himself. _I shouldn't be this worried! She's not the first queen to have ever kitted… My own brother is in there, looking after her… and Mintflower! She's the wisest queen… between the two of them, nothing should go wrong, right?_

His worries fluttered in his stomach like a blackbird trapped between the claws of its predator. His tail-tip was flicking back and forth. What if something happened? What if one of the kits died? What if they all came out deformed, like him?

Sparrowstar stared down at his front paws. His extra toes twitched. He had faced ridicule for his appearance when he first began his walk amongst the Clans. What if his kits inherited extra toes as well? Leafwhisker was born with normal paws, so perhaps…

_I cannot worry about that…_ he thought.

The world around him began to darken. Sparrowstar looked up, his yellow eyes wide with growing horror as he realized what was happening. Something dark was sliding over the blazing greenleaf sunlight, blotting out its light and leaving only a thin ring of flame to show that the sun was still there, somewhere.

Gasps of horror and fear went up around him as the Clan noticed, too. A dimness akin to twilight swallowed the sky, but Sparrowstar could not stop looking at the thin trail of flame surrounding that black, black disk.

"The sun has gone out!" wailed an apprentice. His fluffy gray tail was puffed out to twice its normal size, and he huddled together with his littermate, a dusky gray tabby she-cat.

"Everyone, stay calm!" called a warrior, though Sparrowstar could sense the fear in his voice. Fear-scent rose from all around him, as the Clan panicked. He heard an elder gasp from their den and another let out a caterwaul of despair.

"Sparrowstar," called a cat.

Sparrowstar blinked down from the darkness and looked to the nursery. At its entrance stood his brother, Leafwhisker, a brown tabby with white paws. He didn't seem aware of the blacked-out sun, or the despair of his Clan as they scurried about in fear around him.

"You have four healthy she-kits!" Leafwhisker said excitedly, his whiskers twitching. Sparrowstar felt pride well up in him, but it could not overtake his worry and fear. Leafwhisker cocked his head and asked, "What is it, brother?"

Sparrowstar stepped aside, allowing Leafwhisker to pad out of the nursery. Dimly, Sparrowstar was aware that there were kits mewling inside the nursery, new voices to go with the new members of his Clan. Leafwhisker looked up at the sky, his eyes round.

"Oh," he murmured. He shivered from the base of his tail to between his ears. _"Oh…"_

* * *

"Eelclaw, you are hereby banished from RiverClan," Loachstar meowed, her command echoing about the camp. She could hardly believe she was speaking these words, and in her Clan below her she could see her fears reflected back. "You have betrayed too many of our secrets to the other Clans."

"You truly believe _him,_" Eelclaw spat, flicking his sleek tail at the young warrior Loonfeather, who sat just below Loachstar, "over _me?_ Loachstar, I've been your deputy for seven whole seasons!"

"And you've betrayed us every single day of those seasons, you fox-heart!" Loonfeather, a headstrong, but brave, black-and-white tom spat. "I _saw_ you with those WindClan cats – teaching them how to _fish!_ Who knows what other secrets of ours you've betrayed?_"_

The entire Clan took a step back in recoil. Loachstar sighed, a shiver running down her dappled spine. Eelclaw flattened his ears, his sleek tabby pelt rising at Loonfeather's challenge. She privately wished that Fogleaf were here to help settle the Clan – but he was with Willowmask, helping her through her first kitting. She was sure he could hear everything from inside, though, and a queen was sitting at the entrance to the thick bed of reeds and bracken, passing on the news to him as he worked.

"How dare you!" a senior warrior spat. "We _trusted_ you!"

"Fox-heart!"

"Traitor!"

Loachstar breathed, allowing the insults to be thrust at her deputy – no, _former deputy._ She hadn't believed Loonfeather at first, but she had seen the truth herself, when out on patrol with the young warrior. WindClan cats were _fishing._ Using _RiverClan_ techniques. Something had to be done.

She just wished that it hadn't come to this.

"So," Eelclaw growled, "what are you going to do with me, Loachstar?" The insults seemed to run off his pelt like water, and he took no notice of them. "Are you really banishing me?"

"Kill him!"

"Blind him!"

"Drive him to the mountains!"

"I said I banished you, didn't I?" Loachstar meowed, her heart aching with every word.

Eelclaw's pelt bristled, and he bore his teeth. "Fine," he snarled. "Have it your way – but you'll regret it within a moon."

"Is that a threat?" Loachstar asked, her hackles rising.

"It's a _promise,"_ Eelclaw snarled. "You'll regret this day, Loachstar."

"Leave," Loachstar meowed sternly, "and never come back. If any warrior sees you on our territory after sundown, they are welcome to do what they like with you within the limits of the warrior code."

"Go to WindClan!" some cat sneered. "Since you seem to be such _good_ friends."

"That's enough, Pebbleshade," Loachstar growled. She raised a paw and meowed, "Let him go."

Eelclaw threw one last glance at Loachstar, his eyes full of mutinous hatred. Loonfeather took a step forward, daring him to try and attack his former leader. Eelclaw spat at Loonfeather's paws, turned, and then stalked away; all his hatred towards Loachstar and Loonfeather embodied in that single gesture.

_I made the right choice,_ Loachstar thought. Her paws trembled. _There's no room for doubt in this. He was breaking the warrior code, betraying his Clan, and putting us all in great danger._

Eelclaw disappeared, and the Clan broke into little groups of gossiping cats. They would be wondering who the new deputy would be. Loachstar had no idea who deserved such a rank yet, but she had a feeling that Loonfeather would be the only acceptable choice – he was popular with the Clan, and he had unveiled Eelclaw's treachery.

"Good riddance to him," a warrior muttered nearby, "but what's going to stop WindClan from stealing all the fish in the lake?"

"Or from taking our territory?" another warrior said fearfully. "Now that they can fish, too…"

"They would be fools if they tried," Loonfeather declared, loud enough for them to hear. "Our territory on their side of the border is all marshland – WindClan is getting their paws wet, yes; but I don't think they'll like getting their paws _that_ wet, just for fish."

The sky began to dim, and the air grew cool. Loachstar was grateful for the cloud – perhaps it would cool some of her more hotheaded Clanmates?

A breeze blew through the air.

The sky did not lighten.

Loachstar looked up and gasped.

The sun was missing! Swallowed by a great black disk!

Gasps of fear and horror came up from the Clan as they, too, noticed their lost source of light and warmth. An apprentice let out a shriek of terror, but for the most part, her Clan stared up at the vanished sun, mouths open.

A flash of gray near the corner of her eye made Loachstar look to the nursery. Fogleaf had appeared, his long gray fur rumbled and smelling of herbs. He looked at the sky, murmuring to himself, his tail-tip twitching. He looked at Loachstar, finally, and meowed, "Willowmask has two kits, a tom and a she-kit."

Then, he disappeared into the nursery.

* * *

Linnetnose took a deep, shaking breath. Nervousness made her paws quiver. She looked down at the pale fur of Dawnfur, her swollen belly heaving for breath and rippling with contractions. The heather-and-gorse-weaved nursery was private, relatively quiet, and cool; but between the greenleaf sunshine and Dawnfur's rapid breathing it was beginning to get warm.

The medicine cat placed a paw on the queen's side, making sure to be gentle. Another spasm wracked her body, causing Dawnfur to let out a cry of anguish and pain. Linnetnose flattened her ears against her head, worried.

_This litter is coming far too early,_ Linnetnose thought. When Spiderclaw told her that Dawnfur's pains were coming, Linnetnose had hardly believed the black tom. Spiderclaw and Dawnfur had been mates for seasons, and they already had three wonderful warriors for kits. A second litter made them both very excited, but Linnetnose sensed that maybe they had waited a bit too long.

Linnetnose murmured, "StarClan, help me."

A great spasm rippled across Dawnfur's body, and Linnetnose felt her jerk beneath her paw. Fear prickled up her spine, and Linnetnose crouched down beside the kitting queen as a wet bundle fell into the nest.

Linnetnose immediately began to lick the kit, nipping open the kitting sac and trying her best to stimulate its breathing… but to no avail. This kit, its dark fur plastered to its body, had been born dead.

Dawnfur, unaware, let out another horrifying wail. Another kit plopped into the nest as Dawnfur began breathing rapidly, her legs shaking. The air was tinged with the smell of blood, and Linnetnose immediately began licking the new kit.

It, too, was already dead.

Grief gripped Linnetnose's heart like a claw. As a medicine cat, she would never know what it was like to have kits… but seeing Dawnfur in so much pain, and not being able to save her kits felt worse than any blow.

Feeling the queen's belly one more time, Linnetnose felt another kit – just one more. _Oh, if this one is born dead, too…_ Linnetnose didn't know if Dawnfur would be able to handle the news. She was already so weak. _Heatherpaw, hurry up with those herbs!_

Dawnfur's belly rose as one last contraction rippled across her belly. This time Linnetnose caught the kit – a tom with dark fur – before it hit the nest. Carefully setting it down, she nipped open the sac and began licking, praying to StarClan that this one, at least, was alive.

Linnetnose's heart skipped when she felt a tiny heartbeat, and then a shuddering breath. She began licking more fiercely, but the kit's breathing and heartbeat weren't improving. Meanwhile, Dawnfur had curled into a trembling ball, moaning in pain and painting fiercely.

_Please live! Please, live!_ Linnetnose begged.

The gorse rustled, and a young cat stepped into the nursery, her jaws full of herbs.

"Oh, thank StarClan!" Linnetnose breathed, looking up to find her apprentice, Heatherpaw. "Give those to her immediately!"

Heatherpaw hesitated, her brown tabby pelt spiked with fear, but her paws shifted and she was by Dawnfur's side, gently feeding her the herbs.

Linnetnose's heart beat wildly – her efforts to rouse the kit were failing.

"Linnetnose," Heatherpaw murmured.

Linnetnose didn't look up. "What?"

"Something strange is happening outside," her apprentice meowed. "It's… getting _dark."_

Linnetnose felt the kit shudder beneath her. He let out a rasping cough, and then began wailing for food. Shocked at his sudden recovery, Linnetnose pressed her nose to the kit's side. His breathing was normal, his heartbeat regular.

The medicine cat flinched as a jolt of… _something…_ ran through her body. Some unseen power ran beneath this tomkit's fur, crackling like lightning on a dry summer day. Linnetnose moved away from the kit, fear racing through her.

Heatherpaw grabbed the kit and placed him near his mother's belly, where he began to nurse. Confused, wary, and frightened, Linnetnose padded to the entrance of the nursery and poked her head out into the sunshine.

But there was no sun.

Linnetnose looked up at where the sun had been and gasped. All around the nursery WindClan cats were screeching and wailing with fear and uncertainty. Linnetnose could not take her eyes off of the black disk that had swallowed the sun. The fur on her spine rose and her paws tingled. There was some message here, and Linnetnose could not decipher it.

She had a feeling that it was bad.

* * *

Dustleaf sat outside the nursery, half-listening to his apprentice's soothing words. Fawncloud was giving birth within, and Dustleaf had wanted his apprentice Tansypaw to experience her first task without her mentor. Dustleaf trusted his apprentice with the lives of Fawncloud and her kits, and Dustleaf made sure he was near.

Tansypaw needed to learn – Dustleaf would not be around forever.

But the Clan outside was in chaos. The sky was dark, as if it were twilight, but Dustleaf knew for sure that the sun had been shining brightly a moment ago. Now, instead of the sun, a great black disk hung in the sky, outlined in flame.

_This is an omen,_ he thought, _or I'm a mouse._

But an omen of what?

Mothstar stood atop the Lowbranch, her dappled fur ruffled. She was trying to keep her Clanmates calm, but Dustleaf could sense her own fear, too. Mothstar was a young leader, but Dustleaf was confident she could handle things while he searched for the meaning behind the vanishing sun.

Inside the nursery, Dustleaf could hear the mewling of kits – two. Fawncloud had delivered safely, from the sound of things. He could hear Tansypaw's gentle mew as she encouraged Fawncloud to take the borage to help her milk.

_Kits born during a time like this?_ Dustleaf thought, his pelt prickling. _Is that the omen?_ He looked up at the dark circle, only to find that it was beginning to disappear. It was sliding away from the sun, revealing the bright, flaming light once more. The sky began to lighten, and ShadowClan watched on with wide, frightened eyes.

A shiver ran down Dustleaf's spine. _This is an omen, for sure. Kits born during the time of no-sun…_

_Great change is coming,_ he concluded. _Great and terrible change… and these kits – perhaps others – will be at the root of it all._

_StarClan help us all._


	3. Chapter 1

**From here on out, the chapters will be as long or as short as they need to be. I most likely will not switch PoVs mid-chapter, but it is possible. And, like every author, I enjoy feedback – please, let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Hollykit wandered through the starlit forest_, her small paws brushing fresh, cool dew from the long fronds of grass. The dew felt good on her pelt, compared to the warmth of the nursery, and she gave her mottled coat a shake, scattering starlit droplets through the air.

Flicking an ear, Hollykit kept going through the forest, feeling completely safe. The trees hid cats – more cats than Hollykit had ever known could exist. Their whispers traveled through the air like birdsong, the muffled meows and purrs a comfort to the young kit.

Stars clustered in the sky, dazzling the ground below in their light. Here the stars were so bright they rivaled the full, round moon – but Hollykit was never at a loss for the brightness.

She opened her jaws, and scented mouse almost immediately. Here they were never scarce – while in the waking world they were all fleeing to their dens thanks to leaf-bare's frosty beginnings. She spotted the brown-furred critter snuffling through the grass, plumper than any prey she had seen.

Hollykit gathered her haunches beneath her and leaped with practiced ease. While her sisters practiced hunting leaves, sticks, beetles, or any other small thing that could be caught in their teeth, Hollykit found that practicing here was much more effective… she wished she knew of a way to share it with her sisters.

She landed on the mouse, but it took no notice of her, and her paws traveled straight through the creature, as if she – or the mouse – were made of mist and sunshine. Hollykit was not disappointed, however – she was getting better. By the time she became an apprentice, she would have hunting down!

The trees of the starry forest rustled. Hollykit watched the leaves shimmer against the night sky, feeling serenity spread through her body. She took a deep breath, and then exhaled.

And then, she woke up.

The nursery was comfortably warm. Hollykit blinked in the dimness, finding it hard to make out the details when her dream had been so vivid and bright. The smell of milk and ThunderClan queens was thick in the air, and as Hollykit's eyes adjusted, finally, to the gloom, she saw that the nursery was nearly empty.

Mintflower's nest had her scent, but it was stale. The pale gray tabby queen, who remained here even after Squirrelpaw and Sootpaw were well into their apprenticeship, liked to go outside early and lay down to doze as if she were already an elder. She did not long for having the life of a warrior back, and so she stayed to help new queens with their kits.

Honeycloud, a lovely golden-brown tabby, was curled in her nest, her plumy tail wrapped around her sons – Lionkit and Nettlekit had been born a moon after Hollykit and her sisters, and they were growing rapidly. The nursery could hardly fit them all – but Hollykit and her sisters were close to their apprenticeships, so the nursery would have space again.

Brightflame, Hollykit's mother, was gone. She left in the morning more often now that her kits were old enough to do without her, joining patrols and hunting for her kits and Clan. Brightflame always made sure to bring the tastiest bits of her catch to her four hungry daughters.

Hollykit opened her jaws and scented that two of her sisters, Cherrykit and Marigoldkit, were gone as well. They had left with Brightflame, and Hollykit guessed that they were playing somewhere in camp. Rosekit, the smallest of the litter, and the youngest, was curled up in a corner of their nest, her pale ginger fur rising and falling softly.

A slight chill drifted in through the bottom of the nursery – cold enough to chill Hollykit's toes, but not enough to send her shivering. Leaf-bare was nearly here, and the forest was trying its best to cling to the last dredges of leaf-fall. Prey would get scarcer, though ThunderClan never truly starved, and the entire Clan would be prone to falling ill.

Hollykit pushed some of her moss against Rosekit's pelt, doing her best not to wake her small sister. Rosekit stirred, but didn't awaken, and curled herself up more tightly in her section of moss and feathers. Hoping she was warm, Hollykit quietly hopped out of her nest and headed towards the entrance.

"Hollykit?"

Hollykit turned back to find that Honeycloud had one eye open. She looked sleepy, and Hollykit hoped that she hadn't woken her.

"Where are you off to?" she asked quietly.

"I'm going to look for Cherrykit and Marigoldkit," Hollykit answered. She glanced at the tiny hole in the nursery wall, and then added, "And go tell Ivyshade about this hole." It should be patched before leaf-bare set in, to make sure that the nursery stayed safe and warm.

"I can do that," Honeycloud meowed quietly, her breath puffing before her jaws. "Go and play with your sisters. When Rosekit wakes up, I'll make sure she comes out with you. Keep them out of trouble, will you?"

"I always do," Hollykit meowed.

Honeycloud gave each of her kits a lick between the ears before she laid her head back down and closed her eyes. Hollykit turned and headed out into the ThunderClan camp.

A dollop of frosty water landed on Hollykit's head, reminding her of last night's misty rain. The entire hollow sparkled with half-frozen droplets, making every frond of grass look as if it were made of starlight. Hollykit shook the wetness off, the fur on her spine rising from the chill.

She scanned the camp, looking for her sisters. All she found were the warriors and apprentices of ThunderClan milling about their usual duties. Some were gulping down pieces of fresh-kill gotten from the meager pile hidden in a sheltered corner of the camp. Some were sharing tongues with tails and ears flicking to and fro. An apprentice was clearing out the fallen leaves from the elder's den, placing them at the pile next to the warrior's den to be used for repairs in leaf-bare.

Hollykit flicked her tail. The warriors seemed tense, and she had an idea why. There had been a bickering over borders two moons ago with ShadowClan, who had moved their border nearer to the old, dilapidated Twoleg nest. A battle had been fought, but eventually Sparrowstar, ThunderClan's leader and Hollykit's father, had to retreat or risk losing cats. The entire Clan was bitter about it.

"We'll get it back in newleaf," Sparrowstar had promised, "when we have plenty more warriors and apprentices. There's no need to risk lives and herbs on a piece of territory that includes one of our worst hunting areas."

"What if they press closer to the old Twoleg nest?" a senior warrior, Goosefur, had asked. Hollykit remember the pale fur on his shoulders rising. "What if they attempt to take it?"

"I will not allow them to take the old Twoleg nest," Sparrowstar had promised. "If it comes to that, then ThunderClan will fight to the last breath. But we have never starved in our own territory before, and I doubt that we will now. Let ShadowClan have a bit of woodland and an empty clearing – let them savor this victory while it lasts… for it won't last long."

The Clan had accepted Sparrowstar's promise with a mingling of bitterness and content. Most of the warriors seemed to see the sense in waiting for newer, well-trained warriors in newleaf in order to take the land back. Some of the younger warriors insisted that they should form a battle party and attack at once.

Thankfully, nothing had happened. Leafwhisker, Sparrowstar's brother and the Clan medicine cat, had had enough to deal with because of that battle. Cloudpelt had been injured, not terribly, but enough to keep him nest-ridden for a quarter moon, and Antstep had nearly lost his tail to a vicious ShadowClan she-cat – all that remained was a fuzzy stump.

Hollykit pushed the thoughts out of her mind. She wouldn't be an apprentice for another moon, and by then leaf-bare would give the warriors something more important to think about. ShadowClan was heartless, but they couldn't be so heartless as to attempt to take territory in _leaf-bare,_ of all seasons – when the Clans needed to fight enemies within, like starvation and sickness, instead of without.

She opened her jaws to taste the air. The scents of several cats filtered through, and she found her sisters' scents amongst them. They had played just outside the nursery for some time, by the smell of things. Hollykit looked about and found a brightly-colored leaf torn by young cats' claws.

_My sisters chase leaves to practice hunting,_ Hollykit thought, whiskers twitching in amusement, _while I chase starry mice in my dreams._ Her sisters had not mentioned having dreams like Hollykit's, and it felt good to have something her younger sisters didn't. It was hard to be an individual when you had so many siblings to compete with.

Their scent trail led towards the hollow's stone walls. Hollykit followed their trail, her jaws open and breathing in the cool morning air. She brushed against a frond of honeysuckle and shivered as more cold droplets scattered on her pelt.

"Watch out!" rasped a voice. "It's getting colder."

Hollykit peered into the woven honeysuckle and saw a dappled tortoiseshell face, frosty with age. Dapplenose was the eldest she-cat in the Clan, and she was as sweet as a newleaf breeze. The old she-cat was always up at sunrise, and even in her old age she insisted that her claws were still sharp. Aspenleaf and Crowshade slept beside her, snoring in their soft, lush nests.

"Sorry," Hollykit mewed quietly.

"Those two sleep like badgers," Dapplenose scoffed, flicking her tail at her elderly denmates. With a good-natured gleam in her eye, she chuckled, "And they snore like them, too." Tilting her head at the young kit, she asked, "Where are you off too, little Hollykit? Your mother's gone out hunting with Badgerfang, and your father's on a border patrol with a few other warriors."

"I'm looking for Cherrykit and Marigoldkit," Hollykit replied. "They passed this way. Did you see them?"

Dapplenose nodded. "Oh, yes; they were chasing leaves around the camp and making a right mess for Fallowpaw to clean. Poor Fallowpaw – ever since he tried picking a fight with a WindClan apprentice he's been on leaf-duty." The tortoiseshell queen glanced at Hollykit, and then added, "I don't think _you_ would ever get into trouble like that, though. Your sisters will get into all sorts of messes, but so long as you're keeping a level head, you four will make fine apprentices."

"Our apprentice ceremony isn't for a moon," Hollykit pointed out. "And I don't think I'm _that_ good at keeping an eye on them… I can't be everywhere at once."

"But you keep them out of trouble," Dapplenose said sweetly, "and that's enough. Just remember to have fun now and again, Hollykit. When you're a warrior, there won't be much time for it." She flicked her tail towards a curtain of brambles and lichen. "Your sisters went to visit your uncle Leafwhisker to show off their leaf-hunting abilities."

"Thanks," Hollykit meowed, grateful for the elder's help.

Dapplenose shrugged and settled deeper into her nest. "Grab me a nice mouse when the hunters come back, and we'll be even," she sighed.

Hollykit nodded, and then padded towards Leafwhisker's den. Hopefully Cherrykit and Marigoldkit weren't getting into any trouble with the medicine cat – he could be cranky when kits or apprentices were in his way. Hollykit sincerely hoped that her sisters knew better than to mess with his herbs.

She reached the medicine cat's den and found that, while her sister's scents were fresh, Leafwhisker's was stale. Worry prickled her pelt – Leafwhisker must have gone out before sunrise to look for herbs, leaving the den open and empty! Dapplenose wouldn't have known the medicine cat was gone – Leafwhisker liked to keep his nighttime strolls in the quiet forest private.

Hollykit brushed the lichen and brambles away from the entrance as she padded into the leafy, dusty medicine cats' den. Herb-scent tanged the air, making the scents hard to recognize – but Hollykit could identify her sister's pelts well enough.

She pushed her way into the main den, hidden in a cave in the hollow, just in time to hear some frantic splashing. A cold scent drifted through the air, turning Hollykit's nose to ice, but she didn't linger to scent it further. She pushed into the den and gasped to find one of her sisters soaked in the middle of Leafwhisker's water pool.

Cherrykit's dappled tortoiseshell pelt was fluffed out in alarm, her copper-colored eyes wide. She grasped Marigoldkit's sodden ginger fur in her jaws and tugged, pulling her out of the pool and onto dry ground. Cherrykit looked up, saw Hollykit, and insisted, "It was an accident!"

Marigoldkit coughed.

"Lick her!" Hollykit called, her tail fluffing out. "Dry her off, quick!" Hollykit couldn't bear to see one of her sisters come down with a cold.

Cherrykit, eyes wide, began to comply, rasping her tongue across Marigoldkit's fur roughly. Marigoldkit struggled to stand and speak, but all that came out was a cough. Hollykit looked around, frantic, trying to find anything that might help – but this was the medicine cat's den, and Hollykit had never spent any time here.

She turned tail and rushed out of the den, only to be stopped by a large wall of brown tabby fur.

"Whoa!" Leafwhisker rasped from around his herbs. "Where's the fire, Hollykit?"

Hollykit looked up at Leafwhisker with wide, scared eyes. He was just the cat that she wanted to see, and she gasped, "Marigoldkit fell in your pool!"

Leafwhisker's tail fluffed out. He spat out the herbs at the entrance to the den and shouldered his way inside, saying nothing. Hollykit turned around, looking into the den, finding that Leafwhisker was already working. Cherrykit was still licking furiously at her sister's ginger tabby coat, while Leafwhisker began to dig around in his store.

"Don't worry," he said, coming out. He pushed a bundle of leaves out with his paws, gentle as a queen with her kits. "I'll take care of her. At the worst she might catch a chill."

"It was an accident!" Cherrykit insisted.

"I… I stumbled…" Marigoldkit stammered, her teeth chattering.

"You two shouldn't have been in my den alone," Leafwhisker chided. "I'll have to tell Brightflame and Sparrowstar." He glanced at Hollykit, and then asked, "Come and help me with this feverfew."

"Feverfew?" Hollykit asked, padding up to her uncle.

"It helps with fevers," Leafwhisker told her. He dabbed at the pretty white petals on the ground. "I'll chew up some – what I want you to do is to get Marigoldkit to eat it while I grab some coltsfoot and a poppy seed. I don't want Marigoldkit catching a fever."

"What can I do?" Cherrykit asked.

"Get your sister into a nest," Leafwhisker instructed. He flicked his tail-tip at a nest of moss and bracken, unused, and meowed, "That one will work. Get next to her and keep ruffling her fur."

Hollykit watched Leafwhisker chew up the feverfew. She sniffed a petal – it didn't really have a smell. Curious, she lapped one up and began to chew. At the first bite a bitter flavor seeped into her mouth, and she spat out the petal, fur bristling.

"I'm supposed to get her to eat _that?"_ Hollykit gasped.

Leafwhisker's whiskers twitched in amusement. He spat out a goopy mess onto a leaf and licked his lips. He told her, "It will make her feel better… and the bitterness doesn't last long." He pushed the leaf towards Hollykit. "Give this to her while I fetch the other herbs."

Hollykit looked at the strange pulp on the leaf. She pushed it towards Marigoldkit with one paw, trying her best not to get the goop on her fur, or she'd taste that bitterness for a moon. Marigoldkit was shivering, despite having Cherrykit pressed close to her, and she sneezed. Leafwhisker stood up and padded into his herb storage, a large cleft in the rock that opened into a small cavern perfect for storing his medicine.

"Leafwhisker wants you to eat this," Hollykit meowed.

Marigoldkit looked up at her sister, her eyes watery.

"It doesn't taste too bad," Hollykit insisted.

Marigoldkit rasped, "Are you sure?" She sounded ill.

Hollykit nodded. She pushed the leaf towards Marigoldkit, and watched her sister lap up the poultice. Hollykit stood still while her sister flinched at the bitterness, but made no move to complain about the taste. She swallowed, hard, and licked her lips.

"Very good!" Leafwhisker complimented, coming out of the cleft. Hollykit blinked – he had one paw raised, and stuck to his pad was a tiny black seed. "That will help keep any fever away from you, Marigoldkit; and this – this is a poppy seed. It will make you sleep."

He held out his paw to her, and she licked up the seed. She had looked drowsy before, but after swallowing the seed she curled up tight and closed her eyes. Leafwhisker shooed Cherrykit from the nest, and began to tightly pack more moss around Marigoldkit.

"You two should get back into your nest," Leafwhisker told them, quietly. The faint rise and fall of Marigoldkit's flanks told Hollykit that she was asleep. "Brightflame and Rosekit will be worried, and Dapplenose mentioned that there's snow in the air today."

_Snow?_ Hollykit had never seen snow.

As if he could read their thoughts, he meowed, "You'll see it in the morning, most likely."

"How does Dapplenose know?" Cherrykit asked.

"Why do you think her name is Dapple_nose?"_ Leafwhisker meowed, still primping the moss around Marigoldkit, who was shivering. "When she was a warrior, she was known for her good nose. She could scent rain days away – and that sense of hers hasn't aged a day since she became an elder."

"You knew Dapplenose when she was a _warrior?"_ Cherrykit gasped. "You are _old!"_

Leafwhisker chuckled. Hollykit looked at him closely, and noted that there were pale white streaks in his fur, like Dapplenose and the other elders had. The tabby tom flicked his tail at the kits and then said sternly, "Never mind my age, little ones – get back into the nursery before you catch a chill, too. I'll keep Marigoldkit here."

"Will she be OK?" Hollykit asked.

Leafwhisker nodded and said, "I'll make sure she's warm and fine. She'll be back in the nursery by tomorrow."

"Promise?" Cherrykit demanded.

"There are no promises in the world of medicine," Leafwhisker told her. "That's the first thing I learned as an apprentice medicine cat. But I will do my best."

Cherrykit didn't seem to like that answer. She lashed her tiny tail and left. Hollykit turned to follow, though she felt Leafwhisker's eyes on her. _No promises…_ she thought. _Nothing is sure when you're a medicine cat? How strange._

Being a warrior seemed like such a rudimentary thing, something anyone and everyone could do. But being a medicine cat? That was talent.

Hollykit padded out after her sister, promising to herself that she would see Marigoldkit tomorrow. Still, a question lingered in her mind – the medicine cat's den was dry and free of rain, which would have turned to slippery frost. The pool was cold, yes, and a little iced-over, any cat could tell to stay away from it, even a kit.

So how had Marigoldkit fallen into the pool?


	4. Chapter 2

**Despite getting fewer reviews than most of those other stories, the ones I do get are always nice. So, thanks.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"_Are you listening to me, Snakekit?"_ Mothstar demanded.

Snakekit blinked, looking down at his leader. Her dappled golden coat was bristling ever-so-slightly, and her eyes, amber as sunshine, burned into his mottled pelt. He flattened his ears at her and meowed, "Sorry."

Mothstar flicked her tail-tip and muttered, "If only you had half the sense that Tigerkit has!"

Snakekit flashed back indignantly, "I'm not her copy, I'm her _brother!"_

"You could learn a thing or two from your sister," Mothstar growled. "At least _she_ has always had the sense never to make a mess in Dustleaf's den."

"It's was Sleetkit's idea!" Snakekit insisted.

"Yes, and look what happened," Mothstar went on, her tone thin with lost patience. "His littermates became 'paws and his own ceremony has been delayed. There is no room for such folly in ShadowClan, Snakekit – I thought you knew that!"

Snakekit frowned. Magpiepaw and Jaypaw would be sleeping in the apprentice's den tonight, with the others who were in training to be warriors – but Sleetkit, who was supposed to join them, wouldn't be made an apprentice for another moon. Sleetkit was Snakekit's best friend, and Sleetkit had wanted to have one last go at kit-games before he left the nursery.

_My ceremony could have been delayed, too,_ Snakekit thought. If that happened, he would have to watch his sister, Tigerkit, go and become a 'paw without him – and they did _everything_ together. Well, expect for playing with Sleetkit. Tigerkit thought Sleetkit was immature and silly.

"You're lucky you're only five moons old," Mothstar growled, "or your ceremony would be delayed like his, and you would watch Tigerkit become a 'paw without you."

"I'm really sorry," Snakekit offered again. Mothstar wasn't a mean leader – but great StarClan, she was scary when she was upset!

Mothstar sighed. "Since I cannot take away your apprentice ceremony," she meowed, "I will have to punish you a different way. I don't care _whose_ idea it was, Snakekit – you still took part in the act. You _must_ learn to respect your elders; especially Dustleaf. His time cannot be wasted when we are so tense with ThunderClan and he has an apprentice to train."

She paused to think. Finally, she meowed stonily, "You will apologize to Dustleaf, first and foremost. _Personally._ Then, you will spend the next moon helping Sleetkit care for the elders, to free up our apprentices and give them time to hone their skills before leaf-bare sets in for good. Is that understood?"

"Clearing out _bedding?"_ Snakekit complained, his shoulders sagging. "But that's so _boring!"_

Mothstar lashed out with one paw. Snakekit's ear came away stinging, and he flinched. Mothstar's amber eyes burned like flames, and she growled, "You _will_ learn to respect your elders. They have given their skill and service to this Clan, and they will forever be honored for it." Smoothing her fur, she purred, "Unless, of course, you prefer to clear out every other den instead?"

Snakekit imagined the task – clearing out the nursery, warrior's den, and apprentice's den, all on his own. He shivered, and then shook his head as humbly as possible. "I'll take care of the elders," he meowed.

"Very good," Mothstar meowed. "Now, go and apologize to Dustleaf. I'll inform the elders that you and Sleetkit will be getting a head start on your apprentice duties. Leave my den."

Snakekit stood up, dipping his head to her. Then, he turned and padded away, his tail low and ears drooping. Stuck in camp for a moon! At least his ceremony wasn't delayed…

Mothstar's den was set within the hollowed-out trunk of a hazel tree. The Lowbranch, where she addressed the Clan for meetings, was part of the same tree – and last night's cold rain seemed to make it hang lower than ever. Snakekit avoided a freezing droplet on his way into the chilly clearing.

ShadowClan's camp was well-hidden within a shallow scoop of land. Their marshy territory was unforgiving to trespassers who weren't familiar with how to deal with such surroundings, and the silent rustle of pine needles on the trees gave the woods an eerie feeling. There were hardly any other trees but pine in ShadowClan territory, but the few that weren't had their leaves scattered across the ground in the camp, covering the ground in a crackling, colorful carpet.

Though the camp seemed small and unprotected, the thick branches of brambles and thorns that surrounded the camp repelled intruders, and the dens in the camp were set up in such a way that the nursery and elder's den was well-protected, while the warriors had a perfect view of the entrance.

Most of the cats were in their dens. ShadowClan found it easier to hunt at night thanks to their dark, mottled pelts, and by the looks of the fresh-kill pile Snakekit wagered that the night-hunters did well last night. There was a juicy, meaty frog on the top of the pile that made his stomach growl.

A pair of apprentices – Firpaw and Birchpaw, two brothers – were practicing their attack moves. Snakekit longed to join them. ShadowClan had taken a great victory over ThunderClan by stealing a good chunk of their territory two moons ago – but who knew when ThunderClan might try to retaliate?

_Those mouse-hearts wouldn't dare!_ Snakekit thought proudly. _My Clan is stronger than theirs, and when I'm an apprentice, I'll give those ThunderClan weaklings a thing or two to think about!_

"Snakekit!"

A warm, familiar scent drifted towards him. It was Tigerkit, his sister. She was definitely a pretty she-kit, with a lean build and sleek golden-brown tabby fur with thick, dark stripes. Her eyes gleamed with worry.

"Thank StarClan!" she breathed. Her breath came out in puffs. She circled Snakekit, sniffing him here and there. "Mothstar didn't rip you to shreds!"

"Well, not really -"

"She _should_ have!" Tigerkit exclaimed. She faced him, her eyes narrowed with frustration. Snakekit flattened his ears and rolled his eyes as she went on, "You _frog-brain!_ Why do you keep listening to Sleetkit? Can't you tell he's a bad influence?"

"He's my best friend!" Snakekit burst. "It was just a harmless -"

"There's nothing harmless about messing with Dustleaf's herbs!" Tigerkit growled. Her amber eyes flashed with worry, and she said, "What if you'd eaten something? Or worse, really damaged something? Leaf-bare's coming, you frog-brain; don't you know that Dustleaf and Tansypaw need all their herbs?"

Snakekit sighed. Mothstar said much the same thing. His sister was so bossy she might as well be a copy of Mothstar. He glanced at the leaf-choked medicine cat's den. Tansypaw, a pretty pale golden she-cat, was clearing out the leaves from the den so that it didn't get blocked or mixed in with the other herbs.

"I know," he told his sister. "I'm going to apologize to them. Mothstar says I have to."

"Good!" Tigerkit insisted.

"And then I've got to help Sleetkit clean out the elder's den for a moon," Snakekit complained wearily.

Tigerkit frowned. "Well, at least you're not without punishment," she meowed. "If you need any help, let me know."

"Thanks, but I don't think that Mothstar would appreciate me getting you involved," Snakekit meowed. "Then she might delay my apprenticeship like she delayed Sleetkit's."

Tigerkit mused, "Well, that wouldn't be good." She touched her nose to her brother's ear and meowed, "I'm going to tell Momma what happened. She's been worried – but you better get to apologizing, before Mothstar comes outside and sees you dallying here."

"Thanks," Snakekit meowed.

"I'll grab you some fresh-kill, too," Tigerkit offered. She glanced at the elder's den, sheltered by brambles and lichen, and went on, "Marshcloud thinks there's snow coming later. I don't think we should be outside very long."

Snakekit agreed. He'd never seen snow, but he'd heard that it was so cold it could freeze your nose off, and that it made cats sick to be out in it for too long. He nudged his sister and insisted, "Then you should hurry up, too. I don't want you getting sick, either."

Tigerkit purred and brushed her muzzle against his. She waved good-bye with her tail, then headed towards the fresh-kill pile. As if she could read his mind, Tigerkit grabbed the frog that Snakekit had been eyeing and she took it to the nursery. Snakekit's belly was rumbling already.

But, instead of curling up warm in the nursery with his sister, he turned his paws to the medicine cat's den. Tansypaw was sorting through the fallen leaves, as if she were looking for something. Snakekit wanted to ask, but he decided against it. Medicine cat stuff, probably.

He pushed his way into the medicine cat's den and found Dustleaf, the elderly medicine cat, sorting through the herbs that Snakekit recalled playing in earlier. Guilt pricked his paws, and Snakekit had the urge to flee before Dustleaf clawed his ears off.

"Come to apologize?" Dustleaf grumbled, pushing some leaves away with his paw. "Or are you here to mess up our stores again, little kit?"

Snakekit kneaded his paws into the ground. He mumbled, "I'm sorry, Dustleaf… I didn't mean to… we were just playing."

"Your _playing_ has set me back weeks of preparation for leaf-bare," Dustleaf growled back, the fur along his spine bristling a little. "If you were an apprentice, I'd have you going out with Tansypaw to collect each and every bit of what was lost, sunrise to sunset."

Snakekit flinched. Dustleaf was more harsh than Mothstar! He stammered, "I'm… I'm sorry!"

"Go easy on him, you old badger," Tansypaw meowed, poking her head into the den. "He's just a kit."

"Not for much longer," Dustleaf rasped back. He brought another pile of herbs before his paws and began studying them. Flicking his tail dismissively, he grunted, "Get out of my sight, Snakekit."

"But I -" Snakekit began.

Dustleaf cut him off. "I know; you need to care for the elders. But that can be done tomorrow. The temperature is dropping, and a little scrap like you shouldn't be out when it starts snowing. Get on back to the nursery; you can start working with the elders tomorrow."

Snakekit, confused by the crotchety old medicine cat, cocked his head. Tansypaw gave him a gentle nudge towards the clearing and said, "Listen to him, will you? Fawncloud will have our ears if you freeze tonight."

At the mention of his mother, a chilly wind blew through the camp, cutting through Snakekit's thin coat. He shivered, and the thought of curling up next to his sister and mother with a piece of fresh-kill was tantalizing. He turned and left, his pawsteps quick and silent.

* * *

Dustleaf watched the kit go. He grunted to his apprentice, who had her eyes on the kit, too. "I'm surprised you can see him when he sits still," he grunted. "That kit could blend into anything."

Tansypaw flicked an ear at him. "I get that being a medicine cat means you need to be superstitious, but I think you might be a tad bit _too_ superstitious, Dustleaf," she meowed. Youth and skepticism were bold in her tone.

His apprentice stood up and meowed, "Just because he was born on _that_ day doesn't mean he's special. Besides, what about Tigerkit? Why only Snakekit and not both kits?"

Dustleaf frowned. He had been watching those kits since the day they were born, waiting for _something_ to happen. Perhaps Snakekit's pelt was just cleverly marked? His footsteps just naturally light? Dustleaf shook his head. No matter how much Tansypaw denied it, Dustleaf was too old to not see such things – something happened that day, the day the sun went dark for the first time in uncountable seasons.

Something happened, and it had to do with Snakekit. Dustleaf could feel it in his old, creaky bones – and he had learned to trust those more than anything.


	5. Chapter 3

**Well, here's an example of a shorter chapter. Don't worry, the main cats from the other Clans will be showing up soon!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Hollykit wandered about the starry grove._ A familiar scent hung in the air, and she was puzzled – she normally didn't scent anything but mice or fresh air here. Why was there suddenly cat-scent in her haven?

Starlight rippled along her mottled tortoiseshell pelt as she began practicing her stalking. In this place, nothing could hurt her – it was just a dream. She saw no harm in practicing her stalking on the owner of this scent.

She pushed through some starlit bushes smelling of sweet flowers and found that, besides her special clearing, there was another – but this one was different. A small rock lay in the middle, hanging over a small pool of starlit waters. The rock was rooted deeply in the ground, and a faint mist rose from the water. Confused, Hollykit scented the air. The scent was stronger now, and its owner was nearby.

Hollykit padded towards the pool, curiosity making her tail flick back and forth. She crouched near the bank, looking down at her own reflection – her mottled, not-so-pretty-as-Cherrykit's face looked back at her, copper eyes filled with the same confusion that she felt.

Movement flickered across the pool, and a ginger blur appeared on the other side of the pool. Hollykit looked up and gasped.

"Marigoldkit!" Hollykit exclaimed. "What're you doing here?" _I thought this place was mine!_

Marigoldkit had caught a cold the morning after Hollykit had found she and Cherrykit alone in Leafwhisker's den. It had gotten progressively worse, thanks to the snow and chillier temperatures, and Marigoldkit wasn't responding to Leafwhisker's herbs. The entire Clan was waiting on bated breath for Marigoldkit's recovery.

And yet here she sat, across the pool from Hollykit, her fur fluffy and gleaming with stars. Her eyes glowed with a wisdom that she had never possessed before, and she looked sleek, healthy, and strong, for a kit.

"Hello, Hollykit," Marigoldkit meowed.

_What are you doing here?_ Hollykit thought. She found herself unable to speak as Marigoldkit went on.

"Thank you so much for looking out for me," Marigoldkit said. "You're the best big sister any cat could ask for – you always made sure that we had fun without getting into trouble. But I… I'm sorry. I'm afraid that I have to go."

Hollykit tilted her head. "What're you talking about?" she asked, her heart beginning to beat rapidly. "Go where?"

Marigoldkit's eyes suddenly got very, very dark with sadness. "Hollykit… do you know where you are?" she asked solemnly. "Do you know what this place is? Every night you come here to hunt and play, oblivious to where you truly are and what it means to be here."

Hollykit's eyes were wide. She had never heard Marigoldkit sound like this before. She looked around, finding that all of a sudden the plants, trees, sky, and grass that she had come to know in her five-and-a-quarter moons of life were strange, alien, and dangerous. She crouched low to the ground, bristling with fear.

Marigoldkit was suddenly beside her. "Do not fear this place," she murmured. "I don't. Hollykit, this is very important… and StarClan have chosen me to tell you of your destiny."

"S-StarClan?" Hollykit echoed. Why would StarClan choose Marigoldkit? And why speak to her and not Leafwhisker, or Sparrowstar? She was just a kit!

Marigoldkit nodded. "Hollykit, this place is StarClan's hunting grounds. You have the power and privilege to come here any time you want." Sympathy warmed Marigoldkit's eyes, and she touched her nose to Hollykit's ear. "I know it sounds really confusing… but I promise all of this will be explained soon. You're not the only one that walks the waking world with a gift, Hollykit, and all of you have a great destiny."

"D-Destiny…?" Hollykit wondered. "My destiny?" What did Marigoldkit know about her destiny? What did any cat know about her destiny, other than StarClan?

Marigoldkit's tone softened. "To learn the truth, meet StarClan at the Moonpool," she meowed. "There, StarClan will tell you everything you need to know."

"The Moonpool?" Hollykit repeated. "But… only medicine cats go to the Moonpool!" Wide-eyed with worry, she looked to Marigoldkit. "Are you saying that my destiny is to be a medicine cat?"

Marigoldkit only nodded.

"But I want to be a warrior!" Hollykit protested. _You know that!_ She had been using this place to practice her hunting and fighting skills her whole life! Sparrowstar had even said that she would turn out to be the best fighter in ThunderClan!

But even as she thought these things, she realized that Marigoldkit was right. In the past quarter-moon, Hollykit had diverted her attention from training herself. She had been helping Leafwhisker care for Marigoldkit in his den. She had been _enjoying_ it. Far more than she had enjoyed play-fighting with her sisters or stalking leaves.

Marigoldkit meowed, "Search your heart, Hollykit – you know what you truly want to be."

Hollykit felt her sister's breath warm her ear. She turned to face her sister, wanting to ask about Marigoldkit's starry pelt and why she seemed so different than she was when she was awake – but Hollykit never got the chance. Marigoldkit and the starry clearing were fading away, and Hollykit's eyes closed.

* * *

She woke with a start. Her nest was a jumble of moss and bracken and feathers, and she flicked an ear to send a stalk of bracken onto the ground. She sat up. The nursery was empty.

Something was wrong.

Hollykit padded out of the nursery and into the gloomy leaf-bare light. Snow was falling ever-so-lightly over the Clan's territories, and it seemed as if every cat in the Clan were half the size that they had been a quarter-moon before. Ribs were beginning to show, and bones were beginning to sharpen beneath pelts bristling from cold.

Fluffing out her own pelt, Hollykit stumbled into the center of the clearing in time to hear a wail of grief and horror. _Mother!_

Brightflame sat in the center of the clearing, crouched over a small bundle of ginger tabby fur. Brightflame's tortoiseshell pelt, normally groomed to a sleek shine, was patchy and unkempt. Cherrykit and Rosekit, Hollykit's sisters, were crouched beside Brightflame, looking down at the tiny body.

Sparrowstar sat beside Brightflame, but whenever he tried to comfort her, his mate snapped at him or pushed him out of the way. Sparrowstar stepped back, head bowed, and resigned himself to keep away from her for now as Brightflame let out another wail.

Leafwhisker was suddenly beside Hollykit. "I did all I could," he rasped, sounding moons older than he was. Hollykit looked up at him, and saw that his eyes were unfocused and full of sadness. "But I could make no promises."

"I know," Hollykit whispered sadly.

She padded up to Marigoldkit's body and curled herself around her sister. Marigoldkit's body was pitifully small and thin, and Hollykit gave her one last lick between the ears. Rosekit and Cherrykit joined her, warming their sister's ever-cold and stiff body with their own, murmuring tearful and choking good-byes.

Hollykit felt her sister's breath in her ear, and she heard Marigoldkit murmur, _Fear not; I am always with you._

A snowflake landed on Hollykit's nose, and somehow it seemed much colder than she imagined any leaf-bare could ever be.


	6. Chapter 4

**Sorry if all the time-skipping is confusing - these cats aren't older than each other, but the same age. All of this is just them at different times.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"_Can we go outside?"_

"No."

"Can we practice hunting in here?"

"No."

"Can we practice _fighting_ in here?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because Newtwhisker's kits are too small for you two to be roughhousing about."

"We'll be gentle, Mother – _promise!"_

"Boulderkit, you stepped on Patchkit's _tail_ the last time you promised that."

"That was an accident, I swear!"

"But _why_ can't we go outside, Mother?"

"Willowmask, please – do _something_ to shut those two up…"

"I'm trying!" sputtered Willowmask. "Honestly, the pair of you! I can't wait until you're apprenticed!"

"Neither can we!" her kits said in unison.

Otterkit and Boulderkit looked up at their mother, Willowmask, from within their nest. Otterkit thought she saw frustration in her mother's yellow eyes, but it was overwhelmed by patience and love. The nursery was quiet, and Otterkit could hear the water from the streams that protected their camp flowing outside, beneath the thin layer of frost.

The snows had come a quarter-moon ago, and it seemed like since the first flakes began to fall Otterkit and her brother had been confined in the nursery. They were older than Newtwhisker's kits – a half-moon away from apprenticeship! Why couldn't they go outside?

"I don't want either of you getting sick," Willowmask explained patiently. "Now quit your yapping – Newtwhisker's kits are trying to rest."

"But can't we do _something?"_ Boulderkit asked, his gray-brown pelt ruffled with boredom. His fur was patterned and colored a little differently than Willowmask's, but other than that he was a copy of their mother, aside from his green eyes. Otterkit's brown tabby pelt and white chest and paws stood out against her kin's more stone-colored coats, but she didn't mind.

"I don't want you two disturbing Newtwhisker any more than you have," Willowmask replied.

"Can we have a swimming lesson?" Otterkit asked.

Willowmask shook her head. "With leaf-bare settled in, the water is too cold for swimming lessons," she replied.

"But we've only had two lessons, and we'll be apprentices in a half-moon!" Boulderkit exclaimed. Newtwhisker let out a hiss, curling her tail around her three kits. Lowering his voice, Boulderkit went on, "We'll be the worst apprentices ever if we can't swim properly!"

"No RiverClan cat likes swimming in leaf-bare," Willowmask reasoned. "Our coats may shed the water, but it doesn't stop us from catching colds from it. You'll learn more when the thaw comes."

"But that's such a long time!" Otterkit complained. How long was a season again? It didn't matter – it was too long. What RiverClan cat couldn't swim?

Willowmask scoffed, "Otterkit, what are you worried about? You took to swimming so quickly! You have a natural talent for it."

"But what about _me?"_ Boulderkit wondered, his eyes wide with worry.

Otterkit nudged him playfully. "I'll teach how to swim, don't worry!" she promised.

"It's no wonder you can swim good," Boulderkit complained worriedly. _"You're_ named after an otter… I'm just a stinking _boulder._ I sink, I don't swim…"

"Now, now," Willowmask meowed, "don't think like that, Boulderkit. I named you Boulderkit because you reminded me of the large stones that cling to the cliffs of a waterfall… and I named Otterkit after an otter because she looks like one, not because she swims like one. I couldn't have known how well either of you could swim when you were that young!"

"Otters don't have white paws!" Boulderkit chided.

"No, but her big paws reminded me of an otter's paws," Willowmask went on. Otterkit looked at her paws self-consciously. They were big and wide, yes, but so were all RiverClan cats' paws! They had wide paws so they could swim better.

_Well, my paws _are_ bigger than Boulderkit's…_ Otterkit thought. "My paws were big when I was that little?" she asked, mystified.

Willowmask nodded, smiling. "Your names are only that, Boulderkit – names," she meowed. "They don't define who you are." She gave him a lick between the ears, pushing him closer to her warm belly with her hind paw. Boulderkit and Otterkit were a bit big for the nursery now, but they couldn't deny how safe and warm they felt next to their mother.

"Prey is going to be scarce now, isn't it?" Boulderkit asked suddenly, solemnly.

Newtwhisker looked up from her nest. She glanced warily at Willowmask. Otterkit could sense the worry in her, and she saw Newtwhisker huddle closer around her kits, licking each one softly in turn.

"Yes," Willowmask replied quietly. "Yes, it will. With the lake and our rivers freezing, it means that it will be harder to catch fish this season. But we still have birds, and even some mice and voles in our territory."

"What about frogs?" Otterkit asked. She wasn't fond of the taste of frog, and it wasn't often on the fresh-kill pile, but it was food, and if prey was going to be scarce then RiverClan couldn't be picky.

"Frogs bury themselves into holes for leaf-bare," Willowmask replied. "There won't be any for us to eat unless some hunter gets lucky."

"Good," Boulderkit remarked, sticking out his tongue. "They're yucky."

Willowmask sighed. Using her tail, she swept both of her kits closer to her. "Leaf-bare is a hard time to be an apprentice," she admitted. "Leaf-bare is a hard time to be a RiverClan cat, in fact… but we always pull through."

"But things are harder now," Otterkit reminded her. "WindClan fishes from the lake, too… and they're going to try and take the marshes from us."

"Where did you hear that?" Willowmask demanded, flattening her ears. A flash of anger burned in her yellow eyes, and Otterkit crouched low with worry.

Newtwhisker raised her head again and said, "The senior warriors have been talking about it for moons, Willowmask. Ever since Loonfeather became deputy."

Willowmask sighed. "I know," she murmured. Her tail brushed against Otterkit's spine. "I didn't want you kits to hear about that just yet. What else have you overheard?"

"That's it," Otterkit replied.

"Are you sure?"

Otterkit nodded.

Willowmask breathed what sounded like a sigh of relief. She meowed, "WindClan is weak during leaf-bare too, kits. They only hunt one kind of prey, and the forest in their territory isn't large enough to support them through the cold seasons."

"But how did they learn how to fish?" Boulderkit wondered. "WindClan cats hate getting their paws wet, don't they?"

Willowmask stiffened. Otterkit saw the fur on her spine rise. But the gray tabby queen replied, "WindClan is resourceful… and things change. Nothing stays the same forever, my sweet kits. Everything has to change someday."

Otterkit blinked at her mother. There was a sadness in her eyes that Otterkit and Boulderkit couldn't understand. Newtwhisker let out a comforting murmur, but said nothing.

"Can you tell us a story?" Boulderkit asked.

"A… story?" Willowmask murmured, as if she were coming out from a daze. Blinking at her son, she meowed, "Yes, yes; of course. What kind of story?"

"An _awesome_ story!" Boulderkit replied, wiggling his rump. "What about the story of how Cranestar defended the Clan against both ShadowClan _and_ WindClan, all without asking for help?"

Otterkit bristled. "We've heard that one before! What about the one where Starlingthorn drove out a fox, all on her own?" she protested.

Boulderkit stuck out his tongue. "That one is boring!" he complained.

"But it's one of the only stories about an awesome she-cat warrior!" Otterkit insisted. "All _your_ stories are about boring old toms!"

"Cranestar was a great leader!"

"Who told you that?"

"Chubfoot!"

"Really?" Otterkit argued, "Because Specklecloud told me that Cranestar was a deranged old coot! And _she_ knew him personally!"

"Specklecloud is the deranged old coot," Boulderkit complained.

"Stop it, the both of you," Willowmask insisted. She narrowed her eyes and said, "You shouldn't speak that way about your elders." She glanced at Otterkit and meowed, "You want to hear about a brave RiverClan she-cat?"

Otterkit nodded desperately. All Boulderkit wanted to talk about was how tomcats made the best warriors. Otterkit wanted to hear something about she-cats for a change.

"Then I'll tell you a very, very old story," Willowmask meowed, "from far, far back before any cat in this Clan can remember. Not even Specklecloud."

"_How_ far back?" Otterkit wondered.

"From before the Clans came to live by the lake," Willowmask replied.

"But the Clans have _always_ lived by the lake!" Boulderkit breathed. He glanced at Otterkit, and then back at their mother. _"Haven't_ they?"

Willowmask shook her head. "You've heard about the Great Journey, I'm sure. If not, go and speak with the elders tomorrow, when the snow eases off. They'll be happy to tell you. For now, let me tell you about one of the cats who died on the journey to find her all the Clans – but most importantly, _her_ Clan, RiverClan – a new home."

Otterkit and Boulderkit held their breath as Willowmask gave a dramatic pause.

"Let me tell you," Willowmask breathed finally, "the story of Feathertail."


	7. Chapter 5

**I never thought of uploading quickly as a bad thing, really. Just so long as the chapters are good... Though, you're right - one can burn themselves out quickly doing it that way.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Swiftkit struggled beneath the roughness of_ his mother's tongue. Dawnfur kept him trapped, locked between her strong front paws while she groomed the fur between his ears. Swiftkit tried his best to jerk away, knowing that Dawnfur was just trying to delay him, but she kept him in place.

"Stop squirming!" Dawnfur insisted between licks. "I want you looking your best when you go out into camp."

"It's not like it's my first time out of camp, Ma!" Swiftkit protested. "I'm clean enough! Let me go!"

"Just let him go, Dawnfur," Teaselthorn complained. Her brown tabby pelt was barely visible in the gloom of the nursery. She looked tired and irritated. "Some of us are trying to get some sleep while our kits are playing."

"It's too cold outside for your kits to be out long," Dawnfur reminded her casually.

"They wanted to play," Teaselthorn offered, yawning. "I wanted a rest. Pipitface is out there with them, and she'll send them in when they get too cold. Swiftkit is three days away from his apprentice ceremony. I think he can manage on his own."

Swiftkit barely heard Dawnfur's huff of disapproval over his excitement. Only three days until he was an apprentice! He would be going out of camp every day, without his mother standing behind him and washing his ears every heartbeat.

"He's my kit until then," Dawnfur meowed. "And believe it or not, I'm not too eager to let him go and become an apprentice…"

"He won't be a kit forever," Teaselthorn pointed out. "He'll always be your kit, Dawnfur; but he needs to grow up."

Swiftkit looked up at his mother. Her age showed in the white streaks on her muzzle and the dull sheen of her fur. Swiftkit knew that he would most likely be his parent's last kit. Losing his two sisters at birth had been especially hard for Dawnfur, and she had been overprotective of him ever since.

Dawnfur looked as if she were going to challenge Teaselthorn. Instead, she moved her paws, letting Swiftkit out. There was a bit of regret in her eyes as Dawnfur gave Swiftkit's ear one last lick. With a wistful mew, she said, "Go on, you – but don't stay out too long. If you get cold, come inside."

Swiftkit nodded. He stepped out of the nest that had been his and his mother's for six long moons, and, with a grateful nod to Teaselthorn, he slipped out of the nursery and into the camp.

The nursery was one of three actual dens in the WindClan camp that were always in use. The medicine den and the elder's den were all enclosed and sheltered, like the nursery, but under normal circumstances WindClan warriors, apprentices, and even the leader slept outside, beneath the stars.

Swiftkit glanced around the camp. The dens were being cleared for those who normally slept outside – with apprentices dragging moss, bracken, and heather fronds to and fro across the ground. Swiftkit could feel the cold, bitter wind sing in his ear fur, though none of it touched the sheltered camp. Surrounded by tall hills on all sides, tough winds were cut down or halted completely when they reached the cats inside this little hollow.

Ryewhisker, the Clan deputy, was helping the warriors who remained in camp to secure the warrior's den so that snow wouldn't get inside. The same was being done by the apprentices, with Spiderclaw, Swiftkit's father, organizing them. Old badger sets from seasons ago had been converted into dens when the Clans came to live by the lake, and Swiftkit reflected that he would be sleeping in one in a few days' time.

His breath caught in his throat when he spotted Featherpaw. She was a beautiful sight, with a long, feathery, silver-gray coat and rippling tabby stripes. She looked up at Spiderclaw, waiting for instructions, a heap of bedding gathered at her paws. Even though she looked tired, her eyes shone with loyalty and duty to her Clan.

Swiftkit's fur burned, and he couldn't help but stare, his eyes round and wide. Featherpaw had to be the most beautiful cat in camp – and she was the only she-cat apprentice. Not only that, but she was the oldest apprentice – practically a warrior! He flushed with heat when he thought of how softly and kindly she spoke to any cat, and how brave and strong and…

"Well, if it isn't _Slow_kit!"

Swiftkit blinked. _Oh, no…_ he thought.

"Finally got out of the nursery, have you?" jeered a light brown tabby tom.

"Shouldn't you be helping Spiderclaw with the dens, Harepaw?" Swiftkit complained. _Why do you have to bother me, of all cats?_ He figured if Harepaw was going to tease some cat, it would be one of Teaselthorn's kits, seeing as how they were younger.

"I see your mother finally gave you the OK to leave the nursery," Harepaw went on, ignoring Swiftkit's comment. "Is this your first time? Do you need me to show you around the camp?"

"I've been outside of the nursery plenty!" Swiftkit retorted, his voice cracking. "And I _know_ my way around camp!"

Harepaw scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, yeah," he sneered. "Doesn't change the fact that you're still _Slow_kit, the kit who couldn't even leave the nursery until he was four moons old!"

"I was sick and you know it!" Swiftkit spat.

"You probably don't even know what heather smells like!"

"I do!"

"What are you on about, Harepaw?"

Swiftkit's ears burned. _Featherpaw! Oh, no…_

The lovely she-cat had seen their spat and had padded over. The fur on her spine was bristling, and Swiftkit had never thought some cat could be so beautiful and terrifying at the same time. Her pale eyes flashed, and she growled, "You're supposed to be helping me clear out the apprentice's hole!"

Harepaw's ears were flat against his head. "I… I… I was just going to… see if Swiftkit wanted to help me get some moss?"

Featherpaw rolled her eyes. Harepaw's blunder was obvious, and Featherpaw snapped, "Stop antagonizing our future denmate, will you, and start being useful! Thistlefur won't be happy to hear that you've been teasing her little brother when she comes back from fishing!"

Harepaw's embarrassment was all the more obvious to Swiftkit now. _He has a crush on Featherpaw!_ He realized. _Just like me!_

The brown tabby apprentice scooted away, at least having the dignity to not place his tail between his legs. Swiftkit couldn't help but let out a _mrrow_ of amusement.

Featherpaw's whiskers twitched, and she meowed, "Don't worry about him – he's just got a furball somewhere between his ears."

"I shouldn't have egged him on," Swiftkit admitted, trying to sound humble and collected. Inside, though, he was jittering with excitement. _She's talking to me! She's really, really talking to me!_

"It's not your fault," Featherpaw told him. "Some cats take a while to mature. At least Rabbitpaw doesn't act like a total hare-brain."

Swiftkit nodded. Rabbitpaw, Harepaw's brother, was marginally more serious and mature. Rabbitpaw had even taught Swiftkit a few hunting moves, before the snows and cold weather came. Featherpaw sighed wistfully.

"So, you're going to be an apprentice soon, right?" she asked.

"Three days!" Swiftkit announced, pride swelling in his chest.

"That's great!" Featherpaw meowed. She stood up and shook out her coat. "I can't wait to have a new denmate!"

She waved her tail at him in good-bye before she padded towards Spiderclaw, who was directing Harepaw in what to do with the moss. Swiftkit's eyes followed Featherpaw, glued to her graceful form and lovely…

"Ooooooooh! Swiftkit's got a crush!"

Swiftkit blinked and then looked down. Teaselthorn's kits, almost three moons old, were staring up at him. Three pairs of eyes were round with curiosity and wonder. Laurelkit and Lilykit were two gray-and-white she-kits, though Lilykit could be mistaken for an all-white kit – her pale gray ears were only slightly noticeable. Sloekit, the only tom, was a pale gray tabby – confirming that the kits took after their father.

"You _like_ Featherpaw!" Sloekit accused.

"I… I do not!" Swiftkit sputtered, his fur burning.

"Yes you do!" Lilykit squealed. "Your eyes get round as the moon whenever you look at her! How are you going to train when you're so distracted by her? Oh! Are you going to have _kits?"_

"Lilykit!" Laurelkit scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Stop that! Don't you know that Featherpaw likes Rabbitpaw?"

Swiftkit pricked his ears, his heart throbbing. "W-What?" he asked.

Laurelkit licked her paw casually, and then drew it over her ear. "S'just what I heard," she mewed. "But it's probably true."

"But Swiftkit is so sweet!" Lilykit wailed.

Swiftkit sighed, his breath puffing out before his nose. He nudged Lilykit and meowed, "You three should get back inside; it's starting to get cold."

"Aww, really?" Sloekit complained.

"He's right," Pipitface meowed from where she sat, observing the kits and their antics. Her belly was bulging with her kits, and Swiftkit knew she was nervous about a leaf-bare kitting. She approached the three kits and said, "I'll bring you three the biggest rabbit I can find from the fresh-kill pile if you listen and go in the nursery like good little kits."

"I want a mackerel!" Sloekit insisted.

"Ew," Lilykit complained. "Mackarel's yucky."

Pipitface's face grew solemn. Then, with a sigh, she nudged the kittens into the nursery. The heather and bracken waved as the last of Lilykit's tail disappeared into the dark, warm space. Pipitface glanced at Swiftkit and let out a sigh.

"This leaf-bare is going to be harder than it ought to be," she meowed quietly.

"Because we're fishing from the lake?" Swiftkit guessed. He tipped his head. Fish were good in a pinch, but he preferred the earthy flavors of rabbit, fresh from the moorland. Though the tangy flavor of carp was starting to grow on him. "But we've always done that."

Pipitface sighed again. With a sympathetic look, she meowed, "No, we haven't. That started before you were born, Swiftkit. It'll seem like forever to you… and the kits who are born now… but it wasn't always that way."

"Why are you worried?" Swiftkit asked. "There's plenty of food now that we're fishing." He'd heard stories of just how lean and sickly WindClan cats got during leaf-bare.

Pipitface blinked at him. The pregnant queen told him, "I worry for young cats who think that nothing will go wrong because of it. RiverClan is still not happy… and who knows what they'll do when the harsh snows come and even fish become scarce?"

"They wouldn't fight us, would they?"

"For food… a cat will do anything when they get hungry enough," Pipitface explained. She gave Swiftkit a lick between the ears. "Just be careful – Dawnfur worries about you being put into this sort of situation. If it were newleaf or greenleaf, I'm sure she wouldn't be so worried."

Pipitface turned away from him and padded towards the fresh-kill pile. Swiftkit shivered. Pipitface's words nearly made him forget the rumor of Featherpaw liking Rabbitpaw – defending his Clan was far more important than getting Featherpaw to fall for him.

_When I'm an apprentice, RiverClan had better watch out!_ He thought, puffing out his chest. _I may not be the strongest WindClan cat, but they'll never see me coming!_


	8. Chapter 6

**This will be the first in (hopefully few) chapters including all four main cats' PoVs. Some chapters might focus on one or two, but hopefully these ones will be fewer. It's also a longer one.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"_Hollypaw, do you accept the post_ of apprentice to Leafwhisker, and all the responsibilities that it will bring?" Sparrowstar asked. His voice echoed throughout the camp, bouncing off of the high, stony walls and reverberating through Hollypaw's ears.

Leafwhisker stood before her. Hollypaw blinked at him, opening her mouth to answer. In that moment, she flashed back to when she had expressed her interest in becoming his apprentice.

_You want to be a medicine cat?_ He had asked, unsure. _Why?_

_I had a dream._ Hollypaw had explained to him about Marigoldkit and what she had said in the starry grove, leaving out the bit about Hollypaw's apparent destiny. Leafwhisker didn't need to know about that yet, not when Hollypaw knew so little herself.

Sparrowstar and Brightflame had been just as surprised, but neither expressed their worries to one another. They didn't speak much anymore, and it was obvious that they were no longer mates. Brightflame blamed Sparrowstar partially for Marigoldkit's death, and Sparrowstar had said nothing to defend himself one way or the other. The separation was hard for their kits, especially Rosekit, who was so torn between them – but Cherrykit seemed more than ready to agree with Brightflame and soak up the praise that was heaped onto her for it.

Now, here Hollypaw was, given her apprentice name first out of her sisters. No doubt Brightflame would take it as a slight towards Cherrykit and Rosekit.

"I do," Hollypaw replied finally. Marigoldkit's scent wreathed around her, bolstering her voice. This was her destiny, and deep in her heart she knew it was true.

Leafwhisker's eyes gleamed. He meowed, "Then at the half-moon, you and I will travel to the Moonpool. There, StarClan will give you their blessing and accept you before the other medicine cats."

He touched his nose to hers, and it was done.

The rest of the ceremony was a blur. Cherrykit was named Cherrypaw, and apprenticed to Goosefur, the most senior warrior – a high honor, about as high as being apprenticed to the deputy (though it was known that Ivyshade hardly had the patience for apprentices). Brightflame certainly seemed pleased by the choice, and gave Cherrypaw a hearty congratulations. Hollypaw figured that she must have convinced Sparrowstar to choose a high-ranking warrior for Cherrypaw's mentor.

Rosekit was named Rosepaw afterward, and given to Moleclaw, the newest ThunderClan warrior, to mentor. Moleclaw had looked more nervous than Rosepaw, and Hollypaw could see that his limbs were shaking – but Sparrowstar's words gave him confidence, and when they touched noses Moleclaw and Rosepaw were standing sure as stone. Brightflame wasn't as happy, but she said nothing.

_You can't play on Sparrowstar's love for us all the time,_ Hollypaw thought sharply, dimly aware that this was her own mother she was thinking of. _He's not your mate anymore._

Hollypaw found herself thrust back into focus when Sparrowstar meowed, just at the end of the ceremony, "And we of ThunderClan must remember Marigoldkit on this day. She did not live to see her sister's become apprentices with her own eyes, but she watches them now, from StarClan, will all the love and pride that I and Brightflame feel as their father and mother."

_He didn't say 'parents',_ Hollypaw thought. The Clan seemed to notice the separation, too, and though most heads were dipped in respect for their lost Clanmate, others were murmuring silently to one another, casting glances at Brightflame.

Ignoring all of that, Sparrowstar meowed, "ThunderClan is bursting with apprentices this leaf-bare, which means there will be more warriors by newleaf. We will take that opportunity to reclaim the lands stolen from us by ShadowClan – let them think that they have gotten the better end of the deal for now, but come newleaf… the land that we lost will be ours again!"

The Clan erupted into cheers of excitement. Only Leafwhisker remained silent – Hollypaw took that as her cue to remain silent as well. _Medicine cats don't get involved in this sort of stuff, _she thought. _At least, I don't think they do._

Sparrowstar leaped off of Highledge, signaling the meeting's end. The Clan dispersed, and the new apprentices gathered around with their mentors, eagerly awaiting their instruction. Leafwhisker padded off to speak briefly with Sparrowstar, so Hollypaw assumed she ought to wait for him.

"Can we go exploring?" Rosepaw asked, looking at Moleclaw with round eyes.

"Of course!" Moleclaw replied. "We'll see if we can find an opportunity to practice hunting, too – the Clan needs all the fresh-kill it can get."

"We'll join you," Goosefur offered. "Four hunters are better than two."

Moleclaw shared a look of gratitude with Goosefur, and Hollypaw saw Cherrypaw and Rosepaw's eyes gleam. Hollypaw suddenly felt a strange sort of detachment from her sisters now – though it wasn't as strange as she realized. She would be a medicine cat, caring for her Clan – which included her sisters, which she had always done.

_It's like being a kit, but on a much larger scale,_ Hollypaw decided. _And with lives on the line._

She turned away from her sisters, not wanting to get caught up in their excitement – besides, ever since Brightflame had started doting on Cherrypaw, the tortoiseshell had become unbearable in most cases. Rosepaw, meek as she was, would do just fine – but Hollypaw knew she would end up snapping at Cherrypaw before two words were exchanged.

Hollypaw padded towards Leafwhisker, getting close just in time to hear the last snippets of their conversation:

"I'm just saying it might not be the best idea to rile the Clan up like this," Leafwhisker meowed. "Just because I have an apprentice now, brother, doesn't mean you can go fighting wars."

"I had to say something like that," Sparrowstar reasoned. "And it's no _war,_ brother – we need that territory. We can survive without it now because we don't have many cats in our Clan, and we can the extra time not spent patrolling that far for hunting; but when newleaf comes and Squirrelpaw and Sootpaw are warriors, we'll have the ability to spread that far again. We'll need that land."

Leafwhisker sighed. "Just be careful, brother," he meowed. "It's my job to offer you advice… but it's your choice whether you take it or not."

Hollypaw sat beside Leafwhisker, curling her tail around her paws. Sparrowstar's eyes gleamed at her, and he gave her a congratulatory lick between the ears. "My firstborn is my brother's apprentice – who would have thought?"

His eyes glowing with warmth, he meowed, "You'll do splendidly… and soon you'll be bossing me around, fussing about StarClan, just like Leafwhisker."

"I hope not," Hollypaw meowed. "I'd hate to be a bother to you."

Sparrowstar told her, "It wouldn't be a bother at all, Holly_paw._ Medicine cats, apprentice or not, have enough clout to get even an old badger like me to listen. The fact that you're my daughter is just a bonus."

Hollypaw's whiskers twitched in amusement.

"Speaking of daughters," Sparrowstar went on, "I ought to go and see Cherrypaw and Rosepaw before they head off on their first outing. I'm sure Leafwhisker wants you for medicine cat-stuff like leaves and flowers. I'll leave you both to that."

The big tabby tom stood up and lumbered towards his other daughters. Hollypaw watched, glancing at his paws. Sparrowstar, despite his extra toes, walked as confidently as any cat. Hollypaw's own extra toes twitched.

"Well, come on, Hollypaw," Leafwhisker meowed. He flicked her ear with his tail. "Let me show you a thing or two. We'll start with the basics, and then work from there. It's going to be a lot to absorb, but you have plenty of time."

Hollypaw nodded, and followed behind her mentor. Despite it all, she had a skip in her step.

If this was her destiny, at least she was feeling happy about it.

* * *

Swiftkit could feel the gaze of his Clanmates on him. His fur was smoothed to perfection, and he walked with a nervous stride up to the Tallrocks – a tumbledown arrangement of rocks that formed around an old badger's den, where Gorsestar, leader of WindClan, made his den. Swiftkit's tail trembled with excitement and anxiety.

_What if my mentor doesn't like me?_ He thought. _What if they think I'm not good enough?_

He caught the eye of Harepaw, who was sitting with Featherpaw and his brother, Rabbitpaw. Harepaw gave him a mocking look, and Swiftkit resisted the temptation of returning it. With Featherpaw watching in all her downy-furred beauty, Swiftkit knew it wouldn't be something she approved of.

Swiftkit continued on until he sat before the Tallrocks, with Gorsestar gazing down at him. The huge golden-brown tabby tom's eyes glowed like suns, and he looked as regal as a lion though Swiftkit could see the bones sticking out from his pelt. Ryewhisker sat just below, looking at no cat in particular. Linnetnose and her apprentice, Heatherpaw, both gave Swiftkit an encouraging smile.

"Swiftkit," Gorsestar began, "from this moment on, until you've earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Swiftpaw."

_Swiftpaw!_ He thought triumphantly. _I'm an apprentice! But… who will be my mentor?_ He looked around himself. There was no way of knowing. Would it be Spiderclaw, his father? No, parents never trained their own kits. One of his brothers or his sister, perhaps? No… that wouldn't make sense, either.

So who would it be?

"Ryewhisker," Gorsestar announced.

The Clan reeled in shock and surprise.

"You are my deputy, and you have trained great warriors in your time," Gorsestar meowed. "You will be mentor to Swiftpaw."

"It would be my honor," Ryewhisker replied coolly.

_The Clan deputy!_ Swiftpaw was speechless with shock. _My… my mentor is the Clan deputy?!_

Ryewhisker padded up to him, the muscles in her body flowing smoothly beneath her sleek, thin pelt. Her hazel eyes regarded him with a guarded tone. She bent to touch her nose to his, and Swiftpaw had to stretch to meet her. With the contact done, Swiftpaw was an apprentice. The ceremony was over.

"Swiftpaw, Swiftpaw!" the Clan cheered, some louder than others.

"It's been moons since you've had an apprentice, Ryewhisker!" Spiderclaw, padding over to congratulate his son, meowed. "I'm shocked you agreed to mentor Swiftpaw."

"He intrigues me," Ryewhisker admitted, glancing at her new apprentice. To Spiderclaw, she added, "Besides, your other kits have made fabulous warriors – why should this one be no different?"

"You should be very proud," Dawnfur purred. Her eyes were brimming with emotion, and she pressed her muzzle against Swiftpaw. "Ryewhisker is as noble a cat as they come, and she's a strong, fast warrior."

Ryewhisker glanced down at her apprentice. "Swiftpaw, you have parents who have made names for themselves as fierce, loyal WindClan cats. You have three siblings who are some of our finest warriors," she meowed. "You have a lot to live up to."

"I'll do my best," he promised.

"I'll make sure of that," Ryewhisker replied.

* * *

"Cats of ShadowClan!" Mothstar announced. "All those old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Lowbranch for a Clan meeting!"

Snakekit looked up from the nest he was building, a tuft of moss caught between his whiskers. The elders were sunning themselves in the clearing, insisting on getting as much sunshine as they could before the snows came and ruined the day for them.

Now he could hear Mothstar's summons, and he wondered what it was all about.

"Snakekit!"

Tigerkit appeared, her eyes wide with excitement. Their mother, Fawncloud, a lovely brown tabby with mottled markings, was with her. Tigerkit exclaimed, "We're being made apprentices today! I can't believe you forgot!"

_I… forgot?_ Snakekit thought. _That's right… it's been a moon._ Time seemed to drag on forever when Snakekit and Sleetkit were busy taking care of the elders. He had almost completely forgotten that he had reached his sixth moon!

"Come out here," Fawncloud meowed, her voice soft as down. "Let me clean you up."

Snakekit shook as much of the bedding off of his pelt as he could before he leaped into the clearing, straight into his mother's paws. She began licking him with her ever-gentle tongue, picking out the scraps of bedding and smoothing out his mottled pelt. Snakekit reached up with one paw and pulled the moss scrap out of his whiskers.

"You both look amazing," Fawncloud declared fondly. "Your father and I are so proud of you."

"Who will our mentors be?" Tigerkit asked. "Do you know?"

"I do," Fawncloud replied, nodding. "But it's a secret – I'm not meant to tell you."

Snakekit angled his ears towards the meeting. All the Clan had gathered now, their pelts fluffed out against the chill of the day. Paws crunched against the thin layer of snow as the last cat – an apprentice – padded up to join the crowd. Mothstar began to speak.

"It's almost time," Fawncloud said hushedly. She looked to the nursery and flicked her tail. Sleetkit, who was waiting, his pale gray pelt smoothed to perfection. His eyes were sparkling as he padded up to join Snakekit and Tigerkit.

"Finally, we're going to be apprentices!" Sleetkit meowed boisterously. He gave Snakekit a hearty nudge with his bigger muzzle.

"Stop that," Fawncloud insisted. "Or Mothstar will delay your ceremony further."

Sleetkit sighed and sat down in the snow, breaking through the thin crust.

Mothstar's voice rose above the din: "Sleetkit, Snakekit, and Tigerkit; come forward."

Fawncloud whispered, "That's your cue!" She gave her kits each one last lick between the ears. "Good luck – I love you both!" Beside her, Redfeather, Sleetkit's mother, purred.

Snakekit and Tigerkit both purred and followed Sleetkit through the crowd. The Clan parted before them and closed behind them, all their eyes on the nicely-groomed kittens ready to become 'paws. Sleetkit stopped just beneath the Lowbranch, and Snakekit and Tigerkit settled on each side of him.

Snakekit thought that nerves might make his tail shake, or his claws unsheathe – but he was calm. Surprisingly calm. He deserved this – he had worked hard for it. He had made a mistake, and had atoned for it. Both he and Sleetkit _deserved_ this – not any more than Tigerkit, but they had been waiting a long time.

"Sleetkit, come forward," Mothstar meowed.

Snakekit watched his friend pad forward, his tail in the air and his head high.

"From this moment on, you will be known as Sleetpaw," Mothstar announced. Looking into the crowd, she said, "Owlstorm – you are a warrior of courage and patience. Teach all you know to Sleetpaw."

_Papa is mentoring Sleetpaw?_ Snakekit thought. Owlstorm, a lean dappled tabby with small paws, padded forward and touched noses with Sleetpaw. The gray-and-white-flecked apprentice followed Owlstorm back into the crowd.

Mothstar did not wait to go on: "Shadefur – you possess all the qualities that make you not only a good ShadowClan warrior, but an amazing mentor. You shall be mentor to Tigerpaw."

Snakekit mouthed his congratulations. Shadefur was an amazing cat who had talent in nearly all the ways of the warrior. He was an excellent night-hunter. The sleek gray-black tom, his green eyes intense, padded towards Snakekit's sister and touched noses with her. Tigerpaw followed him back into the crowd.

_My turn,_ Snakekit thought. Who would be his mentor? ShadowClan had plenty of apprentices and even more well-trained warriors. To be mentored by any one of them would be an honor.

"Snakekit," Mothstar began, "from this moment on, you shall be known as Snakepaw."

_Snakepaw!_ He could help but wiggle.

"Limpetwing," Mothstar decided. "You are a warrior of patience, understanding, and respect. I expect that you pass down these qualities to Snakepaw."

Suddenly, Limpetwing was beside him. She was an average-looking she-cat, with a light brown tabby pelt and copper-colored eyes. Tigerpaw and Sleetpaw had gotten older mentors, but Limpetwing seemed rather young. _She's my mentor,_ he thought. Somehow, he knew she would do well.

He touched her nose.

* * *

Otterkit couldn't stop her tail-tip from twitching. Snow was beginning to fall in a very light, fine powder. She didn't want it to gather on her pelt, which Willowmask had spent quite a bit of time grooming, because Otterkit could just not seem to sit still.

She could hear Willowmask shift behind her, and she felt a tail smooth over her pelt. Boulderkit sat beside her, barely containing himself.

Loachstar sat atop the mossy stump of a long-fallen tree. It was high and smooth from age, stripped of its bark. It stood before the Clan like a smooth, pale sentinel. Behind it, in a tangle of lichen and brambles, lay Loachstar's den, in a private, more secluded area of the camp. A tiny stream, no longer than two pawsteps, separated it from the rest of the camp.

Beside her sat Loonfeather, the black-and-white deputy. He was young, confident, and a cat that both Otterkit and Boulderkit found themselves greatly admiring. According to the elders, Loonfeather became deputy the day that Otterkit and Boulderkit were born – but they would speak no more of what happened that day.

Fogleaf, a quiet, thoughtful medicine cat, sat on the other side. He was looking at his paws, as if he weren't interested in what was happening.

_Medicine cats,_ Otterkit scoffed. _Good thing I'm going to be a warrior – I'd hate to be his apprentice._

"Cats of RiverClan, we gather on this rather brisk morning to welcome two new apprentices into the Clan," Loachstar announced. "Willowmask's kits have reached their sixth moon, and it is time for them to receive their apprentice names."

Loachstar beckoned with her tail, and Boulderkit stepped forward. "Boulderkit," she meowed, "from this moment on, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Boulderpaw."

From the crowd of cats, a pale gray tom stepped forward, his green eyes looking at Boulderpaw with guarded interest. Loachstar nodded to him, saying, "This is Cedartail – he is a new warrior, and you will be his first apprentice."

Boulderpaw and Cedartail touched noses, and Otterkit's gaze followed her brother back into the crowd. The Clan was shifting on their paws, not looking at Boulderpaw directly. Something was bothering them, but no cat said a thing.

"Otterkit," Loachstar meowed.

Otterkit turned her attention to her leader.

"You shall be known as Otterpaw, until you have completed your training," Loachstar decided. "I have decided that Loonfeather shall be your mentor."

Otterpaw looked at Loonfeather, locking eyes with the black-and-white deputy. _The deputy!_ She thought, taken aback. She heard the Clan begin to murmur quietly behind her.

"Are you sure that's wise?" a cat asked. Otterpaw looked back to find that Pebbleshade, a senior warrior, was the cat who had spoken. "A deputy should not train just any cat."

"Are you questioning my judgment, Pebbleshade?" Loachstar asked, her tone level. Her eyes swept across her Clan, and she went on to say, pointedly addressing all of them, "Loonfeather has experience training young cats. He is my deputy. I see no fault with him training Otterpaw."

"I asked to be her mentor specially," Loonfeather pointed out. He padded towards Otterpaw and stopped before her. "I think that I can offer her the best possible training."

The Clan mumbled, but no outbursts were given.

Loonfeather bent his head to Otterpaw and touched his nose to hers. Otterpaw didn't know what was wrong with the rest of the Clan – the fact that the _deputy_ was her mentor made her want to yowl with delight. _I'll train my hardest to make you proud, Loonfeather!_

"Take care of her, Loonfeather," Willowmask murmured. She padded up to the deputy, her eyes filled with an unreadable emotion. "I'm trusting you to use your better judgment."

Loonfeather dipped his head to her, his eyes flashing. "I would do nothing else, Willowmask," he promised.

Their eyes met as the Clan cheered on the new apprentices, and something passed between them. Otterpaw blinked – what did her mother have to do with Loonfeather? They weren't kin and, for all Otterpaw knew, they didn't even see much of one another outside of the usual formalities of the warrior-deputy relationship.

Otterpaw glanced at her brother. Boulderpaw shrugged, he himself just as confused. Otterpaw kneaded her paws into the frost-crusted ground.

"Do not let your feelings get in the way," Willowmask meowed curtly.

"I won't," Loonfeather promised.

Willowmask looked as if she were about to question him on that, but she thought better of it. She turned her back on the crowd and Clan, and stalked to the nursery, her tail and head low. Newtwhisker, who had brought her kits out to see the ceremony, followed her inside.

Otterpaw looked up at Loonfeather. "Is everything all right?" she asked. _What did Mother mean by feelings?_

"It's fine," Loonfeather answered. "Starting today, Otterpaw, you and your brothers are RiverClan apprentices. Are you ready?"

Otterpaw could only nod.


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"_Dapplenose has a cough," Leafwhisker_ meowed.

"Is it bad?" Hollypaw asked, her fur rising a little. Three days had passed since she had been made Leafwhisker's apprentice, and this was the first real problem that had arisen. Her dreams had been muddled and confused, and she found herself alone in her starry clearing more often than not. sometimes she would catch snippets of Marigoldkit's scent, or some other scent, but it was all unclear.

She sat before neatly-sorted piles of herbs, their fragrance in her nostrils. It was getting easier and easier each passing day to sort through the smells and learn what how each herbs smelled different than the other, and which scent was which.

Leafwhisker shrugged. "I don't know; but I want it nipped in the bud right now, before the snows make things worse," he said. "She's had greencough before and lived, and we need to do our best to make sure she lives this time."

"What about Aspentail or Crowshade?" Hollypaw asked.

"Crowshade should be fine, even if he catches it," Leafwhisker reasoned. "He's the youngest elder. Aspentail…" His face grew dark. "I don't want Aspentail catching Dapplenose's cold. We must do all we can to keep him healthy."

"Is he that old?"

"He was a senior warrior when I came to the Clan," Leafwhisker replied. "Even older when Sparrowstar was made deputy."

Memories clung in Leafwhisker's eyes like cobwebs. Aspentail, Leafwhisker and Sparrowstar's father, had broken the warrior code and mated with a loner she-cat. Their kits were raised outside ThunderClan, but when their mother died, Leafwhisker joined ThunderClan to be with his father. Sparrowstar, however, grew upset at the Clans and became known as the Red Sparrow, a terrifying rogue who stalked outside of Clan territory, waiting for Clan cats to stray too far.

Sparrowstar wasn't like that now – StarClan had chosen him to lead ThunderClan. He was a rogue no longer, and had long since atoned for his crimes – but Hollypaw knew that the tale of the Red Sparrow was one told to kits of every Clan, to keep them in line.

"What herbs are best for coughs?" Leafwhisker asked suddenly, pulling Hollypaw out of her thoughts.

Hollypaw grasped. _I know this! _She thought. _He taught me my first day!_ It came to her finally: "Tansy, and coltsfoot if her throat is feeling sore."

"Good," Leafwhisker meowed, nodding. "Take some to her."

"Er… how much?" Hollypaw wondered. She had never had to mix up a dose of medicine before.

Leafwhisker padded to her side and pulled together the piles of tansy – which they had plenty, for now – and coltsfoot – which was not-so-plenty. The plants had already begun to die, thanks to the nightly frosts, and Leafwhisker didn't want to risk losing the sources altogether by over-picking them.

"Two petals of coltsfoot," Leafwhisker instructed. Hollypaw found two petals of coltsfoot and delicately placed them before her using her paws, not claws. "One leaf of tansy."

"Why two petals of coltsfoot?" Hollypaw asked. They had so few – shouldn't they use them sparingly?

"It's not as powerful as tansy," Leafwhisker explained. "These coltsfoot petals are a little older, and they've lost some of their potency. There won't be any new petals until newleaf, though, so we have to be careful."

Hollypaw reached for one of the round, bright-yellow leaves of tansy. Its smell was powerful, and she curled her nose. She mixed it up with the two petals of coltsfoot. Blinking, she realized she recognized the mixture.

"You used this on Marigoldkit, didn't you?" she asked, quietly.

Leafwhisker nodded and meowed, "Yes, I did. Let's hope it has better luck treating Dapplenose."

Hollypaw agreed without a word. She picked up the medicine in her mouth and started for the clearing, but Leafwhisker's tail on her shoulder stopped her.

"Marigoldkit's death wasn't your fault, nor was it mine," Leafwhisker told her. "StarClan called her. There was nothing I could do. There was nothing _any_ cat could do."

Hollypaw frowned around the leaves, their fragrance burning her nose. She blinked sympathetically at Leafwhisker. Marigoldkit might not have been his kit, or his sister, but she had still been his kin. His brother's youngest daughter… and he couldn't save her.

_But I wasn't watching her… or Cherrypaw,_ Hollypaw thought. Cherrypaw might be a total pain in the tail now, but Hollypaw would never wish something like Marigoldkit's death on her sister. She couldn't imagine how Cherrypaw must feel, having been there when Marigoldkit fell into the pool that gave her the cold in the first place.

"Go give those to Dapplenose," Leafwhisker said softly, "and remember, little one – don't let the past haunt you, or you'll never be able to face the present."

* * *

"Well, well, well," remarked Addernose. "Looks like we have the makings of an amazing hunter!" The dark ginger tom glanced at the growing fresh-kill pile. Snakepaw couldn't help but tingle with pride – half the prey on that pile had been caught by him and him alone, and now he was depositing another vole.

Addernose looked up at Limpetwing and meowed tightly, "You must be proud."

"I am," Limpetwing meowed back. She gave Snakepaw an approving glance. "He mastered the hunting crouch his first day, and the prey just can't seem to see or hear him coming. _Snake_ was a really good name for him."

Snakepaw sat up straight with pride and happiness. Three days into his apprenticeship, and he was already out-hunting one of the best hunters in the Clan? _I hunt better than the Clan deputy!_ Snakepaw thought._ I must be really good!_

Addernose licked a paw and casually drew it over his ear. "You know there is more to being a warrior than hunting, right Snakepaw?" he asked.

"I know," Snakepaw meowed. "I plan to be just as good at fighting."

"There's also the age-old duty of cleaning out the elder's den," Addernose told him sternly. He glanced at the sheltered elder's den and added, "And would you look at that – it needs doing right now."

"There's no need to be like that, Addernose," Limpetwing snapped.

"He's an apprentice," Addernose told her pointedly. "Cleaning out the dens is part of his duty. Let the other apprentices have a go at hunting."

Limpetwing bristled. "You wouldn't be complaining so much if it were _you_ who had brought in all this prey!" she growled. "He's worked really hard these past three days!"

Addernose snorted and turned away from her. Lashing his tail, he snarled, "Get to it – and make sure that moss is dry."

Snakepaw stared sullenly after the Clan deputy. Surely Addernose ought to be proud of him for helping the Clan so much? He had worked hard to find all that prey, and though catching it had been nearly effortless, Addernose acted as if Snakepaw had cheated in some way.

Limpetwing sighed. She touched her nose to Snakepaw's ear and meowed softly, "Come on; I'll show you how it's done."

"I know how," Snakepaw reminded her. "I cared for the elders for a whole moon before I became an apprentice."

Limpetwing blinked at him, and then said, "Of course. Go on, before Addernose finds something else to complain about."

Snakepaw bowed his head to her and then padded off to deal with the elders. They were sitting, comfortable, in their warm den, chatting. There were only two – Nightflower, a sleek, still-pretty black she-cat and Marshcloud, the oldest cat in the Clan, who happened to be a dappled tortoiseshell. Snakepaw had gotten to know them rather well during his moon of taking care of them.

"Well, if it isn't Snakepaw!" rasped Nightflower. Marshcloud coughed, and then turned to look at Snakepaw. Her eyes were glazed, and she seemed tired. "Don't tell me that you're here to clean up after us!"

"I am," Snakepaw replied. "Addernose said to leave the hunting to the rest of the apprentices."

"But you're doing so well," Marshcloud meowed hoarsely. She looked at Nightflower and remarked, "That Addernose has always been jealous of any cat who seems better than him."

"That's true," Nightflower agreed. She laid her tail gently along her denmate's side and meowed, "Don't talk so much; you'll make yourself sound worse."

"What's wrong?" Snakepaw asked. He had slipped into the den, grateful of the warmth and the escape from the cold winds. He had begun scraping together the moss that wasn't beneath the two elderly she-cats with practiced ease, patting it all into a tight ball. He looked at Marshcloud worriedly. "Are you OK?"

"Fine," Marshcloud insisted, her voice raspy. "Just old, that's all."

_Your breath smells funny,_ Snakepaw thought. It hadn't smelled like that a moon ago. Even with Marshcloud's broken, old teeth, her breath didn't seem nearly as foul as it did now.

Nightflower's eyes flashed, begging Snakepaw not to say anything. She curled herself around Marshcloud, lapping at her old friend's pelt with soothing strokes that reminded Snakepaw of being in the nursery, curled up against his sister, being groomed to sleep by Fawncloud.

Snakepaw took the hint, but he thought, _I should tell Dustleaf._ He cringed at the thought – Dustleaf had never been completely friendly towards him. _Do all the authority figures in ShadowClan have hornets stinging their tails? They're all so grumpy!_ Maybe Tansypaw would be a better idea – she was marginally kinder than her mentor.

Marshcloud rested her head on her paws and Snakepaw could hear just how ragged her breathing was as she fell asleep. Nightflower remained by her side, looking upon the older she-cat with the eyes of a loving queen.

"She's sick," Snakepaw whispered, not wanting to wake Marshcloud. He pushed another moss ball out of the nest.

"Some dry moss will make her feel better," Nightflower told him. "And maybe you could be a dear and go ask Dustleaf for some tansy?"

Snakepaw cringed again.

Nightflower seemed to sense his apprehension. "Don't be that way; Dustleaf is grumpy, sure, but he would never be that way when someone is in danger," she meowed softly.

"Is… Is Marshcloud in danger?" Snakepaw asked.

Nightflower was silent. She bent her head and licked Marshcloud's forehead once again. Snakepaw shivered – her silence was telling. Snakepaw shivered – Marshcloud always told the best stories. She was so old, she seemed to know them all.

_And now she's sick,_ he thought. He wasn't a medicine cat, but he knew that sickness in leaf-bare spread like wildfire, and it was so easy for it to turn into greencough, or even blackcough. He had heard stories about how devastating those sicknesses were.

He pushed the last of the soiled moss out of the den and then padded into the clearing. Frost and snow crunched and crackled beneath his paws – the snow was starting to stick now, and it wouldn't be long until it blanketed the world he knew in thick, powdery, white sheets. Would he be able to hunt as well when his pelt stood against the whiteness?

His pawsteps made no sound as he approached Dustleaf. The medicine cat was by the fresh-kill pile, his back to Snakepaw, his tail-tip twitching irritably as he selected his meal.

_Should I wait until he's done?_ Snakepaw thought.

"I know you're back there," Dustleaf hissed. "Your pawsteps might be as silent as a cloud moving in the sky, but _I_ can hear you – never forget that."

Snakepaw flattened his ears. Dustleaf turned, fixing his bright gaze on Snakepaw, freezing the apprentice in place. Dustleaf gave a sniff and growled, "I smell sickness – don't tell me it's you."

"It's Marshcloud," Snakepaw replied, feeling unnaturally exposed beneath Dustleaf's stare. "She's… Nightflower said she needs tansy."

"I respect Nightflower's opinion, but _I'll_ be the judge of what Marshcloud needs," Dustleaf grumbled. He pointed at the heaping fresh-kill pile with his tail and grunted, "You caught all of that, didn't you?"

"N-Not _all_ of it…" Snakepaw stammered. "The other apprentices helped… and the warriors…"

Dustleaf scoffed. "Don't let this ability of yours get to your head, Snakepaw," he growled.

"Ability…?" Snakepaw repeated, confused.

Dustleaf frowned. "StarClan help me," he muttered. "Why do all the cats you choose have to be witless kits?"

He stood up, not waiting for Snakepaw's response, and padded towards the elder's den. A moment later, he padded right back out, heading for his den and the supplies there. He completely ignored Snakepaw.

_Ability?_ Snakepaw thought. _I have some special… ability? And what did he mean by StarClan _choosing_ me?_


	10. Chapter 8

**Well, Swiftpaw is still a very young cat, and he has really no idea about the realities of life and love yet. So Featherpaw just seems exceptionally beautiful to him, while she may seem average to others. It's just his opinion of her. Like a childhood crush.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_Otterpaw stared at her reflection in_ the lakewater, trying to keep as still as possible. The thin film of ice that had frosted over the edges of the lake were not safe to walk on, so Loonfeather had shown her how to break a hole through so that she could hunt. The ice chunks had scattered the fish, but Loonfeather had promised that, with patience, they would come back.

She shivered at the chilly breeze. It found it hard to penetrate her thick, oily coat, but in some places it still got through. Leaf-bare was here to stay, and Otterpaw and the other apprentices, including her brother Boulderpaw, had vowed to do their best to hunt and care for their Clan.

_Battle training will wait,_ Loonfeather decided. _You need to learn to hunt on your own first. The Clan must be fed before we go starting fights._

She could feel him watching her. He was hidden in the reeds just behind her, sitting on the ridge where the ground dipped into the shore. He had ordered that all mentors keep their apprentices within sight, just in case some cat fell through the ice – he had also ordered that no apprentice was to go out alone. They could not risk any cat falling into the freezing depths of the lake and getting sick.

A fish flashed beneath the water, and Otterpaw's paw shot out instinctively. She felt the cold seep into her paws, and the sleek slipperiness of the fish, but it eluded her. She couldn't seem to grasp the fish in the water and hook it up fast enough.

She heard Loonfeather brush against some reeds as he approached. "Hmm…" he wondered. "Did it get frightened by your shadow?"

"No!" Otterpaw insisted. She was sitting in the right position – her shadow was cast on the land, not the water. "Do you think we ought to widen the hole?" Her paws were so big it might give her enough room to actually hook out a fish.

"Not here," Loonfeather meowed. "If we push another hole in the ice, the fish will know something's up. I think this batch moved further in. Let's try farther down. I'll make a bigger hole this time."

Otterpaw nodded and followed her mentor. Loonfeather wasn't much for conversation, at least not with her. She had only been his apprentice for a few days, though, so perhaps he was just getting used to having one again? Otterpaw didn't know. The black-and-white tom always seemed awkward around Willowmask and her children for some reason. Otterpaw wondered if it had anything to do with what Willowmask mentioned at Otterpaw and Boulderpaw's apprentice ceremony.

Snow crunched beneath their paws as they padded further towards the marshes. Otterpaw strained her ears, but she couldn't hear so much as a peep of other kinds of prey. The normally squishy, wet ground had hardened so much that it felt like normal earth beneath her paws, giving just enough that she wouldn't fall through into mud. She spotted the island where the four Clans met during the full moon for Gatherings – the ice spread farther there, but she could tell that it was still treacherously thin.

"Here should do," Loonfeather decided finally.

They had passed the Gathering island, walking further onto the marshlands. In newleaf, greenleaf, and leaf-fall, this area was nothing but stinking, wet marshland – but in leaf-bare, it was hard enough to walk on. They had followed the shore towards the WindClan border – Otterpaw could smell their peaty rabbit-scent from here.

RiverClan had claimed this part of the territory – which had formerly been neutral – under the reign of Rainstar, a leader who made the point that RiverClan, of all Clans, needed more hunting territory in leaf-bare. So, with all four Clans in agreement, RiverClan was given the right to hunt in the neutral territory during the three or four moons of leaf-bare. So long as there was snow on the ground or ice in the lake, RiverClan could not be punished for hunting here.

Loonfeather pressed his paws into the ice, breaking through easily. He made a bigger, wider hole than the last time, and beckoned Otterpaw closer with his tail. "I'll give you a refresher," he decided. "Watch what I do."

Otterpaw settled herself down to watch. Loonfeather was poised carefully, his shadow on land, his paw raised to strike. His eyes did not move from the patch of water he had uncovered. Otterpaw sensed that every muscle was poised.

_I know how to fish,_ Otterpaw thought. Hunting on land came much harder to RiverClan cats. Willowmask and the other queens in the nursery made sure to teach the kits how to fish before the snows came and froze their practice streams – though Otterpaw and Boulderpaw both only had two swimming lessons. _But maybe I'm missing something?_

Suddenly, Loonfeather's paw darted out, quick as a snake. A shimmering fish flew up into the air and onto the ground, flopping and sputtering for breath. Otterpaw finished it off with a quick bite to the back of its neck.

Loonfeather shook cold droplets off of his sleek pelt and then said, "Keep still, and make sure you're focused. Keep your claws out, too. Normally I wouldn't recommend that when you can catch them on the ice, but you should be fine with a hole as big as this."

Otterpaw's belly rumbled. The smell of the fish – a small mackerel, but still fish – was making her mouth water. Loonfeather gave her a stern look. _The Clan must be fed first,_ it said, contradicting the hunger in his own eyes, and the ribs showing beneath his sleek pelt.

She passed the fish and crouched near the shore, sitting in much the same position as Loonfeather had. Her shadow on the shore, her paw poised to strike, forcing herself to focus on nothing but the flowing water in front of her, and the flickering fish it hid…

A splash startled her, causing Otterpaw to thrust her paw into the water. The fish that had been there scattered, and she pulled her paw out of the water, hot with embarrassment as she shook the water off of it.

"I'm sorry," she meowed, turning to Loonfeather. "I -"

"What do you think you're doing?!" Loonfeather snarled. Otterpaw flinched, but she realized that he wasn't talking to her – his intense blue eyes were focused on something further down the shoreline. Otterpaw followed his gaze, mouth open to scent, and nearly gagged.

_WindClan!_ She thought. _Boy, do they stink!_

There were two of them – a mentor and an apprentice. The mentor was an older she-cat, lean and thin, like all WindClan cats. Her light brown tabby pelt was marked like blades of moorland grass, and her hazel eyes were sharp and fierce. Otterpaw couldn't help but notice a familiar sheen on her pelt, and she felt a flash of fury.

The apprentice was smaller and slighter, with long legs built for running. His tail was long and whippet-thin, and his green eyes bored into the RiverClan cats. His pelt was smoky gray, nearly black, and it shone with the same sheen as his mentor's.

"We're hunting," the she-cat insisted. "On _our_ side of the border, in case you haven't noticed."

"You're _fishing,_" Loonfeather snarled. "Not only that, you startled my apprentice!"

"Oops," the she-cat chuckled, her whiskers twitching. "Then perhaps you shouldn't have her fishing so close to our border?"

"Ryewhisker!" Loonfeather snapped. "You cheek – you WindClan cats think that just because you learned how to fish, that you have the right to all the fish in the lake? The fish are _ours."_

"The fish belong to any cat capable of catching them, Loonfeather," Ryewhisker snapped back. "The lake does not belong exclusively to RiverClan. All the Clans should have access to the food it holds, especially during these cold months."

_Ryewhisker!_ Otterpaw thought. _She's the WindClan deputy!_ She'd heard the elders talking about Ryewhisker's proud, stubborn nature. Not to mention that she, along with Gorsestar, were advocating for the lake to be shared between WindClan and RiverClan during leaf-bare. Loachstar and Loonfeather still hadn't agreed, which made tensions rise between the two Clans.

"If all the Clans start fishing here, all the fish will be _gone,"_ Loonfeather pressed. "WindClan sure seems keen to get their paws wet when it will benefit them!"

Ryewhisker lashed her tail. Her apprentice looked at Otterpaw, his eyes round, as if he were expecting some sort of argument to start between them, too. Otterpaw held her tongue, but she unsheathed her claws.

Loonfeather sighed. "Reasoning with WindClan cats has never worked," he muttered. Louder, he meowed, "Our arguing has spoiled the fishing for the both of us, it seems."

"Yes, it has," Ryewhisker growled. She flicked her tail at her apprentice. "Come, Swiftpaw – we'll find somewhere else to fish."

Swiftpaw nodded, shaking out his pelt and standing up. Ryewhisker glowered at Loonfeather, and then snarled, "This isn't over, Loonfeather."

"No, it's not," Loonfeather snapped.

Ryewhisker and Swiftpaw headed back into their own territory. Swiftpaw cast one last look over his shoulder, locking eyes with Otterpaw. Otterpaw felt her fur fluff in anxiety – would he come back and attack her? He had stayed silent throughout the entire bout.

"Smooth your fur, Otterpaw," Loonfeather meowed.

Otterpaw obeyed, though she noted that Loonfeather's fur had not done the same. His blue eyes flicked from side to side, as if he were looking for other cats in the shadows of the snowy landscape – but nothing could hide well here. The reeds were thin, and any pelt would stand out against the patchy half-snow, half-dead grass ground.

Sitting down, Otterpaw was aware of her grumbling stomach. She cast an angry glance at the WindClan cats, now two small dots on the shoreline. "Why do they have to take what's ours?" she asked. _"We're_ the Clan that fishes, not them! We need it more than they do!"

Loonfeather told her, "It's not any fault of ours. WindClan learned to fish… they learned to fish on their own."

Otterpaw glanced at him. She didn't know him well, but she could sense that he was hiding something. In fact, no cat would mention just _how_ WindClan had learned to fish. It was some tightly-kept secret, as if some cat were afraid of something happening if the truth should come out.

Not meeting her eyes, he meowed, "Pick up that fish. We'll get back to camp. You can clean the elder's den for the rest of the day."

Otterpaw wanted to protest, but this was not only her mentor, but the Clan deputy. She closed her mouth and nodded, picking up the small morsel that they had managed to find. She prepared her paws for the long trek back.

* * *

"Stupid RiverClan!" Harepaw scoffed. "You should have clawed them!"

Swiftpaw frowned. He hadn't had a day of battle training yet – Ryewhisker wanted him to focus on his hunting skills for the moment, to help get the Clan fed while there might still be some prey left. She had said that when the snows really started coming and the prey went into their holes, she would teach him some battle moves.

"It wouldn't have helped a thing," Rabbitpaw meowed diplomatically. "It would have only started a fight. Linnetnose has enough to worry about, with cats beginning to catch colds now." He fluffed his pile of moss and then pushed it into the old set where the apprentice's made their dens in leaf-bare. "That's why we need to make our nests as warm as possible, so we don't get sick, too."

Harepaw rolled his eyes, but then turned to Swiftpaw and grumbled, "Pity you didn't manage to catch a thing, though."

"The fish were gone," Swiftpaw replied. "Every spot we tried, they weren't there."

He could hear Harepaw's belly rumbling. He hadn't been able to catch so much as a scale or a whisker, either. Rabbitpaw, thankfully, had come back with a rabbit – but they had to split it amongst all three of them, and it had been skinny. Featherpaw was out being assessed – her warrior ceremony was supposedly going to happen sometime this moon. Maybe she would bring in some extra prey?

Swiftpaw packed together another ball of moss and passed it to Rabbitpaw inside the hole. He could hear him spreading it out, making it as comfortable as possible. "We'll do the elder's den next," Rabbitpaw meowed, poking his head outside.

"So, I heard that Loonfeather was there," Harepaw went on, picking the moss clean of debris. "He's RiverClan's deputy, you know."

"H-He is?" Swiftpaw stammered. _That explains why he knew Ryewhisker,_ he thought. _They would have seen one another at Gatherings._

"He replaced Eelclaw," Rabbitpaw meowed from within the set.

"Eelclaw?" Swiftpaw asked.

Harepaw flicked his ears. "That was before you were born," he meowed, seeming proud of knowing something Swiftpaw didn't. "He -"

A ball of dirty moss hit Harepaw on the side of the head and disintegrated. He glared at his brother, who had poked his head out of the den. "What was that for?!" he snapped.

"Not so loudly," Rabbitpaw hissed. "You tell stories as if a badger just entered the camp and you needed to announce it!"

Swiftpaw snickered, but Harepaw spat and began to clean his fur of the dirty moss. Rabbitpaw slipped out of the set and padded close to Swiftpaw, making sure his muzzle was close to the younger cats'. He spoke quietly:

"Eelclaw used to sneak into WindClan territory to teach WindClan cats how to fish," Rabbitpaw meowed. "Soon enough, the entire Clan knew – but Loonfeather, a warrior then, had been following Eelclaw and, when Eelclaw came back to RiverClan, Loonfeather had him captured. Loachstar exiled him the day you were born – the day the sun went out."

Swiftpaw dug his claws into the peaty earth. _The sun went out the day I was born?!_ He thought, his fur bristling.

"Oh, don't look so frightened," Harepaw scoffed. "It came back."

Rabbitpaw meowed, "But you weren't the only cat born that day – each Clan had a queen who kitted the day the sun went out."

"It's just a coincidence," Harepaw went on. "I mean, you weren't supposed to be born for another quarter moon – it could happen to any queen." He reached up with a hind paw to scrape another scrap of dirty moss from behind his ear.

Rabbitpaw sighed. "It probably is just a coincidence," he meowed to his brother, "but Swiftpaw should know about it – those other cats will be apprentices now."

"Loonfeather had an apprentice with him," Swiftpaw meowed. He recalled her – strong-bodied, like any RiverClan cat, with huge white paws and a sleek light brown tabby coat that barely hid her ribs. Her eyes were… blue? No, they were yellow. _Yellow like the sunlight…_ But she didn't seem any older than Swiftpaw.

Rabbitpaw and Harepaw exchanged a look. "Then that must be one of Willowmask's kits," Rabbitpaw decided. "She kitted the day the sun went out, too. Strangely enough, her mate was Eelclaw."

_That was Eelclaw's daughter?_ Swiftpaw thought, shock rippling through his pelt.

"I'm surprised Loonfeather wanted to train one of Eelclaw's kits," Harepaw chuckled. "Those two _hate_ each other. Eelclaw swore revenge and everything!"

"Who else kitted that day? What are their names?" Swiftpaw wondered. There was a Gathering coming up – surely he would be able to attend? And if he did, he might be able to meet these cats. There was nothing wrong with having friends in other Clans. _And I might get to see her again…_

Harepaw shrugged. "Clan leaders don't really announce the names of the kits," he meowed. "Besides, I wasn't paying attention – I was kind of a _kit_ myself when that Gathering happened."

"All we ever heard was that Willowmask kitted," Rabbitpaw meowed. "It's all the elders would talk about."

Swiftpaw sighed. So he would have to find them himself.

"Enough chatter," Rabbitpaw decided. "The sun's going down – help me finish up our den and then we can make sure the elders are comfortable. Featherpaw will be back by then… and I hope she found some fresh-kill – I'm still starving."

"You had the biggest part of that rabbit!" Harepaw exclaimed. "You eat like a badger, Rabbitpaw!"

"And you shout like a fox," Rabbitpaw hissed, batting at one of his brother's ears.

But even as the sun was going down, Swiftpaw found his thoughts tied up with a burnt-out sun and the RiverClan apprentice with those yellow eyes…


	11. Chapter 9

**Ah, there is bound to be a mistake or two like that. **

**Chapter 9**

_Hollypaw pressed her nose to Dapplenose's_ forehead. There was heat coming off of the old she-cat in waves, and from her rasping breaths Hollypaw concluded that her cough was getting no better. She needed some more tansy and coltsfoot – perhaps a larger does this time. Maybe a poppy seed to keep her sleep undisturbed.

_But what if it turns into greencough?_ Hollypaw wondered. _What if our herbs do nothing to ease her pain, like they didn't work on Marigoldkit?_

Dapplenose let out a raspy wheeze, and Hollypaw took a step back. She turned to Crowshade and asked, "You'll make sure she eats, right? If she doesn't eat and keep up her strength, there's no point in giving her medicine."

Crowshade was already a skinny cat before leaf-bare hit. With the snows in full swing and prey dwindling, he looked like he belonged in WindClan. But the gray-black tom nodded and meowed, "I'll make sure. Aspentail, too."

No cat seemed to want to say anything, but Hollypaw thanked StarClan that Aspentail hadn't caught Dapplenose's cold yet. He was thinner than the other elders combined, and his fur was patchy and thin. If he got sick, Leafwhisker and Hollypaw would have to act fast or he would not make it.

"Do you need anything?" Hollypaw asked.

Crowshade shook his head. "The den could use a cleaning, but that can wait until Dapplenose is awake. I'll see what I can do about getting her and Aspentail out for some fresh air," he meowed. "Some fresh-kill wouldn't hurt, if there's any to spare."

"There's always something to spare," Hollypaw promised.

She pushed through the dead honeysuckle vines and out into the clearing. Snow crunched beneath her paws, and the weak sun warmed her pelt. The stony walls had sheltered ThunderClan's camp from the worst of the snows, but it still collected unevenly in the corners of the camp. A pawful of warriors were selected by Ivyshade to push the snow as far out of the way as possible.

"Hey, Hollypaw," meowed Rosepaw.

Hollypaw blinked at her sister. The ginger tabby she-cat was sitting near the fresh-kill pile. It was smaller, but not empty. Hollypaw's stomach growled to think of biting into a mouse – she had been on her paws all day, looking after Antstep's tail (which had torn at the end and had begun to bleed) and then to go and see Dapplenose.

Rosepaw padded up to Hollypaw and touched her ear with her nose. "How are you doing?" she asked. "I feel like we never see each other!"

Hollypaw purred and then brushed her cheek against her sister's. "I hope you and Cherrypaw aren't getting into any trouble…" she meowed.

"We're doing just fine," Rosepaw replied. "But boy, Cherrypaw has _all_ the toms wrapped around her tail!"

Hollypaw frowned, flattening her ears. "Couldn't she find a better use for her time than that?" Hollypaw asked, disapproving.

"Well, we're not nearly as busy as you," Rosepaw admitted. "But despite that Cherrypaw is doing really well in her training. Goosefur is a good mentor to her – he doesn't let her get her way."

Hollypaw grunted. Cherrypaw definitely needed that. "How's Moleclaw?" she asked.

"Perfect!" Rosepaw replied, her eyes brightening. "He stumbled a bit at first, me being his first apprentice and all, but he's really picked up the pace. He's a great mentor!"

Rosepaw blinked at her sister, and then asked, "Is there anything you need?"

Hollypaw swallowed. She had not been medicine cat apprentice long, but it had been made clear that she had a higher status in the Clan than others her age – even her sisters. Every cat trusted her blindly with their lives, trusting that she would know what to do when they were hurt or sick. She wasn't used to senior warriors dipping their heads to her, or even asking her for advice.

"Crowshade asked for some fresh-kill," Hollypaw replied, trying to sound authoritative, but not pushy. "And the elder's den could use some cleaning after Dapplenose has awoken."

"I'll talk with the other apprentices about it," Rosepaw promised, her eyes warm. She touched her nose again to Hollypaw's ear, and meowed, "You're doing an amazing job, sister. I knew you would make a good medicine cat."

"But what if I screw up?" Hollypaw asked suddenly, desperately. "What if something goes wrong, and someone gets hurt… or worse?"

Rosepaw blinked, her yellow eyes flashing. "I don't think you could ever screw up, Hollypaw. You were always taking care of us, making sure we didn't get into any trouble," she meowed. "And now you're taking care of the whole Clan."

"Taking care of you three was nothing compared to this," Hollypaw admitted. "I'd rather stop you and Marigoldkit from fighting over who got to be Tawnystar in our games than hold the lives of all of ThunderClan in my paws."

"That's a lie and you know it," Rosepaw chuckled. "Silly Hollypaw – you've always thrived on taking care of others. You're doing what you're good at – making sure we don't all screw up."

Rosepaw turned to the fresh-kill pile and pawed out a mouse. She pushed it to Hollypaw and then said, "Besides; Marigoldkit made the best Tawnystar."

Hollypaw smirked, watching her ginger sister pick up a piece of fresh-kill and trot to the elder's den. Rosepaw brushed against her sister reassuringly as she went. Hollypaw sighed and picked up the mouse at her paws and headed towards the medicine cat's den.

"How's Dapplenose?" Leafwhisker asked. He was laying out all the herbs necessary to cure colds – and other cold-related ailments – before his paws. Hollypaw noted that he was separating the piles that looked fresher from the ones that were older. Coltsfoot was included in the "older" pile.

Hollypaw put down the mouse near her mentor's paws. "Not better," she replied. "She's wheezing now."

Leafwhisker's whiskers twitched, and his tail-tip moved from side to side. Hollypaw sensed that he didn't like the answer he was given.

"What do you think we should do, little one?" he asked.

Hollypaw blinked. "Why ask me?" she wondered. "I've only been your apprentice a few days."

Leafwhisker scoffed, "Why would I have an apprentice that I can't trust to ask for advice once in a while?" He looked up at her and added, "I'm getting senile in my old age, after all."

Hollypaw rolled her eyes. She pushed the mouse towards him, and Leafwhisker looked at it approvingly. She meowed, "I think maybe a little more coltsfoot might help her breathing… and she might start coughing in the night. Maybe a poppy seed?"

Leafwhisker gave the mouse a bite. He chewed, swallowed, and then pushed the remains to Hollypaw. "Sounds like a plan," Leafwhisker meowed. "But we can't diminish our stockpile of tansy. Let's only give her half of another leaf and another petal."

He glanced at Hollypaw, who was sniffing at the mouse. "If she's wheezing, it means that her throat is too sore to swallow something as dry as a leaf," he meowed. "We'll have to start making poultices."

"Poultices?" Hollypaw asked, her mouth full. "You mean…" she swallowed. _"Chewing_ the herbs?"

Leafwhisker's eyes gleamed. He purred, "Your favorite part."

* * *

Hollypaw relished the cool, crisp water of the stream. It washed away the taste of tansy and coltsfoot from her tongue. The strong flavors had threatened to overwhelm her senses, but Leafwhisker promised she would get used to it. Leafwhisker told her to go out and get a drink. Hollypaw took another gulp of water, feeling it settle in a chilly lump in her nearly-empty belly.

She had tried looking for herbs in the places where Leafwhisker had shown her, but they all seemed to be dead. Only one or two leaves of marigold were still good, and there was a burdock plant which seemed to be doing fine so far, but those weren't plants they needed.

Hollypaw wished her dreams would give her the answers. Marigoldkit said that she visited StarClan in her sleep, but as of late her starry dreamland was just as silent and devoid of other cats as before. She longed to speak with them, but no matter how far she traveled in her dreams, she always seemed to end up right back in the clearing where she had practiced her hunting skills in kithood.

_Are my ancestors avoiding me?_ Hollypaw thought. _Maybe I'll meet them at the Moonpool._ Leafwhisker was anxious about the trip – with Dapplenose ill and the other elders at risk, traveling away from the camp was an idea he didn't like entertaining. The half-moon was only two days away, though, and Leafwhisker said he needed to present Hollypaw to StarClan as soon as possible.

_Is that why I can't see them yet?_ Hollypaw wondered. _Because I haven't met them at the Moonpool? Because I'm not a real medicine cat apprentice yet?_

That would explain a few things – the starry shapes that Hollypaw could have sworn were cats paid no attention to her, and they passed right through her if she got too close, as if they didn't even see her. Maybe at the Moonpool she would finally be able to see Marigoldkit, and her other warrior ancestors?

"Hollypaw!"

Hollypaw turned to find that Cherrypaw, Rosepaw, and the other apprentices, led by Waspstorm and Goosefur, were just behind her, on the path that led to the training hollow. Rosepaw had stopped, her tail in the air.

"Want to train with us?" she asked.

"Medicine cats don't fight," Fallowpaw pointed out.

"Medicine cats learn basic fighting techniques," Waspstorm corrected. "Sometimes even they have to fight."

"Can Hollypaw join us?" Rosepaw asked.

"It's been so long since we've done _anything_ together," Cherrypaw complained. She gave Goosefur a look of sugary sweetness.

Goosefur glanced at Waspstorm, who looked at Hollypaw. The pale golden tabby warrior looked at Hollypaw and asked, "Can Leafwhisker spare you?"

Hollypaw nodded.

Waspstorm flicked his tail. "Then come on," he said. "We're working on our basic maneuvers."

"But we _know_ the basics!" Squirrelpaw complained. He and his sister, Sootpaw, were the eldest apprentices. Fallowpaw, Robinpaw, and Thrushpaw followed behind them, with Cherrypaw and Rosepaw being the youngest.

"It doesn't hurt to review," Goosefur told them. "With your assessments coming up, you'll need to remember everything you were taught. And, if you're both so good, you can teach the younger apprentices a thing or two."

Hollypaw padded up and joined the group. She brushed pelts with Rosepaw and touched noses with Cherrypaw who, for the first time since Sparrowstar and Brightflame stopped being mates, seemed to be in a good, kind mood – but Hollypaw feared it was just because she was trying to keep up appearances with her mentor and the other apprentices.

_It's been a while since I've tried fighting moves,_ Hollypaw thought, flexing her claws. She remembered having to break up her denmates' scuffles – especially when Lionkit and Nettlekit were too little to get involved. She wondered how much about her skills had changed.

It had felt good to put her worries about Dapplenose behind her for just a moment. Practicing basic fighting techniques with her sisters made her feel as if they were kits again, playing 'Tawnystar versus Littlestar', reenacting Tawnystar's fight against Littlestar, the former leader of ShadowClan.

Yet she couldn't escape the distance that had grown between her and the warrior apprentices. It was unavoidable – she was different from them now, even though she hadn't been to the Moonpool. The older apprentices went easy on her, as if they were afraid of hurting her.

_It's the way things are now,_ she thought. _They are the fighters – I'm just the one that cleans their wounds and heals their sickness._

Hollypaw's muscles were comfortably sore when she padded back into the medicine cat's den. She had harvested all that she thought was safe from the marigold plant – just one measly flower – and brought it back in her jaws. She laid it out near the medicine store.

She was about to call for Leafwhisker, to explain why she was late in coming back, but the smell of sickness nearly carried her off of her paws. Dapplenose's scent was mixed within, and Hollypaw's heart pounded as she padded towards the nests where they kept the sick cats.

Leafwhisker was there, pushing together nests around the lumps of mottled fur. Hollypaw recognized Dapplenose's tortoiseshell pelt, dull and matted… but another pelt had joined her. A dark tabby pelt that rose and fell rapid, wheezing and gasping for air.

"Leafwhisker!" she gasped. "What happened?"

"Dapplenose has greencough," Leafwhisker rasped, looking at her. His eyes were clouded with worry. "And Aspentail has caught it, too."


	12. Chapter 10

… **Who wanted drama, again? I will admit that this is not very good drama, but it is something that will set the stage of other things later on.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"_Want to have a race?"_

Swiftpaw looked up at Harepaw. The question seemed so innocuous, and yet Swiftpaw couldn't help but feel as if there were a string attached. Was Harepaw trying to set him up for humiliation? Why ask a cat whom you'd nicknamed _Slowkit_ to race with you?

"Why?" Swiftpaw asked. _Don't we have work to do?_

"It'll be Featherpaw's last race as a WindClan apprentice," Harepaw explained. "She's passed all her assessments, and she's being made a warrior at sunset."

Swiftpaw perked his ears. That was great news! He wouldn't be able to share a den with Featherpaw until he became a warrior himself, and that was a bummer, but he was happy that she was getting her warrior name. She really deserved it.

"Plus, it'll be your first race as an apprentice," Harepaw went on, a glimmer in his eye. "Rabbitpaw and I need to see just how fast you are, _Swift_paw."

Swiftpaw frowned. So there it was – and here he thought that Harepaw had gotten over his need to incessantly tease.

"We're meeting by the warrens," Harepaw meowed. "Meet us there by sunhigh, or you're a mouse!"

Swiftpaw watched Harepaw go, padding out of the camp to join the dawn patrol. They would be back by sunhigh. Featherpaw was with them – her last dawn patrol as an apprentice. Swiftpaw watched her lithe, feathery form slip through the camp entrance with a heavy sigh.

"Swiftpaw."

Swiftpaw looked behind him. Ryewhisker sat there, tail curled over her paws, as if she had been sitting there the entire time. Swiftpaw stood up and greeted her with a respectful dip of his head.

"We're going to try our paws at fishing again this morning," Ryewhisker decided. "We'll stay away from the RiverClan border, though."

"I'm not afraid of RiverClan!" Swiftpaw insisted.

Ryewhisker narrowed her eyes. "I'm not insinuating that you are," she meowed carefully. "But I don't want us getting into bad situations, especially with leaf-bare on us and prey scarce. There's no need to fear RiverClan – they're as yellow-bellied as the fish they catch. Cowards, the lot of them."

"Even though they taught us how to fish?" Swiftpaw offered.

Ryewhisker's eyes blazed. "Even more evidence that RiverClan is weak – its warriors aren't even loyal," she hissed. "A Clan like that should not be called a Clan – and it shouldn't have the right to live and hunt here with the other Clans."

Swiftpaw lowered one ear, confusion filling his heart. _But there were always four Clans,_ he thought.

"Don't you agree with me?" Ryewhisker asked. "One weak Clan has the potential to bring us all down. They have a responsibility not only to themselves, but to the other three Clans, to get stronger or to leave and let the rest of us live in peace. If RiverClan cannot command the loyalty of their warriors, then what's there worth being loyal to?"

Swiftpaw said nothing.

Ryewhisker eyed him with an unknown expression in her eyes. Finally, she meowed, "You're young – you'll understand as your training progresses. Come on, fish do not catch themselves… and on a day like today, they'll want to hide in the middle of the lake, where it's warmest."

She didn't wait for him – she headed towards the entrance, her fur fluffed up against the cutting wind. Swiftpaw did the same, though his pelt didn't seem to cut the cold winds nearly as much. He hurried after her, worry growing in his heart like a fledgling bird.

* * *

Sunhigh hadn't warmed WindClan's bare territory much by the time Swiftpaw climbed up the hill to reach the warrens – a collected of old, disused rabbit warrens that were abandoned shortly after the Clans came to the lake. The smell of the Horseplace wafted into Swiftpaw's nostrils – there would be no horses out today, thanks to the cold. WindClan needn't worry about Twolegs until newleaf.

Harepaw, Rabbitpaw, and Featherpaw were waiting for him. Swiftpaw envied their long, muscular legs and taut muscle that shone beneath their pelts, honed and trained since their apprentice ceremonies, which had taken place in warmer climes. Swiftpaw would have to wait until newleaf to properly fill out his small, lanky figure.

His paws were still damp from fishing – though this time he and Ryewhisker managed to catch a carp each to take back to the Clan. The queens would eat well tonight, Swiftpaw wagered.

Swiftpaw mounted the warrens to stand beside Featherpaw and the other apprentices. He faced the horizon with them – not the forest beyond WindClan's territory, but the lake. To one side was WindClan's camp; to the other was RiverClan's marshy territory.

_I wonder what that apprentice is doing,_ he thought absently. _Eelclaw's kit…_

"So, the rules are simple," Harepaw meowed. "First one to the lakeshore wins. No cheating, no crossing borders, and no fighting if you lose."

"Sounds fair," Rabbitpaw decided.

Swiftpaw looked at the determined route. It was completely clear, save for snow here and there. Low, rolling hills and terrain that was easy to grip with paws and claws, clear of rocks and debris. No prey-scent, either. This path was free of distractions.

"Let's hurry this up," Featherpaw decided, her fur fluffed up. "It's cold out here, and I want to be back in time for my ceremony."

"We're not going to get in trouble for this, are we?" Swiftpaw asked. He had a feeling that Ryewhisker wouldn't like that he had decided to waste precious training time and energy racing with his denmates.

"Apprentices race all the time!" Rabbitpaw assured him. "Besides, if Harepaw was doing something rabbit-brained, why would I or Featherpaw be here?"

"Hey!" Harepaw scoffed.

"You _do_ get yourself into trouble," Featherpaw pointed out.

"That aside," Harepaw growled. "Let's get this race on. I can't wait to leave you all in my dust!"

"Please!" Featherpaw purred. "If anyone is going to leave anyone in their dust, it's _me."_

Featherpaw and Harepaw lined themselves up on the very peak of the warrens. Rabbitpaw crouched, tail low, ears back, ready to run. Swiftpaw padded up on the other side of Featherpaw and tried to ignore the softness of her fur and the sound of her breathing.

"Ready…?" Harepaw called.

"Set…"

"_GO!"_

Swiftpaw pushed off of his hind paws, sailing through the air. The cold breeze ran through his fur like the tongue of his mother, so soft and reassuring, pushing him onward. His paws hit the ground, and suddenly he was running.

There was no way to describe the feeling Swiftpaw was experiencing as he ran. Everything became a blur around him, and the only thing he could see was what lay right before him – the lakeshore, his goal. The ground was like air beneath his paws, soft and cool. His limbs did not burn, but they flexed and each leap made his stride lengthen. Moorland grass brushed his belly fur, but he hardly felt it.

Scents faded away.

He heard nothing but the roar of the wind in his ears.

Exhilaration and freedom filled his senses.

And then he had to stop.

His paws burned when he forced his muscles to a grinding halt. He stumbled and fell, rolling over and over and over until there wasn't ground beneath him, but ice, and then the ice turned into cold, swirling water.

Swiftpaw let out a yowl for help, but nothing came out – water entered his mouth and poured down his throat and a tide of cold horror. Swiftpaw gargled and sputtered, trying to catch his breath and keep his head above the water, but his legs had frozen – they hurt to move.

He felt the lake close in around him, and blackness entered his vision. Swiftpaw let out one last, feeble gasp for air before his eyes closed.

* * *

Otterpaw wasn't sure what had compelled her, but suddenly she was in the water, her huge white paws churning, pushing herself forward towards the sodden, limp gray-black shape. She strained her limbs with all her might, remembering what her mother had taught her before the snows came.

She felt a great weight pressing against her lungs as she struggled to hold her breath. Water shed itself from her coat, smoothing her path towards the drowning apprentice.

Pushing with her last bit of energy, she reached the apprentice. She opened her jaws, and all the air she had been struggling to keep in flowed out into a multitude of bubbles. She heaved for breath, panicking, and yet… no water entered her lungs. She did not feel it filling her stomach, or weighing her down into the dark depths.

In fact, she could breathe just fine.

Shaking her head, she grasped the apprentice's pelt in her jaws and, paws churning twice as hard as before, pulled him up to the surface.

They broke through, a fox-length away from the lakeshore. The apprentice was limp and heavy in her jaws, and Otterpaw feared she might have to let him go – but she kept swimming, keeping her eyes on the shoreline. Loonfeather was there, along with the rest of the patrol. Pikefoot, Cedartail, and Boulderpaw stood there, mouths open at her as she hauled herself and the drowning apprentice towards the shore.

Her paws touched sand and threatened to give way. Loonfeather and Pikefoot took her burden from her then, while Boulderpaw and Cedartail supported her on both sides, helping Otterpaw out of the water. It streamed from her pelt, her ears, her paws, her thick tail… she felt as if she were _made_ of water.

_I could breathe,_ she thought. _I could breathe beneath the water…_

She reached solid, dry, cold land and fell to her side. She coughed and sputtered, but no water came out. None had gone in, after all. She felt Boulderpaw's tongue frantically rasping at her pelt, pushing it against its flow. Warmth soon invaded Otterpaw's limbs as Cedartail pressed his pelt against hers.

Otterpaw looked at the apprentice. He was so familiar… and then it hit her – this was the cat that she had seen with Ryewhisker when she and Loonfeather had been fishing! This was Swiftpaw! Pikefoot and Loonfeather were busy pushing the water from Swiftpaw's body, and it came out in streams until the young cat finally let out a cough and took several deep breaths.

"What was this cat _thinking?"_ Pikefoot cursed. "Is WindClan trying their paws at swimming now, too?"

"Well, they're not very good at it," Boulderpaw remarked.

Swiftpaw coughed again, but said nothing in reply.

"My apprentice nearly drowned to save him," Loonfeather breathed. He looked at Otterpaw and said, his eyes filled with praise, "No matter what WindClan has done to wrong us, I can't overlook her selflessness. It's the mark of a warrior."

Otterpaw tried to bask in her mentor's pride – especially when Pikefoot and Cedartail looked at him like he had bats in his brain – but she was too numb to manage it.

Pikefoot nudged Swiftpaw with his paw and demanded, "You – what were you up to? Spying? I wouldn't put _spying_ past WindClan."

"Yes, Pikefoot," Loonfeather drawled, "he was doing a _spectacular_ job spying from his position of _drowning in the lake."_

Loonfeather glanced at Cedartail and Boulderpaw. "Get her back to camp and into Fogleaf's den immediately," he ordered. "Pikefoot and I will take this apprentice back to his Clan."

"Be careful," Cedartail warned. "WindClan might take this as a slight – they might think we kidnapped him."

"Oh, they'll definitely think that," Loonfeather meowed back, scowling. "They know that I have no love for them. But I am doing the right thing. With StarClan as my witness, I will not stoop as low as them."

He nodded to Pikefoot, and the two warriors both grabbed one end of Swiftpaw. The apprentice dangled between them, water dripping from his lips, his pelt sodden and black with water. His limbs hung limp like dried rushes, and Otterpaw wondered if he was too in shock to know that they still worked.

Swiftpaw blinked, and then threw a glance at her. His eyes were green and filled with an unexplainable emotion, as if something had happened that he did not fully understand. Otterpaw met his eyes, wondering if she was showing the same feeling.

She felt Cedartail and Boulderpaw stand. Boulderpaw pressed his nose into her fur and meowed, "Come on, sister – let's get you back to camp. Fogleaf will take good care of you, I know it."

Otterpaw looked gratefully at her brother. She pressed against him and let him help her back home. Cedartail walked before them, looking from left to right with wary, flashing eyes, as if more WindClan cats were hiding in the dead, dry stalks and the barren landscape.

_I could breathe…_ Otterpaw thought. _I could breathe under the water…_

Her huge white paws dragged the ground.

_I wonder if that means something…_


	13. Chapter 11

**I will be updating the allegiances to include the new apprentices and other important things. Just a heads-up, because a few changes happen in this chapter (at least, they happen to ShadowClan) that it would help if it were placed somewhere for readers to reference! Not to mention there are a few other things I forgot to add.**

**I wrote this and the next chapter with a Band-Aid on my primary finger... so I'm sorry if there are a few errors I didn't catch.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"_It is time to separate you _apprentices," Addernose stated. He stood before the group of ShadowClan apprentices, his eyes gleaming.

Snakepaw narrowed his eyes at Addernose. Ever since he had been apprenticed nearly a quarter moon ago, Addernose had been doing everything within his power to make not only his experience difficult, but Limpetwing's as well. He questioned her every move, contradicted her at every turn, and did everything he could to undermine Snakepaw's mentor. He could tell she was getting sick of it.

He stood in a line with the other apprentices – Tigerpaw to one side of him, and Sleetpaw to the other. Sleetpaw held his head high, finally happy to be in the same den with his siblings, Magpiepaw and Jaypaw. The older apprentices, Firpaw and Birchpaw, were at the other end of the line with Yellowpaw, whose golden pelt was fluffed against the chill.

The ShadowClan training area was clear of snow, which still hadn't fallen very thickly yet. A thin film of frost and ice covered the ground, making it hard to run for the most surefooted cats. All the streams under a tail-length long were frozen over, but it was advised not to walk on them.

"I have been speaking with your mentors," Addernose went on, "and they have told me of your progress. Now, I know that some of you haven't had as much training as others, but we cannot afford to wait. There are no kits in the nursery waiting to be apprenticed now, making it the perfect time to choose who will be training as night-hunters."

_Is that what this is about?_ Snakepaw thought. _Who will be a night-hunter?_

Night-hunters, of course, were cats who hunted for the Clan by night. Addernose oversaw the night-hunters patrols and chose where they would hunt. Snakepaw was unsure how the separation of night-hunters and day-hunters started, but it must have been long ago – and it was an effective way of surviving leaf-bare with plenty of prey.

"Long ago," Addernose began, "a cat named Duskwhisker began to hunt by night. It was a hard leaf-bare, and the prey he brought in from his night hunts were crucial to ShadowClan's survival… so much so that the leader at the time, Applestar, declared that night-hunting was to be a part of ShadowClan's skills from then on. Duskwhisker trained many cats, but none were so successful as Owlstar, who was known for actually bringing down an owl for fresh-kill.

"So now the time has come to choose who will have night-hunter training," Addernose declared. "It is not easy by any means – it is not only a matter of skill, but of your pelt color as well. Light-pelted cats have always been rare in ShadowClan, but a cat with a white pelt, no matter their skill, will make an ineffective night-hunter. Is that understood?"

_But the color of our pelts isn't our choice,_ Snakepaw thought.

"It is for the safety of the Clan that we do things this way, you understand," Addernose said. "Night-hunters must be as effective at hunting in the night as they are in the day."

Addernose took a deep breath, and then said, "Know that this is not permanent – when you become a warrior, you may choose whether or not you wish to be a night-hunter or a day-hunter. You will always have that choice. ShadowClan's night-hunter warriors are Owlstorm, Darkbrid, Shadefur, Hailcloud, and myself – meaning that there is room for five night-hunter apprentices. There are eight of you, which means that at least three will continue to work on their normal duties with their mentors."

_Papa is a night-hunter._ Snakepaw fidgeted. Because of that, Tigerpaw and Snakepaw hardly saw Owlstorm – it would be amazing to have the opportunity to hunt with him. Snakepaw felt a flash of jealousy toward his friend Sleetpaw – with Owlstorm as his mentor, Sleetpaw got to spend more time with Snakepaw's father than Snakepaw himself.

Addernose padded up and down the length of the apprentice line once again. Snakepaw did not divert his gaze from the Clan deputy, even though Addernose looked at Snakepaw as if he had just found a juicy piece of prey to play with. _I won't let you get to me,_ he declared. _And I won't let you hurt Limpetwing, either._

"Any questions?" Addernose asked.

Tigerpaw raised her tail.

Addernose nodded and said, "Speak."

"Do the night-hunter apprentices get new mentors?" Tigerpaw asked. "What sort of schedule do they follow?"

"They do not get new mentors," Addernose replied. "But they are placed under the guidance of a night-hunter warrior. This warrior will make sure that the apprentice is learning the skills necessary to become an effective night-hunter, should they choose."

Breath puffed from Addernose's mouth as he continued, "As for their schedule, night-hunter apprentices will train at night a pawful of nights every half-moon – at least five nights, but no more than seven. They will sleep from sunhigh to sunset, and will be expected to stay awake throughout their training sessions. There will be enough time for them to train with their mentors if they are not night-hunters. Are you satisfied?"

Tigerpaw nodded, and lowered her tail.

"Any more questions?" Addernose asked.

No cat responded.

"Very well," Addernose decided. "We will not go on with the selection process. Firpaw, come forward."

Firpaw, one of the oldest apprentices, along with his brother Birchpaw, had a dark gray pelt with ashen flecks. He padded up to Addernose and halted, looking calm as still water in a pond. Addernose padded around him, sniffing here and there. Snakepaw noted that he was paying great attention to Firpaw's pelt.

"Your mentor is Darkbird," Addernose noted. "She is already a night-hunter, and she speaks highly of your skills in hunting, though your battle skills could use some work."

Firpaw said nothing.

"You will be a night-hunter apprentice, Firpaw. Stand on the other side of the clearing," Addernose decided.

Firpaw's tail went up and, with a light in his eyes, he padded to the other side of the training clearing.

Birchpaw was called up next, and got the same treatment as his brother, Firpaw. Snakepaw knew that Elmfoot, Birchpaw's mentor, was not one of the cats that Addernose had mentioned being on the list of night-hunters. Addernose noted that Birchpaw's fighting skills were no better than his hunting skills, and with a lighter pelt, Birchpaw was told to stay in line. He would remain a normal apprentice.

Yellowpaw was asked to come forward. It didn't take long for Addernose to determine that Yellowpaw would make a poor night-hunter, with her pale pelt and white paws. She would be too easily spotted. Thriftfoot, Yellowpaw's mentor, was not a night-hunter, so it was an easy decision. Yellowpaw was sent to sit beside Brichpaw.

Magpiepaw, Sleetpaw's sister, was called up next. Her dark tortoiseshell pelt only had the faintest splashes of ginger, and they were dark, like Addernose's pelt. Foxtail, Magpiepaw's mentor, was not a night-hunter, but Magpiepaw's agility came up in Addernose's assessment of her, and she moved to sit beside Firpaw as a night-hunter.

Jaypaw, on the other paw, was not chosen to be a night-hunter. His pelt was pale and dull – not easy to spot in leaf-bare, but when newleaf came he would send the prey running. Poppynose was not a night-hunter either, so it was another easy decision to send Jaypaw back to sit beside Birchpaw and Yellowpaw.

_He's already eliminated three,_ Snakepaw thought. _Does that mean that Sleetpaw, Tigerpaw, and I will be night-hunters?_

Addernose regarded the three apprentices. His eyes were stern and they blazed as they flicked over each apprentice. He meowed, "I've heard great things about all three of you from your mentors. I know that I said three cats would be chosen to remain as daylight hunters, but it is possible that one of you three might not make the cut. Do not get your hopes up."

The Clan deputy called Sleetpaw forward. It was an obvious choice. Despite the white flecks in Sleetpaw's gray pelt, Owlstorm was a night-hunter, and it would be easier for him to train Sleetpaw if they were in the same group most of the time. Sleetpaw went to stand with Magpiepaw and Firpaw with commendations on his fast learning ability placed on his shoulders.

Snakepaw glanced at Tigerpaw. Shadefur was her mentor – a night-hunter. She would be a night-hunter for sure, Snakepaw thought. He pressed his pelt against hers, hoping for some relief from the chilly air. _He doesn't like me or my mentor,_ Snakepaw thought. _I won't be chosen as a night-hunter._

"Tigerpaw," Addernose meowed. "Shadefur has told me nothing but good things about you. She says your fighting skills and hunting skills are as impressive as any warrior's, and you've just started your apprenticeship. I couldn't be more proud to have a cat like you amongst the night-hunters."

Tigerpaw's eyes widened with shock. Snakepaw gave her a lick around the ear. "Good job," he murmured. Tigerpaw pressed closer to her brother and purred before humbly walked over to the other night-hunter apprentices. Sleetpaw leaned over and whispered something in her ear that made Tigerpaw's whiskers twitch.

"And that leaves you, Snakepaw," Addernose decided. He padded around Snakepaw, eyes glossing over his pelt. "Snakepaw, the brilliant hunter."

_Just say that you don't want me, already,_ Snakepaw thought bitterly. _I don't know what you've got against me or Limpetwing, but it's really annoying and I don't want to be around you any more than I have –_

"Welcome to the night-hunters," Addernose decided.

Snakepaw looked up at Addernose in shock.

"You'll do very, very well, I think," Addernose went on, his eyes flashing as he looked at Snakepaw.

Addernose waved his tail to Birchpaw, Jaypaw, and Yellowpaw. "The rest of you may return to camp," he meowed. "Do not forget to hunt along the way. The night-hunter apprentices will remain here, with me."

Looking slightly relieved, Birchpaw led the other apprentices back to camp, their paws hardly making any sound on the pine-littered forest floor. Snakepaw watched them go, and was thankful that he got to spend more time with Tigerpaw.

He padded towards her and brushed his muzzle against hers. "I'm glad you made the cut," Tigerpaw whispered.

"Me, too," Snakepaw replied. _Maybe Addernose has forgotten about not liking Limpetwing?_

Addernose turned to the night-hunter apprentices. "Now… there is yet another matter to take care of – but first, congratulations. Should you choose to remain a night-hunter, you have been accepted into a ShadowClan tradition that has been going on for many, many seasons."

Each apprentice dipped their head in respect. It was an honor, Snakepaw realized, and it would mean a lot of extra work from each of them.

"Some of you will choose during your apprenticeship to give up night-hunting," Addernose told them, "and that's just fine. We need as many day-hunters as we do night-hunters. Their work is just as valuable as ours, and ours is just as valuable as theirs."

The apprentices raised their heads. Snakepaw couldn't help but feel a spark of excitement in his belly – he was a good hunter, and he knew it. A little bit of snow would not stop him – it _couldn't._ He couldn't help but feel a bit of glee at being able to finally show his Clanmates that he wasn't just getting lucky – he was _that good._

"Now," Addernose went on, "on to the second order of business. Some of your mentors are not night-hunters, and you must be assigned a night-hunter to oversee your training. They will not replace your mentor and they will not teach you fighting skills, but they will help to perfect your hunting skills. Snakepaw and Magpiepaw, come forward."

Snakepaw padded up to Addernose, Magpiepaw beside him. The dark tortoiseshell curled her fluffy tail around her paws as she sat. Snakepaw envied her long coat and wished he had a fluffy tail to wrap around his paws, which were starting to get cold. Just sitting around wasn't helping them warm up any.

"Magpiepaw, Hailcloud will be the one to look after you," Addernose decided. "And I will look after you, Snakepaw."

_Of course you will,_ Snakepaw thought. _I was a mouse-brain to think that you would forget about your grudge against Limpetwing – whatever it's about – for a moment._

"Is this acceptable?" Addernose asked.

_How can I say no?_ Snakepaw thought. He nodded along with Magpiepaw.

"Then you five will report here at sunset tomorrow. Do not be late," Addernose meowed. "Your mentors and Mothstar have already been informed of my decision – you are allowed to sleep between sunhigh and sunset on night-hunter training days."

Addernose waved his tail. "You are dismissed," he declared.

He turned and padded away. Snakepaw stared after him, wondering just what he was plotting now. He had a bad feeling about Addernose, and he wished he knew why he didn't like Limpetwing very much.

"Congratulations, Snakepaw!" cheered Sleetpaw. He butted his head into Snakepaw's shoulder, causing the tabby to break away from his thoughts. "Now we get to train together, just like old times!"

"And we get to hang out with Papa!" Tigerpaw said excitedly. Her normally sleek tail was fluffed out with eagerness.

"It's going to be great!" Sleetpaw declared, his eyes gleaming. He looked at Tigerpaw and meowed, "Owlstorm's already taught me a few tricks – has Shadefur taught you anything?"

Tigerpaw shook her head. "But he says I'm doing so well that some advanced moves aren't far away!" she meowed bashfully, flattening her ears. "I wonder if he knew?"

Snakepaw frowned, wondering when Tigerpaw started to tolerate Sleetpaw's sometimes-obnoxious behavior. He shook his head – it would do no good for anyone if Sleetpaw and Tigerpaw were always arguing.

He touched his nose to Tigerpaw's shoulder and meowed warmly, "I'm just glad to be training with my little sister."

Tigerpaw looked up at him with warm eyes. She purred, and pressed her warm fur against his. "You'll do great, Snakepaw," she murmured.

"Yeah – you're, like, the best hunter!" Sleetpaw agreed. "No wonder Addernose wants to watch out for you – you're unstoppable!"

"Yeah, I am," Snakepaw meowed. Dustleaf's warning seemed far away – an echo. Why shouldn't he be proud of how good he was? It only benefitted the Clan.

Snakepaw figured that so long as he was doing nothing but helping the Clan get through their tough times, there was nothing wrong with being proud of his natural abilities. He was loyal to his Clan, through and through, and he was sure nothing would change that.


	14. Chapter 12

**This chapter turned out long… but that's OK. It's got some important stuff in it.**

**The night-hunter/day-hunter thing is something that I came up with myself. I'm not surprised that the Erins didn't run with something similar, seeing as how the books focus on ThunderClan and rarely ever deviate aside from Super Editions and a few chapters in **_**Night Whispers**_**. I thought it would add an interesting dynamic and make ShadowClan set itself apart from the other Clans, as each Clan is different from one another in some way.**

**Addernose has beef with Limpetwing for a reason. I won't say that it's a good reason, since I don't condone that sort of behavior and I personally don't like people like him. As for where I got the "Limpet-" part of her name, a limpet is a type of mollusk, or sea snail. I was going for more natural and "traditional" prefixes for this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_Hollypaw pressed her muzzle against Mintflower's_ forehead. As she feared, the older queen was harboring a fever. Hollypaw could almost feel it searing the skin beneath the gray queen's pelt.

_Leafwhisker was right,_ Hollypaw decided. _We need to isolate this sickness before it spreads._ Fallowpaw and Robinpaw had already caught the beginnings of the illness – they had been the ones to clean out the elder's den when Leafwhisker determined that Dapplenose and Aspentail were too sick to remain there. Fallowpaw seemed to only have a minor cold, but Robinpaw was growing weaker far more quickly. Leafwhisker suspected that she might have visited the nursery and passed it on to the queens and possibly the kits.

"I want you to move to Leafwhisker's den," Hollypaw decided. _We're running out of room,_ she thought warily. _I hope this is the last of the sick cats…_ "You've just got a fever, but we can't take risks."

Mintflower looked up at Hollypaw, her eyes wide with concern.

"I don't think you've passed it on to Honeycloud or the kits," Hollypaw assured her. "But Leafwhisker wants all sick cats to stay in his den."

"If that's what you want…" Mintflower murmured. She glanced at Honeycloud. "Will you be all right without me?" Her voice had a distinctive rasp to it that made Hollypaw's heart plummet. Did Mintflower already have whitecough? The queen was older and kind to all kits, fiercely protective of those who lived in the nursery. Not too long ago Hollypaw remembered her licking scraps of moss out of her and her sisters' fur… but that was when they were still kits.

"I'll manage," Honeycloud replied. "Lionkit and Nettlekit are nearly six moons old. They can take care of themselves."

"Of course we can!" Nettlekit, a tiny brown tabby like his father, Bramblepelt, insisted. Lionkit was less boisterous, with a golden-brown pelt to match his mother's.

"I'll have an apprentice clean the den and replace the moss," Hollypaw meowed. "But you three had better not stay in here until the den's been properly aired out."

"How long will that take?" Lionkit asked.

Hollypaw paused to think. Leafwhisker was having the elder's den aired out – Crowshade was staying in the warrior's den. He showed no signs of illness that Leafwhisker knew, but the den had been airing out for two days, and was being scrubbed down with snow to remove all traces of sickness.

"Possibly a day," Hollypaw meowed, "maybe two. Lionkit and Nettlekit can stay in the apprentice's den – it's already been aired out and cleaned."

Lionkit and Nettlekit exchanged a glance of excitement, their eyes wide. They both looked up at their mother and begged, "Can we, Mother – _please…?"_

Honeycloud sighed. "If that's what Leafwhisker and Hollypaw want, then I suppose…" she meowed. "But you two are to stay on your best behavior – understand?"

Both kits nodded. They nearly bowled Hollypaw over as they raced out of the nursery. Honeycloud gave a stretch before she left, giving Hollypaw a brush with her muzzle. "You're doing a good job," she meowed into her ear.

With Honeycloud gone, the nursery was a lot emptier. Hollypaw helped Mintflower out of her nest and walked next to the pale queen as she padded into the snow-covered clearing. It had fallen the night before, leaving a fresh layer of snow almost a shrew-length deep. It had been mostly patted down by now by the warriors, especially those using the snow to clean up the dens; but it was still piled around the edges of the camp.

Hollypaw spotted Crowshade near the elder's den, snapping at the apprentices inside to primp his moss a certain way. Hollypaw gave them a sympathetic flick of the ear – the dens needed to be cleaned. Hollypaw would have done it herself, but Leafwhisker needed her.

"Tonight is the half-moon," Mintflower mentioned.

"… Is it?" Hollypaw had been so busy she hadn't noticed.

"Leafwhisker will be taking you to the Moonpool tonight, won't he?" Mintflower wondered. "If he is, you two had better get a move on. It's a long trip."

_Marigoldkit,_ Hollypaw thought. _You said you would tell me what was happening tonight…_

"Who would look after the sick cats?" Hollypaw wondered. "We need to stay here for them."

Mintflower only shrugged. Hollypaw padded into the medicine cat's den and helped the queen arrange a nest, further from the sicker cats. Mintflower's nest was by Fallowpaw's on the other side of the den, further from the water pool and nearer to Hollypaw's nest on the outskirts of the den. Leafwhisker kept Dapplenose, Aspentail, and Robinpaw closer to him, near the back, just in case an emergency arose.

When Mintflower was settled, Hollypaw went to fetch a bit of feverfew. She knew what it looked like now – it was mixed in with all the medicine she gave to the cats in the den. They had a good supply of the small, soft leaves, though it was now beginning to dwindle. She grabbed two leaves and chewed it up without complaint. She was used to the taste of the herbs now, and not even the taste of coltsfoot bothered her anymore.

Spitting out the juice onto a beech leaf, she added in two poppy seeds, kneading them in with her paws. They had two poppy heads remaining, and Leafwhisker warned her to use them sparingly. They still had plenty of seeds, so Hollypaw didn't mind adding an extra one to help Mintflower sleep.

She took the leaf bundle in her jaws and passed it over to Mintflower. The gray queen gave it a careful sniff, but lapped up the mixture without question. She gave Hollypaw a drowsy _thank you_ with a flick of her tail before settling down to sleep.

Hollypaw checked on Fallowpaw next. He was sleeping, but his fever seemed just as hot as before. She listened to his breathing, though, and heard no congestion. Relief flooded her. Fallowpaw and Mintflower seemed to least sick of all the cats.

She turned then to the cats with confirmed greencough – Dapplenose, Aspentail, and Robinpaw. Aspentail was hardly moving, and his breathing sounded so cluttered and congested that it was a wonder he was breathing at all. His fever was also the highest of the three. She gave his pelt a few gentle licks, smoothing it in places, feeling the heat on her tongue.

Dapplenose was not worse, but not much better. She had an easier time of breathing, but it seemed as if she had also developed a severe stomachache. She vomited at least twice a day, and Leafwhisker could find no way of stopping it. Her mottled tail twitched as she slept.

Robinpaw was not sleeping so soundly. The young apprentice, under the influence of poppy seed, was thrashing about in her nest as if she were having a terrible nightmare. Her stomach was very distended, and no matter what Hollypaw and Leafwhisker did, they could not make Robinpaw any more comfortable.

"I think it's time we started administering catmint," Leafwhisker meowed.

Hollypaw looked to find that her mentor had padded into the den, a leaf-wrap in his jaws. A sweet smell from came within, and Hollypaw felt her mouth water at the scent. She had only smelled catmint once before – when Leafwhisker tried using it on Marigoldkit – and she was not immune to its charms.

"Robinpaw's worse," Hollypaw reported, "and Mintflower has a fever. I gave her feverfew and poppy seed for sleeping."

"And the others?" Leafwhisker asked, unwrapping his bundle. The fuzzy, enticing catmint leaves lay there between his paws, ready for dividing. Hollypaw noted now few there were - she wondered how many leaves Leafwhisker had left for next season.

"Fallowpaw's breathing has cleared up," Hollypaw went on, "and Dapplenose and Aspentail haven't changed."

Leafwhisker nodded his head slowly, taking her for her word. He began dividing up the leaves of catmint – two same-size doses, and one dose that was a little bigger.

"Tonight's the half-moon," Hollypaw blurted.

"I know," Leafwhisker meowed with a sigh.

"Are we going to the Moonpool?" Hollypaw asked.

Leafwhisker didn't meet her eyes. "Yes; we're going," he replied. "I don't like leaving these cats, but you must be introduced to StarClan and formally accepted as my apprentice."

"Who will take care of them while we're gone?" Hollypaw wondered. She felt a surge of excitement run through her. Finally, she would have answers!

"Sparrowstar offered," Leafwhisker meowed. "I tried talking him out of it, but I couldn't. He made a valid point – he has lives to spare; these cats don't. I've been spending the morning telling him what to do."

"What if he gets sick?" Hollypaw wondered. "What if he… what if he loses a life?"

"He has enough lives to spare," Leafwhisker meowed. "I'll feel guilty if he loses one for this favor… but it's better than losing a warrior or a queen… Their care shouldn't be too difficult. Besides, he has Ivyshade to help him, too."

"Ivyshade?" Hollypaw wondered. She didn't know the Clan deputy knew anything about herbs.

"I'll tell you the story later," Leafwhisker meowed. "Right now, we need to be off. The Moonpool is just outside of WindClan territory, and it's a bit of a climb."

Hollypaw's stomach growled.

"And we cannot eat along the way," Leafwhisker added. He finished splitting up the medicine and placed the doses before their respective patients. The two like-sized doses were for Dapplenose and Aspentail, while the bigger dose was for Robinpaw, whose thrashing had subsided only a little. He gave her a calming lick on the forehead before turning to his apprentice. "Sparrowstar knows what to do. I can only trust that. Come, Hollypaw – you will meet StarClan tonight."

Yet as Hollypaw padded towards the clearing with Leafwhisker, a part of her couldn't help but wish she were staying.

* * *

She and Leafwhisker padded out of camp and into the forest. They were mostly silent, thanks to the muffling snow on every branch and the ice over the streams and brooks. Hollypaw followed Leafwhisker up a slope and towards the WindClan border. The sun was beginning to decline in the sky, and Hollypaw wondered how far they had to go.

"What do I do when I meet StarClan?" Hollypaw asked, keeping pace with her mentor easily.

"Be respectful, little one," Leafwhisker replied. "These are your warrior ancestors. They know more that we will ever learn in our lifetime, and they are willing to teach you the wisdom needed to guide ThunderClan in its troubling times."

Hollypaw nodded along. The ground beneath their paws began to level out a little, and they came up to the WindClan border. The stream was frozen over, but Hollypaw sensed that the ice wasn't very thick. The scent of WindClan blew over the highlands and into Hollypaw's nostrils – rabbits and peat, now mixed with a bit of a fishy tang.

"We'll wait here for the others," Leafwhisker decided.

They did not wait long. A small, dusky gray-brown she-cat appeared in the woods on the other side of the stream. She padded alongside a taller, yet younger, light brown tabby with pretty blue eyes. With them was a long-haired tom with light, very pale gray-and-white fur and, strangely enough, eyes that were two different colors – one side was yellow, the other was blue.

"The small she-cat is Linnetnose, the WindClan medicine cat," Leafwhisker meowed. "She usually waits for Fogleaf. He's the RiverClan medicine cat – that gray tom. Heatherpaw, the taller tabby, is Linnetnose's apprentice."

"What're they like?" Hollypaw asked.

"Speak with them and find out," Leafwhisker meowed.

Linnetnose let out a greeting when she spotted Leafwhisker. She padded eagerly up to him and touched noses, as if they were more than old friends. Affection gleamed in her eyes as she meowed, "Sorry we're late! I had to deal with a few sick cats."

"You're not late at all," Leafwhisker purred.

_They're from different Clans, and they're acting like they're denmates!_ Hollypaw thought, amazed. She knew the code the medicine cat defied boundaries, but she didn't realize what it really meant to be friends with a cat from another Clan.

"Fogleaf, Linnetnose, Heatherpaw," Leafwhisker began, "this is Hollypaw."

Fogleaf said nothing – he only blinked. Hollypaw wondered if he was mute. Heatherpaw gave a warm hello, while Linnetnose bounded across the stream itself to brush Hollypaw's muzzle. "I'm so glad that Leafwhisker found an apprentice!" she purred.

"I see you haven't changed any, Linnetnose," grumbled a voice.

Hollypaw turned to find that a lean, grouchy-looking tabby tom had appeared. His amber eyes were hollowed with age, and his fur seemed to be perpetually bristling. Beside him was a young pale golden tabby she-cat, her eyes wide and wistful.

"This is Dustleaf," Leafwhisker meowed, "and Tansypaw, his apprentice."

"And you're Hollypaw," Dustleaf grumbled. "Good. We're wasting valuable walking time. If we want to be at the Moonpool before moonrise, you'd all better stop yakking and start walking."

Fogleaf murmured something in agreement. Dustleaf pushed through the crowd of medicine cats and began walking up the stream. Fogleaf, Linnetnose, and Leafwhisker fell in step behind him. Hollypaw felt a nudge from Tansypaw, and she began to walk with the other apprentices.

"It's nice to meet you, Hollypaw," Heatherpaw meowed. "How are things going?"

"Fine," Hollypaw meowed tightly.

"You can tell us," Tansypaw assured her. "We're allowed to talk about our Clans. Medicine cats don't take any part in things that might get cats hurt."

"Oh," Hollypaw mumbled. "Well, we've got a few cats with greencough…"

"So do we," Heatherpaw admitted. "But it's only a warrior and an elder so far. It's hit them hard and fast… Linnetnose doesn't know if we can save them. An apprentice has a chill, but he's recovering quickly."

"ShadowClan has greencough, too," Tansypaw meowed. "One of our elders has it."

"You're lucky it hasn't spread," Hollypaw meowed. "We have three cats who don't seem to be doing better, no matter what we do!"

"Do you have enough catmint?" Heatherpaw wondered, her eyes round and anxious. "If you want, I can pick some to leave by the border for you! There's plenty on our territory."

Hollypaw was shocked by Heatherpaw's generosity. She glanced at Leafwhisker, wondering what she should say, but she got no cues from her mentor. He was busy speaking to Linnetnose, and from the sounds of things it seemed as if they were having the exact same conversation.

"I'll run it by Leafwhisker," Hollypaw offered. She glanced at Fogleaf, who seemed to be the quietest medicine cat. _I wonder how RiverClan is doing…?_ He certainly wasn't giving anything away.

"You'll love StarClan," Tansypaw meowed suddenly. "When you meet them, that is. They're amazing!"

"Should I… groom my fur, or something?" Hollypaw asked.

Heatherpaw purred. "They don't care about things like that," she meowed. "I think you'll do just fine."

"Cut the chatter!" Dustleaf snapped, narrowing his amber eyes at the apprentices. "You three yak like a nest of jackdaws!"

"S-Sorry, Dustleaf!" Tansypaw stammered. To Hollypaw, she whispered, "Sorry… Dustleaf has been _really_ cranky lately."

"He'll bite your ear off if you're not careful," Heatherpaw added. "He nearly took off one of mine for trying to give him advice about his bad back once."

"What's with Fogleaf?" Hollypaw asked, keeping her voice down. "What's he like?"

"He's usually really quiet," Tansypaw replied. "It's kind of hard to talk to him - but that's only because he's blind _and_ deaf on one side of his head."

"What?" Hollypaw gasped. _"Really?"_

Both she-cat apprentices nodded. Tansypaw went on, "Sometimes cats with blue eyes are born blind or deaf, sometimes both – but Fogleaf is only blind and deaf on the side of his head with the blue eye. His other side can hear and see just fine."

Hollypaw looked at the long-haired tom in amazement. He seemed to be choosing his steps carefully, as if he couldn't see very well. Hollypaw tried to imagine what it would be like if her eyes and ears didn't function properly, but it was impossible. She noticed that he was keeping the side of his body with the yellow eye nearer to the medicine cats, and occasionally he would say something that Hollypaw couldn't catch – his voice was strange and a little distorted. _He's walking funny so he can hear what they're saying!_

"He doesn't talk much because it can be hard to understand him," Heatherpaw meowed. "Deaf cats can't hear what their own voices sound like, so they sound really different to us who can hear. Fogleaf isn't totally deaf, though, so his voice isn't bad. He's nice once you get to know him."

"Not nearly as prickly as Dustleaf," Tansypaw added.

Hollypaw nodded in agreement. She was beginning to like the two she-cat apprentices. They were friendly, and it seemed like they enjoyed talking to her. The bonds of being a medicine cat were strong, and Hollypaw wondered just what was in store for her future.

* * *

Night had fallen by the time they reached the Moonpool. The moon was high in the sky, the stars twinkling coldly in Silverpelt. Hollypaw paused by the ridge of the hollow where the Moonpool rested, looking into it with a gasp of astonishment.

The pool itself was covered by a thin sheet of ice. The only break was where a silver stream of water spilled out from the rocks and fell into the pool. The hollow was sparkling with frost, making the entire area feel like it was made of moonlight.

_It's beautiful,_ Hollypaw thought.

She could feel voices whispering in her ear, saying things she couldn't understand as she padded down into the hollow. Pawprints dimpled the ground, left by cats from long ago, forever making the Moonpool their place. Hollypaw's paws slipped into them easily.

The other medicine cats formed a ring around Hollypaw, their fur turned silver by the moonlight. Leafwhisker stood before her, signaling for her to stop walking. Hollypaw obeyed, feeling the eyes of every medicine cat on her… along with eyes that felt cold and unfamiliar.

"Hollypaw," Leafwhisker began, "is it your wish to enter the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?"

"It is," Hollypaw answered with the utmost certainty. _I've never wanted anything more,_ she realized.

"Warriors of StarClan," Leafwhisker went on, "I present to you this apprentice. She has chosen the path of the medicine cat. Grant her your wisdom so that she may heal her Clan in accordance to your will."

"May StarClan grant that it is so," the other medicine cats murmured.

Leafwhisker gestured to the pool with his tail. "Drink from the Moonpool, Hollypaw," he invited.

Hollypaw padded forward and sat near the pool. The other medicine cats spread out along the Moonpool's shore, waiting for her to take the first drink. Hollypaw broke through the ice on the pool easily and lapped up a mouthful of the coolest, clearest, water she had ever tasted.

She laid down and closed her eyes, stars dancing on her tongue and frost at her lips.

* * *

Hollypaw opened her eyes to find herself in the starry clearing where she had met Marigoldkit for the first time in her dreams. She was standing before the little pool, looking across its waters to see a line of gleaming, starlit cats looking back at her, their eyes filled with great wisdom and power.

"Welcome, Hollypaw," they all seemed to say at once.

Hollypaw blinked, and her heart leaped with joy when she saw Marigoldkit. She sat next to a sleek black she-cat with green eyes, and a dark cream-colored she-cat with a noble air and amber eyes. Both smelled of ThunderClan, and Hollypaw watched as the three cats stepped forward.

"Welcome, Hollypaw," the dark cream she-cat repeated. "I am Tawnystar, ThunderClan's leader before Sparrowstar."

"And I am Nightshade," the sleek black she-cat added. "I was medicine cat before Leafwhisker."

"Is Leafwhisker here?" Hollypaw wondered. She looked for the tabby tom, but she didn't see him.

"He is seeing his own visions," Tawnystar meowed. "We have come to share with you and you alone."

Hollypaw looked at Marigoldkit. "You said that I would get an explanation," she meowed. "Are you going to tell me what my destiny is?"

"You destiny is entwined with the destines of three other cats, one from each Clan," Nightshade meowed. "You four possess a power that must be used to defeat a great threat, one that the Clans could never have thought to meet… and one that will kill you all if it is not stopped."

"What is that threat?" Hollypaw asked. "Who are these other cats?"

Tawnystar meowed, flicking her tail, "All in due time, Hollypaw. You are already acquainted with your power – you can come to StarClan whenever you wish, and traverse our realm as if you were one of us. Honed properly, you could go where even we of StarClan cannot."

"Your dreams took you to StarClan from the moment you were born," Nightshade added fondly. "This is why – it is your power."

Hollypaw frowned. She accepted the explanation, yes, but many things still troubled her. "Why?" she asked. "Why do I have this power?"

"When we were born," Marigoldkit meowed, "the sun turned black. Four queens gave birth that day, but only one of their kits received a power."

"Such an event has only happened once before," Tawnystar went on. "During the time of the Three. It signaled great changes to come, and we of StarClan can only assume that it means the same now… and the changes we have foreseen are great indeed."

"Why?" Hollypaw asked. "What's going to happen?"

"A leaf-bare," Tawnystar answered. "One that never ends. It is coming – looming over the horizon like a dark gray cloud. We of StarClan cannot stop it… but you Four can. Your powers come from something… beyond us. Beyond the Ancients who founded the Clans themselves."

_A leaf-bare that never ends…?_ Hollypaw thought. This leaf-bare was already turning out to be bad enough – but if it never ended…

"You have until the next leaf-fall to stop it," Tawnystar meowed. "This leaf-bare will only be a taste of the devastation that the next will cause."

"What do I do?" Hollypaw demanded. "How do I stop this? How do _we_ – whoever _we_ are – stop this?"

"Journey to the Rim of the World," Marigoldkit meowed, her eyes sparkling with wisdom. "There, you will meet those who can answer your questions."

"The Rim of the World?" Hollypaw wondered. "Where's that?"

The StarClan cats were beginning to fade. Hollypaw fluffed out her fur, panic overcoming her. "Please – wait!" she shouted. "Tell me what to do! Where is this place? Who are the other cats?!"

"Bring the Four to the Rim of the World," Marigoldkit meowed, her eyes sparkling. The other StarClan cats had faded away, but she remained – not solid, but there… Hollypaw tried to reach for her, but her paws went through her youngest sister. "You will find all your answers there…"

Marigoldkit was gone, and suddenly Hollypaw was plunged into darkness.


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_Swiftpaw pumped his legs, trying to_ swim. The current lashed at his pelt, dragging him off of his paws and sweeping him this way and that, despite how hard he tried to direct himself elsewhere. Water sloshed in his ears and splashed into his nose, making his cough and sputter.

He held his breath as a wave of water crashed against him. Pumping his paws with all his might, he did his best to keep his head above the surface. It felt like his paws were made of stone, though, and he felt himself sinking despite his effort to stay afloat.

The water sang in his ears as he drifted down, down into the dark depths. Bubbles came from his nose and mouth as the last of his breath left him. Every effort to move his paws was met with pain and failure – they would not move. He tried calling for help, but only managed to swallow more water. He coughed and choked on it, desperately trying to find some source of air.

And yet… just as his vision was beginning to fade, a shape appeared.

It was another cat.

_Featherpaw?_ He thought; but it wasn't her – the body was too bulky, the head too square. Their paws were huge and white, and the water dappled along their light tabby pelt. Eyes as yellow as the sun – something he desperately wanted to see right now – gleamed at him, wide with fear and confusion.

He felt their teeth in his scruff, and suddenly he was being dragged – dragged to the surface.

A bright light engulfed him as his head burst through to the surface, and Swiftpaw woke up with a start.

He coughed, and his body shook uncontrollably. His teeth chattered, and as his eyes began to focus, he realized he was inside the medicine cat's den. It was warm here – the den was hidden behind a rocky crevice, and sheltered from the snow and the wind. An old badger's set had been widened and deepened to make a cave-like den for Linnetnose and Heatherpaw, her apprentice. Another hole had been dug to hold herbs and berries, keeping them sheltered from the wind and weather.

Swiftpaw adjusted himself, his nest of moss, heather, and bracken crackling around him. He curled up tighter, trying to get warmer. There was a tightness to his muscles that made it hard to move, and his throat burned.

"Stay still, Swiftpaw," someone murmured gently.

Swiftpaw looked up to find Linnetnose. The medicine cat was sweeter than honey and kinder than a queen to her kits – and Heatherpaw was becoming something like a copy of her. The dusky she-cat pressed her nose to Swiftpaw's forehead and then sighed.

"You have the chills, sweetie," Linnetnose meowed, "along with a bit of a sore throat. Your muscles have been cramped and seized up for two days. I'm glad to see that you're starting to move a little, but I don't want you to overdo it."

Swiftpaw opened his mouth to ask what was going on, but Linnetnose's tail flashed before his lips, stopping him. "Don't speak until I've given you your medicine," she meowed. "You'll make your throat worse."

Linnetnose padded into the old badger's set and, after a moment, came out with a bundle of herbs in her jaws. Swiftpaw detected a meatier smell beneath all the herbs, and he noticed that there was a large hunk of rabbit near the entrance to the medicine cat's den. Swiftpaw's mouth watered, and his stomach gave a hungry growl.

The medicine cat used her paws to roll the fresh-kill deeper into the den, towards a clear spot near the back. Swiftpaw watched her as she chewed up the herbs, spat them onto a leaf, and then went about using her paws to knead a few purple berries into the mixture. It's tang stung Swiftpaw's nose. She mixed it all up on a large, flat leaf, which she pushed towards Swiftpaw.

"Eat that and you can have this bit of rabbit," Linnetnose promised. "It's a mixture of tansy, coltsfoot, feverfew, and juniper berry, with a little heather nectar to help with the taste."

Swiftpaw blinked at the poultice. He didn't understand half of what Linnetnose was meowing about, but one didn't question a medicine cat. His throat felt too sore and raw to try. He leaned down and lapped up the poultice. The heather nectar helped with the taste – a lot.

It went down easily for the most part, and it began to soothe and numb his throat. Swiftpaw's stomach rumbled in acceptance of the herbs, and he licked his lips as Linnetnose slid over the piece of fresh-kill.

His meal stung going down – but only a little, thanks to the poultice. His stomach was grateful, and he managed to rasp, "Thank you." Linnetnose had even taken the care to pull out all the bones and other bits that might get caught in his throat.

"It's no problem," she promised.

Swiftpaw tried moving a little, pushing himself into a better position to look around. The den was dim and warm, but Swiftpaw could hear movement outside and the chattering of cats. Snowflakes were falling before the opening of the den.

"It's been hectic since you came back," Linnetnose meowed. "Featherpaw had her ceremony."

Swiftpaw felt guilt pierce his heart. He had missed her warrior ceremony!

"Her name is Feathermask now," Linnetnose meowed. "Gorsestar is furious with RiverClan."

"But they saved me!" Swiftpaw said hoarsely. "Didn't they?"

Linnetnose wrinkled her nose. "Harepaw, Rabbitpaw, and Feathermask weren't sure what happened. They said that at one moment you were there, ready to race, and the next you were in the lake, drowning. They saw Otterpaw – that's the apprentice who saved you – go into the water, but they weren't sure what happened."

_Otterpaw,_ he thought. _Her name is Otterpaw…_

"Your mother has been in here since the moment you arrived back at camp. She was the first to wonder if RiverClan had something to do with your falling in the lake," Linnetnose murmured. "She's been in here, lying next to you and keeping you warm. She even chewed some fresh-kill for you to eat. I had to send her back to the nursery – she was getting in the way. But the entire Clan is willing to go to war because they think RiverClan cats tried to hurt you."

"They… think that RiverClan pushed me?" Swiftpaw squeaked. "But… that's not true!"

Linnetnose blinked. "I knew it," she breathed, relief plain in her voice. "Please, Swiftpaw – tell me what happened."

Swiftpaw did his best to explain. The strain in his voice made it hard. "I was running… I felt like the wind," he purred. "And then suddenly, the lake was in front of me. I tried to stop, but my legs froze up and I tripped into the water. I tried swimming, but my paws wouldn't move. I don't remember much after that – but no cat pushed me or tried to kill me. That's something I'm certain of."

Linnetnose's eyes sparkled. She brushed her muzzle against Swiftpaw's and said, "That's good news, at least. I'll tell Gorsestar right away – that should quell this talk of war and battle…"

She paused, and the light in her eyes faded. "You say that you… felt like the wind?" she asked. "Tell me more about that."

Swiftpaw frowned. He shrugged, and then meowed, "I don't know how to explain that. It just… when I was running, I felt like my paws weren't touching the ground. Everything was going so fast…"

Something like fear flashed in Linnetnose's eyes. It was gone in an instant, replaced with her same cheery optimism. She meowed, "I wouldn't tell anyone about that yet, all right Swiftpaw?"

Swiftpaw nodded reluctantly.

"Get some rest – I'll go and speak with Gorsestar and try to get this mess sorted out," Linnetnose told him. "Try and keep from talking too much. Heatherpaw will be in to see you as soon as she's done in the elder's den."

Linnetnose helped Swiftpaw to lay down. She gave him a lick between the ears, purring softly. She must have mixed in a poppy seed without telling him – Swiftpaw was beginning to feel drowsy. Just before he fell asleep, he heard her murmur, "StarClan has chosen you, Swiftpaw. For what… I don't know…

"But your destiny is the fate of us all…"

* * *

"WindClan!" Leopardkit huffed. "They're so ungrateful and mean!"

Otterpaw frowned. She was on den-cleaning duty for a few days, so that she could stay in camp. Fogleaf had said that he didn't see any evidence of her catching a chill, but he didn't want to take risks, since Chubfoot and Minnowfur both had whitecough. Thankfully, though, she wasn't alone – Boulderpaw was with her, and she was grateful for her brother's company.

"I mean, you saved one of 'em!" Leopardkit went on, her golden-spotted fur fluffing up. "And they accused us of trying to push the fish-brain into the lake!"

"WindClan are nothing but a bunch of fox-hearts," her sister, Cloverkit, agreed. "They'll attack us over anything!" The two were nearly identical, except for their eyes – Leopardkit had blue eyes, while Cloverkit's were amber. Their brother, Patchkit, nodded his head in agreement before turning to groom his black-and-white fur.

Newtwhisker had asked Otterpaw to watch her kits for a moment while she stepped out of camp for some fresh air with her mate, Blackscale. Otterpaw had been happy to oblige, seeing as how the nursery needed cleaning anyway. Not to mention the fact that it was snowing heavily outside – it was far warmer in the enclosed, secure nursery than it was outside.

"Don't talk like that, you two," Bramblingnose meowed, her ears flat. "WindClan might be ungrateful fools but that doesn't mean they'll attack us."

"It's not fair," Leopardkit complained. "I want to be an apprentice _now!_ All the apprentices are doing the fun, _cool_ stuff while we're stuck here for three more moons!"

"Enjoy it while it lasts," Boulderpaw encouraged. "Being an apprentice isn't easy. For instance… you need to clear out dens all the time. And check the elders for ticks."

"That's not too hard!" Patchkit insisted. "We can do that with our eyes closed!"

"Yeah, but can you do with _mouse bile_ in your mouths?" Boulderpaw purred.

The kits looked at him in confusion. "What's mouse bile?" Cloverkit asked.

Boulderpaw sighed. "It's really, really foul stuff," he explained.

While Boulderpaw explained the nuances of mouse bile and what it was used for, Otterpaw went about rolling up all the old, dirty moss and bracken. As much as she would like to have played with the kits, or helped Boulderpaw in scaring them, Otterpaw's mind was scattered to the four corners of the lake trying to figure out how exactly she had saved Swiftpaw without being drowned herself.

_The cold didn't even pierce my fur,_ she thought, trying her hardest to recall. _I was wet, but it didn't really feel like it… _

She distractedly patted the reeds and moss together into a ball, her tail-tip moving back and forth as she tried her best to think about what had happened.

_There was…_

_There was a white cat there,_ she realized. _I saw them, standing on the water where Swiftpaw fell in. They were white… white as snow._ Her eye had been drawn to the cat that day, on patrol with her brother and their mentors. She remembered wondering how there was a cat who stood on the lake, when there was no ice on that part of the water.

And then Swiftpaw crashed into the water, and Otterpaw went after him. The white cat had disappeared then.

_I wonder if my eyes were just playing tricks on me,_ she thought. _They must have – no cat can walk on water!_

… _But then again, no cat can _breathe_ underwater, either._

Could Boulderpaw breathe underwater, too? Otterpaw didn't know – but she had always felt confident in water, ever since she was a kit getting swimming lessons from Willowmask and Bramblingnose. Her big paws let her push herself more easily, and her sleek shape made her slip through the water like a fish.

Suddenly, a moss ball hit her on the back of the head, disintegrating into flakes. She looked back and saw a guilty-looking Leopardkit. Flattening her ears, she asked, "What'd you do _that _for, Leopardkit?"

"You looked like you were thinking about something," Leopardkit admitted. She scraped a guilty paw across the den floor.

Bramblingnose flashed her a warning glance, and Otterpaw replied carefully, "I am. I'll play with you three once the den's cleared out, though, OK? Loonfeather will have our ears if it's not done on time."

"And I have a patrol to be on," Boulderpaw added. "So you'll have Otterpaw all to yourselves."

"You're not going to tell us stories about yucky mouse bile, are you?" Patchkit asked, his nose wrinkled.

"Of course not," Otterpaw scoffed. She glanced at her brother, wondering what would possess him to describe in detail where mouse bile came from and what it was used for. "I'll ask Newtwhisker if you can play outside for a little bit."

"Outside?" Cloverkit gasped.

"In the _snow?"_ Leopardkit finished.

Otterpaw nodded.

The three kits gave a collective squeal of delight. They had never seen _real_ snow before, and Otterpaw was sure that the white-coated camp would be nothing but a delight. She looked fondly at the kits, but a pang pierced her heart when she realized how underfed they were – the queens and elders were always fed first, but it seemed like even they weren't getting the proper amount of fresh-kill.

_If I can learn to use this power I have,_ she wondered. _Could I use it to help RiverClan?_ But when would she get the chance to practice? Her training would only intensify now that leaf-bare had set in for good and WindClan was a looming shadow threatening to overtake their territory. It would be easier to catch fish if one could breathe underwater, but she had been so exhausted from carrying Swiftpaw, and he hadn't even weighed that much!

_I'll figure something out,_ she thought. _It's my duty as a RiverClan cat._

She shook her pelt free of the mossy scraps and rolled her moss balls outside. The air was crisp, stinging, and snowy, and snow had already covered the ground. The RiverClan camp was a white expanse of snow and water, with dens and reeds poking up through the white landscape. There was something beautiful about it.

Loachstar sat upon the hollow log where she made her announcements, looking down at the Clan. Fogleaf was beside her. Loonfeather had led a hunting patrol to the marshes himself, along with sending other patrols to every corner of the territory. Only Fleckface and Pikefoot remained in camp, sharing a measly minnow with one another.

_I wonder what it's like to be a leader and watch your Clan starve, knowing there's nothing you can do about it,_ Otterpaw thought, her stomach growling. She would never want to be in that position, she decided. She would hunt and fight for her Clan until she joined StarClan, but being a leader must be the hardest job in the world – Otterpaw imagined that no power would make it easier.

She thought of Swiftpaw, and how thin he was. WindClan cats were naturally thin, but Otterpaw wondered if WindClan trying to fish from the lake would make any difference – if RiverClan couldn't find the fish, with all their seasons of experience, then WindClan wouldn't be able to.

_Why does all the fighting matter?_ Otterpaw wondered. She imagined herself sitting with Swiftpaw, talking with him about how to swim and how to catch fish. _Why do we have to fight one another so much?_

_Why can't we all just work together?_


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_Robinpaw died the night after the_ half moon.

Snow had fallen the entire day Leafwhisker and Hollypaw had made the journey home from the Moonpool. It lay thickly in the ThunderClan camp, a mouse-length thick in most places. By the time they had come back, they were both too tired to do anything but care for their patients and sleep. Hollypaw slept all through that day and into the night, sleeping dreamlessly and waking up to Leafwhisker standing over Robinpaw's motionless body.

Regret and sadness had pierced Hollypaw's heart. Fallowpaw and Thrushpaw, her brothers, helped Leafwhisker carry her body out into the center of camp. The snow had stopped, though dark gray clouds on the horizon promised more to come. Robinpaw's body had been smoothed by Honeycloud, and Mintflower rubbed lavender and rosemary on the young apprentice's body to remove the scent of sickness and death.

"We should have stayed here," Hollypaw murmured, mostly to herself. She sat with Leafwhisker beneath the Highledge. Sparrowstar stood in front of them, speaking with the Clan about Robinpaw. Her former mentor, Sorrelnose, talked about how good of an apprentice she was, and what a wonderful warrior she would have made. Fallowpaw and Thrushpaw talked about how their sister was brave, and they talked about her best catches, her best fighting moves, and how quick she was to purr when things got tough.

"There was nothing more that we could do," Leafwhisker meowed quietly. "Robinpaw was very, very sick."

"The catmint did nothing," Hollypaw said, feeling hollow. "It did nothing for Robinpaw, just like it did nothing for Marigoldkit." If catmint was the only cure for greencough, then why wasn't it working?!

"Sometimes medicine doesn't work, no matter what we do," Leafwhisker told her. "Little one, StarClan called Robinpaw, just like it called Marigoldkit. They might come calling for Aspentail and Dapplenose, too – who knows? It's our job to make sure that they recover comfortably, not to fight StarClan on its wishes."

_StarClan…_ Hollypaw thought. She recalled what they had told her – a leaf-bare that would never end was coming, and this leaf-bare was meant to show just how horrible it would be. Hollypaw could only imagine her Clanmates dying all around her, unaffected by herbs and poultices. Medicine cats would be powerless against the white death that was coming in three seasons' time.

She hadn't yet told Leafwhisker. How could she, now that Robinpaw was dead? Would Leafwhisker even believe her?

"I had to take you to meet StarClan, Hollypaw," Leafwhisker told her. "You are a true medicine cat apprentice now. StarClan had to recognize that. You have seen what other cats will not and cannot see."

"That was more important that Robinpaw's life?"

"No," Leafwhisker meowed. "Little one, like I said – StarClan had called Robinpaw. It was her time."

Hollypaw said nothing more. It would do no good to argue with her mentor during the vigil. She waited silently, watching and listening while Sparrowstar beckoned Leafwhisker forward to speak a few words over Robinpaw's body, words that would send her spirit to StarClan properly, with the love and blessings of her kin and Clan.

The young tortoiseshell did her best to memorize the words he used. She had a feeling she would be saying them more often than not this leaf-bare… not to mention the next.

As she ran the words through her mind, something flickered at the corner of her vision. She turned her head and saw the most stunning cat she had ever laid eyes on.

They were _huge_ – with long, snow-white fur that looked soft as silk. Their eyes were the color of a clear-blue leaf-bare sky, set into a narrow, triangular face with a distinctive pink nose. They blinked slowly at the scene, and when Hollypaw opened her mouth to breathe in their scent – for clearly no other cat could see or scent them – she smelled nothing but snow, ice, and cold.

Hollypaw blinked, and the white cat was gone without a trace – not a single pawmark, and the only scent on the breeze was the smell of snow and ThunderClan.

_I've smelled that before,_ she realized, _the day that Marigoldkit fell into the water in Leafwhisker's den!_

But she couldn't recall seeing the white cat before. Did it have something to do with the Rim of the World and the Four, which Hollypaw was apparently one of? She didn't know.

Robinpaw's body was carried out of the camp by Thrushpaw and Sorrelnose, while Leafwhisker beckoned Mintflower and Fallowpaw back into his den. The crowd of cats broke up, and Hollypaw spotted Sparrowstar trying to approach Brightflame, only to be ignored.

Hollypaw blinked again, and then snow began to fall.

* * *

"We need more catmint," Leafwhisker announced in a hushed tone.

Hollypaw wasn't sure why he was being so quiet – it was obvious that they needed more catmint. She glanced at the sick cats crowding the den. Robinpaw's absence did nothing to make things seem better.

"Should we ask Linnetnose?" Hollypaw wondered, recalling Heatherpaw's eagerness to share their catmint.

"WindClan is having enough trouble with other Clans as it is," Leafwhisker meowed. "I don't want to indebt ThunderClan to WindClan when we already have problems with ShadowClan."

"So then where are we getting this catmint from?" Hollypaw couldn't help but hiss. "Because unless you've got some growing out of your tail…"

Leafwhisker flicked his tail. "There's still some in the old Twoleg nest," he told her. "I didn't pick all of it – only as much as I dared to. There should still be some left that's salvageable."

"But the snow," Hollypaw pointed out. "It will have killed the last of it for sure!"

"I must take that chance before I go asking Linnetnose," Leafwhisker insisted. "Dapplenose and Aspentail need that catmint or they won't survive leaf-bare. Aspentail's condition is worsening and I fear that Dapplenose might start vomiting like Robinpaw did."

"What about Fallowpaw and Mintflower?" Hollypaw asked. "Do they need any?"

Leafwhisker shook his head. "They shouldn't – and anyway, I'm moving them both back to the nursery."

Hollypaw blinked in surprise.

"Sparrowstar said that since Lionkit and Nettlekit will be getting their apprentice names this moon, they can stay in the apprentice's den with the others. It's warm and sheltered in there; they should be fine," Leafwhisker meowed. "The nursery is well sheltered and it wouldn't hurt for Fallowpaw to be treated like a kit just after his sister died."

Hollypaw frowned. She supposed that so long as Leafwhisker decided it was safe, it was all right. Honeycloud would be staying in the warrior's den, so there was no chance of her catching their colds. Lionkit and Nettlekit would have fun staying in the apprentice's den early for another quarter moon.

"Do you know where the old Twoleg nest is?" Leafwhisker asked.

Hollypaw nodded. It was one of the first places that Leafwhisker had shown her.

"I want you to go and get what's left of the herbs there," Leafwhisker meowed. "Catmint is your top priority, but I wouldn't be disappointed if you grabbed anything else. Take another apprentice with you – the old Twoleg nest is close to the new ShadowClan border, and I don't want you going alone."

Hollypaw didn't question him, and she knew exactly which apprentices to ask to accompany her. Filled with a little enthusiasm for the first time today, Hollypaw waved her tail and him and meowed, "You can count on me."

"Don't go overboard," Leafwhisker warned. "Those herbs could be hidden beneath the snow, or they could all be killed by frost by now. Do not over-harvest anything. We need those herbs for the next leaf-bare."

_We'll need more than herbs to save us,_ she thought.

"Be careful," Leafwhisker told her. "It's getting late, and that storm is starting to get worse. Get back here before moonhigh or I'm sending some warriors after you."

Hollypaw nodded, understanding his urgency. She padded out into the clearing, searching for the apprentice's den amidst the snowy drifts. Snow had been falling since Robinpaw's ceremony, but it was beginning to taper off. The sky was a cloudy gray but for a large gap which betrayed the reddening sky on the other side of the dark gray clouds.

She spotted Rosepaw huddled in the apprentice's den, beside Cherrypaw and the kits. Hollypaw bounded through the snow and couldn't help but skid to a stop before the apprentice's den. She could feel the warmth coming from within the den and was reluctant to bring her sisters out, but she needed the company, especially if she was going close to enemy territory.

"What's up, Hollypaw?" Lionkit asked. He was huddled with Nettlekit, sharing a moss-lined nest. "How come you don't sleep in here with Rosepaw and Cherrypaw and the other apprentices?"

"She's a _medicine cat_ apprentice, mouse-brain," Rosepaw replied. "She sleeps with Leafwhisker."

"Kits!" Cherrypaw sighed, rolling her copper-colored eyes. She looked up at Hollypaw and asked, "What do you want, big sister? Rosepaw and I _just_ got warm…"

"I need you two to help me," Hollypaw meowed. She kept her voice down as she relayed Leafwhisker's request. Rosepaw's eyes widened with urgency, but Cherrypaw seemed unaffected. Lionkit and Nettlekit were straining to hear, but to no avail. Thrushpaw was sleeping, thanks to a poppy seed, and Sootpaw and Squirrelpaw were out hunting for the Clan with their mentors Waspwhisker and Badgerfang. Hollypaw just hoped that the kits didn't get any ideas.

Rosepaw flicked her tail and was up in an instant. "We'll come with you, sister – no problem!" she meowed, her eyes wide with concern.

Cherrypaw lashed her tail and complained, "But we _just_ got warm and dry! Now my fur is going to be wet again!"

"Is your fur all you care about, flea-brain?!" Hollypaw hissed. "There are _lives_ at stake here – lives that are far more important than whether or not your _fur_ is clean!"

Cherrypaw yawned, and then looked at Hollypaw. Her eyes flitted across her older sister's pelt, and she commented, "You _would_ say that, Holly… your pelt is as dirty as a foxhole. Come share tongues with me once in a while and I'll clean it for you... but _you_ can clean those ugly toes of yours."

Hollypaw bristled and lashed out at her sister, slapping her on the forehead. Cherrypaw flinched, her eyes widening at her sister's extra toes.

Rosepaw rolled her eyes and hissed, "Stop that, you two – come on. This storm is only going to get worse, and those herbs aren't going to pick themselves!" She glanced at Lionkit and Nettlekit, and then growled in a low voice, "You two bicker more than Mother and Father!"

Cherrypaw clamped her mouth shut and pushed herself out of her nest. She pushed Hollypaw out of her way as she left the den, and Hollypaw sighed. Sometimes she just wanted to claw some sense into Cherrypaw – she was starting to become a spoiled brat.

Rosepaw flicked her tail-tip against Hollypaw's ear as she left. Hollypaw glanced at the kits and insisted, "Stay here. If I catch you following us, neither of you will have ears to speak of!"

Lionkit and Nettlekit sunk into their nest with wide eyes.

Hollypaw pulled her head out of the apprentice's den and joined her sisters near the entrance. Cherrypaw refused to meet Hollypaw's eye and walked with her head held high when Hollypaw led her sisters through the thorn tunnel and out into the forest.

With her sisters, Hollypaw ventured out into the snowy forest.


	17. Chapter 15

**Bah! You're not lazy. Trust me. I can be lazy.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

_Snakepaw was awoken by a prodding_ paw. He opened his eyes and shivered at the chilly air. The apprentice's den was mostly empty, aside from those who were training to be night-hunters – as this was going to be one of their training nights; they had been confined to camp and den since sunhigh.

And what a training night it would be – the snow that had begun to fall at sunhigh must have increased in pace and then tapered into nothingness. ShadowClan's camp was at least a mouse-length deep in snow, and Snakepaw could make out the shapes of warriors trudging through, making paths through the snowy depths for younger cats to cross. It would be interesting – their second practice hunt as night-hunter apprentices, and it would be in the blindingly white snow.

Tigerpaw was sitting just outside the den, her amber eyes wide and sparkling with worry. Her paw was raised to prod Snakepaw again, but when she saw his eyes open she put it back down.

"What is it?" Snakepaw asked. "You should be sleeping."

"Tansypaw woke me," Tigerpaw mumbled, trying not to wake the other apprentices. "Snakepaw…" she trailed off.

"What?" Snakepaw asked.

"Mama has greencough."

Snakepaw almost hit his head on the roof of the den, he shot up so quickly. Energy seared his bones and he stared at Tigerpaw, willing her to have made a mistake. So far, nearly a moon into leaf-bare, ShadowClan had been spared from the worst of illness. Snakepaw knew that Marshcloud was ill with greencough, and that Mothstar and Goldencloud had a cold; but had it finally started to spread to other cats?

"Are you sure?" he demanded.

Tigerpaw nodded. "Dustleaf said she came in after sunhigh," she meowed, fear and worry in her voice. "After we went to sleep!"

_Mama…_ Snakepaw thought. Fawncloud… her warmth, the scent of her fur… thoughts of his mother swirled around him, wrapping him in what felt like a pelt of memories. He did not miss kithood, nor did he want to be a kit again – but thinking of his mother, ill… he would do anything to go back in time to stay with her for six more moons.

"Is it bad?" Snakepaw whispered.

Tigerpaw nodded.

Fear clutched at Snakepaw's heart. It was unspoken knowledge that ShadowClan hadn't any catmint supplies – ThunderClan grew theirs from the old Twoleg nest on their territory, along with other herbs; RiverClan was always well-stocked; and WindClan had a good supply in their territory. But the Twoleg nest on ShadowClan territory – decrepit and long abandoned, though some elders told stories of violent kittypets who had lived there – bore no catmint in or around it. They were at the mercy of whatever a medicine cat could scrounge up to treat greencough.

Marshcloud's chances were already low – age did that to a cat. But Fawncloud? Even a healthy cat like her could fall prey to the deathly illness without treatment.

"I'm going to tell Papa," Tigerpaw murmured. "Dustleaf said you ought to see her now, in case she gets a lot worse."

"She _won't_ get worse!" Snakepaw insisted.

Tigerpaw's ears were flat, and her eyes were full of the want to believe him.

Snakepaw realized how intense he must have sounded. For all of Tigerpaw's strengths, she was still his little sister; and he could tell that she was afraid for their mother. He touched his nose to hers and meowed, "It'll be all right. Mama will be fine."

Tigerpaw gave a small nod.

"Wake up the others, and go talk to Owlstorm," Snakepaw offered. He slipped out of the den, brushing his pelt against hers reassuringly. "I'll go and see Mama."

Tigerpaw nodded and pushed past him and into the apprentice's den. She began to gently prod the night-hunter apprentices awake. Snakepaw padded out into the snow and slush, finding that paths were made to every den. He directed himself to the one that headed towards the medicine cat's den.

The camp was pretty quiet – most of the cats were gathered in their dens, sharing tongues or eating. There was no activity in the nursery, and Snakepaw spotted Nightflower in the elder's den, looking lonely without Marshcloud.

He caught Limpetwing's eye. She was eating a thin sparrow outside of the warrior's den, sitting with Poppynose. Her eyes were full of sympathy, and Snakepaw sighed. How many cats knew that Fawncloud had greencough, and how many were going to treat he and Tigerpaw like kits for it?

Snakepaw padded into the medicine cat's den. The snow had been cleared from the floor of the den and packed into the walls, creating a surprisingly warm space. Dustleaf had the cats with colds and the cats with greencough at separate ends of the den – but Snakepaw didn't get to see that far in, as Dustleaf barred his way.

"Unless you want to catch it, stay back," Dustleaf rasped grumpily.

"Can I at least say hello to Fawncloud?" Snakepaw demanded. He was tired to Dustleaf's grumpy attitude, and the way it frayed his nerves.

"No," Dustleaf insisted.

"That's absurd," Snakepaw growled. "What if she gets worse?"

Dustleaf hunched his shoulders. "Do you think talking to her will make things better? Do you think making her worry about her son catching her sickness will make her feel well again? Are you a medicine cat, Snakepaw?"

"No," Snakepaw replied.

"Then listen to me for once," Dustleaf snapped. "Unless you've got a mouthful of catmint hidden in your fur somewhere, you will not go near your mother."

"Just like that?!" Snakepaw snapped.

"Just like that," Dustleaf repeated. "I didn't let Tigerpaw get any closer, either."

"That's not fair!" Snakepaw exclaimed. "Why can't you go and ask RiverClan or ThunderClan for catmint? They always have plenty!"

"Are you daft?" Dustleaf replied. "I think you might actually be completely daft. For one thing, we are _at war_ with ThunderClan – ShadowClan is in no position to be asking favors of them. For another, if we start begging to RiverClan, we might get swept into their fighting with WindClan. ShadowClan stands on its own in this – there are no alliances between the Clans right now."

Snakepaw flattened his ears. Dustleaf was right, but it the words didn't dull the sting of the grief he was feeling.

For once in all of Snakepaw's life, he thought he saw a flicker of sympathy flash in Dustleaf's eyes. It was gone in an instant, though, as the rumpled tabby grumbled, "I'll let her know you checked in on her. Now get out of here, before you catch your death."

Snakepaw sighed and turned to leave.

"Be careful, Snakepaw," Dustleaf meowed suddenly.

Snakepaw pricked his ears. He turned and asked, "What? Why?"

"There is a darkness in ShadowClan," Dustleaf expressed, his tone stretched and rasped with age. His eyes were pools of worry. "One that is growing from within… while other shadows threaten to swallow all the Clans whole."

Snakepaw blinked. Why tell him this?

"Get out of my den!" Dustleaf snapped suddenly, causing Snakepaw to jump. All the intensity in Dustleaf's voice was gone, and it seemed as if that brief moment of concern and worry had vanished like mist. "Get out! Before you mess something up!"

Snakepaw bristled and fled into the clearing, scattering snow about his paws.

_Crazy old badger!_ He thought frantically. _Can't he say one thing without biting someone's tail off?! But… what was he talking about, anyway? Shadows…? Darkness…? Medicine cats are crazy._

"Snakepaw!"

Snakepaw blinked away his thoughts. Sleetpaw was calling him.

"Come on, lazybones!" his kithood friend called. "Time for training! Addernose will have your tail if you're late."

Snakepaw sighed, his breath appearing before his nose in clouds. He padded towards Sleetpaw. The other night-hunter apprentices were gone, Tigerpaw included, all off to the training clearing to wait for the warrior night-hunters. Snakepaw glanced about the camp – there was no sign of Addernose yet, but Limpetwing was already in the warrior's den. He spotted her eyes flashing in the dimness, warning him to be careful.

_I will,_ he thought.

"I heard about Fawncloud," Sleetpaw meowed. "She'll be fine; Dustleaf is a good medicine cat… and Tansypaw can fill in the blanks in his old mind. Tigerpaw's worried."

"_I'm_ worried," Snakepaw admitted.

Sleetpaw flicked his tail over his friend's shoulder. "It'll all work out fine," he meowed. "StarClan willing."

Snakepaw frowned. He wanted to believe it but he couldn't help but feel doubt.

"Let's get to training before we're late," Sleetpaw meowed. "It'll help occupy your mind."

* * *

Addernose arrived at the training area not long after Snakepaw and Sleetpaw. The snow was largely undisturbed in the woods, and with all the silence that came with night it was easy to see him coming. The other night-hunters arrived soon after, following Addernose's pawsteps. Snakepaw met his father's eyes, and saw worry there, buried beneath Owlstorm's usual focused loyalty.

"Tonight," Addernose meowed, once all the warriors had gathered, "we will take you out ourselves to assess your skills and see where you need the most improvement. Catching prey is not as much of a priority as learning to blend into your surroundings is. Leaf-bare is here, which means snow – a hunter's worst enemy. But, you will be taught the few ways it can be used to your advantage."

Addernose waved his tail and meowed, "Owlstorm and Shadefur will take Sleetpaw and Tigerpaw towards the RiverClan border. Owlstorm, you are in charge."

Owlstorm nodded, and beckoned the two apprentices. Sleetpaw padded towards his mentor eagerly, and Snakepaw gave his sister a nod of encouragement. The two might not have known Owlstorm as well when they were kits, but now that they were night-hunter apprentices with him they were sure to bond.

"Hailcloud, I want you to take Magpiepaw towards the lake," Addernose went on. "Darkbird, you go further inland with Firpaw, beyond the abandoned Twoleg nest."

"And me?" Snakepaw asked. He couldn't help but feel slightly suspicious of Addernose's intentions. Limpetwing was an excellent mentor, and Snakepaw had no intentions of letting him undermine her.

"You and I will be going towards ThunderClan territory, near the new border," Addernose meowed. "Don't worry – ThunderClan cats are all sleeping at night; there are hardly ever any nearby."

Snakepaw blinked. It seemed innocent enough… but it felt as if there were a catch. The sun had nearly set now, turning the dark, snow-laden clouds orange and red. Snakepaw privately hoped he would not run into any ThunderClan cats.

"Go," Addernose ordered, "and meet back here by moonhigh. Be sure to assess all your apprentice's skills… and apprentices, do not fear – night-hunters hone their skills until they are the best of the best. You have plenty of time for that."

"Be careful," Tigerpaw called, her eyes wide.

"He'll be fine," Sleetpaw encouraged. "He has Addernose with him!"

Tigerpaw sighed, but turned to follow her mentor and father as they headed towards the RiverClan border. Hailcloud and Darkbird departed without a word, Magpiepaw and Firpaw tailing them. It left Addernose and Snakepaw alone in the training clearing, the snow muffling the minimal sounds of the silent night.

"So…" Snakepaw began, feeling awkward under Addernose's scrutiny, "we should head out soon."

"In a moment," Addernose meowed. "First, I want to tell you something."

"What?"

"Night-hunters have another job outside of hunting," Addernose meowed. He stood up, his eyes never leaving Snakepaw. "A job that requires… finesse."

"Finesse?" Snakepaw repeated.

"It's exactly the type of job that _you_ would be perfect for," Addernose went on, "and it's exactly the job I have planned for you tonight."

"And that job might be?" Snakepaw was sick of the circular nature of Addernose's speech.

Addernose smiled.

* * *

Snakepaw pressed himself flat against the bracken. _Why did I agree to this?_ He thought.

The snow-faded smell of ThunderClan was in his nostrils, and Snakepaw pressed himself further into the bracken in the hopes of hiding his presence from any ThunderClan cat who couldn't sleep.

_ShadowClan has used night-hunters to get a good idea of another Clan's territory since Owlstar implemented the training into the regular routine,_ Addernose had said. _RiverClan has never really had a tactical advantage over the other Clans – ShadowClan do not fight near water, so their moves are mostly ineffective. But ThunderClan… ThunderClan has always had a slight advantage. They have undergrowth in their territory, and trees, and they have been trained to utilize all of it to our disadvantage._

_So, night-hunters have been used to infiltrate enemy territories at night, when the other Clans are less active, and size up which locations have the best prey, and what areas would be the best for us to attack or defend. This intelligence is what gained us the ground we have over ThunderClan,_ Addernose had said proudly. _Eventually all night-hunters will do this, but I want you to try it now – since your hunting skills are greatly above your peers, even those who are older and have more experience than you._

_I want you to go into ThunderClan territory, as far as their old Twoleg nest, and see how much catmint they have,_ Addernose had ordered. _Do not take any; but come back to me with the answer. You do know what catmint looks like, I'm sure…?_

Of course Snakepaw knew what catmint looked like. _Every_ cat knew what it looked like. He remembered being told as a kit to look out for it and let Dustleaf know if even the tiniest scrap was found in their territory. It was such a valuable commodity, something that no Clan could do without but ShadowClan had none of.

He could see the old, decrepit Twoleg nest now. The roof was covered in snow – that parts that were still intact, that is. He could hear the wind whistling through the gaps and holes in the stones that made up the tumbledown structure.

Snakepaw opened his jaws, unable to stop his heart from pounding. Normally he felt so safe and secure, confident that he could walk anywhere he liked unmolested – but that was before he stepped across the border. Every hair on his body screamed that he was breaking _some_ part of the warrior code – and the fresh scent of ThunderClan he tasted on the breeze wasn't helping.

He saw them – three she-cats, exactly his age. One was a pale ginger tabby, with a white chest and paws and cheerful yellow eyes. Another was a tortoiseshell with bright ginger splashes on her dark chocolate-brown pelt. The last, the one in the lead, was another tortoiseshell – her pelt was like the other tortoiseshell's, but dirtier and slightly unkempt, with a faded, worn look to its mottled pattern. Both tortoiseshells had copper-colored eyes and white paws, and all three looked so close to one another that Snakepaw had no doubt they were kin.

"It's around here," the dull tortoiseshell meowed, gesturing with a paw. _She has extra toes! How strange,_ Snakepaw thought. The she-cat glanced around, her eyes glazing over the ever-closer ShadowClan border. "You two keep watch while I go pick the herbs."

_She's here to get catmint!_ Snakepaw thought. He pressed himself as far into the bracken as he dared without alerting them. It made no sound as he folded his pelt into it.

"Be careful Hollypaw," the ginger tabby urged. "ShadowClan like to hunt at night – there could be a warrior nearby."

"That's why I have you two with me," Hollypaw, the dull tortoiseshell, meowed. She had leaped out of Snakepaw's line of sight, into the garden that Addernose had described. "I trust you'll keep me safe."

"You're a better fighter than the two of us!" the ginger tabby exclaimed. The other tortoiseshell rolled her eyes and padded further out, clearly annoyed with her sisters. Her copper eyes were hard as she scanned the trees.

"Don't tell the others that Rosepaw," Hollypaw replied. "I might not get to be a medicine cat if they find out I'd make a better fighter."

"Will you both shut up?" the bright tortoiseshell snapped. Her whiskers were twitching. "I _smell_ something foul…"

"If it's something foul, then its ShadowClan, Cherrypaw," Rosepaw insisted. "Their new border is right here."

_Like you smell like a bed of roses, ThunderClan,_ Snakepaw snarled inwardly.

"It's too close," Hollypaw meowed worried from behind the nest. "If they push any further, they might try and take the Twoleg nest… we need these herbs."

_We need them more,_ Snakepaw thought mutinously. Fawncloud lying in a nest in Dustleaf's den was the picture that came to mind, and he could almost hear her moaning in pain as if she were right next to him.

"We won't let them get any further," Cherrypaw meowed. Snakepaw watched Rosepaw open her jaws, and he was thankful he was downwind. "If you fluff your pelt out any more about it, you'll look twice as much like a hedgehog than you do now."

"Thank you for your words of consolation, Cherrypaw," Hollypaw replied, her sarcasm sharp as a claw.

Cherrypaw opened her jaws to retort, but things happened so fast then she hadn't had the chance. The wind changed, blowing from behind Snakepaw now, throwing his scent towards Rosepaw and Cherrypaw's open mouths. Panic caused Snakepaw to freeze, his limbs not obeying his commands.

"There's a ShadowClan cat on our territory!" Rosepaw called.

"What?!" came Hollypaw's muffled reply. Snakepaw saw her head poke out of from behind the nest. Three leaves of catmint were in her jaws, their scent irresistibly tempting.

"I smell them, and I see pawsteps," Cherrypaw growled. "But _where are you?"_

_Stay still,_ something told him. Instinct kicked in, and he locked his limbs. Rosepaw and Cherrypaw bounded through the snow in their best hunting crouches, which Snakepaw thought looked clumsier than a kit's. He watched with satisfaction as they passed him without any acknowledgement.

Hollypaw scooped out a hole in the snow to place her herbs into. She padded after her sisters, her mouth open and eyes alert. Snakepaw thought to move, but didn't. If he moved now, with her heading straight towards him, he would break his cover.

The she-cat stopped a pawstep away from him and meowed, "I don't smell anything but the border!"

"Neither do we!" Rosepaw exclaimed.

"This is preposterous!" Cherrypaw growled angrily. She and Rosepaw padded back up the slope to meet Hollypaw. Snakepaw held his breath – all three apprentices were just a hair's breadth away from touching his fur. "There's pawsteps clear as day in the snow, but they just end, and there's no cat to be seen or smelled!"

"We'll report this to Sparrowstar," Hollypaw decided, "but I need to get the last of the catmint to Leafwhisker before it freezes."

"You got it all?" Rosepaw mewed worriedly. "Already?"

"It's not much," Hollypaw admitted. "But I took all that was undamaged by frost, and I had to leave a leaf or two for newleaf. I grabbed some horsetail and what was left of the coltsfoot as well… but it still isn't much. I'm afraid I brought extra mouths for nothing." Her eyes grew as dim as her pelt, but Snakepaw had a hard time feeling sorry for her. _Try having no catmint at all!_

"It's all right, Hollypaw," Rosepaw meowed sympathetically. She butted her head against Hollypaw's shoulder and added, "We'll head back to camp right away."

"Finally," Cherrypaw muttered. "My fur is getting messy."

"I'd worry more about ShadowClan than your fur," Hollypaw growled, her copper eyes burning. "And about the fate of your own Clanmates."

Cherrypaw said nothing.

Hollypaw rolled her eyes, and then turned away. Snakepaw did not dare move until all three she-cats were gone, herbs and all, and the forest was silent once more

_They couldn't see me,_ Snakepaw thought. _And once I stood still, they couldn't smell me._ In a flash, he thought back to all his hunting missions. No piece of prey was safe from him – no mouse or bird ever seemed to hear or smell him coming before he struck the final blow. Even squirrels, as quick to flee as they were, couldn't see to see him.

_It's not that they couldn't,_ he realized. _It's that they _don't. _I… I can't be seen!_

He looked down at his paws and was astonished. His fur blended in with the bracken, snow, and the tree trunk he was pressed against! Only the minor details showed him that his paws were not just lumps of snow, or that his legs were made of dead bracken. His scent must have faded away as soon as he had stopped moving.

_Use that power of yours wisely, Dustleaf said,_ Snakepaw thought. _Is this what he was talking about? Is this my power…? I've always been able to do this!_

But he realized that epiphanies were best had on one's own side of the border. He slipped away, quiet as a snake, and bounded over to his territory in a few steps. Once he was underneath the pine needles again he felt much better.

He remembered playing hide-and-seek with Tigerpaw when they were kits. He had chosen an easy spot – just behind the bushes of the apprentice's den. He'd even left his tail sticking out! But it had taken till sunhigh for Tigerpaw to find him, and she had needed the help of all the kits _and_ Fawncloud – and Tigerpaw was the one who had mastered the hunting crouch, knew every cat by scent, _and_ had three fighting moves down before she left the nursery!

The thought dawned on him that he had always been able to hide himself so easily. It _must_ have been a gift from StarClan – but what was he supposed to use it for? Did Dustleaf or Tansypaw know? Would Mothstar know? Who was he supposed to tell about this power of his?

_No one,_ he decided. _I won't tell anyone until I figure it out for myself. In the meantime… I'll be the best night-hunter ShadowClan has ever seen! I can't wait to see how twisted Addernose's tail gets when I actually start bringing in the prey!_

Light on his paws, he trotted back to where Addernose was waiting, his paws making no marks in the snow.


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_Snow was falling ever-so-gently,_ brushing the fur of the ThunderClan cats as they gathered in the clearing. Sparrowstar made an imposing shape upon the Highledge, his broad form a dark blot against the pale whiteness of the leaf-bare landscape.

Hollypaw looked into the crowd. They stared up at Sparrowstar expectantly. By now, the news of ShadowClan being on ThunderClan territory had swept through the camp like wildfire – but Sparrowstar had said nothing for three days. The Gathering was tomorrow night, and the entire Clan was clamoring for Sparrowstar to say something.

Moonhigh patrols had gone out, led by Ivyshade herself. There was no other evidence of ShadowClan being on ThunderClan territory – no pawsteps, scent, scrap of fur… there was nothing. Long had ThunderClan been suspecting that ShadowClan had been spying on their territory, trying to seize the old Twoleg nest for themselves, but they had no proof until now.

Hollypaw could feel their expectations. ThunderClan wanted to attack ShadowClan – they wanted to reclaim their territory and put ShadowClan in their place. Leaf-bare, however, was the worst time for such a thing. Cats died more easily in battles when cold and hunger weakened them.

She still had not found the courage to tell Leafwhisker about her vision from the Moonpool. How could she? Things were bad enough as it was. Every time she told herself she would tell him, something happened to stop her – either one of their patients needed attending, or he needed her to fetch some herb or another, or something else.

_I'll tell him after the Gathering,_ she told herself. After all, Leafwhisker hadn't told her of what he had seen that night. Was it something they kept secret, or was he waiting for her to ask?

Still, she turned her attention back to the crowd. Sadly, they would be disappointed – Sparrowstar was not planning on announcing an attack on ShadowClan, but the apprenticeship of Lionkit and Nettlekit, who were sitting at the very front of the crowd with their fur sleek and shining.

"ThunderClan," Sparrowstar meowed, "we gather here beneath Highledge to announce that Lionkit and Nettlekit have reached their sixth moon and are ready to become apprentices. ThunderClan is proud to have all our apprentices, and I'm sure that these two will be nothing but a credit to their Clan."

Lionkit and Nettlekit stood a little higher and prouder.

"Nettlekit, come forward," Sparrowstar meowed. The young tabby kit complied. "Nettlekit, from this moment on you will be known as Nettlepaw."

Nettlepaw shifted on his paws, eager to see his mentor.

"Brightflame," Sparrowstar announced.

Hollypaw thought she heard the entire Clan gasp. Even Hollypaw was surprised – but Sparrowstar could not show favor one way or another, no matter if he and Brightflame had fallen out.

Brightflame padded out of the crowd, her tortoiseshell-and-white pelt groomed and glowing. She padded up to Nettlepaw and touched noses with him, her eyes gleaming proudly.

"Brightflame, I have confidence that you will teach Nettlepaw all he needs to know," Sparrowstar meowed.

"I'll do my best," Brightflame promised. She led Nettlepaw back to the crowd, using her tail to guide him.

Lionkit was alone now. He looked at Hollypaw, his eyes wide. Hollypaw gave him an encouraging nod, and Lionkit looked back up to Sparrowstar with new confidence.

Sparrowstar announced, "Lionkit, from this moment on you will be known as Lionpaw." Sparrowstar looked into the crowd and went on, "Sorrelnose – I know that you will teach Lionpaw all he needs to know about the warrior code."

_Sorrelnose?_ Hollypaw thought. The dark ginger tom padded out into the clearing to touch noses with Lionpaw. He had lost Robinpaw not a few days ago – was he truly right to mentor Lionpaw now? She glanced at Leafwhisker and noted that he didn't seem troubled. If Leafwhisker thought it was a good decision, then Hollypaw figured she ought to agree.

Sorrelnose led Lionpaw back into the crowd, and Hollypaw joined the Clan in calling out "Lionpaw, Nettlepaw! Lionpaw, Nettlepaw!"

Sparrowstar meowed, "Ivyshade will announce which cats will be going to the Gathering tomorrow night. It will certainly be an interesting one."

"Mothstar must answer for her spying!" Waspstorm called. The Clan roared in agreement, and Hollypaw looked up warily at Sparrowstar, waiting for his answer.

"She will," Sparrowstar meowed sternly. "Believe me, she will."

He turned and padded back into his den. The Clan was left to mutter and murmur to themselves, but to Hollypaw it was evident that Sparrowstar was furious. Looking at her Clan, it was evident that ThunderClan was furious, too. She found herself hoping that tomorrow night's Gathering – her first – did not result in a fight.

* * *

Snakepaw found himself on his back, Limpetwing's paws pressing down on him gently but firmly. His muscles ached and throbbed, and despite the cool day he could feel the warmth of effort seeping through his pelt. Panting, he met Limpetwing's cool, calm gaze.

"Do you know what you did wrong?" Limpetwing asked.

"I…?"

"Your offense was good, Snakepaw," Limpetwing offered, "but you need to learn to watch your opponent. It's something that will come in time, but you weren't watching me."

"But I was!" Snakepaw protested.

"Then why are you on your back with me pinning you down?" Limpetwing countered. "You were watching me, yes, but you weren't _watching me._ You were watching for where I was going to move, but not for how I was going to attack."

Snakepaw blinked, and then sighed. Hunting was something that came more than naturally to him – but fighting… fighting was another thing entirely. His camouflage ability – which he was spending every moment he wasn't training, cleaning out dens, or doing other apprentice tasks honing – did him no good during a fight unless he could flee without being pursued and manage to surprise his enemy.

Limpetwing released her grip on him. "Let's try this again," she meowed. Snakepaw pushed himself up onto all fours, his muscles throbbing. Since night-hunter training was honing his hunting skills to its peak, Limpetwing had been focusing on his fighting. "This time, I'll show you an easy counter-move that will cause any cat to fall limp for a short period of time."

Snakepaw tensed himself. Limpetwing meowed, "Ready?"

He nodded.

Limpetwing tensed, but just as she was about to engage in the maneuver, a cat burst through the training clearing's dry, dead foliage. Skidding in the snow, breathless, Birchpaw sputtered, "Addernose told me to fetch you two – Mothstar's called a Clan meeting!"

"What kind of meeting?" Limpetwing asked, unclenching her muscles.

"It's about invading ThunderClan!" Birchpaw gasped. "Mothstar wants to take the territory around the old Twoleg nest!"

Limpetwing cast a glance at Snakepaw, and then back at Birchpaw. "Let's go – there's no time to waste," she meowed.

* * *

"ShadowClan has moved the border!"

Hollypaw looked up from Dapplenose, her paw still on her patient's uncomfortably distended stomach. Dapplenose let out a moan, her ears flat to her skull. Hollypaw glanced at Leafwhisker, and her tabby mentor only gave a nod. Hollypaw rushed out of the den.

The all had brought all of ThunderClan from their dens; warriors, apprentices, and elders alike crowded around Lionpaw and Nettlepaw, the two newest apprentices who sat shivering as the center of attention.

"What?!" exclaimed Waspstorm . "Tell us it isn't true!"

"Brightflame and Sorrelnose told us to come back and tell you all," Nettlepaw wailed. "ShadowClan has moved the border, and Brightflame said that they were still hanging around!"

"Mothstar is a greedy fool!" Crowshade spat, his dark gray fur bristling. "How could she do this?"

"If ShadowClan takes the old Twoleg nest, then the medicine cats will have no herbs!" Rosepaw wailed. "There won't be any more catmint in our territory!"

The thought of a leaf-bare without catmint sent the Clan into a fit of worried yowls. Ivyshade's black pelt flitted through the crowd trying to calm them – but the Clan only went silent when Sparrowstar's huge shape appeared at the top of the Highledge.

"Tell me what happened," Sparrowstar commanded.

"We were touring the territory," Lionpaw meowed shakily, worry in his tone. "Sorrelnose and Brightflame asked us to try and find the new ShadowClan border – but they moved it past the old Twoleg nest!"

"They marked every rock, tree, and blade of grass!" Nettlepaw added, his nose wrinkled. "The whole place stank like fox dung!"

Sparrowstar's lip curled, as if he could smell ShadowClan scent on the breeze. "I will not stand for this," he growled. "I was content to let ShadowClan have what they had already taken until newleaf, but this means war. Mothstar will pay for her greed with her warrior's blood!"

ThunderClan's joyous yowls were loud enough to make Hollypaw cringe.

"We'll make them pay!" Goosefur declared.

"ThunderClan is no pushover!" Antstep cheered from his place within the crowd. Hollypaw could not see him, as his height made him hard to find.

"Pick a patrol already," Cloudpelt, a long-haired white tom, meowed. "I want some ShadowClan fur to line my nest tonight!"

Sparrowstar announced, "Waspstorm, Goosefur, Badgerfang, Bramblepelt, Briartail, Antstep, Moleclaw, Cloudpelt, Sootpaw, Squirrelpaw, Thrushpaw, Cherrypaw, and Rosepaw! You will accompany Ivyshade and I to the new ShadowClan border!"

"Sparrowstar!"

Hollypaw and the Clan looked to the medicine cat's den and found Leafwhisker standing there. The tabby tom meowed, "You have no idea what sort of plan ShadowClan has come up with."

"I have left plenty of warriors to defend the camp," Sparrowstar reasoned.

"I want Antstep and Briartail to stay here," Leafwhisker requested.

"I can fight!" Antstep spat.

Leafwhisker retorted crossly, "Your tail is short enough already! We barely have the herbs to treat spontaneous battle wounds as it is – if your tail gets torn and infected, you'll lose more than that stump!"

Antstep grumbled, but padded out of the throng of cats, his stump of a tail low. Hollypaw saw that Leafwhisker's concerns were not unfounded – Antstep's tail-tip was bleeding again. He must have caught it on something.

"What about me?" Briartail demanded. "I have no reason to stay."

"Yes, you do," Leafwhisker meowed. "Remember those stomach pains you visited me for yesterday morning?"

"Yes, but they've cleared up!" she insisted. "I feel fine!"

"Not for long," Leafwhisker meowed. "You're having kits, Briartail."

Briartail's eyes flew wide, and suddenly the battle-lust was gone from their depths. Waspstorm padded up to her and brushed his muzzle against hers, purring loudly enough for any cat to hear. He meowed, "Leafwhisker's right, then – you stay here, Briartail."

The tabby she-cat's eyes were still round with wonder as Sparrowstar lifted his tail. The cats chosen to go to war with Shadowclan lined up, and Ivyshade padded before them, inspecting each and every one. Hollypaw met her sister's eyes, both pairs, and felt a tremble in her tail. _Please come back all right!_ She prayed. _StarClan, why must they go where I cannot watch them…?_

_This cannot be your will,_ she thought. _The start of a war, the day before a Gathering?_

"Come, little one," Leafwhisker meowed quietly, into her ear, "we must prepare some poultices. These cats won't be coming back without a scratch, but you need to learn how to treat wounds. We've been spending your whole moon of training on greencough."

Hollypaw nodded reluctantly. She turned back to her sisters and mouthed, "Good luck!" but she was sure they didn't see her. Rosepaw looked happy, chatting with Sootpaw about battle moves. Cherrypaw was grooming her fur, daintily asking if Squirrelpaw or Thrushpaw would like to fight by her side.

_I'm the better fighter!_ She thought. _I should be there, not them!_ But she was a medicine cat, and as much as she wanted to protect her sisters with her own teeth and claws, she knew that her heart would always lead her back to the cleft in the rock filled with the scent of herbs and poultices.

"Get in here, little one, and stop daydreaming!" Leafwhisker snapped.

Hollypaw turned away, and when she looked back one last time, Ivyshade and Sparrowstar were leading the battle patrol out of the camp.


	19. Chapter 17

**I feel really sorry for skipping this battle but it just didn't make sense to show it since neither main character participated. Most future battles will be shown, though, so don't despair!**

**Also, I suppose I should update the Allegiances once in a while when pivotal things happen or things change too much for the old Allegiances to be accurate anymore. I'll let you all know when that happens.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

_Snow was falling when the battle-_party returned. The sun was setting behind the thin gray clouds, tinging their edges a deep, bright red. Hollypaw's mouth tasted of herbs as she padded out of the medicine cat's den to clear her palate with the freshly-fallen snow.

Ivyshade and Sparrowstar led the battle-party through the thorn tunnel with heads high and tails up. Hollypaw pricked her ears, searching through the group of battle-weary warriors to find Rosepaw and Cherrypaw.

Her sisters trailed at the back and, to Hollypaw's relief, looked uninjured but for Cherrypaw's ear, which had been sliced by a warrior's blow. Brightflame walked beside her daughters, fussing over Cherrypaw's ear, giving it furious licks that made it bleed harder.

Yet there was not a sullen look amongst the cats that had left earlier to fight. Every eye was bright, every head was high, and every tail was waving. Hope fluttered in Hollypaw's chest – had they won?

"What happened?" demanded Briartail. She padded up to her mate and covered his face with licks. Waspstorm purred and brushed his muzzle against her cheek.

"We won," the golden warrior said simply.

"We won," Ivyshade repeated, more loudly, "and we drove those fox-hearts back to their own territory!"

Cheers erupted from the ThunderClan cats. Hollypaw's fur tingled – the old Twoleg nest was theirs still!

"And the territory they stole?" Antstep meowed, a fresh layer of cobwebs covering his stump tail. "What about that?"

"This battle was for the old Twoleg nest," Ivyshade meowed. "And for that alone."

"But I did not let Mothstar leave the field without a warning," Sparrowstar announced, his voice loud a clear. He was bleeding from scratches along his flanks, and one wound on his shoulder was deep – yet he did not limp. Hollypaw imagined her father fighting two or three warriors – and Mothstar – all at once, fighting like a cat of TigerClan. Pride that her father was such a strong, powerful warrior blossomed inside of Hollypaw's heart, warm as a greenleaf sunshine.

"What did you tell that greedy fox-heart?" Crowshade demanded. His skinny black shape was sharply defined by the whiteness around him.

"I told her that if we catch one sniff of ShadowClan beyond her scent line, we will not hesitate to reclaim the territory that we _let_ them have, for this season and _this season_ only," Sparrowstar answered triumphantly. "Come newleaf, the territory that ShadowClan stole from us belongs to ThunderClan once more!"

ThunderClan erupted once again into cheers of triumph and joy.

"All our warriors fought valiantly," Ivyshade added, looking upon the Clan. "And the apprentices, too. Especially Squirrelpaw and Sootpaw." The two siblings sat up tall and proud. Sootpaw boasted a torn ear and a wound on her shoulder, while Squirrelpaw's side had been clawed by a fierce blow.

"They've proven without a doubt that they're ready to be named warriors," Waspstorm agreed. "What do you think, Sparrowstar?"

"If both you and Badgerfang are in agreement," Sparrowstar meowed, "I will hold their ceremony immediately."

"Squirrelpaw's learned all that I have to teach him," Badgerfang replied, her voice rough and raspy. Her yellow eyes were fierce, and her black-and-white pelt was sleek. "He saved my side from a nasty wound from Owlstorm, that's for sure."

Sparrowstar nodded. "Then, as soon as Leafwhisker and Hollypaw had tended to every cat, Squirrelpaw and Sootpaw shall become warriors!"

For the third time, ThunderClan cheered.

"You'll need a patrol," Antstep meowed eagerly to Ivyshade. "I'll go!"

"Me, too," Honeycloud agreed. She stood by her mate, Bramblepelt, licking his scratches tenderly.

"I want to go!" Fallowpaw rasped.

"No, not you," Hollypaw insisted, padding into the crowd. "Leafwhisker said you don't leave camp until your throat's cleared up."

Fallowpaw's tail fell, but the victory made it hard for his spirits to be completely dampened. Sparrowstar touched his nose to his daughter's and purred. Brightflame only blinked.

"I'll go," Toadstripe offered.

"Us, too!" Lionpaw insisted.

Sparrowstar nodded. "Very well then – Antstep, you'll lead a patrol of Toadstripe and Lionpaw along the new border. Mark it well," he meowed. "Be careful, ShadowClan might still be about, sore from their loss."

"I'll go, too," Bramblepelt offered. "I'm not very wounded at all."

Sparrowstar glanced at Hollypaw. She padded up to Bramblepelt and sniffed along his dark tabby pelt. Nothing but scratched flesh greeted her muzzle – there was barely any blood. Honeycloud had done well with just her tongue, and his wounds were clean, but not deep.

"You can go, but be careful," Hollypaw decided. "As soon as your skin feels too cold, come back."

"And me?" Nettlepaw wondered.

"You, Honeycloud, and Briartail can go hunt," Ivyshade suggested. Glancing at Briartail, she meowed, "Take it easy, and be back before moonhigh."

The two patrols were off in a flash. Leafwhisker emerged from the medicine cat's den then, padding up to his brother. They touched noses.

"Best watch out," Brightflame teased. "Your apprentice is acting as if she's medicine cat already."

"I trust the little one's judgment," Leafwhisker decided, throwing Hollypaw a warm look. "She's a competent cat."

Lifting his head, he meowed, "Now, let me see just how badly hurt you all are…"

* * *

By moonhigh, Hollypaw's paws were sore, but nearly every cat who had participated in the battle was treated. She was busy tending to Cherrypaw's deeply-cut ear, patting a swath of cobwebs over the poultice. Yet no matter how hard Hollypaw tried to get the cobweb to catch on her sister's fur, she found that the delicate dressing fell off.

While she worked, Rosepaw regaled her with the battle's details, her own pelt stinking of herbs. She told of how well she and Cherrypaw had fought, and how they never left one another's side through the whole fight. They had mostly fought apprentices themselves, but according to Rosepaw they were well-trained opponents.

"The tabby that did that to Cherrypaw's ear fought as if she were a warrior already!" Rosepaw mewed, awe in her voice. "She was so fierce, and so pretty!"

"If I ever see her again," Cherrypaw grumbled, her copper eyes burning like two small flames, "I'll be sure to repay her in kind."

Hollypaw twitched her whiskers with satisfaction as she finally got the cobwebs to stick. She'd had to wrap them twice around Cherrypaw's ear, but they weren't moving.

"You should have seen it, though," Rosepaw went on, her voice getting wistful.

"What?" Hollypaw asked. There was a scrawny, half-eaten mouse between them, and she finally paused to nibble at it. Cherrypaw and Rosepaw had taken their share, but Hollypaw had been busy with the dressing.

"Sparrowstar saved Brightflame," Rosepaw went on.

"He did?" Hollypaw glanced at their mother, who was chatting with Ivyshade and Sorrelnose. Sparrowstar was nearby, with Leafwhisker, getting his dressings touched up. Occasionally he would glance at Brightflame, but she either didn't know he was looking or was ignoring him pointedly.

"She was fighting a warrior named Elmfoot, and another warrior was creeping up on her," Rosepaw meowed. "Foxtail, I think her name was. Anyway, Foxtail was creeping up on Brightflame, but before she could leap, Sparrowstar caught her off-guard and saved Brightflame!"

"What happened afterward?" Hollypaw asked.

"Nothing," Cherrypaw grumbled. "Absolutely nothing." She pushed herself up and growled, "I don't know what you're expecting – Brightflame and Sparrowstar are _over_. Nothing is going to change that."

"You don't know that, Cherry!" Rosepaw exclaimed. "Maybe they just got into a fight? Maybe they'll make up one day?"

"I don't believe that," Cherrypaw meowed, "and neither should you."

She stood up and walked towards Squirrelpaw and Sootpaw, who were talking enthusiastically about their upcoming warrior ceremony. Rosepaw looked after her, her yellow eyes wide and brimming with sadness.

"Do… Do you believe that too, Holly?" Rosepaw whispered.

Hollypaw opened her mouth, but was unsure of what to say. "I…" she managed finally, "I think that things are really different now."

Rosepaw pressed her nose into Hollypaw's fur and let out a harsh whine. Hollypaw wrapped her tail around her sister, giving her a lick between the ears.

_Our parents might not be together,_ she told herself, _but _we_ will always be together…_

* * *

"I can't believe _you_ got to go instead of me," Snakepaw complained, his tail dragging the ground.

Tigerpaw purred. "What are you cross about?" she meowed. "We lost!"

"Yeah, but _you_ got to be in your first battle!" Snakepaw exclaimed. "And I had to sit here and _miss it!"_

"Perhaps you would have participated if you'd been practicing your fighting as much as your stalking," Limpetwing meowed sternly.

Snakepaw's shoulders sank. Mothstar had chosen several warriors – Darkbird, Elmfoot, Foxtail, Owlstorm, Poppynose, Thriftfoot, and Sandpelt – and a pawful of apprentices – Firpaw, Magpiepaw, Jaypaw, Yellowpaw, and Tigerpaw – to not only change the border with ThunderClan to beyond the old Twoleg nest, but to fight them for it.

_I was the reason the battle happened,_ Snakepaw thought crossly. _I should have participated!_ Maybe he could have used his special power to ShadowClan's advantage? Maybe, with his help, they could have won!

"Hey, I didn't get to go either," Sleetpaw pointed out. "Jaypaw _and_ Magpiepaw went. They just have more experience fighting than the two of us." Glancing at Tigerpaw, he added, "And Tigerpaw already fights like a warrior. Mothstar just wanted to choose which of us was more likely to come out unscathed."

"ThunderClan _was_ fierce," Tigerpaw reflected. Limpetwing let out a sympathetic murmur and gave the apprentice's shoulder a lick. "We fought so hard! But we were outnumbered, and ThunderClan fought like TigerClan!"

"Then next time ShadowClan will fight like TigerClan _and_ LionClan," Addernose meowed.

Snakepaw looked up at the Clan deputy. Tigerpaw dipped her head to him, obviously agreeing. Limpetwing avoided Addernose's gaze by licking her ruffled chest fur. Snakepaw blinked, looking at the defeated battle-party. ShadowClan had lost, but none of their spirit was truly gone.

He watched Mothstar climb up the hazel tree and work her way to the Lowbranch. She winced from a wound on her shoulder – given by Sparrowstar, apparently – but she walked tall and proud as far as the bough would allow. There was no need for a summons – all of ShadowClan was there, in the snowbound clearing.

"ShadowClan, I will hide nothing from you," Mothstar meowed. "We have suffered a defeat. We reached too far, and ThunderClan pushed us back – but we still have the territory we claimed before the snows arrived, and we will fight for that till the bitter end."

"Sparrowstar threatened us!" Addernose spat. "How _dare_ he!"

"ThunderClan is weak," commented Darkbird. Shadefur, sitting beside her, nodded. Darkbird went on, "They are cowards, let by a cowardly and selfish rogue. They will never make good on their so-called threat."

ShadowClan clamored in agreement with the senior she-cat. Snakepaw even found himself nodding. ThunderClan was led by a former _rogue –_ Snakepaw had heard the stories of ThunderClan's softness towards outsiders, and how they took into their Clan any cat who begged. It only made them weaker.

"I would not underestimate the Red Sparrow," Mothstar meowed over the din. The Clan calmed at her words. "He made good on his word to torment the Clans when he was a rogue."

"He caused enough injuries," Dustleaf recalled. "Especially to our apprentices. But he is a changed cat now."

"He still hasn't lost his filthy rogue stench," Addernose spat back. His dark ginger fur was bristling. "That so-called leader still fights like a lawless fox-heart!"

"ThunderClan has always stretched far beyond the limits of the warrior code to find their strength," Nightflower reflected. She was tucked into the elder's den, but Snakepaw could see her face through the bushes, her eyes gleaming like stars.

"True strength comes from within the Clan," Mothstar agreed, "to warriors born beneath Silverpelt with the wind in their whiskers and the warrior code in their hearts."

"ThunderClan tarnishes the good name of warriors by having half-Clan cats in power," Addernose growled, the fur on his spine bristling. "Leafwhisker should never have become a medicine cat, and StarClan should never have given Sparrowstar his nine lives!"

Snakepaw saw Tansypaw drop the herb package in her mouth with shock. Dustleaf's wiry coat bristled, and the medicine cat snapped, "Addernose hold your tongue! _You_ are in no position to speak on StarClan's behalf, let alone try to understand their ways. Leafwhisker was chosen to be medicine cat by StarClan – I was _there_ the day that Nightshade brought him to the Moonpool. As for Sparrowstar… StarClan chose him as well. He may have been a dishonest cat outside of ThunderClan, but once he became a warrior he put that part of him aside."

Addernose stalked up to Dustleaf, teeth bared, until the two cats were touching noses. Addernose opened his mouth for a caustic retort, but Limpetwing stepped forward and interrupted him.

"You would dare talk back to a medicine cat, Addernose?" Limpetwing meowed. "Are you so arrogant that only you know the will of StarClan?"

Addernose glared at her and snarled, "Stay out of my way, you worthless, disgusting -"

"It has been a long day," Mothstar meowed sternly, loudly, making sure to interrupt Addernose. Snakepaw could see her unsheathed claws, though they were not being used to hold her on the Lowbranch. "Addernose, I should like to see you in my den. We will discuss the performance of our warriors, amongst other things."

Addernose snorted and turned his back on Dustleaf. His powerful glare swept across the camp, touching each and every cat within the camp's walls. It landed on Limpetwing last of all, and Snakepaw thought that, if Addernose could, he would have used his eyes to light her ablaze. Limpetwing met his eyes with an unwavering stare. Addernose spat and then slipped into Mothstar's den.

Snakepaw glanced at Limpetwing, his eyes wide. The brown tabby she-cat pushed through the crowd of ShadowClan warriors and slipped into the warrior's den. Poppynose followed, her tail fluffed out with anxiety. Snakepaw took a step towards the den, but Sleetpaw used a paw to hold him back.

"Whatever's between those two," he meowed, "I don't think you want to bother her about it right now."

_Addernose…_ Snakepaw thought. _I want to say that you're just upset because we lost, but she's right – you are arrogant…_

Snakepaw watched Mothstar creep into her den, signaling the end of their meeting. There would be talk later of strategy and battle moves, and how to improve oneself; but for now, she needed to deal with her fuming deputy. Snakepaw wrapped his tail around his paws.

He felt eyes on him, and he glanced to find Dustleaf staring at him. The tabby medicine cat's eyes burned, his pelt still fluffed despite Tansypaw's attempts to comfort him. Between them flashed an understanding.

_Addernose,_ Snakepaw realized. _Addernose is dangerous to ShadowClan._

Yet doubts clouded his mind. He blinked at Dustleaf and thought, _I will be wary of him… but if you want me to use my powers to stop him, I'll need more proof than just anger over a lost battle._

_I won't let you use me without my permission._


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_Otterpaw's huge paws made dents in_ the packed snow over the marshlands. Night had fallen early this day and the sky was clear, displaying a brilliant array of stars circling around the full, bright moon. The air chilled Otterpaw's ear-tips, causing her spine to shiver as she looked back at her brother, Boulderpaw, floundering in the rabbit-deep snow.

"No fair!" Boulderpaw complained. He pushed himself up from the snow, his nose dusted white, and meowed, "You can just walk on it!"

Otterpaw self-consciously lifted one of her huge paws. She waved it before Boulderpaw and meowed, "My paws are big enough, I guess…"

Boulderpaw floundered up to her side, spraying snow against her pelt. He gave her ear a lick and then meowed, "I know – I'm sorry. It's just so _cold…_ If this is what leaf-bare is going to be like, then I can't wait for newleaf!"

"Me either," Otterpaw agreed. The sooner newleaf came, the sooner her Clan would be able to get more food. Their plentiful supply of herbs made it so RiverClan was all but untouched by the devastating greencough, but herbs couldn't replace solid food. RiverClan needed proper prey to last out the cold season, but they dared not ask for more territory.

Otterpaw could see the Gathering island just off the shore. Ice made a bridge to the small spit of land, but the safest way was the tree-bridge that had been felled seasons upon seasons ago. She could see warriors from her Clan testing the ice, Loachstar watching. Shellfur looked up at Loachstar, her blue-gray fur silver in the moonlight, and shook her head.

"We cross using the tree-bridge," Loachstar announced, her voice carrying all the way to Otterpaw, Boulderpaw, and Leechpaw in the back. Kitepaw, Curlewpaw, and Snailpaw had been upset at being left behind for the Gathering, but Loachstar and Loonfeather had reasoned that it was far too cold for too many cats to go. RiverClan's Gathering party was small.

Leechpaw passed Otterpaw and Boulderpaw like a sleek shadow. She was a whole moon older than Otterpaw and Boulderpaw, but this would be her first Gathering, too – she had not been able to go to the last one due to an injury during training.

Otterpaw helped her brother through the snow to catch up with their Clan. It looked as if they were the first cats here – Otterpaw could smell no other Clan-scent on the tree-bridge. She paused beside Loonfeather, who was making sure that the stubborn elder Reedfur – who had insisted upon coming despite Loachstar telling him not to – got across safely.

A flash of light caught her eye. Otterpaw turned and saw the lights of the Horseplace flicker on, like tiny suns. Loonfeather had shown her the Horseplace her first day of training, and he had said that it had less activity than it had in seasons past. Horses still roamed the fenced-in field – Otterpaw could see one's dark shape now – but Twolegs hardly ever went further than the fence. There were cats who lived there, and a dog, but Otterpaw had only scented them.

"Your turn," Loonfeather meowed.

Otterpaw looked at her mentor and asked, "What do you think is going to happen tonight? How am I supposed to behave?"

"Like a good apprentice," Loonfeather answered. "Try not to bother older warriors, and stick close to Boulderpaw and other apprentices. Only speak to a warrior if they speak to you, and give _nothing_ away about RiverClan."

_There's nothing to give away,_ Otterpaw thought, looking into her mentor's eyes. His black-and-white pelt was ragged and dull, clinging to his bony frame. Of any cat, it seemed like Loonfeather had been giving up his meals more and more often. Loachstar, too – it wasn't hard to see that she was the thinnest of the RiverClan cats, thinner even than Chubfoot or Minnowfur, who were finding it hard to eat what food could be found. _The other Clans can see our weakness just by looking at us._

Loonfeather blinked with understanding, as if she had spoken her thoughts aloud. He gave her a nudge towards the tree-bridge and meowed, "It's easy – just be careful where you place your paws. I'll be right behind you."

* * *

The Gathering island was cold, but the breath and company of other cats made it seem warm. Swiftpaw was swept off of his paws by the amount of cats here tonight – not to mention all the sights and smells. WindClan pressed around him, and Harepaw and Rabbitpaw were leading him towards a group of other cats around their age, sitting near a large bramble bush.

Swiftpaw's chill had left him quickly, but his legs needed careful exercising for several days after his fall into the lake. Now they were as strong as ever, perhaps stronger, and he walked confidently beside his denmates towards the apprentices of other Clans.

Looking about, he found it strange how certain Clans didn't associate with one another. RiverClan avoided WindClan completely, talking to cats of other Clans and acting as if WindClan didn't exist, even if there was a WindClan cat in the same group they were in. ShadowClan and ThunderClan kept a tense distance from one another, and there was fresh wounds on cats from both Clans. WindClan seemed to get on well with ThunderClan, while RiverClan and ShadowClan warriors made up most of the groups of gossiping cats. All cats were thin and hungry.

There was a tense air about the island tonight, and Swiftpaw hoped nothing bad would happen because of it.

At the roots of the Great Oak in the middle of the island gathered the deputies of the Clans – Ryewhisker, Loonfeather, Ivyshade, and Addernose. Ivyshade and Loonfeather were chatting, while Addernose kept his distance. Ryewhisker was settled down on a root, looking over the cats gathered.

The leaders were in all different places. Gorsestar was already amongst the branches of the Great Oak, his eyes gleaming from the shadows. Sparrowstar of ThunderClan was mingling amongst the Clans, stopping to talk to one warrior here, another warrior there, before he leapt onto the Great Oak with a nod to Ivyshade. Mothstar pointedly ignored all cats who weren't ShadowClan as she swept through the crowd to the tree, her dappled pelt glowing silver. Loachstar was speaking with the medicine cats of all the Clans.

"Here we are," Harepaw meowed.

Swiftpaw blinked and focused back on the present. The bramble bush was before him, surrounded by apprentices from all the Clans – three from RiverClan, four from ThunderClan, and three from ShadowClan. He looked at all of them, trying to memorize their faces – most were his age, but one or two were older or younger. One of the ThunderClan apprentices, a noticeably pretty tortoiseshell, had a deep cut in her ear that was still obviously healing, and she was glaring at an equally pretty ShadowClan tabby.

Yet the one apprentice who caught his eye was the one who looked at him with wide, sun-colored eyes. The only RiverClan apprentice to acknowledge him.

"Swiftpaw!" she mewed.

Swiftpaw sat beside Harepaw and Rabbitpaw, not taking his eyes off of the tabby-and-white RiverClan she-cat. Her paws were _enormous_ – she seemed to hide them in the snow – but it was definitely the sleek apprentice who had saved his life.

_What do you say to the cat who saved your life?_ He wondered.

"It… It _is_ Swiftpaw, right?" Otterpaw asked, cocking an ear.

Swiftpaw nodded.

"I'm glad to know you're all right," Otterpaw meowed, her sun-colored eyes gleaming.

"Will you quit staring at my sister like that?" growled a ShadowClan tom. His pelt was dark and mottled, his tabby stripes practically blending into the world around him. His eyes were yellow, too, but they were a pale kind of yellow, like the kind one would find on an adder. He glared at the tortoiseshell apprentice, his claws visibly unsheathed.

"Make me," the tortoiseshell growled.

The tabby tom took a step forward, but a ginger tabby she-cat stepped between them. "Cherrypaw, stop that! This is a Gathering – we're not supposed to fight."

"Tell that to ShadowClan," Cherrypaw snapped.

The ginger tabby waved her tail. Swiftpaw admired her courage – she, too, had wounds on her body, but she seemed to be keeping her head about them. She glanced at the WindClan cats and meowed, "Hi – I'm Rosepaw. This is my sister Cherrypaw. Sorry; she can be a mouse-brain sometimes."

"Mouse-brain yourself!" Cherrypaw scoffed.

Rosepaw rolled her eyes. She went on, "These are Lionpaw and Nettlepaw – they were made apprentices yesterday."

"You're lucky," Rabbitpaw remarked. "Gorsestar would never let a day-old apprentice go to a Gathering."

"It's because we did so well yesterday that we got to come!" Nettlepaw remarked. His dark tabby pelt contrasted his brother's cream-gold fur. The two were sitting as close together as possible, their fur still kit-soft. They were obviously cold.

"Our older sister, Hollypaw, is the new medicine cat apprentice," Rosepaw went on. "She's up there with Leafwhisker."

Swiftpaw looked towards the Great Oak to find a young tortoiseshell, her pelt duller and more rumpled than Cherrypaw's, sitting with Heatherpaw and the ShadowClan medicine cat apprentice. The three seemed to be chatting like they knew one another already, yet Hollypaw's eyes were darting this way and that, as if she were looking for someone. Her copper eyes met his for a moment with such an intensity that he had to look away.

"I'm Tigerpaw," the ShadowClan tabby meowed. Her voice was cool and controlled. "This mouse-brain is my brother, Snakepaw," she flicked her tail at the dark tabby tom, "and this is his friend Sleetpaw. His apprenticeship got delayed."

"Why?" Lionpaw asked.

Sleetpaw, a pale gray cat with flecks of dark gray and white in his pelt, replied, his teeth bared, "I wasn't the nicest kit."

Lionpaw and Nettlepaw shrank.

"Stop that!" Otterpaw insisted. "You think it's funny to scare young cats like that?"

Sleetpaw gave her a sly smile. "I was joking, of course," he meowed.

Swiftpaw saw Otterpaw shiver. A sleek black apprentice beside her rolled her eyes and grumbled something about "typical ShadowClan".

Otterpaw looked at Swiftpaw and meowed, "I'm Otterpaw – you know me. These are Leechpaw and my brother, Boulderpaw. We're from RiverClan."

"Obviously," Harepaw grumbled. He obviously didn't like Otterpaw's friendly attitude.

"I'm Rabbitpaw," Rabbitpaw meowed. "This is my brother Harepaw, and our denmate Swiftpaw."

"Good," Snakepaw growled. "Now that we all know each other's names we can go back to ignoring one another."

"Why?" Otterpaw asked.

"Because none of you are worth talking to, that's why," Snakepaw replied.

"The only cat here not worth talking to is _you_, from the sounds of things," Swiftpaw meowed.

Snakepaw curled his lip, but Tigerpaw nudged him. "Stop that," she insisted. "You're being a silly kit. We're here to talk about things, not kill each other."

"It's too cold for much talking," Lionpaw commented. His voice was calm and plain, but there was an air of courage to him, courage that had not yet been discovered. The golden tabby apprentice looked around and commented, "Not to mention the fact that we're the only group of cats from all four Clans who are even speaking to one another."

"There's a good reason for that," Cherrypaw meowed, flicking her sliced ear. She glared once more at Tigerpaw, her tail-tip flicking back and forth.

"Will you all just stop?" Otterpaw demanded. "Come on – is it really worth all the trouble to be fighting? To become like the warriors of our Clans who just bicker and fight over every little thing? Can't we all just get along with one another for once?"

Snakepaw hunched his shoulders. "Why?" he asked.

"Because we can accomplish a lot more together than we can apart," Otterpaw meowed.

"Why should I take orders from you?" Snakepaw growled. He padded up to Otterpaw, standing up to his full height. Swiftpaw suddenly realized just how small and malnourished Otterpaw and the rest of her RiverClan Clanmates were – Snakepaw's ribs were showing, too, but he was notably stronger than she was. "RiverClan is the weakest Clan."

Swiftpaw stood up and growled, "Leave her alone!"

Snakepaw looked at him, his pale eyes flashing. Otterpaw glanced at him, her sun-yellow eyes wide. Swiftpaw lashed his long, thin tail and went on, _"All_ the Clans are weak right now – is it really worth shedding blood about it all?"

"Snakepaw, sit _down,"_ Tigerpaw growled. She grabbed her brother's shoulder in her jaws and dragged him down onto his haunches by force. "You're being such a pain that I might ask Mothstar to send you back home!"

"A Gathering is a peaceful time," Rosepaw mewed worriedly. She curled her tail around her paws. "We don't all agree with each other, but this night is the night where we can put all of that aside and act like we're all one Clan for once."

"You've got butterflies in your brain if you believe that," Snakepaw spat. But after that, he was silent.

Swiftpaw sat down beside Otterpaw. Nerves – or cold – made his long legs shake. Otterpaw butted her head against his shoulder and meowed quietly, "Thanks."

"N-No problem," Swiftpaw stammered. His fur went warm beneath his pelt, and suddenly the cold didn't seem to be a problem anymore.

Otterpaw looked like she was about to say something else, but her brother pricked his ears and meowed, "Look! The leaders are all up on the Great Oak!"

"It's finally time for the Gathering to start," Leechpaw remarked. "That's good – it's too cold for us to be here much longer."

"Cats of all Clans," called Loachstar. Her voice was wizened with age and it was clear she was eldest of the leaders who stood upon the branches of the Great Oak. "Welcome to the first Gathering of this leaf-bare. If you would all quiet down now… the quicker we get through our announcements, the quicker we can get back to our warm camps."

There was a communal murmur of agreement amongst the Clans.

Swiftpaw leaned forward, eager to drink in every word. This was his first Gathering, and he knew he would never forget it.


	21. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"_RiverClan shall go first," Loachstar decided._ "Leaf-bare, as always, takes a toll on RiverClan – but we are doing our best to get through it. Two of our elders are ill, but such is the norm when cold rules our territories. We have two new apprentices with us tonight; Willowmask's kits have been given their apprentice names, Otterpaw and Boulderpaw, and are apprenticed to Loonfeather and Cedartail."

"Otterpaw, Boulderpaw!" the Clans called. Some Clans were louder than others, but Hollypaw was practically standing on her hind legs for trying to get a view of the apprentices. They were gathered around a bramble bush near the back, and she could barely make out the large light-brown tabby head of one of the RiverClan apprentices.

_Marigoldkit said that there were others like me,_ Hollypaw thought, _who were born the night the sun went out. Those would be cats who were apprenticed this moon. But who are they? How will I speak with them?_

She made a note of Otterpaw and Boulderpaw's names. They were the most recent of RiverClan's apprentices, and they must have been born the same time as she was. Sadly, from her place near the Great Oak, she couldn't get a good view of what they looked like, exactly.

"She must be a promising apprentice," Leafwhisker commented to Fogleaf's good side, "to be apprenticed to the deputy."

"I have faith in her," Fogleaf commented in his even-toned, quiet voice. "Loonfeather picked her himself."

"How interesting," Linnetnose murmured.

_How would that be interesting?_ Hollypaw wondered. She glanced at Leafwhisker, but he gave the tiniest shake of his head. Obviously, it wasn't something she should ask openly about.

"Thank you, Loachstar," Gorsestar meowed.

Loachstar stepped back on the branch, her eyes unblinking. Gorsestar stepped forward, and Hollypaw stretched her neck to see him. He was a massive tom, not as big as Sparrowstar, but still impressive for a WindClan cat. His pelt clung to his bony frame, his ribs visible on his lean shape.

"WindClan has been lucky to avoid the worst of this season's hardships," he meowed. "But the season is not over yet. A warrior and an elder are ill, but Linnetnose and Heatherpaw are doing a stellar job in caring for them."

Gorsestar adjusted himself on his branch and meowed, "WindClan comes tonight with a new warrior, and a new apprentice. Featherpaw has earned her warrior name and is now named Feathermask. She joins us tonight as a full warrior of WindClan."

"Feathermask! Feathermask!" the Clans called. Hollypaw noted that RiverClan was a little quieter than the others, but the pretty silver she-cat did not seem to notice.

"Our new apprentice this moon is Swiftpaw," Gorsestar meowed, "apprenticed to Ryewhisker, my deputy."

_Another apprentice with a deputy as their mentor?_ Hollypaw thought. _That's really strange, isn't it?_ She glanced at Leafwhisker for some answer.

"How is he doing?" her mentor asked.

"Good," Linnetnose meowed. "He had a cold a few days ago, but he recovered quickly."

Hollypaw stretched her neck to try and looked for him. She spotted a dark gray head with striking green eyes huddled amidst the other apprentices, as if he were embarrassed about being called out. _He _must_ be the One from WindClan,_ she thought. _There are no other new apprentices this moon in his Clan._

"Are you all right, Hollypaw?" Heatherpaw asked quietly.

"Hm?" Hollypaw grunted. Heatherpaw was looking at her with confusion. "Oh, I'm fine. Just trying to make sense of all these cats."

"You seem like you're looking for someone," Heatherpaw offered. "I can help, if you want… I know most of the cats here."

"It's all right," Hollypaw meowed dismissively. She flicked her tail. "I'm just trying to make sure that Cherrypaw and Rosepaw are doing OK."

Heatherpaw shrugged and went back to talking with Tansypaw. Hollypaw sighed with relief, thankful that Heatherpaw had believed her. _Sorry, Heatherpaw – you might be a friend, but if I haven't even told Leafwhisker about my dream, I certainly can't tell you…_

"WindClan would like to thank RiverClan," Gorsestar added. "An apprentice of ours had an accident in the lake, and one of their apprentices was brave enough to rescue him." The huge tom dipped his head to Loachstar.

The RiverClan leader looked like she was shocked it had been acknowledged. Awkwardly, she dipped her head in return and meowed, "The lake is dangerous in leaf-bare. Otterpaw was doing her duty as a RiverClan cat, and she did it bravely."

"Otterpaw! Otterpaw!" The cheers came mostly from RiverClan cats.

"Ah," Leafwhisker murmured. "I see. So she saved Swiftpaw, hm?"

Linnetnose kneaded her paws into the root where they were sitting. "Yes, she did," she replied. "I thought Gorsestar wasn't going to mention it – the event certainly caused quite the stir in our Clan."

"It did?" Tansypaw gasped.

"Hush!" Dustleaf hissed, cuffing Tansypaw over the ear. "If you keep your mouth open like that, you'll catch flies. Yes, of course it caused a stir – RiverClan and WindClan have been fighting each other like dogs over a bone lately. Every little thing is a slight!"

"Thank you for your… _view_ on the situation," Fogleaf muttered, flattening his deaf ear.

"Was she sick afterward?" Leafwhisker wondered. "The lake must be freezing!"

"No," Fogleaf replied quietly. "She was perfectly fine. I kept her in camp for observation, but she showed no sign of sickness."

"She's lucky," Linnetnose breathed. "Poor Swiftpaw couldn't move for days, the cold shocked him so! I gave him juniper and tansy and my warmest nest, and he soon got better."

Hollypaw expected Fogleaf to have the same look on his face as Dustleaf – annoyance. But the gray-and-white tom only blinked his bi-colored eyes and meowed, "That's very fortunate. Keep an eye on his limbs in the future – there may be lasting damage."

Linnetnose nodded and promised she would. "I've been having Heatherpaw check up on him every day," she meowed.

"That is all from WindClan," Gorsestar meowed.

_Is Otterpaw the One from RiverClan?_ Hollypaw thought. _Or is it Boulderpaw? Oh, please let the other Clans have only _one_ apprentice…_

Sparrowstar stepped forward. Hollypaw could feel the tension in Leafwhisker's limbs as he looked up at his brother. Was he going to talk about yesterday's battle? Would he threaten Mothstar and ShadowClan?

But there was no hostility in Sparrowstar's voice: "ThunderClan has been doing well this past moon, but we have plenty to announce. We have been fortunate to have more than one group of apprentices – both my kits and Honeycloud's have been made into apprentices, and they are here tonight. Hollypaw, Cherrypaw, Rosepaw, Lionpaw, and Nettlepaw are here tonight as ThunderClan's newest apprentices."

The Clans cheered, but ShadowClan was less enthused about it.

"Hollypaw has chosen a noble path, and has become Leafwhisker's apprentice," Sparrowstar meowed. "She has gone to the Moonpool and has been accepted by StarClan."

Hollypaw ducked her head when the Clans shouted, "Hollypaw!" in congratulations. She noticed that her sisters' voices were the loudest, and she felt warmth in her pelt despite the cold. Heatherpaw and Tansypaw gave her a friendly nudge. Leafwhisker puffed out his chest with pride.

"Cherrypaw has been apprentice to Goosefur, and Rosepaw is being mentored by Moleclaw. Sorrelnose is mentoring Lionpaw, and Brightflame is teaching Nettlepaw," Sparrowstar went on. "Squirrelpaw and Sootpaw have also received their warrior names – Squirreltail and Sootwhisker – and are full warriors of ThunderClan."

"Squirreltail! Sootwhisker!" the Clans cheered.

"And now for the less cheerful news," Sparrowstar went on. "Sorrelnose's former apprentice Robinpaw was claimed by greencough just after the half-moon. Her spirit runs with her kin in StarClan."

The Gathering went into a respectful silence. Even ShadowClan joined in this time – a death was nothing to make fun of.

"Two of our elders are ill," Sparrowstar went on, "and our borders are and will remain well defended from outside threats. That is all from ThunderClan."

"Why'd he say that?" Linnetnose wondered fretfully, her whiskers twitching. "Are you in trouble, Leafwhisker? Do you need anything?"

Hollypaw glanced at Dustleaf. The medicine cat seemed unruffled by the announcement, but Hollypaw was finding that it was just as hard to read Dustleaf as it was Fogleaf. The cranky tom always seemed to be hiding something beneath his prickly pelt.

"It was just a border spat," Leafwhisker meowed.

"Mothstar is a fool," Dustleaf burst, his shoulders hunched. "I told her not to, Leafwhisker – but Addernose talked her into it! Am I so old that no cat listens to me anymore?" For once Dustleaf didn't look cranky or angry – but flustered and worried.

"_I_ listen to you," Tansypaw meowed, pressing affectionately against her mentor's side.

"It's all right," Leafwhisker meowed. "Mothstar is young and she doesn't have a lot of experience leading ShadowClan. Littlestar came before her, and you recall him, I'm sure."

Dustleaf nodded.

"Littlestar was always trying to take territory," Tansypaw murmured into Hollypaw's ear. "He hated ThunderClan with a passion. Mothstar had been his apprentice, and many fear that she's the same. But Dustleaf says that Addernose – that's her deputy - convinced her to do it…"

"I see," Hollypaw murmured.

"Sooner or later she will realize that my brother is not a cat to be trifled with," Leafwhisker meowed. "Especially when it comes to his Clan's safety."

"Thank you, Sparrowstar." Mothstar's voice made Hollypaw look up at the Great Oak. The other medicine cats stopped talking and were paying attention now. Mothstar's golden pelt rippled with dappled stripes – she was strikingly beautiful despite the obvious effects of hunger.

"ShadowClan has little to announce," Mothstar meowed. "We have three new apprentices – Fawncloud's kits Tigerpaw and Snakepaw, and Sleetpaw has finally joined his brother and sister in the apprentices' den after a moon of punishment. Tigerpaw is mentored by Shadefur, Snakepaw is mentored by Limpetwing, and Sleetpaw is mentored by Owlstorm."

"Sleetpaw! Snakepaw! Tigerpaw!" the Clans cheered.

Hollypaw blinked and looked back at the apprentices. _It's not Sleetpaw,_ she thought. _Mothstar said he's a moon older than us. So it's either Snakepaw or Tigerpaw…_

She wished StarClan would give her some sort of sign as to which one it was. Swiftpaw was for sure one of the Four, but who were the others? Would she have to find out for herself? How much time did they have to reach the Rim of the World, and where was it? How were they going to stop an endless leaf-bare? The questions made her so dizzy that she missed Mothstar's next statement.

Suddenly ThunderClan fur was bristling, and Hollypaw saw the gleam of unsheathed claws.

"Watch your tongue, Mothstar!" Sparrowstar growled, his shoulder fur rising. "You tried stealing our territory out from beneath our noses – those boundaries were set long ago, and we have no right to change them now!"

"So my Clan must grow sick and die while you sit pretty atop your pile of herbs?" Mothstar spat. "We _need_ those herbs just as much as you do, and we have gone for too many seasons being able to smell ThunderClan scent right next to our camp!"

"Are you insinuating that you cannot defend your territory as it stands?" Sparrowstar growled.

"ShadowClan can defend _any_ territory!" Mothstar hissed. Her fur fluffed around her thin frame. "But why should ShadowClan be given the short end of the stick while the other Clans puff their chests through the cold?"

"ShadowClan cats have always been prone to good health during the cold moons," Linnetnose announced. "Mothstar, if your Clan needs herbs, all you must do is ask. We medicine cats are not so cold as to deny any Clan the right to live."

"No cat asked WindClan!" Mothstar snapped.

Linnetnose glanced between Dustleaf and Leafwhisker and blinked, her eyes saying, _I tried._

"Besides, WindClan has their own bone to pick concerning territory," Gorsestar meowed. He glanced at Loachstar and then back to the Gathering cats. "Too long has RiverClan held territory that is supposed to be neutral – too long have they claimed the marshlands as their own. Rainstar was desperate in his claim, and RiverClan was weaker than it is now, but no Clan should own those marshes."

"I think this is a matter for another time, Gorsestar," Loachstar meowed carefully. "Be careful whom you antagonize. Leaf-bare is not the time for these sorts of disputes."

"Avoiding conflict, as always!" jeered Addernose. "Typical RiverClan – slipping out of fights like their oily fish!"

"Typical ShadowClan," Loonfeather said coolly, "butting their heads into where they're not wanted."

Addernose turned on Loonfeather, but RiverClan rose up like a tide to defend their deputy. A dark head poked out from the clamor and yowled, _"Enough!"_

The crowd parted. Ivyshade stood between the two deputies, her night-black fur smooth and silver in the moonlight. She lashed her tail and said to Addernose, "Stop causing trouble, Addernose!"

"Says you," Addernose snapped. "Trouble runs in your blood."

Ivyshade narrowed her eyes.

"Addernose!" Mothstar snapped. "Be silent!"

"Why should I?" Addernose growled. "Every cat here knows the truth about you, Ivyshade, but they're too weak to say it – _traitor!"_

Ivyshade's eyes widened, and suddenly Leafwhisker was standing.

"_That is enough!"_ he yowled. Hollypaw could feel the tension that was suddenly in him. His fur rose all along his spine. Hollypaw was shocked to see that his claws had extended, claws that he hardly ever used. "You have _no_ right, Addernose – you are out of line!"

"Step down, Addernose," Linnetnose growled, a sound completely unlike her. She stood beside Leafwhisker, her eyes narrowed. Fogleaf had his ears pricked, and Dustleaf said nothing, but stared at Addernose with fury in his eyes.

_What's happening? What's this about?_ Hollypaw looked at Heatherpaw for answers – but the WindClan apprentice gave none. What would make Leafwhisker so upset that he unsheathed his claws?

Darkness shrouded the clearing, and all cats looked up. Clouds covered the moon almost completely, sending only brief shafts of light across the clearing. A shaft of light dappled against Hollypaw and the other medicine cats, making them glow.

For some reason, Hollypaw looked around. Three more shafts of light had touched the earth, all of them by the apprentices. They lit up a RiverClan tabby – _Otterpaw_ – the skinny WindClan tom – _Swiftpaw_ – and a tabby ShadowClan tom with strange markings – _Snakepaw._

Hollypaw looked up at the clouds, and there she saw a familiar face – Marigoldkit. The shape of her sister's face nodded at her, as if confirming her thoughts.

_These are the Four,_ Marigoldkit whispered.

_But how do I bring them together,_ Hollypaw asked, _when all we are doing is fighting one another?_

Marigoldkit didn't answer. Her face disappeared from the clouds.

"StarClan has ended this Gathering," Sparrowstar growled. He glared at Mothstar and meowed, his voice tight with anger, "See that you rein in your deputy, Mothstar. _He_ seems to be running your Clan more than you."

Sparrowstar leaped off of the Great Oak, and with a yowl, he gathered his Clan around him. The cloud disappeared, and Hollypaw tried her best to keep track of the apprentices before their faces were lost amidst the crowd – but the darkness lasted long enough for them to slip away to their respective Clans. Hollypaw spotted Swiftpaw saying a good-bye to Otterpaw before they parted. _Do they know?_ She wondered.

"You should go," Heatherpaw whispered.

Hollypaw jumped. She had been so intent on seeking out the Three that she hadn't noticed Leafwhisker's absence. She saw that he was walking with Ivyshade now, so close that Hollypaw had the strange thought that he was protecting her, like a father would.

"Thanks," Hollypaw whispered back. "I hope this all gets resolved soon."

"It's leaf-bare that does this," Heatherpaw admitted. "It's the worst season… sometimes I wish it would just go away."

The tabby apprentice turned and followed Linnetnose as they mingled back in with their Clan. Hollypaw found that Heatherpaw's words resonated well – she was sure that every cat wished leaf-bare would just… disappear. Hollypaw was starting to think that it was just a season of problems.

_If they all hate leaf-bare now, when it goes on as normal,_ Hollypaw thought, _what are they going to think when the next leaf-bare doesn't end?_


	22. Chapter 20

**Heh, I make tons of little mistakes like that… I didn't even notice it until you pointed it out to me, so thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

"_What was all of that about?"_ Hollypaw demanded.

He had told her to ask in the morning; but Leafwhisker didn't seem any more enthused about answering her question now than he did then. He was burying himself in his work, mixing medicine for Dapplenose and Aspentail, while Hollypaw's mind flurried with questions about Ivyshade and why Addernose had thought it appropriate to accuse her of being a traitor.

"Fetch me the coltsfoot," Leafwhisker meowed distractedly.

"You said you would tell me!" Hollypaw snapped.

"Fetch that coltsfoot!"

"Tell me and I will!"

Leafwhisker whipped his head around to look at her. His eyes were full of memories, but there was no anger there. Hollypaw was not afraid of him.

"If I tell you," he meowed calmly, "will you tell me what you've been hiding from me since the half-moon time?"

"Hiding?" Had it been that obvious?

"New apprentices usually cannot shut their mouths about seeing StarClan," Leafwhisker stated, kneading berries into the poultice. His white paws were stained purple-blue with the juice. "And, usually, they discuss it with their mentors afterward; so unless you did not see StarClan at all - which isn't true – you've been hiding something important from me."

"I…" Hollypaw was speechless.

Leafwhisker twitched his whiskers. "Well?"

Hollypaw turned into the herb store and found the coltsfoot. She fetched all the petals that were left – just a pawful – and put them near his paws. Leafwhisker took half and ground their juice into the poultice. Dapplenose let out a wheeze nearby. Aspentail was still, his flanks rising and falling the only proof he was alive.

"Nightshade was my mentor," Leafwhisker began.

_Nightshade?_ The image of the sleek black she-cat popped into her mind. Hollypaw had met her before, with Tawnystar and Marigoldkit.

"When I came to ThunderClan, I was apprenticed to a warrior," Leafwhisker went on. "But it didn't suit me. Again and again I asked Tawnystar to make me Nightshade's apprentice, and again and again I was told no."

"Why?" Hollypaw asked.

"I was not of Clan blood," Leafwhisker meowed. "It is very rare – and only in special cases – that a non-Clanborn cat is chosen to be a medicine cat apprentice, or a medicine cat in general." He smeared half his poultice onto a leaf and pushed it towards Dapplenose.

"Finally, Nightshade had a sign from StarClan," Leafwhisker meowed. "A leaf fluttered into her den one morning, one colored like my pelt. It landed on one of her patients' whiskers. From then on I was her apprentice.

"Nightshade was a wonderful mentor. Shrewd, but kind. She could get flustered with younger cats, but never did she snap." Leafwhisker's eyes glittered with memory as he went on, "I never knew my mother… so Nightshade took her place."

"What happened to her?" Hollypaw asked. "What does she have to do with Ivyshade?"

"Nightshade is Ivyshade's mother," Leafwhisker meowed.

_What?!_ Hollypaw thought. Nightshade was a medicine cat! Medicine cats couldn't have kits! "But -!"

"I know, I know," Leafwhisker meowed. "It's forbidden for medicine cats to have kits… but things happen." He urged Dapplenose to take her medicine with his tail, stroking her throat and spine in a comforting gesture. The sick she-cat lapped up a little, but it was hard going down.

"I never knew who the father of her kit was," Leafwhisker meowed. "And the secret died with her that day."

"That's how she died?"

Leafwhisker nodded. "I did my best, but she had been in StarClan's paws the entire time. Ivyshade was the only kit, and she lived. Without a mother or a father, I raised Ivyshade in the hopes she might become my apprentice."

"Did she?"

"Yes; briefly," Leafwhisker answered. "She never took to it, though. She became a warrior apprentice soon after… but by that time, all the Clans knew what had happened."

"But how does that make Ivyshade a traitor?" Hollypaw asked.

Dapplenose began to retch. Leafwhisker coaxed her through it and the she-cat vomited her medicine onto a beech leaf. Leafwhisker, muzzle curled in disgust, pushed the soiled thing away. Dapplenose let out a raspy whine and laid her head down, her eyes streaming into crusty spikes.

"Some cats see only blood," Leafwhisker explained. He wrapped up the leaf into a tight bundle. "They look at you and see your heritage and think a cat is doomed to repeat the mistakes of their ancestors. Addernose is one such cat."

"So Ivyshade is like a daughter to you," Hollypaw realized.

"Yes, little one," Leafwhisker meowed. "She is." He looked at Dapplenose and sighed. "Now," he meowed, "tell me your little secret…"

* * *

Swiftpaw's dreams were cold and white – snow as far as his eyes could see, drifting in the moorland wind until it created piles far taller than his head. He imagined cats of his Clan - dark, unidentifiable shapes – burrowing their way through the snowy piles. Every step he took, he sank to his chin in snow; but he kept walking, plowing a path through the drifts.

And then the ground fell out from beneath him.

Beneath the snow was water. Cold-as-ice water. Swiftpaw gasped for air as the world above disappeared and suddenly he was beneath the surface, floundering with his paws. Water filled his lungs and his limbs stiffened…

And then she saved him.

Otterpaw grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and pulled him to the surface. She dragged him to the shore, pulling him onto the pebbles as he coughed up mouthfuls of water. Her huge paws kneaded the ground, moving the pebbles and marsh-grass so that Swiftpaw could rest more comfortably. Her tongue rasped his pelt.

"Thank you…" he mewed breathlessly.

Otterpaw didn't reply. She pressed her pelt against his, and suddenly he felt much warmer. He lifted his head to look into her eyes, but the sun blocked his view, blinding him.

Swiftpaw woke with a start in the apprentice's den, his pelt fluffed and warm, and the image of Otterpaw fading in his mind. He swallowed.

"Swiftpaw, are you awake?"

Swiftpaw poked his head out of the set. It was nearly sunhigh. Ryewhisker was sitting outside of the apprentice's den, her eyes narrowed at him.

"I realize that you went to the Gathering last night, but it's no excuse for sleeping in," the deputy meowed.

"S-Sorry," Swiftpaw stammered in reply.

Ryewhisker flicked an ear. "Forgiven," she mewed. "Come on. You can wait to eat until you've caught fresh-kill for the elders as punishment."

Swiftpaw's stomach growled in complaint, but Ryewhisker didn't say anything. The light tabby she-cat meowed, "Shrikewing is taking out a hunting patrol. You can accompany him, Rabbitpaw, and Feathermask. We'll do some training later."

Sighing, Swiftpaw crawled out of the den. He spotted the gray-and-white pelt of Shrikewing waiting at the camp entrance, Rabbitpaw and Feathermask sitting with him. They were obviously waiting on him. Swiftpaw shook his pelt of heather scraps and bedding and trotted up to join them.

"Finally awake, are you?" Shrikewing meowed, a hint of complaint in his voice. He said nothing more, shrugged, and then headed out through the gorse tunnel.

"It's OK," Rabbitpaw offered. "It was your first Gathering. You'll get more used to it when you go to more."

"It was certainly an eventful Gathering," Feathermask mewed, shivering in her thick pelt. "I can't believe that Gorsestar even mentioned you falling into the lake!"

"I guess it counted as news," Swiftpaw meowed, shrugging.

The three of them headed out after Shrikewing. The moorlands were dusted with snow – the high winds made it harder for snow to pile up in places. Stalks of dead grass and the dark, tangled shapes of bushes stuck up from the snow like lonely sentinels guarding the hills. There was hardly any scent of rabbit. Shrikewing's pawsteps led over near the old badger sets, so the three began to follow.

"How did that RiverClan apprentice react?" Feathermask wondered. "I heard she was there."

Swiftpaw shrugged. The thought of Otterpaw reminded him of his dream, and his pelt warmed comfortably. "She was nice," he ventured.

"Tch," Rabbitpaw grunted. "I'll bet you a rabbit's foot she was faking that."

"Yeah," Feathermask agreed. "You can't trust RiverClan – they're just as slimy as those fish they eat."

_Be careful with that insult,_ Swiftpaw thought. _We're eating fish now, too… soon enough it will apply to us._

Swiftpaw would have said more, but they had caught up to Shrikewing. Rabbitpaw's mentor stood at the crest of a hill, overlooking the old badger sets. The scent of rabbit was faint on the wind, but it was hopeful.

"We'll try here," he meowed. "Spread out, but stay close. Rabbitpaw, you're with me – Feathermask, you go with Swiftpaw. Don't go past the Horseplace – I don't want trouble with RiverClan."

There was a murmur of agreement, and the four cats separated into groups. Shrikewing took Rabbitpaw down towards the lake, while Swiftpaw and Feathermask stuck together, shivering, at the top of the hill. The wind whistled through their ears and chilled their pelts to the bone.

"Let's see if we can find some rabbit," Feathermask offered. Her eyes sparkled as she went on, "Some running will warm us up!"

She flicked her tail affectionately against Swiftpaw's nose before padding off towards the Horseplace. Swiftpaw got up to follow, but he walked slowly, confused.

Normally the thought of doing anything alone with Feathermask would make his paws weak and his pelt prickle… but he felt nothing now. Yet, when he woke from his dream of Otterpaw saving him, he couldn't help but feel a little warmer beneath his fur. Why was that?

He shook his head and padded after his Clanmate.

* * *

"The Rim of the World…?" Leafwhisker murmured.

"Do you know where it is?" Hollypaw asked.

Leafwhisker flicked an ear. "No," he replied. "But it makes me think of the mountains to hear the name… perhaps a cat from the Clan in the mountains would know? Has StarClan told you anything else?"

Hollypaw shook her head. "My dreams have been nothing but walls of white snow. I haven't seen anything of StarClan," she admitted.

Leafwhisker had reacted surprisingly well to Hollypaw's explanation. Her dream intrigued him, and it worried him – especially the parts about the Four and the endless winter.

"We don't have much time to figure it out, from the sounds of things," Leafwhisker went on.

"We could go to the mountains," Hollypaw suggested. "I could find the Four and bring them there and -"

"I cannot allow that," Leafwhisker meowed instantly.

"What?!"

"It's the middle of leaf-bare, little one," Leafwhisker reminded her. "You've never been to the mountains. Leaf-bare in the mountains are more dangerous than it is here – there's less shelter and even less prey and herbs. Not to mention the fact that you only know the names of these other Three cats – you have no idea what they're like or whether they know about this or not."

"What if it's my job to tell them?" Hollypaw wondered.

"Regardless of whether it is or not," Leafwhisker answered, "you can't just go all the way around the lake to talk to apprentices. The Clans are so hostile towards one another right now…"

"But what if we need to reach the Rim of the World by a certain time?" Hollypaw expressed. "I need to bring them – Marigoldkit told me so!"

"We'll find a way to get you Four together, little one," Leafwhisker promised. He padded up to her and pressed his nose against her forehead. "The other medicine cats and I know that something is coming – we all saw the same signs moons ago, when you Four were born. The sun vanishing meant great change was coming, and that the Clans would need to work together to face it. Now that I know exactly what's happening, we can all work together to help you stop it."

"Do the other medicine cats know about the Four?" Hollypaw asked.

"Not really, no," Leafwhisker replied. "Dustleaf was perceptive enough to notice something was up with Snakepaw, and he's trying his best to help the young apprentice… but, well, you've met him. He's not exactly the warmest cat in the world."

Hollypaw nodded in agreement.

"We've had our suspicions for a long time," Leafwhisker went on. "We were smart enough to notice that four queens giving birth at the exact same time while the sun had disappeared was something more than coincidence. Trust me, little one; we've had our eyes on you Four since the moment you were born."

He brushed his muzzle against hers. "I'll speak with Sparrowstar," he began.

"No!" Hollypaw insisted.

"Oh?"

"I don't want him knowing," Hollypaw expressed. She kneaded her paws into the ground. "Not yet. He has enough to worry about."

"I must tell him _something,_ little one," Leafwhisker told her. "This is too important to hide."

Hollypaw frowned. Then, she suggested, "Just tell him that I dreamed of the Rim of the World. Tell him that I saw four apprentices, one from each Clan, going there to learn something important."

Leafwhisker blinked at her.

"It's not lying!" Hollypaw breathed. "I just don't want him to worry. We can tell him when leaf-bare is over, but right now I don't want him to know."

Leafwhisker blinked again. He dipped his head to her and then said, "It's your dream, Hollypaw. I won't say anything more than you want me to."

Hollypaw purred. She pressed against her mentor, smiling. He wrapped his tail around her and murmured, "You're not alone in this little one; I will always be here to keep an eye on you."


	23. Chapter 21

**Happy Holidays, everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

_The blizzard came three days later_. For a whole day it snowed, picking up in speed and intensity until by nightfall it was hard to see beyond an outstretched paw. The next day it kept snowing, until it tapered off into a light dusting of flakes, leaving snow as high as a warrior's belly on the ground and forcing all the prey into their holes… for good, some warriors thought.

Snakepaw sneezed.

"I hope you're not coming down with a cold," Addernose growled.

Snakepaw glared up at the Clan deputy. Mothstar had been extremely unhappy with his behavior at the last Gathering, so much so that her lecture lasted the entire day afterward. Addernose hadn't been seen until nightfall, and he was in such a mood that he canceled night-hunter training for that night.

"I'm fine," Snakepaw meowed back. "I just got snow up my nose." He reached up with a paw to wipe the slush from his muzzle. The snow was up to Addernose's belly, but even though Snakepaw had grown a bit in the last moon, he couldn't look down without snow covering his muzzle.

"We need to find all the prey we can," Addernose meowed. He looked around at the other night-hunters, and their apprentices. "The blizzard has made it impossible for hunters to catch much of anything, let alone leave the camp. I want you all to be careful, and look out for one another."

"And be mindful of the trees," Owlstorm added. "With this much snow piled onto them, limbs are going to snap. We don't want some cat getting injured or killed."

Snakepaw looked up at the snowbound cedar and pine trees. Every branch was laden with snow and the very ends of the boughs were bending. All was quiet for a moment, and Snakepaw could hear the bending and popping of branches in the distance.

"Keep a look out near the lake and streams," Addernose advised. "If there's any prey out there, that's where they'll be."

The night-hunters nodded collectively.

"We'll split up to cover more ground," Addernose announced. "Mentors with apprentices. Owlstorm and Sleetpaw, you're with me and Snakepaw. Hailcloud and Magpiepaw, you go with Shadefur and Tigerpaw. Darkbird, go with Hailcloud and Shadefur – I'll take Firpaw. We'll cover both sides of the territory."

Snakepaw flicked his tail at Tigerpaw. They had only hunted together a pawful of times since they were appointed night-hunter apprentices. He longed to spend more time with his sister, but spending time with Owlstorm was just as good. He made a mental note to ask Limpetwing if he could go with Tigerpaw on her next patrol.

She twitched her whiskers at him, but said nothing in reply. Her eyes gleamed with worry for their mother, whose condition had not improved. Snakepaw and Tigerpaw were expressly forbidden to see Fawncloud, but Owlstorm wasn't – Snakepaw wondered if he would be able to talk about his mother with his father.

"Ready to go?" Sleetpaw meowed. He and Firpaw approached Snakepaw. Sleetpaw looked excited to be hunting with Snakepaw, but Firpaw seemed apprehensive. He kept looking up at the trees, as if he expected a branch to fall on him at any moment.

"Your eagerness is admirable," Owlstorm meowed, "but keep quiet. Your voice travels much further and sounds much louder when it's this quiet."

"Sorry," Sleetpaw whispered.

Addernose flicked his tail. Darkbird's group of hunters set off towards the ThunderClan border, tails streaming behind them. The dark ginger deputy padded up to Owlstorm and meowed, "Let's get going. ShadowClan will be starving when it wakes."

Owlstorm nodded.

_He has a temper, yeah, _Snakepaw thought. He stared at Addernose as he led the hunters towards the RiverClan border. _But what's so bad about him? What's Dustleaf trying to tell me?_

* * *

Even with Snakepaw's stealthy power, the prey was not easy to come by. Owlstorm managed to catch a crow, but it was nothing more than feather on bone, with little meat to be found on its scrawny body.

Snakepaw had found a water vole foolishly scrabbling at a frozen puddle, but when he leaped the vole was already gone. He landed in the puddle, his paws cracking the ice. He leaped off of the puddle before the ice caved in – even though it wasn't deep, he didn't want wet, cold paws when he was cold enough already.

"Bad luck," Sleetpaw sighed, padding up to him. "Firpaw went after another crow, but he probably won't catch it; not unless he can fly."

Snakepaw's stomach growled in vain. "I _hate_ leaf-bare," he spat. "I wish it were over." Why did things have to suddenly be so hard? He had been doing so well, too!

"So do we all," Owlstorm mumbled, flicking an ear.

Snakepaw glanced at his father. He could see the worry in his eyes, and Snakepaw longed to press his muzzle against his father's – but they had never been that close to one another. It would be completely inappropriate.

"It's just not fair," Sleetpaw complained. "ThunderClan has plenty of prey, even in leaf-bare… and RiverClan has all the herbs! Why can't ShadowClan have something?"

"ShadowClan has resistance," Addernose growled. "And resilience. When the other Clans fall sick in leaf-bare, ShadowClan is healthy."

"_Mostly_ healthy," Snakepaw snapped back, referring blatantly to Fawncloud and Marshcloud. "We still get sick."

Addernose lashed his tail, but said nothing. Owlstorm blinked slowly, and then meowed, "We'll find something – we just need to keep looking. I'll take Snakepaw closer to the RiverClan border – can you handle Sleetpaw and Firpaw?"

"Only if they can keep up," Addernose grumbled. He glanced at Sleetpaw and meowed, "Let's go fetch Firpaw and see what more we can find. ShadowClan will need more than a crow to fill its bellies."

Addernose collected Sleetpaw with a wave of his tail and the two of them took off in the direction Firpaw had disappeared to. All was quiet as Owlstorm and Snakepaw were left alone.

"Try not to badger him too much," Owlstorm meowed, after a moment. "He's under a lot of stress."

Snakepaw said nothing in reply. Owlstorm waved his tail, and Snakepaw followed his father as he padded towards RiverClan. The snow was obtrusive, but Snakepaw plowed through it with resolve, not wanting a little cold to make him look weak to his father.

They reached the RiverClan border, and Snakepaw immediately scented another water vole. He flicked an ear to signal Owlstorm before dropping into a crouch. He shifted his paws in the snow, hiding their sound, before leaping on his prey. He killed it with a blow to the neck before it could squeal.

"You're coming along well," Owlstorm reflected as Snakepaw brought his prize back.

"It's not much," Snakepaw muttered. "Hardly any meat on it."

Owlstorm touched his nose to Snakepaw's ear. "Fawncloud will like it no matter how much meat it has," he meowed quietly.

Snakepaw dropped onto his haunches, shivering suddenly. Owlstorm sat beside him, wrapping his tail around his son. Snakepaw leaned into his father shivering and trying to ignore the lump tightening in his throat.

"She's not going to get better, is she?" Snakepaw rasped, choking on emotion.

"I don't know," Owlstorm replied honestly. "If she doesn't get catmint soon, though… there will be nothing that Dustleaf or Tansypaw can do for her."

Snakepaw unsheathed his claws and sank them into the hard, cold earth.

"She loves you both," Owlstorm meowed. "And so do I. I'm proud of you, Snakepaw. You're a brilliant hunter… and Tigerpaw is just… brilliant. No cat could ask for better kits than you two."

"You're talking like she's already gone," Snakepaw snapped. "She's not!"

Owlstorm sighed. He meowed, "I'm only thinking realistically, Snakepaw. Greencough is deadly without medicine… and Dustleaf is running out. Soon he'll have nothing left for Fawncloud or Marshcloud. Every Clan loses cats in leaf-bare…"

"But why does it have to be _Mama!"_ Snakepaw demanded.

Owlstorm sighed again and meowed, "StarClan only knows…"

Snakepaw looked over the border, and RiverClan's flatland territory met his gaze. He lashed his tail and pulled away from his father. "Let's take RiverClan territory!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Owlstorm gasped. "Why?"

"Because," Snakepaw meowed, "they have catmint! They have _tons_ of catmint, don't they? They're not sharing, so let's just take it!"

"You want us to steal from another Clan?" Owlstorm growled. The fur along his shoulders was bristling. "After the disaster that was attacking ThunderClan? After the last Gathering?"

Snakepaw shrank, but he meowed defiantly, "Yes – why shouldn't we take what we want? What we _need?"_

"Because it's wrong," Owlstorm snapped. He stood up to his full height, dwarfing his son. Snakepaw shrank further into the snow underneath his gaze. "Because if we steal their catmint, cats in RiverClan will suffer because of it. ShadowClan cats have always been more resilient to the cold and sickness – if Dustleaf needs anything from RiverClan, he will ask it himself. We will not invade another Clan's territory!"

"But -"

"Enough!" Owlstorm snarled. "I will hear no more of this talk. Obviously you're still young, and your skills are getting to your head. Tampering with the medicine supply of any Clan is a slight that goes unforgiven for many moons. We already have ThunderClan to worry about – we're not about to give RiverClan a reason to attack, too."

Snakepaw was silent.

"Come," Owlstorm meowed with a sigh. "It's too cold out here, and our talking must have scared off every other bit of prey in the woods. Bring that vole and we'll meet up with Addernose and the others."

Snakepaw scooped his vole up in his jaws and followed after his father.

_He's right,_ he thought. _Taking – or even asking for – the herbs would only cause more trouble than its worth. He must want to see Fawncloud get better, just like Tigerpaw and I do. It must hurt to know that there's nothing we can do… that we can only hope…_

* * *

They came back to camp just before sunrise, with only a crow, a vole, and a scrawny rabbit to show for their efforts. Darkbird's group had only managed to find a single squirrel that Tigerpaw had to climb a tree to get, tearing out a claw in the process. Snakepaw walked beside her as she limped into the camp, tiny dots of red spotting the snow as she walked. She was proud of her catch, but exhausted.

"Go and see Dustleaf," Shadefur meowed, his eyes drooping. "Get that claw wrapped up as soon as possible."

Tigerpaw nodded. She placed her squirrel on the empty patch of snowy ground where the fresh-kill pile sat. Snakepaw placed his vole beside her squirrel, while Owlstorm and Addernose deposited their catches.

Snakepaw was about to follow his sister to the medicine cat's den when suddenly Tansypaw and Dustleaf appeared. Dustleaf padded straight past Snakepaw and Tigerpaw to speak with Owlstorm, his voice low and quiet. The look in his eyes was haunted and full of worry and irritation.

Tigerpaw and Snakepaw exchanged a glance, and then hurried to Tansypaw.

"What's happening?" Tigerpaw demanded.

Tansypaw flicked an ear. She looked this way and that, before leaning down to meow, "Fawncloud has blackcough."

"No!" Snakepaw cried, the fur along his spine tingling. Tigerpaw pressed against her brother, the pain of her torn claw gone.

"Marshcloud is already in bad condition," Tansypaw murmured. "But if Fawncloud doesn't get catmint somehow soon, she'll die. I'm so sorry…"

Tansypaw looked up suddenly, and Snakepaw felt snow shift behind him. He turned and found Dustleaf standing here, his fur matted and his eyes dull with a lack of sleep. He growled, "No cats are going inside my den."

"Tell us it's not true!" Tigerpaw wailed.

Dustleaf glanced at her torn claw and then looked up at Tansypaw. He drawled, "Get some herbs for her claw, and then make yourself a nest in the apprentice's den, Tansypaw. I won't have you getting sick."

"But I -!" Tansypaw began.

"No _buts_," Dustleaf snarled. "Do it!"

Tansypaw shivered, and then disappeared into the medicine cat's den. She reappeared a moment later with some herbs in her jaws. They were shriveled and their smell was faint. She pressed against Tigerpaw, leading the she-cat away against her will. Snakepaw looked back at Dustleaf.

"There has to be _something_ you can do…" Snakepaw expressed.

Dustleaf blinked at him. He meowed quietly, "If there was, I would be doing it right now."

"You can't let Fawncloud die!" Snakepaw cried.

"She doesn't have the energy to fight any longer," Dustleaf told him. The grizzled medicine cat passed him and meowed, "and neither do I." He disappeared into the medicine cat's den without another word.

Snakepaw's fur fluffed and his heart tore in two. He looked around at the Clan – only Owlstorm seemed shaken by the words of the medicine cat, and yet he was circling his nest in the warrior's den, hunkering down for his day's rest. _Didn't he care?_ Tigerpaw was sitting in the apprentice's den with Sleetpaw and Tansypaw, getting her paw checked over. With Sleetpaw pressed against her, Tigerpaw's sad eyes seemed less sad. _Didn't she care?_

_Doesn't anyone care?_

Snakepaw lashed his tail and growled to himself, "If none of them will do anything, then _I_ will."

Despite the tiredness that lagged his muscles, Snakepaw padded out of camp. No cat noticed him – he didn't want to be seen, so why should they see him leave? Snow was beginning to fall in light flakes, the dark gray clouds outlined in red flame from the rising sun.

"I'll save you, Fawncloud," Snakepaw declared. "Because no one else will."


	24. Chapter 22

**This chapter was going to start out as something else, but once I got going I decided it'd be best if it were on its own. So this one is a little shorter than usual. I know it seems out of place but it's important.**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

_Swiftpaw pressed his back against the_ snow, grunting. Rabbitpaw's paws were pressed against the snow, patting it into place. Hare was doing his best to figure out whether or not the snow was packed tightly enough.

"That should be good," Spiderclaw offered. Swiftpaw's father was standing just a tail-length away, observing the apprentices. All three of them would have been training, but Spiderclaw needed help using the snow to reinforce the outer dens and the dawn patrol – Ryewhisker, Thistlefur, Smokepelt, and Feathermask – went off without the apprentices towards the ThunderClan border.

"If I may ask," Harepaw wondered, "what's all this for?"

"Snow is good for keeping in heat," Spiderclaw informed them. "Pipitface's kits are due any time now – we need the nursery to be as warm as possible, especially if there's going to be another blizzard later today."

Swiftpaw ran his tail along the snow-packed nursery. Every gap and hole – aside from the entrance – has been packed tight with excess snow that had piled around the camp. Teaselthorn poked her head out from the nursery entrance and blinked, looking at the finished product.

"It looks good, Spiderclaw," she remarked. "Pipitface says she feels warmer already."

"Happy to help, Teaselthorn," Spiderclaw meowed.

"How's Pipitface doing?" Swiftpaw asked. Pipitface had joined him in the nursery a moon before he had become an apprentice. She was a kind, sweet queen, but she was a warrior at heart. He and Teaselthorn's kits often listened to her talk about patrols and hunting.

"She's due any day now," Teaselthorn meowed. "Heatherpaw practically sleeps in here now."

"Make sure your kits don't ruin their hard work," Spiderclaw told her. "Would be a shame to have all of this come undone because of some adventurous little kittens."

"I'll make sure to give them a stern talking to," Teaselthorn promised. "Sloekit especially – being the only tom makes him rambunctious."

The tabby queen padded back into the nursery. Spiderclaw beckoned the apprentices with his tail and meowed, "Good job, you three. Now, I need one more thing from you."

"And what's that?" Rabbitpaw asked. He was too polite to show that this task was boring him, but Swiftpaw could see it plain as day. Harepaw was making no efforts to be sneaky about his feelings – he looked bored and sullen. Swiftpaw, however, was eager to work with his father.

"We need to take the rest of this snow and use it to fortify the outer wall," Spiderclaw meowed.

Rabbitpaw sighed, and Harepaw let out an audible moan. Spiderclaw twitched an ear and snapped, "If you want RiverClan or ThunderClan storming right through that barrier without a single thought, then I think you ought to rethink what Clan you're loyal to!"

Swiftpaw glanced at the gorse-and-heather barrier. There were some obvious gaps here and there. The snows and decay of leaf-bare made the stems brittle and exposed the camp more to predators and enemies.

"Come on," Swiftpaw offered. "It's not so bad…"

Spiderclaw's eyes turned warmly on his youngest son. "That's my kit!" he said proudly. "Come on. The barrier won't reinforce itself."

The older warrior padded towards the barrier, leaving the apprentices to follow. Rabbitpaw shivered and muttered, "You might like getting your paws frozen hauling snow back and forth, but we don't…"

"I know," Swiftpaw murmured back. "But would you rather be cleaning out dens all day?"

"I want to be out there with Thistlefur…" Harepaw complained quietly. "Patrolling our territory and telling ThunderClan intruders to back off!"

"I'd rather be stocking the fresh-kill pile," Rabbitpaw admitted. "But there are only three of us – we can only do so much."

Swiftpaw glanced back at the camp. WindClan cats wandered here and there, pelts clinging to flesh and bone. The fresh-kill pile boasted nothing but a frostbitten mackerel. _Some warrior needs to bury that before some cat tries eating it,_ Swiftpaw thought. The camp was silent and dull, full of bristled fur and silently shivering cats. Tails were low and eyes were unfocused with hunger.

"We can hunt after this, I'm sure," Swiftpaw offered.

Spiderclaw stopped beside the gorse-and-heather barrier. He walked along it, murmuring to himself, using his tail to pick out the biggest gaps and his paws to find the smallest. Each one he pointed out to the apprentices, and then the work began – Swiftpaw's small paws were used to pack snow into the larger gaps from the inside, while Harepaw worked from the outside to roll snow up against the barrier. Rabbitpaw worked on both sides, taking excess snow from either to patch up whatever Swifpaw or Harepaw missed. Spiderclaw used his claws to remove the loose or broken bits of tangled barrier, so that newer, stronger stuff could grow in newleaf.

Swiftpaw and Spiderclaw were tugging at a particularly hard-to-remove piece of the barrier when it happened:

Feathermask exploded into the clearing, her fur fluffed out and claws unsheathed. Her eyes were wide as moons and she yowled, "Linnetnose! Gorsestar! Come quick!"

Gorsestar's head poked up from on top of the leader's den, on the Tallrock where he was resting. Linnetnose appeared from the nursery, herbs caught between her teeth and claws.

"What's happened?" Gorsestar demanded. From his position on the Tallrock, his voice carried throughout the camp. All cats were in the clearing within a heartbeat at the sound of their leader's bellow.

Swiftpaw and Spiderclaw dropped the branch, and Rabbitpaw joined them as they padded into the center of camp. Harepaw and Smokepelt appeared, carrying between them the mottled pelt of Thistlefur. Harepaw's eyes were wide and watering, while Smokepelt's expression was unreadable.

Behind them limped Ryewhisker, her back hind leg sticking out at an awkward angle. Blood matted her fur and spilled with every step – but Ryewhisker walked on until she collapsed in the clearing. Linnetnose and Heatherpaw were with her in an instant.

"A tree branch fell while we were in the forest," Feathermask exclaimed breathlessly. "It… It crushed Ryewhisker's leg, and it killed Thistlefur!"

A screech of horror came from the nursery. Dawnfur streaked from the snow-and-thistle den to crouch beside her only daughter. Spiderclaw ran his tail along Swiftpaw's side before padding to join her. Ashpelt and Stonetail, copies of their father with dark gray pelts and blue eyes, sat on either side of Swiftpaw, their heads bowed.

"Every one of you, clear away!" Gorsestar yowled. "Give them some room!"

The Clan created a wide circle around Thistlefur's body, and Ryewhisker. Linnetnose was sitting beside their deputy, while Heatherpaw ran to and from the medicine den, her jaws always packed with herbs. Swiftpaw clutched at the ground with his claws in horror – how could only one tree branch do this?!

"Ryewhisker saved my life," Feathermask whispered, coming near to him. Her heart was beating rapidly – Swiftpaw could hear it in his ears. "She pushed me away before it got me, too… and she got her leg stuck."

She looked at the three brothers and murmured, "I'm sorry…"

_I didn't know her that well,_ Swiftpaw thought, looking at the limp body of his elder sister. Linnetnose and Heatherpaw had taken Ryewhisker to the medicine cat's den for further treatment, allowing the Clan to converge upon Thistlefur's body to pay respects. Harepaw pressed his fur deep into his mentor's scruff, his grief visible on his face.

Eventually, Ashpelt and Stonetail ushered Swiftpaw towards Thistlefur. Swiftpaw pressed his nose into her cold fur, whispering his condolences and wishing her well in StarClan. He stayed there for as long as he could, until the sky grew dark and his limbs felt frozen to the ground. Snow began falling at sunhigh, and it continued until sunset, covering him and the camp in a fresh, powdery layer.

Eventually a nose pressed against his shoulder.

"You can go now," murmured Gorsestar. His eyes were full of sympathy and pain.

Swiftpaw blinked blearily up at his leader. "But…" he mumbled.

"You're exhausted," Gorsestar insisted. "You've paid your respects. Get some rest, Swiftpaw. In the morning, things will seem better."

Swiftpaw had no choice but to obey. He dragged himself back into the apprentices den, practically falling into his nest for tiredness. He looked out the entrance to his den and thought, for a moment, he saw some cat flicker by. Their fur was white as snow, their eyes bright as the leaf-bare sky.

They were there for an instant, and then gone, with naught a trace left.

Swiftpaw blamed it on his tiredness and shut his eyes.


	25. Chapter 23

**Harepaw was outside of the camp, working on the wall as the patrol returned. I'm posting this today as well because of internet issues. My router is dying, I think.**

**All of this is happening at the same time, just so you all know.**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

"_Wow, look at that, Otterpaw!" Snailpaw_ exclaimed. He was a short brown tabby tom, brother to Kitepaw and Curlewpaw. He was the size of Otterpaw and Boulderpaw, despite being older than either of them. He sat in the snow, looking out at the lake.

Or, where the lake ought to have been.

"It's all frozen!" Snailpaw meowed. "And look, it's all covered in snow!"

Only the slightest dip in the snowy ground hinted at where the shore touched the lake. The blizzard had filled it in with enough snow to nearly make the lake and the land even. Otterpaw looked out at the white landscape in awe – the closest trees were on the island, tall black pines and oak trees outlined in white.

"Is it all frozen down there?" Otterpaw wondered.

"Yes, it is," Loonfeather meowed, padding up behind his apprentice.

"Can we go out there?" Otterpaw asked. Maybe if the lake was totally frozen, they could try looking for fish further in! Fish liked hiding in the center of the lake.

Loonfeather shook his head. "I don't care how good of a warrior you are, you could still drown out there. The snow covers the ice so that it's hard to tell how thick it really is… and you can never be completely sure. No, we'll stick to walking along the shore," he meowed.

"Have warriors died in the lake before?" Snailpaw wondered.

Gullwing, Snailpaw's mentor, padded up to join them. The gray-and-white tom nodded and meowed, "More than an overzealous warrior or two have met their ancestors by foolishly traveling on the lake after weather like this. Most times their bodies were never recovered for a proper honoring."

"That's… really sad," Otterpaw mumbled. Suddenly the ice didn't seem so exciting. _But maybe with my ability to breathe underwater, I would survive… _But she didn't want to chance something like that.

"Come on, you two," Loonfeather meowed. "We have a dawn patrol to finish. The ShadowClan border won't patrol itself, and we need to hunt as soon as possible, before this flurry becomes another blizzard."

"Will it?" Snailpaw asked, his eyes round and worried.

"I can feel it in my fur," Gullwing confirmed. "We're going to be in for another big white-out."

"And that's exactly the reason why I want prey of _some kind_ on that fresh-kill pile tonight," Loonfeather declared. "So let's get on with this patrol so we can pick up the other apprentices from training and get hunting. We need all teeth and claws out here hunting."

Loonfeather waved his tail. Otterpaw and the others padded up behind him as the deputy led them towards the ShadowClan border.

* * *

Otterpaw wrinkled her nose. "Can't ShadowClan at least make an effort to smell better?" she complained. The stench of their scent markers burned her nose and made her whiskers curl. "It smells like a fish that's been dead for a moon!"

"Try a badger!" Snailpaw offered.

"You've never seen a badger!" Otterpaw accused. She flicked her tail and insisted, "How would you know what one smelled like?"

Snailpaw wrinkled his nose, glaring at the dead bushes drenched in ShadowClan markers. "I can hazard a guess!" he mewed.

"Quiet, you two," Gullwing insisted. "We smell just as bad to them as they do to us."

"Their dawn patrol must have just passed by," Loonfeather assessed, sniffing at a clump of bracken. "This scent is fresh."

"_Too_ fresh, in my opinion," Gullwing complained. He lashed his tail. "ShadowClan is up to something, Loonfeather, or I'm a minnow."

Loonfeather waved his tail. "Of course they're up to something," he meowed. "But for now it seems as if their problems lie with ThunderClan. Let's not give them a reason to antagonize us as well. Set the marker and let's get on towards the lake."

Gullwing grunted and padded ahead towards a lump of snow that, when cleaned off, was actually a boulder. Otterpaw turned to Loonfeather as Gullwing set the marker. She opened her jaws to scent the air – ShadowClan was all she could smell.

"Something isn't right," she decided aloud.

"What can you smell?" Loonfeather asked.

"ShadowClan," Otterpaw meowed. "But Gullwing's right – it smells too fresh. Like there's a ShadowClan cat standing right there." She pointed with her tail at a tall cedar tree. It was one of the few trees that dappled the line between RiverClan and ShadowClan, but this tree was clearly on their side of the border.

Loonfeather flicked an ear. He opened his jaws and then shut them, his tail-tip twitching back and forth. After a moment, he beckoned Snailpaw with his tail.

"Smell," he ordered.

Snailpaw opened his jaws. "ShadowClan," he meowed. He glanced at Loonfeather and Otterpaw. "It's on our side."

"Exactly," Loonfeather said quietly. "There's a ShadowClan cat hiding behind that tree… Otterpaw, Snailpaw, you take the side opposite the lake. I'll take this side. When we startle them, they'll have only two places to go – up, or back into their own territory… and last I checked, ShadowClan cats don't like climbing."

With a wave of his tail, Otterpaw and Snailpaw padded around the tree. Loonfeather padded around the other side, his tail low and eyes narrowed. The two apprentices sunk down into the snow, muffling their pawsteps as they crept up on their prey.

Loonfeather waved his tail, and Otterpaw sprang.

Her huge paws hit dark tabby pelt, and she heard a startled screech as claws dug frantically into her fur. She rolled onto her back and pounded her hind paws into her opponents belly, reminding herself to keep her claws sheathed. The stench of ShadowClan enveloped her, stifling her senses.

Finally, the weight of her opponent was lifted off of her as Loonfeather dug his teeth into the young cat's scruff. Otterpaw took a step back, observing the young cat as he thrashed in the snow in an attempt to remove himself from the warrior's grip – but he was too inexperienced to manage getting out of a move that Loonfeather hadn't even taught her yet.

Otterpaw blinked as she recognized the cat. "Snakepaw?" she gasped. "What're you doing on our side of the border?"

"Trespassing, that's what!" Gullwing hissed. His fur was fluffed out as he offered, "I'll go check for more."

Loonfeather spat out Snakepaw's scruff and planted a strong paw on the young cat's side. Snakepaw wriggled, but could not break free. "Take Snailpaw with you," he ordered.

Gullwing nodded and beckoned his apprentice. Together they trotted further up the border, jaws open and eyes alert for ShadowClan.

"I came alone, you mouse-brains!" Snakepaw spat.

"Like we can believe that," Otterpaw said, flustered. "What were you thinking!?"

Snakepaw glared at her, his pale yellow eyes wide with desperation and a deep, deep sorrow that made Otterpaw's heart twist.

"Shall I go tell Loachstar that ShadowClan is invading?" Otterpaw asked.

Loonfeather studied the young tom. "A single apprentice is hardly an invasion. Gullwing and Snailpaw will find the other trespassers, if there are any," he meowed. "Right now I want to know what this apprentice is doing on the wrong side of the border. Seems to me like it's more than a simple mistake, seeing as how ShadowClan's scent markers are so hard to miss."

Snakepaw spat.

"Just tell me," Loonfeather offered, "and I'll let you go."

Snakepaw wriggled, but said nothing.

Otterpaw sighed. "Is it really worth being so stubborn and proud?" she meowed, exasperated. "Just tell us!"

Snakepaw frowned, narrowing his eyes. "I… I came to see Fogleaf," he rasped.

"Fogleaf?" Loonfeather flicked an ear in surprise. "Does Dustleaf need something? Why send you, and not Tansypaw?"

Otterpaw frowned at Snakepaw.

"We need catmint," Snakepaw admitted. "Cats in our camp have blackcough. Dustleaf… Dustleaf won't leave them. Tansypaw's not allowed near them."

"So you thought that sneaking into our territory to ask us a favor was the best way?" Loonfeather mewed. "Looks like you still have a lot to learn."

Snakepaw looked away, guilt in his pale eyes. Otterpaw winced – _He didn't ask, he's doing this on his own!_

"We'll take you to see Fogleaf," Loonfeather decided. "We'll let him decide whether or not to help."

Snakepaw looked up at the sky. Snow was beginning to fall, and his whiskers twitched as flakes touched them. Loonfeather helped him onto his paws. He looked at Otterpaw and meowed, "Escort him to camp, Otterpaw. I'll fetch Snailpaw and Gullwing. We'll get this sorted out with Loachstar and Fogleaf."

Otterpaw nodded and floundered through the snow to Snakepaw. "I'm sorry about being so rough," she mewed. "If you'd have just -"

Snakepaw spat and hissed, "Please! You were about as rough as a feather."

Otterpaw flattened her ears and curled her lip, but she said nothing. She knew deep down that it wasn't worth it to get into a fight with this cat – he seemed to be the type to cover his own insecurities with unnecessary aggression. _I don't want to lower myself to your level._

"Follow me," she said instead, flicking her tail roughly across is nose. She looked back at him, finding that he wasn't looking her way. His eyes were clouded and full of worry. _There's some reason behind this,_ Otterpaw realized. _Something important to him._

"It'll be OK," she offered to him, quietly, as he caught up to her.

Snakepaw said nothing in reply.


	26. Chapter 24

**The reason it's being put off is mostly because there are things I need to get out of the way first. They will end up there, but there are reasons as to why it's taking so long.**

**A loon is a bird – more specifically, a duck. It's also a word used for crazy people, but that has nothing to do with Loonfeather.**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

_The scent of fish filled Snakepaw's_ nostrils, a constant reminder that he was not where he ought to be. He wondered if Tigerpaw had noticed his absence yet, or if Limpetwing or Owlstorm were out looking for him in the snowy pine woods. Addernose was probably devising a special punishment for him when he returned.

_I _have_ to save Mama, no matter what!_ Snakepaw thought. _I won't just let her die._

But with every pawstep through the snow, he sensed that Fawncloud's time was running out. He had heard terrible stories about blackcough and how powerful and devastating it was – nary a cat survived the affliction, no matter how young or strong they were.

He glared at his escort and wished she would move faster. Otterpaw – that annoyingly sweet RiverClan apprentice from the Gathering – plowed through the snow, her broad shoulders making the perfect device to displace the snow in their way. Her huge paws seemed twice as big as any other cats, and Snakepaw wondered how she could even catch fish with such big extremities.

"We're almost there," she meowed, not looking back at him.

Snakepaw lifted his head, craning his neck over the bigger she-cat. A thick bed of reeds and bracken was situated on a patch of lower ground three fox-lengths ahead. It was a large camp, from the looks of it – separated from the rest of the land by two streams that connected to the lake. The streams were frozen, and they didn't look deep – Otterpaw crossed over one with sure paws, waiting on the other side for Snakepaw.

Apprehensive, Snakepaw placed one paw on the ice. His pads tingled from the cold of the ice and he wondered if they would be frozen to the surface. But when he lifted his paw, it was fine, and he bounded over the wide, shallow stream in three hops. Otterpaw did not look impressed, but she said nothing.

The smell of fish was almost nauseating as they neared the camp. It was surrounded by a wall of protective – and sharp-looking – dried reeds, with bushes and bracken clumps here and there to fortify it in places. A willow tree grew just outside the camp, sheltering most of it from the worst of the snow. Snakepaw flicked his ears, detecting Clan life going on within the brush.

"Go on, then," Otterpaw meowed, flicking her tail towards a gap in the reeds.

Snakepaw looked back. Loonfeather, RiverClan's deputy, was catching up. A warrior and an apprentice were following behind him. The deputy's black splotches stood out in the snow like a crow on a white backdrop and even with the snow beginning to pick up Snakepaw could see Loonfeather's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Hurry, before we freeze our paws off," Otterpaw muttered.

Snakepaw snorted, and then headed towards the gap. _I'm not afraid of RiverClan,_ he thought, pushing through the entrance. _They're just fat, spoiled, lazy…_

The sight of the RiverClan camp caught him off-guard. Somehow, he hadn't been expecting it to look quite so much like his own – yet it had its own unique sparkle, one that didn't just come from the ice glittering on the tips of the willow tree. The warrior and apprentice dens were more out in the open, the former sheltered by the husk of a fallen tree and the latter beneath a tangled, spreading bramble bush. The nursery was pressed up against the willow, with the elder's den on the other side – both in a very sheltered spot.

Snakepaw spotted a hollowed-out trunk at the very back – covered in snow, of course, but there was a gap in which Snakepaw spotted a nest. From there Loachstar emerged, her dappled brown pelt clinging to her starving frame. The Clan leader glanced at a sheltered spot near the middle of the camp – a place for fresh-kill, long empty – and sighed before leaping to the top of the log to sit and watch her Clan.

_Where's the medicine cat's den?_ Snakepaw thought. He glanced around and saw a gap in the reeds, which led to a well-sheltered part of the camp separated by a very small, shallow – but frozen - stream. The tang of herbs was strongest there.

"Consider yourself lucky," Otterpaw meowed as she followed him in. "Not many cats outside of RiverClan get to see our camp."

_That's not surprising,_ Snakepaw thought. _It's well sheltered._

It didn't take long for Snakepaw's presence to be noticed. The breeze shifted, blowing his scent – and snow – towards the RiverClan cats. A sleek black she-cat – an apprentice – opened her jaws, letting out a caterwaul to alarm the warriors.

"ShadowClan!" she screeched.

A spotted queen looked up, her hunger-dimmed eyes suddenly bright and protective. She curled her tail around her three kits, her fur bristling, before bundling them inside the nursery. She came out with another queen, a tortoiseshell, and they stood guard there, their claws unsheathed.

Warriors and apprentices lined up around Otterpaw and Snakepaw, fur bristling and claws unsheathed. They stared at him, murmuring amongst themselves, their eyes bright and hostile – but all of them were thin and starving despite their sturdy-looking bodies, and their sleek coats were dull and patchy. Only one or two warriors still looked as if they groomed themselves.

"What is the meaning of this?" seethed an older dark gray tabby tom. His eyes burned into Otterpaw. "What is he doing here?!"

"He's a spy!" accused a she-cat.

"He's seen our camp!" wailed a warrior. "Now all of ShadowClan will descend upon us!"

The meows of worry and suspicion grew and grew, and Snakepaw flattened his ears. Were these cats so desperate that they needed to worry about every little thing that could possible go wrong?

"Enough."

The calming voice came from Loachstar. The RiverClan leader padded through the throng of skinny, underfed cats, her presence calming each one down. Like a sigh, ease rippled through the cats of RiverClan… and they were silent.

Loachstar stopped before Snakepaw, her eyes boring into his, calm as a still pond. "I'm sure the young minnow can explain himself."

"He's not here to spy," meowed Loonfeather. Snakepaw looked back to find the deputy – and his companions – entering the camp. Loonfeather padded up to Loachstar and meowed to her, "He claims to be here on Dustleaf's behalf, to see Fogleaf."

Loachstar blinked calmly at Snakepaw. "About what?" she asked coolly.

_What fazes this cat?_ Snakepaw wondered. Loachstar seemed calm and cool and contented, despite the fact that there was an enemy right in front of her face. Was she so old that she didn't care?

"There's blackcough in our camp," Snakepaw meowed, guilt tearing at his heart with every syllable. _I should not be revealing ShadowClan weakness!_ "Dustleaf doesn't have any catmint at all. Cats are going to die if we don't get some. I – _we_ – were wondering if you had any to spare."

Loachstar gave him a long look.

Snakepaw fidgeted. How long was she going to stare?

Her eyes turned warm as she finally blinked. She meowed, "That, young minnow, is a decision for Fogleaf to make, not me."

Loachstar turned to the Clan. She selected the black she-cat who had announced Snakepaw's arrival with a flick of her tail and instructed, "Fetch Fogleaf, Leechpaw. He should be resting."

Leechpaw dipped her head and then took off.

"Are you sure that it's wise to even consider this offer?" the gray tabby tom growled to Loachstar. "Our own cats are sick!"

"Every Clan has a hard time with greencough," Loachstar replied. "Show some compassion, Pebbleshade – ShadowClan has things harder than most. There is no source of catmint on their territory… and it has taken a great deal of courage for this apprentice to step forward and volunteer to ask."

Pebbleshade frowned, looking confused at his leader. Yet he was loyal enough to dip his head and step backward. His eyes burned into Snakepaw, daring him to make a move.

The crowd of cats parted around a fluffy white tom, his fur unevenly patched with gray. Snakepaw had caught a glimpse of Fogleaf at the Gathering, but the medicine cat's bi-colored eyes still gave Snakepaw the shivers. His blue eye was pale and cloudy, and he stood with the amber-eyed side of his head facing Loachstar and Loonfeather.

"I hear some cat needs me?" he asked quietly.

Snakepaw did his best not to wince – it was as if some cat hadn't taught him how to talk properly!

"I was wondering if you would loan ShadowClan some catmint," Snakepaw meowed. "There is blackcough in our camp, and we have none at all."

Fogleaf glanced at Snakepaw. "So that is why you attacked ThunderClan," he murmured. "You were getting desperate."

"Are you willing to help?" Loonfeather asked.

Fogleaf blinked. Then, he was silent. He looked at Snakepaw, his eyes unblinking. Snakepaw felt awkward beneath his strange gaze – did all RiverClan cats stare at one another like this?

"I will help," Fogleaf decided. "Dustleaf has helped us before; there is no reason to not return the favor. We have plenty of catmint to get us through leaf-bare."

"If you agree, then it is so," Loachstar decided. "Fogleaf will go and take catmint to Dustleaf."

"C-Can't you just give me the catmint?" Snakepaw suggested. "I can take it back just as well as he could…"

Fogleaf shook his head. "I would like to see Dustleaf's blackcough patients," he meowed. "There are RiverClan remedies that might work on them, if it's not too late."

"So we're just helping them?" a sleek black warrior complained. "Just like that? Catmint is valuable, Loachstar – I understand your compassion, but it's not a common commodity to be traded without a thought."

"There is thought in this, Blackscale," Loachstar returned. "All four Clans must live in peace with one another through this trying season. If catmint is what it will take for ShadowClan to be peaceful with their brethren, then we shall give it. All cats deserve the chance to live."

Blackscale glanced at Pebbleshade. Snakepaw knew there would certainly be words exchanged about this event once he was gone.

"Take Otterpaw with you, Fogleaf," Loonfeather offered.

Fogleaf blinked at the deputy and meowed, "Thank you for offering your apprentice – but shouldn't she decide for herself?"

"I want to go," Otterpaw meowed. She looked at Loachstar, her eyes round and pleading.

Loachstar nodded. "Be back before sundown, if possible," she meowed. "This storm will only get worse the longer it goes on."

"Come with me," Fogleaf meowed to Otterpaw. "I'll need your help carrying the herbs to ShadowClan."

"Should I…?" Snakepaw began.

"You stay here," Pebbleshade growled. "We don't need you snooping through our camp any more than you already have."

Snakepaw frowned, kneading his paws into the snowy ground impatiently, watching Otterpaw and Fogleaf disappear into the medicine cat's den.

Loonfeather sighed. "All right, all right," he meowed. "I need a hunting patrol – two, if it can be managed."

"I'll go!" Leechpaw offered. Another apprentice spoke up, and then a pawful of warriors volunteered. Loonfeather sent them all of with warnings about being quick and staying away from icier patches of territory. Blackscale and Pebbleshade both went on the patrols, but it didn't stop the muttering from the other warriors.

It seemed like forever before Fogleaf and Otterpaw appeared. Otterpaw held a bundle of leaves in her jaws, and Snakepaw caught the irresistible scent of catmint coming from her package. He longed to take the wrap from her and plow his way back to ShadowClan, but he couldn't.

Flattening his ears, he sighed. _I wish I hadn't been caught, _he thought, _and then saddled with these two…_

"Let's get going," Fogleaf meowed. "The snow will not wait, and neither will the sick cats."

Snakepaw led the way out of RiverClan's camp. With every step he took that brought him closer to his own territory, his heartbeat quickened in pace.

_Mothstar is going to kill me!_


	27. Chapter 25

"**Leaf" is a really common name for medicine cats in this, isn't it? I honestly didn't mean for that to happen!**

**Anyway, I have all the chapters up to the end of this little "arc" written (so, this one and the next), so soon enough we will be seeing newleaf and the Four setting off on their quest!**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

_Otterpaw's mouth watered around her herb_ bundle. It was a long trek and she focused on Fogleaf's silent form as he followed behind Snakepaw to keep from eating the precious herbs within. Snakepaw's strides were long and urgent, but the fur along his shoulder blades was bristling, and his ears couldn't seem to stop twitching.

She shared a glance with Fogleaf. Otterpaw knew the only reason she had been chosen to come along was because Fogleaf was both blind and deaf on one side of his head. It was harder for him to get around than it was for a normal cat, and having a mouth full of herbs would have dulled senses that were necessary for him to navigate in enemy territory.

Yet Fogleaf's steps were sure and true, and he gave no sign that he was debilitated in any way.

Still, Otterpaw could not deny that she had wanted to come. She had only seen glimpses of ShadowClan territory through border patrols – now she had the opportunity to see it for herself! _Boulderpaw will be so jealous!_

Pine trees stood tall and proud in neat rows, their branches high and interlocking to create a strange ceiling to block out most of the snow. The ground beneath Otterpaw's paws was crusted with snow and frozen, but she could feel the pine and cedar needles beneath. A breeze rustled the trees, causing the branches to stir – but this pine forest was mostly silent. There were a few bushes here and there, but undergrowth was sparse otherwise. Trees sloped at odd angles, some with their roots hanging half in the air – they would sink in the marshy ground, but it was frozen now. There were few oak or beech saplings struggling to grow, but the pine trees were cutting off their growth, and they remained stunted twigs.

Snakepaw led them deeper into ShadowClan territory, quickening his pace. Otterpaw recognized an old fox track criss-crossed with the paw prints of cats. They were following a well-traveled trail.

They veered nearer to the frozen lake, where the pine trees began to thin out. Snakepaw led them along the snowy, stony shoreline until they reached a small, frozen stream. Thicker forest filled with oak, ash, birch, beech, and elm continued on the other side, with a few pine trees blended in. ThunderClan territory, Otterpaw concluded.

She wished she knew just how close they were – the smell of catmint clogged her senses, and she couldn't open her mouth to scent the air without dropping her precious bundle. It was frustrating. Not only did the fast-falling snow make it harder to see, but with the herbs it felt like all of Otterpaw's senses were clogged somehow.

Snakepaw led them up the stream, which was actually veered very sharply into their territory. They padded along it as it bent more towards ThunderClan territory, until finally Snakepaw turned and the stream was behind them. They headed deeper into the pine until Otterpaw felt the ground rise beneath her paws, and suddenly they stopped at the crest of a small hill.

Below her was the ShadowClan camp, in a sheltered dip in the ground surrounded by thick coverings of undergrowth. The brambles surrounding their camp were weaved in such a way that any cat trying to assault the barrier would come back with a pelt full of thorns. Otterpaw could not identify individual dens from this angle, but she spotted a hazel tree with low branches that had managed to survive despite the parasitic pine trees. It sheltered the camp in much the same way as the willow tree did for RiverClan's camp, with one branch hanging low to the ground over the camp.

Cats moved to and fro within, their pelts dark and mottled with patterns that blended easily into the world around them. Otterpaw spotted Mothstar and Addernose talking beneath the hazel branch, their tails lashing from side to side as if they were frustrated.

"This is my camp," Snakepaw meowed. "Come on, before someone sees us."

"Are you talking about someone like _me?"_

Snakepaw's eyes widened. "Limpetwing!" he gasped.

Otterpaw turned her head to find a light brown tabby she-cat standing there. She was small, like all ShadowClan cats, her ribs just barely showing beneath her pelt. Her copper-colored eyes were narrowed at Snakepaw.

"Where have you been?" she demanded. "Don't you know that Owlstorm has been looking all over the territory for you? And what are _RiverClan_ cats doing here? Snakepaw, what have you done?!"

"I…" Snakepaw sputtered.

_They didn't know!_ Otterpaw realized. She exchanged a glance with Fogleaf.

The gray-and-white medicine cat stepped forward. "I'm here to see Dustleaf. I've brought catmint for your sick," he meowed quietly.

"I don't remember anyone asking for catmint," Limpetwing meowed. Her fur was bristling. "Or anyone asking if my apprentice could go wandering into enemy territory for it."

_She's not buying it,_ Otterpaw decided.

Limpetwing lashed her tail. "Come with me," she sighed. Looking at Snakepaw, she added, "Mothstar and Addernose will deal with you."

Otterpaw followed Snakepaw and Fogleaf as they trailed after the ShadowClan warrior. Limpetwing led them through a gap in the bramble-reinforced wall and into the ShadowClan camp.

It was surprisingly warm here, though Otterpaw figured it was because of all the cats in the camp. Their camp wasn't as big as RiverClan's, but it had plenty of room for them, and then some, it seemed. Otterpaw spotted a warrior's den, and an apprentice's den. A pine stump was in front of the warrior's den, and Otterpaw saw heads rise from around it as they entered.

"You found him!" rejoiced a pretty tabby she-cat. She pressed up against Snakepaw. Otterpaw recognized her as Tigerpaw, Snakepaw's sister, from the Gathering. She pulled back and looked at the RiverClan cats. Her hackles rose. "What are they doing here?"

"They've brought herbs," Snakepaw meowed quietly, though not too quiet for Otterpaw to catch. "Catmint, for Marshcloud and Mama."

"Oh, Snakepaw," Tigerpaw breathed. "You… you…"

_He did this for his Mom?_ Otterpaw thought. _This cat isn't as much of a pain in the tail as I thought! But what kind of trouble is he going to get into because he wanted to help his Mom?_

"Snakepaw!"

It was Mothstar.

The dappled golden she-cat was bristling all over. Her eyes were flames. Addernose, in Otterpaw's opinion, was seething with rage at Snakepaw. The dark ginger tom was at least twice as angry as Mothstar, and from what Otterpaw learned of at the last Gathering, he was no good at hiding it.

"Where have you been?" Mothstar snarled. She blinked at the RiverClan cats, and then said, "No, don't answer that – I already know. What possessed you to think that this was an all right thing to do?"

Snakepaw frowned. He meowed, "We need the herbs!"

Mothstar's eyes suddenly softened. "I know you're worried about your mother, but Dustleaf can handle this."

"Actually…" the tired voice came from the other side of camp. "Mothstar, I can't handle this." Dustleaf appeared, pushing himself through the crowd. His pelt was ragged, and his eyes were dull. "We need this catmint."

Mothstar glanced at him. She sighed finally, her shoulders sagging. The golden leader looked at Fogleaf and meowed, "Dustleaf will show you to our sick cats. Do what you can."

"I will," Fogleaf promised.

Otterpaw dropped the leaf-wrap on the ground, and Fogleaf took it from her with a grunt of thanks. Dustleaf and Fogleaf then disappeared into the crow of cats. With her senses back, the smell of ShadowClan hit her almost like a warrior's blow. Otterpaw winced, but the shock faded quickly. ShadowClan's scent was strong and pungent, like the marshes they inhabited. Pine and bog assaulted her senses.

"You can stay with our apprentices," Mothstar decided, looking at Otterpaw. "Tigerpaw will show you to their den."

"Stay here?" Otterpaw mewed.

Mothstar nodded. She stated, "This storm is getting too bad for you to continue back home tonight, and Fogleaf and Dustleaf need time to work."

"T-Thank you!" Otterpaw was taken aback by her hospitality.

"Addernose, send a patrol out for Owlstorm," Mothstar meowed, "and then go and let RiverClan know that Fogleaf and this apprentice…"

"Otterpaw!" Otterpaw offered.

"Yes, Otterpaw," Mothstar went on, "let them know that Fogleaf and Otterpaw will be staying here for the night."

Addernose narrowed his eyes. "And Snakepaw?" he growled.

"I will deal with his punishment," Mothstar insisted. "For now, do as I ask."

Addernose spat, but turned away from Mothstar and headed back towards the Clan. He gathered up some cats and headed out before long.

"Tigerpaw, show Otterpaw here to the apprentice's den," Mothstar meowed. "There should be room for her there."

Tigerpaw nodded, and touched Otterpaw on the shoulder with her nose. "Follow me," she mewed.

"Snakepaw, you stay here," Mothstar ordered. Her eyes were narrowed. "For now, you may begin with cleaning out the elder's den. I will be thinking about your punishment."

Snakepaw sighed and then sulked off towards a clump of hazel bushes. Otterpaw couldn't focus on him, though – she followed Tigerpaw towards the appprentice's den. It was a sheltered little den surrounded by brambles, bracken, and had a roof made of the branches of a large-leafed bush. Inside the little scoop were nests of moss and bracken.

It was warm there, and Otterpaw felt the tiredness sag her muscles. Tigerpaw led her towards the back of the den, where some extra moss was stored. Otterpaw scraped herself together a nest and settled down.

"I'll bring you some fresh-kill," Tigerpaw offered.

Otterpaw was about to say it wasn't necessary, but her stomach growled at the word fresh-kill. She nodded instead, and Tigerpaw disappeared.

She rested her head on her paws. She could see Snakepaw in the elder's den from here, gathering moss into balls and clearing out the den. She wondered what his punishment would be, and if it would be harsh. She imagined it would be – ShadowClan wasn't a Clan to suffer fools.

_Be he did what he thought was right,_ Otterpaw thought. _It involved the Clans working together. Why is that a bad thing?_

She remembered the story of Feathertail, and how she had given her life for the idea that the Clans could work together. Willowmask hadn't been able to tell the whole story – most all of it was lost over time – but it had led to the Great Journey.

_The Clans working together for survival… Why is it such a terrible thing?_


	28. Chapter 26

**The allegiances will be edited after this chapter, as some major events happened here and there will be a timeskip after these events. The allegiances will reflect the timeskip.**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

_A thin wail woke Snakepaw. He_ had fallen asleep in the elder's den, warm beside Nightflower – but the elder's warm body was gone, and from the sound of things it seemed like very cat was outside, in the clearing.

Snakepaw lifted his head, groggy and sleepy. He pushed himself up and out of the elder's den, padding blearily into the clearing. It was moonhigh, and the snow had eased off sometime in the night. Yet from the looks of the cloudy gray sky, it seemed as if more was on the way. Tiny stars glimmered in the cold leaf-bare sky.

Another wail rose from the medicine cat's den. It chilled Snakepaw to the bone, and it faded slowly into silence. Fur bristling, Snakepaw sought out Tigerpaw, who was huddled with the other apprentices. Even Otterpaw, the RiverClan she-cat, was awake, sitting with them.

"What's happening?" Snakepaw demanded.

Tigerpaw gave him a look with eyes full of misery. He pressed against her, his fur chilled to the bone as another wail rose, only to be cut off sharply. Birds fluttered up from the woods at the abrupt sound, their dark bodies flitting past the waning moon.

Fogleaf and Dustleaf appeared, carrying a skinny body between them. Her mangy pelt clung to naught but bones and there was little flesh on her, but when the crowd parted Snakepaw still recognized his mother.

"No…" he breathed.

Tigerpaw cringed and pressed against him. Sleetpaw let out a comforting murmur.

_It was all for nothing!_

Fogleaf and Dustleaf laid out Fawncloud's body in the middle of the clearing, and cats cleared a space all around her.

Owlstorm approached his mate and laid down beside her. He looked up at the medicine cats.

"We did all we could," Dustleaf meowed. "But with blackcough, even catmint is a slim hope."

Owlstorm rested his head on Fawncloud's body.

"StarClan will welcome her," Fogleaf meowed reassuringly. "Dustleaf tells me that she was a wonderful mother."

"The best," Tigerpaw agreed, padding up to the body of her mother. She sat down beside Owlstorm and laid her tail across his side.

"StarClan will welcome her," rasped Nightflower.

"She will never hunger again," said Goldencloud. The queen was shivering beside Tansypaw and Yellowpaw, her two kits. She sneezed. "StarClan's hunting grounds never run out of prey."

"Her mother and father will greet her," declared Sandpelt. She sat close to Thriftfoot, who had his tail wrapped around her. "She will see them in StarClan, with her brother Stagfoot."

_StarClan, StarClan, StarClan!_ Snakepaw thought. _Over and over, they mention StarClan!_ He looked up at the sky. Clouds were beginning to cover up the stars, and the first frozen flakes were beginning to fall. _StarClan knows that leaf-bare is the hardest season. They saw my mother dying, and did nothing!_

_How could they?_

* * *

Dapplenose died in the night. Hollypaw woke to find her breathing had stopped, and the poultice in front of her was heavily laced with poppy seed.

"We're out of medicine to treat Aspentail," Leafwhisker lamented, padding into her den. His paws were heavy and he was clearly tired. "Our warrior ancestors whisper in his ears. It's his time to go."

Hollypaw understood how hard it was for Leafwhisker to let his father go. Sparrowstar would be sad, too. Both Aspentail and Dapplenose had been amazing warriors in their time.

She helped Leafwhisker carry out Dapplenose's body. They cleared out a place in the snow for her to rest, and they laid her there. They used watermint and lavender to disguise her death-scent, and the Clan gathered around to sit vigil for her.

Her vigil ended at sunhigh, thanks to the cold weather and the need for prey. Strong warriors were sent to bury Dapplenose – Brightflame, Sorrelnose, and Waspstorm. Goosefur would have gone, but Leafwhisker insisted that he stay in the medicine den with his cold.

Hollypaw sat in the clearing, watching the Clan go about their day. Rosepaw and Cherrypaw were being assessed, and since Goosefur was sick, Ivyshade was assessing Cherrypaw, which the apprentice found to be delightful. Lionpaw and Nettlepaw were clearing out dens.

_So many have died…_ Hollypaw thought. She hadn't thought that being a medicine cat would be easy, especially during leaf-bare, but she had thought that they would be able to save some sick cats. Dapplenose, Robinpaw… they were dead.

_Is it because of my inexperience?_ Hollypaw wondered. StarClan had shown her nothing about this. She had received no omens or signs, not since the last half-moon. Was she just not skillful enough? She knew that there were simply no more herbs now – if the first frosts didn't kill them, the blizzard surely had.

"Hollypaw."

Sparrowstar was beside her suddenly, his pelt warming hers. "I know that look you have," he meowed.

"What look?" Hollypaw replied.

"None of this is your fault," he insisted. "Yes, you are inexperienced, but Leafwhisker's not. These sorts of things happen all the time, Hollypaw. Sometimes experience has nothing to do with it."

Hollypaw pressed against her father. She felt his tail stroke her spine.

"None of this is your fault," Sparrowstar told her.

"I know," Hollypaw murmured. "But I feel like I should have been able to do something."

"Leafwhisker told me about your dream," Sparrowstar meowed. Hollypaw sensed that he was trying to change the subject, and it worked. She pricked her ears and turned her attention to her father. "I know where the Rim of the World is."

"Where?" Hollypaw demanded.

"It's in the mountains," Sparrowstar meowed. "The Clan who lives in the mountains make their camp within the mountain that StarClan spoke of, actually."

Hollypaw felt hope in her heart. At last, knowledge of where to go!

"However… I can't let you go there."

The hope died in her heart.

"What? Why not?" Hollypaw demanded. "StarClan told me to go there! I _have_ to go!"

Sparrowstar flicked his tail, asking for silence. "The mountains in leaf-bare are far too treacherous for a cat as young as you. There is less shelter, even less prey, and there are dangers that cannot be foreseen by any cat, even StarClan. In the dead of leaf-bare, it is a suicide trip."

"But I…"

"I know," Sparrowstar reasoned. "When the thaw comes, I will allow you to go; but now, I cannot. I understand that this is very important… and Leafwhisker says that you will not be going alone. He asked me to incorporate all four Clans in this trip somehow. He said that you know who is coming?"

Hollypaw nodded.

"I will see what I can do," Sparrowstar meowed. "Such a thing should be announced at a Gathering, and I'll need time to figure out just how to convince the Clans to go along with it – our relations to MountainClan have been strained at best."

Hollypaw breathed a sigh. She glanced up at the sky and thought, _I'll bring them when the thaw comes…_

"One more thing," Sparrowstar meowed, drawing her from her thoughts.

Hollypaw blinked at her father.

"I don't understand much of what being a medicine cat is all about," Sparrowstar meowed. "But I do understand you. Hollypaw. You're hiding something from me, and I can only assume that it is important somehow. You'll tell me sometime, won't you?"

"I will," Hollypaw promised.

Sparrowstar licked her between the ears. "I know," he purred. "Now, I have to be off to check on your sisters' assessments. I'll be back soon."

Hollypaw dipped her head.

Sparrowstar loped off towards the camp entrance. Hollypaw settled herself in the snow, feeling a little better. When the thaw finally came, she would meet with the Four and journey to the Rim of the World.

It would be a hard journey to be sure, but she sensed that saving the Clans from an eternal winter would be even harder.

* * *

"Wait, Otterpaw," Fogleaf commanded.

Ottepaw halted before the entrance to the camp. It was just before sunhigh, and Otterpaw was tired from their trek to ShadowClan and back. Fawncloud's death made her heart heavy with each step – how could they have done so much, but with nothing to show for it but another star twinkling in the sky?

Snakepaw and Tigerpaw had been devastated. Mothstar declared that, while what Snakepaw did was against her wishes, his heart had been in the right place: what had happened to him as a result was punishment enough. Otterpaw had tried to offer her condolences, but only Tigerpaw would accept them – Snakepaw had been too caught up in his own thoughts to care.

Fogleaf had left the remainder of the catmint – almost half his supply – with Dustleaf in ShadowClan. The old medicine cat had been grateful, and stated that it would last them for the rest of leaf-bare. The elder that was sick with blackcough was reportedly recovering, though slowly. Otterpaw silently hoped that she would make it or, if she didn't, her death wasn't as painful-sounding as Fawncloud's.

"What is it?" Otterpaw asked.

"Tell me your secret, Otterpaw," Fogleaf requested quietly. "I must have my suspicions confirmed."

Otterpaw kneaded her paws against the ground. "I…" her voice dropped into a murmur. "I can breathe underwater."

Fogleaf's eyes flashed. _He already knew!_ Otterpaw realized.

"Why didn't you tell me that I was different?" Otterpaw asked.

"I wanted you to realize it for yourself," Fogleaf admitted. "You have a great destiny before you, Otterpaw, with twists and turns that I cannot foresee. You and others will do something amazing for the Clans…"

"There are others like me?"

"Three others," Fogleaf meowed, "born on the same day as you; one in each Clan born during the time of no-sun. They have been gifted with powers beyond our understanding…"

"But what use is breathing underwater?" Otterpaw asked quietly. "Or swimming well? How can that help do… whatever it is my destiny is?" She shifted her large paws.

"This you will learn in time," Fogleaf promised. "It's a question I don't have an answer for. But I sense that now was the time to tell you."

Otterpaw blinked at him. "Thank you," she decided.

"You can speak with me about anything," Fogleaf assured her. "Should StarClan speak with you, please come to me."

"I will," Otterpaw promised.

Fogleaf nodded and slipped into camp without another word. It went without saying to not mention the conversation to any cat.

Otterpaw's head swirled with thought too chaotic to take back into camp. _I'll try hunting,_ she thought. _Maybe that will clear my head…_

* * *

Swiftpaw padded down the slopes of the moors. His dreams had troubled him greatly, seeing starry visions of Thistlefur speaking to him about a "great destiny" of some kind. He blamed it on what had happened the day before, missing his sister. It made him recall his words to Linnetnose about how he had fallen into the lake – it made him remember the feeling.

His paws itched, and Swiftpaw broke off into a trot. He steered away from the lake, wanting to avoid another lakeside incident, and headed towards the Horseplace.

The ground was snowy beneath his paws, and soon enough they were cold – but Swiftpaw didn't seem the feel it as he sped up.

_Who will be my mentor?_ He thought. _Will Ryewhisker recover?_ He liked Ryewhisker, and he didn't want her to be hurt any more than any other Clanmate of his. If her leg never healed, he might have a new mentor – part of him was sad about that.

_But what about my destiny?_ Swiftpaw wondered if Thistlefur was telling the truth – did he have a great destiny in store for him, or what it all just a bad dream brought on by hunger and longing?

His pawsteps quickened. _I'm not a special cat,_ he told himself. _I'm not a good hunter, and I'm not a good fighter…_

"Excuse me! Where do you think you're going?"

Swiftpaw stopped, spraying snow in a cone before him. He blinked rapidly at the pile of fluff and suddenly realized he had no idea where he was – the sticks and bushes poking up from the snow were not heather or gorse, but reeds and marsh-brush.

Panic made Swiftpaw's heart race, and he turned around to find Otterpaw standing there, a dead swallow by her paws.

"Swiftpaw?" she mewed, narrowing her eyes. "What are you doing in my territory?"

Swiftpaw looked back at his pawsteps. Sure enough, the border with WindClan was far behind him – he was halfway into RiverClan's territory, and he didn't even notice! He flattened his ears and exclaimed, "I'm sorry, I didn't know where I was going!"

Otterpaw tilted her head. She used her large paws to scrape snow over her fresh-kill and waved her tail. "Come with me; I'll take you back to your border," she mewed.

Swiftpaw looked at her in confusion. "You're not going to report me?" he asked.

Otterpaw shook her head. "You look troubled. It was a mistake," she said. "I can cover your pawsteps with my own."

"But your Clan…"

"Don't worry about that," Otterpaw expressed. She turned towards the WindClan border and meowed, "Let's get you back into your territory before you're missed."

Swiftpaw followed Otterpaw back the way they came. Otterpaw walked in his pawmarks, making sure to spread her scent strongly where his drifted across the snow. When they reached the border Swiftpaw was pleased and relieved to cross into his own territory.

"Again," he meowed, "I'm sorry."

"You need to watch where you're running," Otterpaw told him.

"Running?" Swiftpaw repeated. He was pretty sure he hadn't been running.

"You were speeding through the marshes like a whirlwind!" Otterpaw meowed. "You would have barreled right into the camp if you weren't careful."

"But I was walking…" Swiftpaw murmured.

"You were a blur," Otterpaw told him. Her voice dropped into a murmur. "You were so fast…"

Swiftpaw's ears pricked. "O-Otterpaw…" he began. He worried she would fear him. Linnetnose said that no other cat ought to find out! What if she hated him?

But the eyes that looked up at him were full of understanding, warm as the sun. They made Swiftpaw's cold pelt feel as if the sun was strong and hot again.

Otterpaw brushed her muzzle against his and breathed, "So it's you… I'm glad. I just learned about all this such a short time ago, but I'm glad it's you. StarClan must have wanted us to meet like this."

"You… can run fast too?" Swiftpaw asked.

Otterpaw shook her head. She purred, "I can breathe underwater – it's how I saved you. I swim better than any apprentice or warrior in my Clan."

Swiftpaw blinked. He sat down, wrapping his tail around his paws.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Otterpaw asked. "I have some spare time… tomorrow night? Moonrise?"

Swiftpaw nodded without hesitation.

The sparkle in her eyes warmed him to his toes.


	29. Chapter 27

**The allegiances have been edited, so enjoy! Happy New Year, everybody!**

**Also, I'm sorry for those sorts of errors – the last few weeks have been hectic!**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

"_You're doing just fine, Briartail," Leafwhisker_ meowed calmly. Briartail lay on her side before him, claws out, her nest in shambles.

Briartail seemed out of breath, but her reply was strong as ever: "I fell like my insides are on _fire!"_ she expressed.

"It'll be OK," Leafwhisker assured her. "Just one more kit to go."

Briartail's first kit lay between Hollypaw's paws, squirming and waiting for milk. It was a she-kit, brown like her mother. Her mouth was open, wailing for milk, but Hollypaw kept her from moving – Briartail couldn't give milk when there was still one more kit to go.

Hollypaw bent down to give the kit a lick. It seemed to enjoy the reassurance, and Hollypaw kept licking, trying her best to pay attention to what Leafwhisker was doing. It was hard, though, since both Mintflower and Waspstorm were inside the nursery as well, crouching over Briartail. It was hard to see with so many bodies.

Briartail's side rippled, and Hollypaw saw her give another shove. Leafwhisker was waiting for the kit when it slipped into the nest, wet and struggling to breathe. He nipped open the kitting sac with ease and had the kit breathing within a heartbeat.

"A tom!" Mintflower cooed. "One of each! Briartail, they're beautiful!" The elderly queen gave Briartail's ear a lick.

"He looks like you," Leafwhisker commented, looking at Waspstorm. The tom kit wriggling between his paws had a pelt that was as golden as his father's. Leafwhisker glanced at Hollypaw and meowed, "Let her go – Briartail can nurse now."

Hollypaw let the kit go, amazing at how well the she-kit knew the way to her mother, despite her ears and eyes not even being open. The tom and the she-kit wriggled into the nest beside Briartail's stomach, their tiny paws already kneading her belly and looking for the best place to nurse. Leafwhisker made sure that both were latched and suckling before asking, "Bring me the borage."

Turning around, Hollypaw grabbed the bundle in her mouth. They had brought it with them, along with a few other herbs – now that newleaf was here, finally, they had herbs to spare. She gave the bundle to Leafwhisker, who unwrapped it and urged Briartail to eat it.

"What does borage do?" Leafwhisker asked, as Briartail was swallowing them.

"It helps queens produce more milk," Hollypaw replied. Leafwhisker had gone over this with her the day before, when they were expecting Briartail to kit at any moment. "It's also good for fevers."

"Perfect," Leafwhisker complimented.

"What should we name them?" Briartail asked, looking up at Waspstorm.

The older warrior looked to dazzled to speak, but he licked Briartail's cheek and said, "You decide."

Briartail wrapped her tail securely around her kits, looking at them with all the love in the world. Hollypaw was struck with envy – she would never look at kits of her own like that. She was a medicine cat; forbidden from mating and having kits. It hadn't really hit her until this moment.

_I'll just think of the whole Clan as my kits,_ Hollypaw thought.

Briartail purred and meowed, "How about Hazelkit for the she-kit, and Cobkit for the tom? His pelt reminds me of a cob nut."

"That's perfect," Waspstorm meowed. He bent down and breathed in their warm, milky kit-scent. "Welcome to ThunderClan, Hazelkit and Cobkit!"

"Briartail," Leafwhisker meowed. The queen looked up at him. "Make sure you get plenty of food and rest. These kits won't open their eyes for nearly a half-moon, so leaving them is not recommended. Either I or Hollypaw will be in here every morning with a dose of borage, but don't be afraid to send Mintflower to ask for more. The kits will be weaning the half-moon after the next, so ask Mintflower if you need any help."

Briartail nodded, her eyes wide.

"If you have any questions or concerns, or you need something," Leafwhisker went on, "please do not hesitate to ask me. That goes for you, too, Waspstorm."

"Of course," Waspstorm agreed. He looked down at Briartail and stated, "I'll go find you the fattest mouse on the pile."

"Thank you, Leafwhisker," Briartail rasped. "I don't know how I would have done this without you… or Hollypaw."

Hollypaw flattened her ears at the praise. Really, her part in this had not been big – the most she did was observe, lick Hazelkit, carry herbs, and feel Briartail's belly. She felt like there would have to be more kittings in the Clan before she was comfortable carrying one out by herself.

"There's no need," Leafwhisker insisted. "Queens have been kitting alone, without herbs or even mates beside them, since before the time of the great, ancient Clans. We were only here to help where it was needed – you did spectacularly, Briartail. Your kits are happy, healthy, and a good size."

Briartail's eyes warmed, and she curled around her kits. Waspstorm took one more long look at them before padding out to pick up the mouse he had promised his mate. Mintflower sat down in her nest – the cold she had suffered in leaf-bare had returned twice afterward, and fighting it off had made her too weak to leave the nursery. Before long, Hollypaw figured Mintflower would join the elders.

She wouldn't have been the only cat too weak to do their duties because of the sickness – Goosefur had been stricken by greencough late into the season. It had taken so much of his strength to fight it off - as there was no catmint to be found - that he had come out of the battle weak and trembling as a kit, not fit to patrol, hunt, or fight. Goosefur had joined the elders, and Cherrypaw had been assigned a new mentor – Ivyshade, only thanks to the pestering of Brightflame that the deputy was the only cat fit to train Cherrypaw.

But thinking about this gave Hollypaw a heavy heart. They had lost Dapplenose last leaf-bare, but Aspentail had only been able to hold on a quarter moon longer before vomiting, spasms, and the inability to breathe took hold. Leafwhisker had made his father as comfortable as possible, but Aspentail had been claimed long before the weak medicine took hold. Sparrowstar was silent in his grieving, but Hollypaw could tell her mentor was still missing his father.

The other Clans had fared no better, from the sound of things. All Clans lost cats, due to cold or to sickness or other cruel twists of fate. The Gatherings of both Clans and medicine cats had been somber and, surprisingly peaceful. Now that the weather was warming, things could finally get back to normal.

_Until the next leaf-bare,_ Hollypaw thought. _The one that will never end._

It never left her thoughts. The last moon and a half of leaf-bare had crawled by on slow, slow legs, every day feelings as if it were forever. Every half-moon, StarClan was silent. Every night, Hollypaw ventured into the stars alone, and woke with no clearer answer than that StarClan would not speak with her until she reached the Rim of the World with the other Three cats chosen by the vanishing sun.

With newleaf soon upon them, and it's second Gathering since the start of the season two days away, Hollypaw knew Sparrowstar would have to announce it soon. How, though, she didn't know – he barely spoke with her about it.

Hollypaw followed Leafwhisker out of the nursery. Hollypaw stretched – Briartail's kitting had started early, and the nursery was cramped now that she wasn't a kit anymore. Not to mention the other cats who were inside at the time. It felt good to get some fresh air.

"I'm going to report to Sparrowstar," Leafwhisker told her. "Go talk to your sisters – you haven't had the chance in a while."

"But I should go collect that marigold," Hollypaw offered. They had found the bush a sunrise ago, near the lake, and it had plenty of flowers and leaves ripe for picking. "Not to mention we're running low on comfrey – now that there's no more snow it seems like every cat is wrenching their claws or getting thorns in their pads."

Leafwhisker blinked. "Don't worry about that," he told her. "Relax. I'll know where to find you if I need you."

"Are you going to tell him not to attack ShadowClan?" With newleaf here, taking back their territory was all that the warriors were talking about. It buzzed around the camp like the busy bees, but neither Sparrowstar or Ivyshade had said anything concrete.

"Sparrowstar is my brother, Hollypaw – I know him well. There are few things he cannot be talked out of – this, unfortunately, is one of them," Leafwhisker replied. "Whether we like it or not, this is a battle that needs to happen. Spirits are low, and Sparrowstar knows that the best way for them to be lifted is by showing that ThunderClan is proud and strong. He knows that none of his warriors will respect him if he does nothing and lets ShadowClan romp about in territory that is rightfully ours."

"But what about…?" Hollypaw trailed off. They were in the middle of camp, and at this time of day every cat was out – she knew better than to talk about her dreams with all these cats about.

"We're working on it," Leafwhisker assured her. "That is something that has to be taken care of with care. There is no doubt that the Clans need a good show to teamwork to stop them from warring with one another for a while, but if Sparrowstar doesn't handle this well the other Clans will think he is stepping on their toes."

Hollypaw twitched her whiskers.

Leafwhisker gave her a friendly nudge. "Little one," he meowed, "I know it's been bothering you – it's been bothering all us medicine cats."

"I still can't believe you told them…" Hollypaw murmured. Leafwhisker hadn't told them the whole truth – at least, not Heatherwing (who had gotten her full medicine cat name a moon and a half ago) or Tansypaw. Linnetnose, Dustleaf, and Fogleaf knew about the Four, about the coming endless winter, and about Hollypaw's powers. It had been awkward for her to be in the spotlight – the other medicine cats had been curious about her powers – but in the end they agreed to keep her secret.

Even more astonishingly, they told her about the other Three – Otterpaw, Swiftpaw, and Snakepaw. Hollypaw had still not yet met them in person, but the medicine cats promised to speak with their leaders about them journeying to the Rim of the World with her. They were confident, at least, that the apprentices would be fine on their own.

"I had to," Leafwhisker told her. "They're my friends and colleagues, and they deserved to know why all our dreams are of an endless plain of white, with no hope in sight. We will work this out, Hollypaw. Now put these worries out of your mind – you haven't been able to speak with your sisters as of late. Go."

Leafwhisker padded away, heading for the Highledge. Hollypaw turned her paws towards the apprentice's den, finding that Rosepaw and Cherrypaw were sharing tongues just outside, beside the nettle patch. They looked up when her shadow passed over them.

"Hey, Holly!" Rosepaw said. "What's up? Do you need us?"

Hollypaw shook her head. "Leafwhisker said to come and hang out with you," she meowed. "Ask you how things have been… and I want to apologize for not being around and keeping an eye on you."

"We're just fine without your eyes on us, thanks," Cherrypaw meowed, licking a paw and drawing it over her ear. "But have you turned your eyes on yourself lately? You've got leaves caught between your… _toes…_ again."

Hollypaw looked down to find that each one of her toes did in fact have leaf scraps caught between them – even the extra ones that made Cherrypaw so uncomfortable. She lifted one and began to pull the scraps out as best as she could.

"You were busy," Rosepaw offered. "We were all too busy to spend time together. Not to mention that it was really cold!" Her fur fluffed for effect. "I'm glad that the sun's back. I hope I never see another snowflake for a long time!"

"How's your training?" Hollypaw asked.

"It's great!" Rosepaw exclaimed. "Moleclaw taught me a leap-and-twist move that I never thought I'd be able to manage – but he taught me how, and I can do it perfectly! Not to mention he gave me more tips on bird-hunting. I'm awful at bird-hunting."

"I'm not," Cherrypaw said, her eyes sparkling. "Ivyshade says I'm the best bird-stalker she's seen yet. I can teach you some tips, if you'd like."

"Of course, Cherry!" Rosepaw said, her whiskers twitching affectionately. "I'd love it!"

"What about fighting?" Hollypaw asked, looking at Cherrypaw. "How are you doing with that?"

"Goosefur taught me a lot of moves," Cherrypaw admitted, "but Ivyshade's really good at it. She could send a ShadowClan cat screaming for their mothers in a heartbeat!"

"And your assessments?" Hollypaw queried.

"I just passed my last one," Rosepaw answered. "It was a hunting assessment. I caught a shrew so big that Moleclaw was really impressed."

Cherrypaw flattened her ears when Hollypaw looked at her expectantly. "You aren't our mother, you know – you can stop badgering us about our lives," she grumbled.

"I just want to know how you've been," Hollypaw snapped back. "Don't answer if you don't want to."

"Can you two talk without being mean to each other for just once?" Rosepaw asked. Her tail was fluffed. "It's really frustrating."

Hollypaw frowned. "I'm sorry," she meowed.

"I'm not," Cherrypaw meowed, narrowing her eyes at Hollypaw. "You always act so high and mighty about things just because you're the oldest and a medicine cat. It's really aggravating and I'm sick of it."

Hollypaw felt the fur rise on her shoulders. "Cherrypaw," she growled, "you know I'm just trying to look out for you. _Some_ cat has to have your best interests at heart – especially when it's clear that Brightflame only pestered Sparrowstar to make Ivyshade your mentor because she wants to use you to get back at him!"

Cherrypaw narrowed her eyes.

"And you seem really, really pleased to go along with it," Hollypaw meowed. "Even though we should stay out of it and live our own lives now."

Cherrypaw bristled and meowed, _"Someone_ has to be on Mother's side in this. It's obviously not you, and Rosepaw won't make up her mind – so it's me. And I'm _glad._"

She stood up and stalked away. She growled over her shoulder, "I'm going hunting."

Hollypaw looked at Rosepaw, her shoulders sagging. Rosepaw's eyes weren't full of anger, or frustration – just sadness.

"I'm sorry," Hollypaw murmured.

"It's just how Cherrypaw is," Rosepaw said. "I'll go try and talk to her."

"She can't be like that forever," Hollypaw meowed. "Not everything is going to go her way."

"I know," Rosepaw murmured, rubbing against Hollypaw.

Hollypaw watched Rosepaw pad after Cherrypaw, feeling guilt nagging at her heart. She longed for things to be the way they had been before, when they were kits. They had been so close – Cherrypaw hadn't been so self-absorbed, so petty…

_And Marigoldkit was there,_ Hollypaw realized. She recalled the day that Marigoldkit fell into the pool – Cherrypaw had been there, too; and no matter how many times Hollypaw asked, Cherrypaw hadn't told her just how Marigoldkit fell into the water.

Hollypaw's stomach churned. _Marigoldkit died… and Cherrypaw lost all faith and trust in me – not just me, but medicine cats in general._ Hollypaw flattened her ears.

_I hope she learns to trust me again…_


	30. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"_Swiftpaw – hurry up!" Smokepelt growled. "You're_ too slow!"

Swiftpaw flattened his ears, looking up at his mentor. Ryewhisker had been moved to the elder's den three days after her recovery, her leg too shattered and stiff to continue on with her duties. Smokepelt had been appointed to be Swiftpaw's mentor in her place, and neither was happy with the change.

But Smokepelt's bad attitude couldn't get Swiftpaw down – he had passed his last four assessments, both hunting and fighting, splendidly. Not to mention the fact that Swiftpaw was finally starting to grasp and control his ability and it was all thanks to Otterpaw and her positive encouragement.

Together, they practiced their abnormal abilities – together, they didn't feel so alone. Swiftpaw had never been happier.

He picked up his rabbit – bigger than Smokepelt's catch – in his jaws. Using just a slight bit of power he had been able to overrun the rabbit and take it down. Smokepelt hadn't even noticed.

Swiftpaw padded up the slope up to Smokepelt, and the two carried their prey – one rabbit each – back to camp.

As Swiftpaw passed through the gorse-and-heather barrier, he nearly tripped over a bundle of kits. Teaselthorn's kits may have been apprenticed a moon ago, but Pipitface's kits had come two moons ago and now that their eyes were open all three were a force to be reckoned with. Acornkit, Spottedkit, and Kestrelkit were WindClan's newest additions, and they wanted every cat to notice.

"Hey, Swiftpaw!" Acornkit mewed. "Wow! That's a massive rabbit!"

"Can we eat it?" Spottedkit asked.

Kestrelkit dropped into a crouch. "I'm going to catch rabbits like that all the time, just you wait!" he boasted.

Swiftpaw's neck ached. The kits followed him all the way to the fresh-kill pile which, thanks to newleaf, was well-stocked. It was fuller than usual today, thanks to Harepaw and Rabbitpaw – their hunting assessment this morning had gone well. Swiftpaw expected their warrior names to be announced any day now.

"Are you going to teach us how to hunt?" asked Acornkit. His pelt was fluffed with eagerness.

"Or how to fight?" Kestrelkit wondered.

"He would," Smokepelt growled, "if he could do any of that properly."

Swiftpaw flattened his ears at his mentor.

Smokepelt grunted and ordered, "Leave him be, kits. Swiftpaw has duties to tend to."

"Like what?" Swiftpaw asked.

"Take a rabbit to the elders," Smokepelt told him. "They're starving, no thanks to you."

Swiftpaw lashed his tail and fiercely grabbed one of the rabbits. He turned away from the kits and his new, pain-in-the-tail mentor and padded towards the elder's den. He hoped the kits weren't disappointed.

The elders were talking quietly. Lightningfur and Silvershade talked often about the death of their denmate, Ravencloud, who had been claimed by greencough during leaf-bare. Swiftpaw knew that deep down they were all still grieving for the wise she-cat.

Ryewhisker was lying awkwardly in her nest, her leg splayed at an angle. Swiftpaw could tell the former deputy was frustrated with her position, but it was clear she was making the best of it. Swiftpaw laid the fresh-kill out in the middle of them.

Lightningfur poked the rabbit and remarked, "Seems really plump." His blind eyes turned to Silvershade. "Am I right?"

Silvershade nodded and meowed, "Plump as a fat pigeon. It should taste great. Thanks, Swiftpaw."

Swiftpaw dipped his head, watching the elders tear at the rabbit. Ryewhisker sighed and took her share. Swiftpaw could see the desire in her eyes – she wanted to run across the hills, commanding her warriors, getting her own prey… but it could not be.

"How are you faring?" she asked instead. "Smokepelt seems to be grating you."

"He is," Swiftpaw admitted. "No matter what I do, he's not pleased."

Ryewhisker twitched her whiskers. "He's training the deputy's former apprentice – he probably thinks you think he's not good enough for you," she meowed. "But like I've told you – Smokepelt is Smokepelt. He was never the nicest warrior, but he's loyal."

"How's your training?" Lightningfur asked.

"It's going well," Swiftpaw meowed. "I hope to be a warrior soon."

"You'll be a warrior to be proud of, I'm sure," Silvershade mewed. "You've got such a sweet heart, Swiftpaw. Misfortune hasn't changed that about you."

Swiftpaw felt his fur grow warm. "Uh… thank you, Silvershade," he meowed, nervous. "Is there anything more I can do for you?"

"My bedding is a little itchy," Ryewhisker admitted, her eyes flashing. "I just can't get at what's scratching me because of this cursed leg of mine!"

"I'll see what I can do," Swiftpaw promised.

He slipped into the warm, enclosed den and crouched beside Ryewhisker's nest. She smelled like she used to, like heather and moorland. Smokepelt smelled like old rabbit. Swiftpaw pawed at her nest, trying to find the piece of bedding that was poking her. He found many pieces of bent bracken and heather, and he bent them back into place as best as he could.

"Your father seems to be doing well," Ryewhisker commented as he went about his work.

Spiderclaw had replaced Ryewhisker as deputy, when the tabby she-cat was forced to retire. Swiftpaw couldn't have been more proud of him, but Spiderclaw's age was getting more and more apparent every day. Soon enough Swiftpaw was sure he would be poking through his father's bedding and going over his pelt for ticks.

"He doesn't like the job," Swiftpaw admitted. "But he's doing it."

"It's only until Gorsestar finds a suitable deputy," Ryewhisker assured him. "Spiderclaw's loyalty is unquestionable, but neither is his age. Your father won't be able to keep up."

"Who do you think Gorsestar is waiting for?" Swiftpaw wondered.

Ryewhisker shrugged. "I don't know," she admitted. "But he's taking his time searching. I hope he knows he can't hold off Spiderclaw's retirement forever – it's doing your father more harm than good, stressing himself with patrols and such like this."

Swiftpaw found a piece of heather that was sticking up, and he planted it back down, weaving it back into her nest. Ryewhisker brushed her muzzle against his ear.

"If you ever need to," she meowed quietly, "I'm here. Don't be afraid to talk to me."

Swiftpaw nodded, grateful. He slipped out of the elder's den, yawning. The day was starting to decline, the sun sliding down like a red disk. Nighttime would soon be upon the lake. Swiftpaw swallowed his next yawn, energy filling his paws.

Tonight, he was seeing Otterpaw again!

* * *

Slipping out of camp had been easy. Shrewfang hadn't even noticed Swiftpaw as the apprentice had crawled out of his den and up the hill, over a stone that pushed a gap into the barrier. With a flick of his tail, Swiftpaw was off.

Long strides brought him to the marshes between RiverClan and WindClan – now that newleaf was here, RiverClan had relinquished the territory. It was neutral once more, though RiverClan scent was still strong on the borders and within the territory itself.

Swiftpaw didn't concern himself with that.

He padded down to the lakeshore, a few fox-lengths from the tree-bridge. He settled in the reeds and waited, patiently.

Swiftpaw didn't see Otterpaw until she was on top of him, squashing the breath from his lungs with her wet body and large, soaked paws. Swiftpaw was drowning in her fur and he had to wrench his head away from her to gasp, "I yield!"

Otterpaw slid off of him and shook her fur. Water slid from her oily pelt, and her sunny eyes sparkled. Swiftpaw shivered, his pelt damp and dripping. He glowered at her with flattened ears.

"What was that for?" he asked, shaking a paw.

Otterpaw purred. "You should have seen your face! It was priceless, Swiftpaw!" she exclaimed, whiskers twitching. "I was waiting under there for a while, looking for you!"

"I got here as fast as I could," Swiftpaw insisted. He dared not go _too_ fast, or he would be aching terribly in the morning.

Otterpaw padded up to him and pressed her pelt against his. "I know, I know," she murmured.

Swiftpaw couldn't help but purr at the touch of her fur. He pressed back against her, drinking in her smell. RiverClan smelled oily and fishy, but there was something almost floral about Otterpaw's scent. She didn't smell as bad as other RiverClan cats.

"So, are you going to the Gathering?" Otterpaw asked, pulling away, "Or can you still not do anything right for Smokepelt?"

"He called me _slow,"_ Swiftpaw complained.

"Oh, if he only knew," Otterpaw chuckled. "You'd give him a run for his minnows!"

Swiftpaw purred.

"Anyway, I'm sure I'm going," Otterpaw said. "Loonfeather was really happy with my last assessment."

"I did well, too," Swiftpaw meowed.

"Then you can go?"

"I don't know yet – Gorsestar doesn't decide until the day of the Gathering," Swiftpaw told her. "Why? I wasn't at the last Gathering – is this one going to be important?"

Otterpaw twitched her whiskered. "I don't know," she meowed. "But I have this _feeling,_ you know? I just… I want you there. You keep me from almost clawing that arrogant fish-face Snakepaw!"

Swiftpaw purred.

"I almost did last time," Otterpaw insisted. "He was just _so rude!_ When the medicine cats reported getting their stocks back, he scoffed like it was no big deal! Ugh – _ShadowClan._ I'm convinced it's made up of just a bunch of fox-hearts!"

"I don't believe that, and neither do you," Swiftpaw urged. "There's good in every cat, somewhere."

Otterpaw looked at him, her sun-colored eyes warm, "See? That's why I need you around. When I let my temper get the better of me you're always able to calm me down…"

Swiftpaw purred. Otterpaw pressed against him. "And when I start rambling on and on and on… you always listen," she went on.

Their eyes met, and for a moment it felt as if time had stopped utterly. A warm feeling rose in Swiftpaw, fluttering in his stomach and spreading from his ears to his toes.

Otterpaw twitched her whiskers, and the moment was gone. She looked across the lake and declared, "I'm going to see what's at the bottom one day."

"At the bottom? Of the lake?" Swiftpaw repeated, confused. "I don't think there's anything down there but fish and weeds."

"It's a goal of mine," Otterpaw told him. "Thanks to these powers of mine, I can achieve it. What about you? Do you have a goal?"

Swiftpaw blinked. He didn't really have one – now he had to think up one or Otterpaw would be disappointed. She might even toss him into the lake again – which had been really, really hard to disguise. He gazed across the lake – the nearly endless expanse of water. To cross all the territories around it would take a normal cat more than a day at an even pace.

"I want to run around the lake," he decided.

"_Any_ cat can do that!" Otterpaw scoffed.

"… three times, before its sunhigh," Swiftpaw finished.

"Make that five times, and you've got yourself a goal," Otterpaw told him, flicking her tail proudly.

"Five times, then," Swiftpaw decided. "Five times around the lake, before sunhigh."

Otterpaw's whiskers twitched with satisfaction. She pressed against him and promised, "Then the next time we meet, we'll work on that."

Swiftpaw settled beside her. He felt her tail touch his, and by instinct his tail wrapped around hers. The two of them sat beside the lake, staring out at the dark, still water. The stars made a perfect reflection on its surface, and the two of them watched them twinkle until dawn.


	31. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

_The wetland grass felt soft on_ Otterpaw's pads as she walked back towards camp, a massive carp in her jaws. Now that the thaw had come and newleaf was finally here, the fish were coming back en masse, and even when fishing just briefly it seemed as if there were ten times as many fish as there was a moon ago.

She stopped to adjust her grip on her catch, pawing at the meal. Bramblingnose would love to eat it, now that she was expecting kits again – but that thought was fleeting.

_Did I hide my scent well enough?_ She wondered. She had been extra careful, washing herself in the lake after every meeting with Swiftpaw. Loonfeather wouldn't understand that they were just helping one another out – he had a history with WindClan that was purely aggressive and antagonistic, even though she didn't quite understand why.

Otterpaw sniffed at her flank, only smelling carp. She washed down the fur anyway, just to be sure. It was past sunrise – she had stayed with Swiftpaw a little later than she had intended – and she hoped that the size of her catch would be enough to stop Loonfeather from questioning her.

If she hadn't had such huge paws to begin with, Otterpaw figured she wouldn't have caught the carp anyway. It was thanks to Swiftpaw that she was finally starting to feel better about the thing that had caused her a lot of self-consciousness. He didn't see her paws as a fault, but as a strength – and now she was starting to see them that way, too.

She hefted the carp back into her jaws, trying not to damage it too much. The flesh was soft and filled her mouth with a wonderful flavor, making her mouth water and her stomach rumble.

_Not until the Clan's fed,_ she told herself. Judging by the size of the carp compared to the size of her Clan, the carp would probably feed most of them.

RiverClan had lost two elders – less than some Clans, but it made RiverClan even smaller than WindClan. Chubfoot and Minnowfur were a loss that were still missed, but StarClan had called them and there had been nothing more that Fogleaf could do. Time and sickness claimed the two elders and brought them to live on with their warrior ancestors.

But there was new life – Bramblingnose was expecting kits again, her belly full and heavy and due to burst any day, and Fleckface had given birth to Pikefoot's kit, Lampreykit, not three days ago. He was still too small the leave the nursery, but company was company and Newtwhisker's kits were ecstatic to have a playmate for their last moon of kithood.

_That new life needs feeding,_ Otterpaw told herself. She padded onward, the weight of the carp seeming lighter than before.

The camp was in sight, new reeds and rushes weaved into the walls to make a newer, denser barrier than before. The snowmelt had caused the streams that flowed through the camp to burst their banks, but not by much and not for long. The lake had been swollen for nearly a moon, making fishing almost impossible for a number of days.

Otterpaw stopped dragging her catch, sighting a flash of pale fur coming out of the camp entrance. Boulderpaw!

The gray-brown tom approached her, his tail high.

"Where have you been?" he demanded, flicking an ear.

Otterpaw dropped the carp. "Hunting," she replied.

"Loonfeather's been looking for you all morning!" Boulderpaw exclaimed. "He wanted to take you hunting!"

"I felt like going by myself," Otterpaw said. "It seemed like a nice morning for fishing in solitude."

Boulderpaw lashed his tail. "I know what you're doing," he growled. "And I don't know how long I can go on covering up for you!"

Otterpaw blinked. "I'm sorry," she murmured, "I didn't mean to get you into trouble."

Boulderpaw sighed. "I know," he breathed. "I just don't get why you can't moon over a cat in our Clan!"

"I'm not mooning over anyone!" Otterpaw exclaimed, her fur growing hot. "We just talk."

Boulderpaw threw her a skeptical look, twitching his whiskers. "Yeah; right – and I'm a minnow. Look – Snailpaw likes you, why not hang out with him? You'd get more sleep, and it's not against the warrior code!"

Otterpaw flattened her ears. "Snailpaw's nice, but you don't understand," she meowed. "Swiftpaw and I have a lot in common, and I like talking to him! I don't get the warrior code – it tells us that working together is paramount, but when we so much as glance at a cat from another Clan who might be in trouble, we're suddenly traitors!"

"You have to stay loyal to your own Clan!" Boulderpaw snapped.

"Are you saying I'm not?"Otterpaw hissed. The fur on her shoulders rose. "I'm not teaching him how to swim, or how to fish – we're just talking about the things that bother us!"

"Like what?" Boulderpaw wondered. "What could possibly bother you – you're the best swimmer and fisher in the Clan, and every cat knows it!"

"Maybe it's my brother, who likes to stick his nose into things that aren't his business!" Otterpaw offered.

"If you didn't want my opinion, you shouldn't have told me you were talking to a WindClan apprentice," Boulderpaw pointed out. He sighed. "Look, I don't want to fight about this. I love you, Otterpaw – I just don't want you getting hurt. I know there's something about these meetings of yours that you're not telling me. It just feels _wrong."_

Boulderpaw picked up the carp in his jaws and the two of them walked back to camp. Otterpaw felt guilt prick her heart – how could she tell him that the only reason she was so good at swimming and fishing was because she had special powers? He would never believe her, and he would think she was just showing off.

_I'll tell him when I figure out my destiny,_ she vowed. Fogleaf barely talked about it at all. She wondered if he even knew what her powers meant, or what they ought to be used for. Other than hunting, though, Otterpaw had serious doubts that her powers would be of any use in any sort of prophecy or great battle.

The two apprentices pushed through the reed entrance, the stems pricking their pelts. On the other side, Otterpaw was face-to-face with Loonfeather.

Her mentor was sitting with his tail curled around his paws, the fur on his shoulders fluffed up with irritation. His eyes flashed.

"Where were you?" he demanded.

"I went out for a hunt," Otterpaw meowed. It wasn't a lie, she told herself – it was true, and she had the carp to prove it. "I… I had trouble sleeping, so I went out to try and catch something for Bramblingnose and Fleckface."

"I woke her up," Boulderpaw offered, dropping the carp at his paws. "I was snoring like a badger. She caught this, though – it's huge."

Loonfeather blinked at the carp. "Yes, it's impressive," he meowed. He looked at Otterpaw. "Next time, though, wake me and we'll go out together. I am your mentor, you know."

"I know," Otterpaw meowed. She bowed her head. "I won't do it again."

Loonfeather went on, "Take that carp to the queens, then – they'll be hungry. You can clean out their den, too, while you're at it – but if Fleckface is wanting some peace, give it to her and do it later."

"Of course," Otterpaw mewed. She would accept her punishment.

"I want you to have a go at teaching Newtwhisker's kits more about how to swim – they'll be apprentices soon, and you're the best swimmer. With the water frozen for most of their lives, they're having trouble adapting to it."

"Really?" Otterpaw meowed. Swimming was something usually taught by parents or mentors. Were Newtwhisker's kits really having that hard of a time?

"Boulderpaw, go hunting with Cedartail, Pikefoot, and Pebbleshade," Loonfeather ordered. "The fresh-kill pile is too low for my liking, and by the looks of Otterpaw's carp there are plenty of fat fish out there to catch."

Boulderpaw dipped his head in respect and meowed, "Of course."

He brushed his tail against Otterpaw's shoulder as he padded off to join the hunting patrol. Otterpaw looked back at her mentor, silently reminding herself to thank Boulderpaw for making up an excuse.

"You and I will do the dusk patrol and re-mark our border with the marshes. WindClan will throw a fit if we don't make the land neutral again," Loonfeather meowed. "Leaf-bare is over now and newleaf is here – the hardest parts of your training are over."

Loonfeather stood up and padded towards a group of warriors, those who were still waiting for their assignments for the day. He began issuing orders and sending out patrols.

Otterpaw hefted the carp once more and headed towards the nursery. By now her neck was aching and she would be glad to be rid of the fish, even if she didn't get a bite of it.

Bramblingnose was sunning herself outside, her huge flanks rising and falling. She lifted her head when Otterpaw came near. "Is that for us?" she asked. Her tongue flickered over her lips.

Otterpaw nodded, unable to speak with a mouth full of fresh-kill.

"Oh, I can't wait!" Bramblingnose mewed hungrily. "Fogleaf says I'm hauling around three kits - _again_ - and all of them are hungry."

Otterpaw set down the carp. "Can I go in and clean out the nursery?" she asked.

"I wouldn't," Bramblingnose admitted. Her belly bulged awkwardly as she sat up to stare at the carp. "Fleckface just got Lampreykit to take a nap, so she's trying to get some sleep too. The last thing she needs is some cat rustling things about in there. I'll take her a share of the carp."

Otterpaw was slightly relieved at not having to clean the den. "Where's Newtwhisker? Loonfeather asked me to help with the swimming lessons."

"Around back, where the stream is shallower," Bramblingnose offered. "Good thing, too – Newtwhisker is nearly tearing her fur out trying to teach them. They spent all leaf-bare cooped up in a den so now they have no idea how to behave around a puddle. Good luck!"

"I'll try my best," Otterpaw agreed.

Bramblingnose took the carp and dragged it as quietly as she could into the nursery. Relieved of her burden, Otterpaw tottered on tired paws around the backside of the nursery. The stream that ran here created a perfect spot to learn how to swim, and judging by just how soggy the ground was beneath her paws, Otterpaw figured that the kits were still trying.

"Kick your paws, Cloverkit!" Newtwhisker encouraged. "They're not made of stone!"

Cloverkit huffed and flopped into the water, her paws flailing this way and that. Otterpaw sat down beside Newtwhisker to watch.

"This is so boring!" claimed Leopardkit. "I don't want to swim!"

"Leopardkit!" Newtwhisker hissed. "Just try!"

"We've never had to before!" Leopardkit shot back.

"That's because it was all ice before," Newtwhisker snapped. "Now get your paws in the water. You're a RiverClan cat, for StarClan's sake! Your wailing and complaining is going to wake up Lampreykit and Fleckface!"

Leopardkit sulked and splashed into the shallow end of the stream, looking displeased with everything in the whole world. Otterpaw's whiskers twitched.

"Patchkit is getting the hang of it," Newtwhisker sighed. "But Cloverkit is scared of the water and Leopardkit is so stubborn!" She looked at Otterpaw. "You were such a natural… do you think there's anything you can do to help?"

Otterpaw glanced at the deeper end of the stream. Patchkit was floundering, but he was getting the hang of it. His sisters, on the other hand… Cloverkit was obviously not taking it seriously, splashing about in the water, while Leopardkit was standing there, ears flat and fur bristling as if she hated the thought of her paws being soaked.

"I'll see what I can do," Otterpaw meowed.

She splashed into the stream beside them. The water barely touched her belly, and it felt cool and refreshing as the newleaf sun began its ascent. Her stomach growled and her paws were aching from tiredness, but she had to push through. As soon as she taught the kits, she could try and catch a nap before sundown.

"Use your tail," Otterpaw instructed, looking at Patchkit. His tail was straight up, and he was suffering for it. "Lay it down in the water."

Patchkit obeyed, letting his tail flow at the water's surface.

"When you get to swimming more, your tail will get stronger," Otterpaw explained. "You use your tail to help you change your direction in the water."

"How do I keep myself from stubbing my toes?" Patchkit asked. "I keep hitting the stones and they _hurt."_

"It's just something you have to get used to," Otterpaw promised. "You're a bit big for this stream – when you go swimming in the lake or in the rivers, you won't stub your paws as much. But it's always good to have land beneath your paws – don't every try swimming out farther than the land unless your mentor is right beside you."

Patchkit nodded and planted his paws on the stones. The water lapped at his chin here in the deeper part of the stream. Otterpaw splashed up to him and placed her paw beneath his stomach.

"Let go of the pebbles," she instructed.

Patchkit obeyed.

"Kick your paws," Otterpaw told him. "Gently, not hard. Splashing is fun, but it won't get you anywhere fast."

Patchkit waved his paws beneath the water, kicking out with back and front paws in a disorganized fashion. He was puffing for breath.

"Whoa there," Otterpaw meowed. "Don't push yourself that hard. You'll run out of energy – and that's a really dangerous thing. You could drown if you don't have enough energy to swim back home."

"My legs aren't strong enough!" Patchkit complained. His splashes grew more frantic.

"Don't worry about that – your legs will get really strong once you start training," Otterpaw assured him. "You'll be able to swim for ages – but right now, don't push yourself too hard. Move your paws gently, and let the current take you. I'm going to let go of you, and I want you to come ashore when you get to that reed bed down there."

Patchkit nodded. His eyes were wavering, but his paws churned confidently – not perfectly, but he was much better – as Otterpaw slid her paw out from beneath him. He let the current tug his body down the stream, and he grabbed onto a clump of reeds with his paws to pull himself out of the water.

"I did it!" he screeched excitedly. He pelted back to his mother and Otterpaw, his pelt soaked, and demanded, "Again! Again!"

"Good job, dear," Newtwhisker praised.

"It was _so_ fun!" Patchkit exclaimed. He looked to his sisters and mewed, "Come on, try it with me!"

"Not yet," Otterpaw meowed, "those two don't even have paddling down right."

"We want to!" Cloverkit meowed, her eyes big and pleading.

"Yeah!" Leopardkit admitted. "It looks like fun! Teach us, Otterpaw!"

"Teach us!"

_Is this what it's like to have an apprentice?_ Otterpaw wondered.

"Go on," Newtwhisker meowed. She stretched and said, "They're in good paws. I'll go grab something from the fresh-kill pile and we can keep going."

* * *

Otterpaw trained the kits until past sunhigh. Though her eyes were watering from exhaustion, and her paws were ready to drop off, the fresh-kill that Newtwhisker had brought gave her an extra burst of energy to help the kits.

Patchkit was doing really well, able to swim and float out towards the reed bed without any help anymore. Leopardkit was doing well, too – her paddling form was excellent, and she seemed to want to get it perfect. Cloverkit was a little more reckless, spending too much energy picking up speed. She crashed into the reed bed instead of pulling herself up properly.

But they were getting the hang of it. Now they were drying off in the clearing, sunning themselves and playing to ruffle their fur and get dry.

"You three did splendidly," Newtwhisker praised. She brushed her muzzle against Otterpaw's and mewed, "So did you."

"Thanks," Otterpaw replied.

"I hear you were teaching some kits how to swim," Willowmask meowed. The pale she-cat padded up to Otterpaw and touched noses with her daughter. "You make me proud, Otterpaw – you and Boulderpaw both."

Otterpaw felt her fur grow warm beneath her mother's praise. Would Willowmask be so proud if she knew that she was meeting with Swiftpaw nearly every night? Would she be proud if she knew that her daughter had mysterious powers?

"She's a natural," Bramblingnose commented. "Just like her father."

Willowmask stiffened beside Otterpaw.

Bramblingnose twitched her whiskers, and then meowed quickly, "Ah! Sorry, must be the sun addling me – it hasn't been this warm in quite some time!" Bramblingnose hefted herself up and padded back into the nursery rather hurriedly, her tail-tip twitching.

Otterpaw tilted her head. She and Boulderpaw had never really wondered about whom their father was – no cat really ever mentioned it. Willowmask said nothing about him, either. Otterpaw glanced at her mother, but she was already heading towards the warrior's den, her tail-tip twitching from side to side.

Confusion filled Otterpaw. Was their father someone that Willowmask just didn't want anyone to talk about? Had he died? Was he a bad cat?

Otterpaw kneaded her paws into the soft ground. Where before she had no real interest in her father, now it was becoming apparent that she was, in fact, curious.

"What was that about?" Otterpaw asked, looking at Newtwhisker. "Who was our father?"

Newtwhisker didn't meet her eyes. There was subtle fear-scent in the air. The queen meowed, "I'm sorry, Otterpaw." She gathered up her kits with a sweep of her striped tail and urged them into the nursery, hushing them and telling them to be quiet.

Otterpaw blinked, her ears flat. "What just happened?" she murmured.


	32. Chapter 30

**Uhh… how? I'm pretty sure Hollypaw is nowhere near Mary-sue territory. Trust me – I'm a long, long ways away from that place all Warrior Cats fans started out in… and I know where that fine line is. There's a reason I designed their powers to be more practical than they were in PoT.**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

_Snakepaw padded out from the apprentice's_ den. The clearing was active and busy, and Snakepaw let out a yawn. He had done training with both Limpetwing and Addernose yesterday, and his muscles definitely were feeling it. Even his tail was sore – but that was probably because Addernose nipped him there every time he messed up on his hunting technique.

He supposed that the aggressive behavior was out of anger. Firpaw had become a warrior a half-moon ago. The newly-named Firnose had refused the offer to be a night-hunter, despite the training he had undergone. Addernose had been less than pleased.

"A nice, clear day," Yellowpaw claimed, coming out to sit beside Snakepaw. The golden she-cat stretched to lick a leaf from her flank. "Hopefully tonight is just as nice for the Gathering."

"Hopefully," Snakepaw replied.

"Are you going?" Yellowpaw asked. "I am, and so are Sleetpaw, Magpiepaw, and Jaypaw."

_Well, good for you,_ he thought bitterly. "Limpetwing hasn't told me yet," he replied instead.

But there must have been some of that bitterness in his tone, because Yellowpaw sighed and padded off. Snakepaw didn't pay attention to where she had gone. Giving his chest fur a couple of licks, he decided he didn't really care.

"Stop being such a grouch," complained Tigerpaw. She glanced at Yellowpaw, and then back at Snakepaw. "Can no cat talk to you without you trying to shred their ears?"

"You can," Snakepaw pointed out.

Tigerpaw nudged him. "That's not nice and you know it," she grumbled. "Look, Snakepaw… I get that you're still upset – I am, too. But Mama's gone, and nothing will bring her back. All we can do is look forward to seeing her when we join StarClan ourselves… which I hope won't be soon."

"Tch," Snakepaw grunted. _StarClan!_ He thought, squaring his shoulders. _Lot of good they are!_

Tigerpaw swiped a paw at his ear. It connected, and the blow stung. He glared at her. Tigerpaw narrowed her eyes and growled, "Stop that! I may respect that you don't respect StarClan anymore, but others might not – and I know that at some point, your anger will fade. Just like it always does."

"Well, maybe this anger won't fade," Snakepaw hissed.

Tigerpaw rolled her eyes. "Then you'll still be my brother," she meowed. "Nothing will ever change that."

Snakepaw purred appreciatively. The Clan had moved on from the dangerous leaf-bare, making it through miraculously without losing another cat to greencough or blackcough. They had lost Marshcloud about a moon after her recovery – the blackcough had made her weaker and frailer than ever before. That coupled with hunger and the cold caused Marshcloud to die in her sleep. Nightflower claimed she was not in as much pain as it seemed… but a part of Snakepaw didn't believe her – he missed the old she-cat with everything he had.

"Go and see if you're going to the Gathering," Tigerpaw said. She nudged him affectionately and meowed, "I hope you can go. We've worked really hard this past moon."

Tigerpaw padded towards the fresh-kill pile while Snakepaw glanced at Limpetwing, who was emerging from the warrior's den. His sister was correct – the two of them had been working harder than ever to prove themselves worthy apprentices. Half the prey on the pile came from Snakepaw, who hunted day and night to feed to Clan. Tigerpaw could beat any apprentice or warrior in training, a feat which gave Owlstorm and her mentor, Shadefur, great pride.

They had been working so hard since Fawncloud's death, trying to bury their grief in their work. It was working for Tigerpaw, but it wasn't as effective for Snakepaw. He needed something else to get his mind off of his mother and the hole that yawned in him – it was his fault she was gone, after all.

Snakepaw twitched his whiskers as he watched Sleetpaw offer to share some fresh-kill with Tigerpaw. To his shock, she agreed – normally his sister would have denied him, simply because of his immaturity when they were kits. He blinked and realized that his sister and Sleetpaw had changed in the two moons he had been all but blinded by grief and mistrust.

Though watching his sister pad towards the eating place with his best friend bothered him a little, Snakepaw told himself that it wasn't anything important. He got up and padded towards Limpetwing.

She and Poppynose were sitting beside the fresh-kill pile, picking out the prey with their paws and trying to find the best bits. Sandpelt was beside them, her belly round with Thriftfoot's kits.

"Here, have this one," Limpetwing decided, pushing a fat vole towards Sandpelt. It was the biggest piece on the pile.

Sandpelt blinked gratefully at Limpetwing and picked up the vole. The queen lumbered back towards the nursery. Goldencloud was lying outside, sunning herself, but when she smelled the vole she lifted her head. The two queens shared the prey between themselves.

"How about this one?" Poppynose wondered, pawing a mouse.

"I don't feel like mouse this morning," Limpetwing fretted. "That one looks stale, anyway."

Poppynose put it aside. "Jaypaw can throw that one out with the rest then – don't want any cat getting a bad belly from stale fresh-kill," she decided. The ginger she-cat leaned down to lick her white belly.

"How about a thrush?" Limpetwing wondered.

"Too many feathers!" Poppynose complained.

"A shrew?"

"A shrew might do," Poppynose noted, her eyes sparkling with interest. She pawed at the shrew and gave it a sniff. "Smells fine – let's take it."

Poppynose picked it up by the tail and spotted Snakepaw. She flicked her tail against Limpetwing's side and nodded in his direction.

"Ah!" Limpetwing mewed, "There you are. I was just going to wonder if you might help Jaypaw take out the stale fresh-kill before we head to the Gathering tonight."

Snakepaw examined the two piles. The stale fresh-kill pile was already fairly bigger than the fresh one. Some cat would have to do quite a bit more hunting to fill it back up again. Limpetwing grabbed a foul-smelling frog by its leg and dragged it onto the stale pile.

"So… am I going to the Gathering tonight?" Snakepaw asked.

Limpetwing didn't answer immediately. She pushed through the fresh-kill pile once more and took deep breaths as she sniffed each piece of prey. A robin went on the stale pile – Snakepaw wondered how it wasn't crow-food yet, since it was leaf-bare thin. He supposed the marshy ground tended to preserve prey for much longer… but it wasn't good to eat the marshy stuff.

Snakepaw tilted his head. "Why are you sorting through the fresh-kill pile?" he asked. It seemed like an odd thing for Limpetwing to be doing. It was an apprentice's task, and there were more than enough apprentices.

Limpetwing sighed. She flicked an ear, and Snakepaw's eyes followed the direction her ears were pointed towards – Addernose.

"Oh," he grumbled. He padded up to Limpetwing and then asked, "What'd you do this time?"

"I _accidentally_ placed my nest in his way," Limpetwing replied. "When he came in this morning from his predawn patrol, he tripped over me."

Snakepaw recalled his sore tail and pressed against Limpetwing. "Why does he hate you so much?" he asked. For two moons he had watched Limpetwing pay the price for defending Dustleaf. Mothstar was never witness to what Addernose did, and when she was, the punishments weren't obvious. It was hard to stomach that his mentors hated one another so much.

Limpetwing raised her head and looked to him. Her copper eyes were dark with memories and pain. She flattened her ears and meowed, "I'll tell you one day, Snakepaw – but not while we're in camp. Too many ears about here."

She picked through the pile some more, and Snakepaw sighed. He looked towards the warriors den and found that Poppynose was poking at the shrew they had chosen to eat together, her tail-tip flicking back and forth. As far as Snakepaw knew, Poppynose was one of Limpetwing's closest friends.

He nudged his mentor and meowed, "I'll take care of this, Limeptwing – go eat with Poppynose."

Limpetwing pricked her ears. "Is the cat that's been nothing but a grouch for two whole moons doing something heartfelt?" she asked.

"I suppose I am," Snakepaw sighed. "Don't tell anyone - they might get ideas."

Limpetwing purred. "And here I thought that you were picking up some of Addernose's nasty habits! Oh, thank you Snakepaw. You really are a dear. You can come to the Gathering tonight, if you want – just make sure that you take those stale bits out and bury them!"

Snakepaw felt his ears grow warm at the warmth in her gaze. She touched her nose to his and took a few steps towards Poppynose. She turned back and meowed, "Make sure to bury it on the other side of the territory, or foxes will be swarming our camp!"

"I will!" Snakepaw assured her.

* * *

The night was cool, but the breeze was reassuringly warm as the ShadowClan cats arrived at the island. Snakepaw leaped down from the fallen tree, glad to feel grass beneath his paws instead of snow. The trees rustled gently with their newly-grown leaves, filling his ears with the sounds of newleaf.

"Oh, it's so _wonderful_ when everything's all grown!" Tigerpaw gasped, her tail sticking straight up.

"Look, all the bushes are full and leafy, too!" Yellowpaw mewed, flicking an ear towards a clump of bracken.

"It's lovely," Tigerpaw purred.

_It is,_ Snakepaw supposed, but he wasn't about to admit it aloud. Moonlight touched every blade of grass in the clearing, and it seemed to light the Great Oak up from within – every leaf was moonlit, and when they shifted it looked like the Oak was carrying tiny blinking stars on every twig and branch.

Snakepaw breathed in the scents of the other Clans – ThunderClan was not here yet, but RiverClan and WindClan were here, their scents filling the hollow. As usual, RiverClan and WindClan kept their distances from one another, though elders didn't seem to care about rivalries anymore. The apprentices were also in a tight knot, and it looked like a RiverClan apprentice was having a practice bout with an apprentice from WindClan.

"I hope they keep their claws sheathed," Yellowpaw commented. "I don't need their stinky fur carried home on my pelt…"

Snakepaw recognized the light in Tigerpaw's eyes, though she nodded in agreement with her friend. She was waiting for the perfect opportunity to join in and show the apprentices just what she could do.

"Get him, Laurelpaw!" cheered a pale gray tabby tom, his fur soft. Snakepaw guessed that he was a new apprentice to WindClan. Beside him sat another soft-furred she-cat, all white but for the very tips of her ears. The older apprentice Swiftpaw sat behind them, close to the RiverClan apprentice Otterpaw. Rabbitpaw and Harepaw were nowhere to be found.

"Come on, Boulderpaw!" Otterpaw cheered. "You can do better than a newly-made apprentice, can't you?"

"Of course I can!" Boulderpaw exclaimed, only to be hit in the face with one of Laurelpaw's white paws.

The patched she-cat purred, "Now if only he'd pay attention!"

Boulderpaw lashed his tail and padded back towards his sister. Snakepaw wondered whether his cheek stung more than his pride.

"Oh, hello!" Otterpaw mewed, her whiskers twitching. "Is ThunderClan here yet?"

_How is she so cheery?_ Snakepaw wondered. It was annoying him already, and she'd hardly said a word.

"Not yet," Tigerpaw answered. "Who is all here?"

"Me, Boulderpaw, Snailpaw, Curlewpaw, and Kitepaw came from RiverClan," Otterpaw replied, "but those three are off talking to warriors. They're going to be named warriors soon enough, so they're getting used to their new crowd."

"Just me and these three from WindClan," Swiftpaw reported. "Harepaw and Rabbitpaw are guarding the camp together tonight in preparation for their warrior ceremony."

"Sounds like the next Gathering is going to be busy," Yellowpaw commented. "It's us three tonight, along with Sleetpaw, Jaypaw, and Magpiepaw."

"Can I get in on the practice fighting?" Tigerpaw asked politely.

"Don't let her in on it – she'll tear your ear apart," remarked a cat.

Snakepaw turned and saw the tortoiseshell she-cat Cherrypaw, heralding the arrival of ThunderClan. Snakepaw curled his lip at her – Otterpaw was annoying, but Cherrypaw's attitude made his pelt crawl. He took satisfaction in seeing her cloven ear.

Behind her padded Rosepaw, her sister, along with Thrushpaw, Fallowpaw, and Lionpaw. They grouped together, creating a circle of apprentices.

"Lionpaw wasn't supposed to come tonight," commented Rosepaw, "but he scented a fox's den right near our camp and helped the Clan drive it off, so Sparrowstar _had_ to let him come!"

"That's amazing!" breathed Otterpaw. The other apprentices murmured their congratulations. Snakepaw even had to hand it to the young apprentice – he was bold, and he wasn't even that well-trained yet.

"Did Hollypaw come?" Swiftpaw asked.

_Why do you even care?_ Snakepaw asked.

Rosepaw nodded. "She's with Leafwhisker," she meowed. "I think the medicine cats have something important to announce, but I don't know what it is. Do any of you have any clue? Hollypaw never told us."

"Nope," Otterpaw admitted. Boulderpaw shook his head alongside her.

"Me either," Swiftpaw agreed.

"Tansypaw and Dustleaf never said anything," Tigerpaw mewed, "but we wouldn't really be the ones to know about that."

Rosepaw sighed, flattening her shoulders. Lionpaw glanced up at the medicine cats and decided, "I suppose we'll have to wait for the Gathering to start to find out. Sparrowstar's just gone up there with Mothstar, so I suppose it'll start soon."

Snakepaw looked up at the Great Oak. All four leaders were Gathered there, and Gorsestar was padding out onto one of the branches.

"Cats of all the Clans," Gorsestar announced, "we gather beneath the full moon to celebrate the Gathering once more. I would like you all to quiet down, now. There are many things to speak of tonight."

Snakepaw glanced at the medicine cats as the Clans settled down and focused their attention on their leaders. They were all talking amongst themselves, but a pair of copper eyes was flashing in the direction of the apprentices.

Hollypaw!

_What does she want with us?_ He wondered. _Is she wishing she were a warrior apprentice instead, or is she worried about her sisters?_

Her eyes flashed, and Snakepaw felt a chill run down his spine. He shook his head and focused his attention on Gorsestar, who looked ready to speak about the state of WindClan… yet he couldn't help but feel Hollypaw's eyes boring into him and the other apprentices.

He longed to snap at her and tell her to look away, but he couldn't now. He forced himself to look at the leaders and listen to what they had to say, trying to push aside the question of whether or not that apprentice had anything to do with what was supposedly going to be announced tonight.


	33. Chapter 31

**Oh, that's all right… I know what you mean by that now. Of course, Hollypaw really doesn't know these other cats – so in her mind, she really is all on her own at the moment. She takes this destiny very seriously, and you actually get to see some of that in this chapter.**

**I may be starting a new Warriors story soon! I'm still working out the details, but it will be quite different from this one. If you're interested, let me know!**

**Anyway, things are finally moving on!**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

"_There's not much to report in_ WindClan," Gorsestar admitted. The Clans were quiet beneath the Great Oak, but Hollypaw could hardly hear his voice over the pounding of her own heart in her ears. The anticipation was making her nerves build, and her paws were kneading themselves into the roots of the Great Oak until her pads hurt.

Heatherwing's soft voice asked, "What's wrong, Hollypaw?"

"Nothing," Hollypaw answered distractedly. She missed Heatherwing cast a worried glance at Tansypaw.

"Calm down, little one," Leafwhisker murmured. He pressed his pelt against hers, using his tail to stop hers from twitching. "Take a deep breath."

She did, and things started looking a little less shaky. The Clans were cheering about new apprentices in WindClan, but Hollypaw missed their names.

"Be patient," Leafwhisker told her when the cheering died down. "Things will work out."

She had missed the rest of Gorsestar's announcement, and now Loachstar had taken his place. Her frame was much frailer now than it had been Hollypaw's first Gathering, and even though all of RiverClan was fatter than they were in leaf-bare Loachstar looked thin and wobbly. Age was getting to her, and Hollypaw sensed that she was close to losing her remaining lives.

"RiverClan prey runs well," Loachstar meowed from the branch. She looked over all the Clans and went on, "Our apprentices are doing well in their training, and several are close to earning their warrior names. Fleckface has kitted, and she and Lampreykit are safe and sound in our nursery. RiverClan relinquishes the marshes before this island back into neutral territory once more."

"Finally," grumbled a WindClan tom sitting closer to the medicine cats. He leaned towards his ShadowClan neighbor and growled, "They would claim that territory as their own forever if they could. It's not fair to use neutral territory just because you can't feed your own Clan."

The ShadowClan she-cat nodded, flicking her tail. "RiverClan has always had the hardest time with feeding themselves," she pointed out. "Perhaps they ought to learn to hunt things other than fish…"

_What, like how WindClan has learned how to fish and hunt in the forests?_ Hollypaw thought. It was strange how hypocritical the Clans could be without even realizing it. Thinking of the Gathering where Gorsestar had announced Ryewhisker's injury, Hollypaw realized that change – while good – was dangerous and it came at a price. She shuddered, glad that ThunderClan had plenty of prey in their forests.

Loachstar eyed the crowd once more before turning her back on them and letting Mothstar take her place. The dappled she-cat looked fit and healthy on the branch, causing Loachstar to look even smaller.

"How many lives does she have left?" Dustleaf asked, his voice gruff but concerned.

Normally it would be blasphemous for a cat to ask a medicine cat how many lives their leader had left, but between medicine cats there were no boundaries. Anything shared between them was confidential, and there was a trust that rivaled the loyalty of warriors.

"Few," Fogleaf replied vaguely. "Leaf-bare was hard on her."

"I think all the leaders lost a life or two last leaf-bare," Leafwhisker commented. "Let us know if there's anything we can do."

Fogleaf only nodded, his blue-and-amber eyes flashing.

"ShadowClan welcomes Firnose as a new warrior tonight," Mothstar announced.

"Firnose! Firnose!" the Clans called, ShadowClan louder than all of them. This time Hollypaw did join in – a new warrior was a blessing to any Clan.

"Not much else is new in ShadowClan," Mothstar admitted. "But we are enjoying the good hunting that newleaf brings. Our bellies grow full now that leaf-bare has gone completely, and we are glad for ever last bit of our territory."

There was a murmuring amongst the ThunderClan cats, though no one said a thing. Hollypaw glanced at Addernose, shivering at the way his eyes gleamed, and at how confidently he stood on his root. Ivyshade was bristling, but she said nothing. _How dare he act like an arrogant toad!_ Hollypaw thought. _You won't be proud as a pigeon about hunting on our land for long!_

Mothstar turned away, waving her tail for Sparrowstar to take her place. The big tom balanced on the branch, his claws gleaming as they dug into the soft bark.

He raised his head and meowed, "All is well in ThunderClan. Briartail gave birth to two kits three sunrises ago – Hazelkit and Cobkit. Lionpaw warned our Clan of a fox sniffing about near our camp, and thanks to him we chased it off."

The Clans murmured praise. Hollypaw smiled, looking over at the apprentices. Lionpaw had his fur fluffed out bashfully as the other apprentices commended him. Her whiskers twitched – he was very courageous for a tom as young as he was.

_Not to mention handsome…_ Hollypaw admitted. She fluffed out her fur and wondered where such a thought had crept in from. _Come on now, Hollypaw – you're a medicine cat apprentice. You can't afford to mess this up! Lionpaw's a nice cat and he'll make some she-cat happy someday – but it can't be you._

_I have a destiny._

Hollypaw's heart hurt and suddenly she felt alone, as if the cats around her were leagues away. There was a vast emptiness that made her tail-tip twitch and her whiskers droop. It was any wonder that Rosepaw hadn't gone the way that Cherrypaw had towards her – she had been so busy it was like they didn't exist. With Brightflame warring with Sparrowstar, they needed someone to look after them.

_But I can't just look after them,_ she reasoned. _I have to look after the Clan as if they were all equals. Besides…_ She thought of Nightshade, and how the medicine cat had betrayed her code and then died giving birth to Ivyshade. _I can't do that. I could never betray my Clan like that…_

_I have a destiny._

_That destiny is more important than my happiness, or the happiness of others._

"That is all from ThunderClan," Sparrowstar meowed.

The cats began to get up, mumbling good-byes to their acquaintances in other Clans. Hollypaw's fur stood on end – she had been so lost in her thoughts that she had missed the end of the Gathering! Sparrowstar hadn't announced the journey to the mountains!

She glanced frantically at Leafwhisker, but the tabby tom was gone.

"One moment, everyone!" Leafwhisker announced. He was perched upon the roots between the deputies of the Clans. "We medicine cats have an announcement to make."

_So _he's_ going to do it…?_ Hollypaw thought. Then she realized that if Sparrowstar had suggested the trip it might be seen as a power play to make it look like ThunderClan was smarter than the other Clans. Not only that, it would upset ShadowClan into thinking that ThunderClan plotted to weaken them for a time.

"What is it?" Addernose hissed. "We all want to get home – the Gathering's done!"

"I never heard anyone announce that," Ivyshade retorted coolly. "Let him speak."

The other deputies nodded in agreement, Spiderclaw and Loonfeather clustering near Ivyshade as if to protect her from Addernose's wrath. The ginger tabby deputy snorted and said nothing more.

_Good,_ Hollypaw thought. _Keep your mouth shut._

Leafwhisker waited until he had every cat's attention. "You all know of our brethren in the mountains, MountainClan. It's been a long time since we have seen or heard of them," he announced.

"Yeah," Addernose growled, "they don't exactly _want_ our help, if I remember correctly."

"Stop, Addernose," Mothstar ordered. "Go on, Leafwhisker."

"I recall a time when we would send apprentices to the mountains to live briefly with MountainClan – to learn their ways and experience life outside of the lake territories," Leafwhisker meowed. "It was a rich and valuable experience, and every apprentice came back stronger for it."

"Yeah, the ones who _made_ it back!" cried an older, pale gray WindClan queen. "That journey is dangerous!"

"In leaf-bare, yes," Leafwhisker went on, "but now that the thaw has come and the weather is warmer, the journey would be much easier."

"Are you suggesting that we send a group this year?" Gorsestar rumbled from the Great Oak. "We stopped because MountainClan didn't want us there anymore."

Leafwhisker sighed. "We have received a sign," he admitted.

Hollypaw pricked her ears. The Clans stiffened.

"We have seen that these journeys are something that is necessary to the growth and development of our warriors," Leafwhisker told them. "We have been shown that it allows warriors to work together to survive and put Clan differences behind them for a time. We do not want to lose this precious ability! We may war over territory and prey, but in the end we all work together to survive. That is what these journeys teach us… and without them we lose that."

"StarClan wants this unity to continue," Linnetnose declared. "Even though we are separate Clans with separate traditions, the warrior code is what guides us as a whole… and it will continue to guide us, even when there are no more Clans to speak of."

"Is this what you all think?" Loachstar rasped.

"It is," Fogleaf declared.

Dustleaf nodded, much to Addernose's chagrin.

The four leaders looked to one another. Sparrowstar was the first one to speak: "Then we will choose an apprentice to send to the mountains."

"Only one?" some cat asked. "The journey is dangerous!"

"Send too many cats, and MountainClan may become hostile," Sparrowstar reasoned. "The fewer that go into the mountains the better their chances are."

Hollypaw heard the apprentices begin to chatter excitedly amongst themselves.

"Is there any chance you have seen who ought to go?" Mothstar asked, looking down at the medicine cats.

"We have," Dustleaf meowed. "And we will discuss it with you after the Gathering."

"Then it is decided," Sparrowstar meowed. "Our deputies will escort the chosen cats to the tree-bridge two sunrises from now. May StarClan watch over you all."

Hollypaw shivered, staring at Leafwhisker. The medicine cat turned and gave her a nod before joining Sparrowstar and Ivyshade at the base of the Great Oak.

"I can't believe it!" Heatherwing whispered. "The mountains!"

"I wonder what they look like?" Tansypaw murmured, her fur fluffed with excitement.

_He did it,_ Hollypaw thought. _He really did it!_

_We're going to the mountains!_


	34. Chapter 32

**Don't worry – there's more to this story than these last few chapters… and I'm not even sure if it's worth it to break it off, even though it's already taken far longer than I wanted to get this going. Perhaps in Part 2 I'll be able to get to the point a lot quicker. This part was mostly exposition and character development… so the next part ought to feel like it's going a lot faster.**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

"_Recite for me cures for_ _infections,"_ Leafwhisker ordered.

Hollypaw mewed, "Uhh… chervil, goldenrod, horsetail…" she paused. _Come on, Hollypaw – you spent all leaf-bare learning these herbs…_ "Marigold, and… and… dock?"

Leafwhisker blinked at her. Scraps of leaves were caught in his whiskers. "Dock is used for soothing soreness, little one; not for infections," he told her calmly.

"S-Sorry!" Hollypaw stammered.

"It's all right," Leafwhisker mewed. "Dock is a good one to remember, too – you'll be dealing with lots of sore pads and scratches in the mountains. Stones are unforgiving on our soft pads."

Hollypaw lifted a paw to examine her pads. She imagined the soft flesh tearing and ripping the instant she set foot on the stony trail to MountainClan territory and shuddered.

"Your pads will callous with time and get used to it," Leafwhisker assured her. "MountainClan cats have pads almost as hard as the stone they walk on because they have adapted to their environment for countless seasons."

"Should I take dock with me?" Hollypaw asked.

Leafwhisker shook his head. He turned back to his herbs and meowed, "It would be foolish to take herbs with you when you can just find them on your way – they'll be impossible to carry. No, the only herbs you'll be taking are strengthening herbs – for yourself and the other apprentices."

Hollypaw flattened her ears. Outside of the medicine den, the cats were clamoring about the trip to the mountains. Sparrowstar hadn't yet announced that it would be Hollypaw going, not one of the warrior apprentices. Her heart fluttered as she thought of how the Clan might react, especially the other apprentices.

_Cherrypaw and Rosepaw will be heartbroken,_ she thought. _But I have a destiny… I can't worry about them all the time._ Yet they were her sisters, and she couldn't help it – especially when Brightflame seemed to be doing all in her power to use her kits to guilt Sparrowstar.

_What will happen to the Clan while I'm gone?_ She wondered. She supposed that Fallowpaw and Thrushpaw might become warriors – but what about everyone else? What if something terrible happened?

"Will you be able to manage without me?" Hollypaw asked.

"I managed for seasons without you," Leafwhisker told her. "Your help is great, but I can spare you now that leaf-bare is done. If I get desperate for some cat to collect herbs for me, or if I need help, I can always borrow Ivyshade or an apprentice."

Hollypaw swallowed.

"Not to replace you, little one," Leafwhisker insisted. He turned to her and purred, whiskers twitching. "No cat could replace you as my apprentice."

Heart pounding, Hollypaw pressed herself against her mentor and mewed, "I'll miss you, Leafwhisker…"

"I'll miss you too, little one," Leafwhisker murmured. "But this is not our final parting, and you _will_ return. I have every confidence in you and the destiny StarClan has made."

There was a commotion in the clearing, and Hollypaw could hear Sparrowstar's summons. She glanced at Leafwhisker.

"He's calling the meeting to announce who's heading to the mountains," Leafwhisker meowed. "We'll continue your drills later. Come on."

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to swim gather here for a Clan meeting!"

Loachstar's summons drew Otterpaw out of the elder's den. Dirty moss stained her paws green and a piece of reed was caught between her shoulders. Loachstar stood confidently on the fallen log despite her obvious frailty, Loonfeather on one side and Fogleaf on the other. The Clan was just beginning to stop what they were doing to gather around, all of them obviously excited about the announcement at the Gathering.

The apprentices were, of course, the most excited. Snailpaw, Curlewpaw, and Kitepaw were huddled in a tight circle, their tails flicking back and forth. Leechpaw and Boulderpaw were chatting excitedly as they padded out of the nursery with Bramblingnose, Newtwhisker, and Newtwhisker's kits bundling out behind them.

"Are we being made apprentices?" Leopardkit demanded.

"Not today, silly," Newtwhisker told her. "You're still only five moons."

"Being a kit is _boring!"_ Leopardkit complained emphatically.

Newtwhisker and Bramblingnose exchanged a knowing glance and they settled down at the edge of the crowd.

"Go on, dear." Otterpaw looked behind her to see that Specklcloud was encouraging her to leave. "Go join the excitement," the old tortoiseshell queen mewed. "You can finish when you get back."

Otterpaw nodded at her gratefully. She padded out of the den and joined the other apprentices, settling down beside her brother.

"You smell like dirty old bedding," Boulderpaw remarked, his eyes sparkling with humor.

Otterpaw nudged him and retorted, "You smell like dirty old kits!"

The two purred.

"So, who do _you_ think will get picked?" Leechpaw asked. She glanced at the older trio of apprentices, who were sitting a tail-length away. Otterpaw tried to ignore the friendliness in Snailpaw's eyes as he glanced her way. "I think it'll be Kitepaw or Curlewpaw."

"It'll probably be Snailpaw," Boulderpaw insisted. "He's a little more level-headed, and he's a good hunter."

"It could be any one of us," Otterpaw reminded them. "Remember what Leafwhisker said? The medicine cats already know who StarClan wants to go."

"I doubt it would be one of us," Leechpaw insisted. "You two have only been training for three moons, and I've only been training for four. We don't have that much experience between us."

"You should let Loachstar speak," murmured Willowmask. The pale she-cat slid up between her two kits and gave each one a lick between the ears. "And be courteous and congratulate whomever it is she picks. And if it happens to be one of you, be proud – a lakeside cat hasn't journeyed to the mountains for a long time; not since before I was born."

"Why is that?" Boulderpaw asked.

Willowmask only hushed them.

Loachstar's announcement hushed all the cats in the clearing. "Cats of RiverClan, I am sure you all know what was announced at last night's Gathering," she meowed.

"Surely we won't go along with it?" Shellfur called. Her blue-gray pelt shone like light on water. "After all of the fighting last leaf-bare, it seems like too convenient of an idea."

"StarClan asked us to do this," Loachstar assured her, "so we must obey." She glanced at Fogleaf, and the medicine cat nodded knowingly.

"The Clans need something like this to bring them together again," Loonfeather told the Clan. "Shellfur, you're right – there was too much fighting last season, within the Clans and without. Perhaps that is why StarClan has told us to make this journey?"

A reassured murmur ran through the Clan, spreading like a ripple on water. Otterpaw slowly saw heads that were shaking in uncertainty start nodding in agreement. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"StarClan has chosen the apprentice who will make the journey," Loachstar began again. "It is not our place to question their will."

The Clan was quiet. Otterpaw could hear her heart beating in her ears. Was it going to be her? Or some other cat? What if it wasn't her – how would she feel? The journey to the mountains had come up so suddenly it seemed to have taken every cat by surprise. All the other apprentices couldn't stop talking about the night before… and yet Otterpaw felt strange about the whole thing.

_Would it even be worth going?_ She wondered. _I want the Clans to work together one day… but how will four apprentices making a perilous journey to unfamiliar territory make that happen?_

She remembered the tale of Feathertail, the RiverClan she-cat who had died in the mountains. Willowmask had said she led a group of cats from all four Clans to find this place – their new home. But on the way, she died to save her friends.

Would Otterpaw do something like that? Would these cats even be her friends?

"Otterpaw, step forward."

Otterpaw looked down at her large paws, still lost in thought, oblivious to the fact that the whole Clan had turned to face her. The mountains sounded dangerous and a journey there with just four cats seemed impossible.

Besides, she had problems of her own to figure out. What were her powers for, and why would no cat speak to her or Boulderpaw about her father?

No, she didn't want to go.

"Otterpaw?"

Otterpaw looked up. "What?" she asked.

The other apprentices were looking at her with wide, shocked eyes.

"Loachstar picked you," Boulderpaw told her. "Weren't you paying attention?"

Otterpaw blinked, realizing that the entire _Clan_ was staring at her. She met the gazes of Boulderpaw and Willowmask, confusion fluffing her pelt.

"Go up there!" Boulderpaw hissed. "Great StarClan, I'm so jealous!"

"Go," Willowmask urged softly. Her eyes were filled with pride. "And congratulations."

Otterpaw swallowed. The entire Clan was looking at her, expectations in their eyes. She swallowed again.

_I can't turn back now…_

* * *

"Swiftpaw," Gorsestar announced. "You are the one that StarClan has chosen to make this journey."

Swiftpaw was frozen in shock. All of WindClan was staring at him, their eyes wide.

_What am I supposed to say?_ He wondered. Last night the journey to the mountains sounded fantastical and unreal – but now his mind was having a hard time registering that it was actually happening, and that _he_ was the WindClan apprentice that was supposed to go.

"Good job, Swiftpaw!" Ashpelt mewed, his eyes sparkling with pride for his younger brother. Stonetail was purring, his whiskers twitching as he sat alongside his brother.

"What an honor!" Feathermask breathed. "Oh you're so lucky, Swiftpaw!"

"Well, I'm glad it's not me," Harepaw sighed. His whiskers twitched. "The mountains sound boring. Too many rocks." Rabbitpaw nudged him, and Harepaw sputtered, "But congratulations anyway!"

Swiftpaw looked up at Gorsestar. Spiderclaw's eyes were brimming with pride as he stood beside his leader on the Tallrock. Linnetnose was looking at him fondly from Gorsestar's other side, as if she were proud StarClan chose him. Gorsestar's expression was hard to read, but there had been some measure of confidence in his voice.

"Well?" his leader asked. "What's wrong?"

"You can't make him go!" Dawnfur burst through the crowd and stood beside Swiftpaw, her eyes wide and pleading. Her pale fur was bristling. She wrapped her tail protectively around Swiftpaw even though it was too short to surround him. "I don't want to lose another of my kits! Not my littlest one! Not Swiftpaw!"

Gorsestar bristled at the interruption.

Linnetnose stepped in before the leader could speak. "Dawnfur," she mewed softly. Her voice carried through the crowd. "StarClan chose Swiftpaw for this honor. They will watch over him and guide him every step of the way."

"The mountains are dangerous!" Dawnfur reasoned. "He'll be killed!"

"No, he won't."

The voice came from Ryewhisker. Every cat in WindClan looked startled as their former deputy stood with them in the crowd, as if they hadn't noticed her before. The tabby she-cat limped to stand before Dawnfur and Swiftpaw, dragging her shattered limb behind her. There was pain on her face, but she did not vocalize it.

Heatherwing bounded up to Ryewhisker, her eyes full of concern, but Ryewhisker lashed her tail, signaling for the medicine cat apprentice to back down. Heatherwing stepped back, but hovered close.

"Dawnfur, Swiftpaw is the best hunter in WindClan," Ryewhisker told her. "He's also the fastest runner. I have every confidence in him – and so should you."

Swiftpaw felt his mother shudder with grief. Losing Thistlefur had taken too much from her. Finally, she moved away from Swiftpaw. The crowd parted as the queen lumbered into the nursery, her tail low. Pipitface followed after her, growling at Stonetail and Ashpelt when they tried to go inside.

"Don't worry," Ryewhisker meowed. Swiftpaw looked up at his former mentor, grateful that she had spoken instead of Smokepelt. He had a feeling that his new mentor would do nothing but berate him in front of the whole Clan. "You'll do just fine."

"How do you know that?" Swiftpaw asked.

Ryewhisker's eyes flashed. "Why do you think I wanted to be your mentor? You survived when your littermates didn't. Something inside of you made you want to live. You have a great strength, Swiftpaw… you just need to find it."

* * *

"What do you mean, _no?"_ Dustleaf hissed.

The fur on Snakepaw's shoulders bristled. "I mean _no – _as in, I don't want to go," he growled back.

"StarClan _chose_ you!"

"_You_ chose me!" Snakepaw snapped. "You can just as easily _choose_ someone else!"

"There _is_ no one else!" Dustleaf snarled.

"Tigerpaw is better at literally _everything!"_ Snakepaw shot back. "If StarClan were so wise, they would have chosen her instead of me."

Dustleaf's pelt was bristling so much that Snakepaw wondered if he had been born a hedgehog. The two of them sat in Dustleaf's den, shortly after Mothstar's meeting. ShadowClan's leader had called the meeting, announced that Snakepaw would be leaving to the mountains, and then ended the meeting in just as much time – leaving Snakepaw no room to process the information thanks to all the congratulations he had gotten.

"She deserves it more," Snakepaw reasoned. "I haven't done anything noteworthy."

"You're the best hunter in the Clan!" Dustleaf raved. "In _all_ the Clans, even! I keep telling you that you have a destiny, and when it falls into your lap you push it aside like a stale piece of prey! You are by far the daftest apprentice I have ever laid eyes on!"

"Then you're the daftest medicine cat!" Snakepaw hissed. "I'm not going!"

Dustleaf was suddenly in his face, snarling, "Don't you get it yet, Snakepaw? StarClan has given you a gift, and this journey is something you _have_ to do – you don't have a choice!"

"Well maybe I'm sick of not having a choice," Snakepaw growled. "Maybe I'm sick of StarClan telling me what to do, and maybe I'm sick of _you_ and every other cat in this Clan trying to use me for their stupid games!"

Suddenly it seemed like all the air had left Dustleaf. The old medicine cat's fur flattened, and his eyes softened. He stepped away from Snakepaw and sat on his haunches. His legs shook, as if they had trouble supporting him.

Snakepaw felt concern in his heart. He didn't mean to shock Dustleaf so much – he was just so fed up with it! He shouldn't have shaken the old cat so. "I'm sorry," he meowed.

"No," Dustleaf said, his voice a rasp. "Don't be. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pressured you… but I'm trying to help you, Snakepaw. I'm trying to make you see that you _need_ to go. The powers you bear have a purpose, and without them we will all perish…"

"What do you mean?" Snakepaw asked.

Dustleaf didn't meet his gaze. His voice was barely a whisper as he meowed, "A wall of white… so cold, your breath freezes in your lungs and your stomach turns to a ball of ice. Snow so high a cat will drown in it as if it were water. Trees will fall. Mountains will crumble. Ice so sharp the lightest touch will pierce flesh. And the whiteness will never end…"

Snakepaw felt chills crawl all over his pelt like spiders.

"My powers will prevent this?" he whispered. "If I go… this won't happen?"

"I do not know," Dustleaf replied. "But… yes, there is a chance."

"Then I'll go," Swiftpaw decided. "I'll go."

Dustleaf raised his eyes to look at Snakepaw. His eyes were tired, full of age and defeat – yet hope lit them up like the moon. "StarClan thanks you, Snakepaw," he murmured.

"I don't need their thanks," Snakepaw meowed sternly. "I'm doing this on my own."

"But you are not alone," Dustleaf assured him. "Even if you have lost faith in your ancestors… there are others. Others you can place your faith in."

"My faith is my own," Snakepaw told him. "I'll do this to save ShadowClan… but I'm not foolish enough to place my trust in these other cats that are going. The Clans have always stood on their own – this time will be no different."

He turned his back on the old medicine cat.

"This time will be different," Dustleaf assured him. "You'll see, Snakepaw. Whether you want to or not."


	35. Chapter 33

**A short chapter, just to have what it needs to have in it.**

**I'm also working on that new story, so it will probably either go up when this part of this story is closer to being done, or when it's done altogether. Also, the thoughts for making a sort of prologue story for this have come to mind, but I'm still not very sure.**

**Chapter 33**

_The sun was barely above the_ trees by the time the Four arrived, deputies by their sides. Hollypaw picked her way over the marshy ground, grimacing at the feelings of the squishy ground beneath her paws. Ivyshade walked confidently beside her, head and tail held high.

A leaf packet bounced against Hollypaw's chest, and her jaw was aching from carrying it for so long. She could see the tree-bridge, though, and felt relief that she would be able to set it down soon. It was packed with strengthening herbs for the other Three, a gift from Leafwhisker and the other medicine cats.

Loonfeather and Otterpaw were the first to the meeting-place. They had chosen a drier spot, farther up the hill from the tree-bridge. They were talking quietly, but it seemed as if both of their minds were on other things.

Swiftpaw, the skinny WindClan apprentice, walked beside his father. Age was clear in Spiderclaw's unbalanced gait and the white streaks in his muzzle which Hollypaw could see from two fox-lengths away. Spiderclaw and Loonfeather exchanged guarded nods, Swiftpaw and Otterpaw settled down in an awkward silence.

"Greetings," Ivyshade called.

They climbed up the hill as Loonfeather and Spiderclaw meowed greetings. Hollypaw dropped the herb packet as she reached the crest, trying to ignore the confused and startled looks from the deputies and apprentices.

"A medicine cat?" Loonfeather mewed. "Is that really ThunderClan's choice?" Spiderclaw and Loonfeather exchanged a worried glance.

"I am StarClan's choice," Hollypaw replied, sternly but confidently.

"Seems a risky one," Spiderclaw admitted, "but perhaps that's my age talking."

"Leafwhisker brought strengthening herbs for the apprentices," Ivyshade meowed, gesturing to the packet. "Hollypaw will distribute them as soon as they set off."

"I still think this is a mouse-brained idea," complained a familiar voice.

Hollypaw felt her pelt crawl as Addernose climbed up the hill. Snakepaw was behind him, his tail low and pale eyes hard as flint. Addernose curled his lip at Hollypaw.

"You would really dispute StarClan?" Hollypaw challenged. She would not let this cat think he could walk all over her like he did his leader and the cats of his Clan.

Addernose twitched his whiskers. "I'll dispute anything for the sake of my Clan," he reasoned. "Excuse me if I think ThunderClan has ulterior motives!"

"Hollypaw is capable," Ivyshade promised. "She can fight just as well as any of our warrior apprentices, and she knows the names and scents of all the herbs."

_Thanks for the support,_ Hollypaw thought. She supposed that Ivyshade was taking Addernose's jibes a bit more personally, seeing as how she had been Leafwhisker's apprentice for a moon. _But I don't know everything._

Addernose's lip did not lose its curl. He sat down beside the other deputies, his tail-tip twitching impatiently. "I've brought Snakepaw," he growled. "Can we go now?"

"We must ensure that the apprentices know their way," Loonfeather advised. He glanced at Spiderclaw and meowed, "If I remember correctly, you went to the mountains before, didn't you?"

Spiderclaw narrowed his eyes. "Yes… I did – but that was when I was a younger cat," he replied. Hollypaw could see the conflict in his eyes – lie to sound confident, or tell the truth? Swiftpaw was looking at his father in admiration.

"Who else went with you?" Otterpaw asked. Her eyes were bright as balls of sunshine, and she seemed to be the most optimistic one. _I hope we get along…_ Hollypaw thought.

Spiderclaw frowned. "Sparrowstar – when he was a warrior," he went on, "Eelclaw of RiverClan, and Larkfeather from ShadowClan."

Their reactions surprised Hollypaw. At the mention of Eelclaw, Loonfeather's discomfort was palpable. Hollypaw could almost taste it on the air. Addernose, at the mention of Larkfeather, stood rigid, his lip curled even more.

"Larkfeather?" Snakepaw repeated. He glanced at Addernose. "Who was that? There's no Larkfeather in ShadowClan, and if there were they'd be an elder right now."

"Larkfeather was Limpetwing's mother," Addernose growled, not meeting Snakepaw's eyes. Hollypaw recalled that Limpetwing was Snakepaw's mentor. "She was deputy before me."

"Limpetwing's… mother?" Snakepaw repeated, baffled.

"They weren't close," Addernose grumbled, his tail bristling.

"And who was Eelclaw?" Otterpaw wondered.

Loonfeather didn't respond. He seemed even more agitated than Addernose did at Gatherings.

"He was a RiverClan warrior," Spiderclaw replied. "The deputy before Loonfeather."

"He was banished for betraying the Clan," Loonfeather said abruptly. "And that's all there is to it."

Spiderclaw sighed. "I wished things hadn't gone that way for him," he admitted. "Eelclaw was such a promising young cat back then. Shame how things change."

Otterpaw flattened her ears, put off by her mentor. She flicked her tail awkwardly. Hollypaw sensed gears turning in her mind, as if she were trying to figure something out.

"So when are we leaving?" Snakepaw wondered. "It'll be sunhigh by the time you elders stop gossiping…"

Hollypaw bristled at his blatant disrespect, but she recalled that he was ShadowClan. It was to be expected. _I'm going to have to look out for him,_ she decided. _He'll make things more difficult, no doubt._

"He makes a good point," Ivyshade decided, "even though it's a rude one. We should set these young ones off and get back to our Clans."

Spiderclaw nodded. Loonfeather murmured agreement, as if he couldn't wait to be rid of his apprentice suddenly. Addernose said nothing, but his impatience was clear.

"Head for the mountains," Spiderclaw told them. "The journey there will be harder than the journey home. There will be a Twolegplace on the way – avoid it at all costs. Always keep the mountains in sight and, if you get lost, go in the direction of the sunrise. The path should be clear. Understand?"

The directions were vague, but seeing as how Hollypaw and the others could see the mountains – just a gray blur – in the distance, she figured it wasn't that hard of a trip. Her pads ached at the thought of the stones tearing them, though, and she shivered.

_We're really doing this,_ she thought, _and I'm the only one who knows the real reason why._

"We'll expect you home when the moon has been the same shape twice," Loonfeather told them. "Try not to lose track of time – manage it well."

"What happens if we're not back by then?" Swiftpaw wondered.

"We will have to assume something bad happened to you," Addernose growled.

Swiftpaw flinched, his eyes wide.

"Good luck," Ivyshade meowed, "and may StarClan watch over you all."


End file.
